Power rangers rise of the defender beasts
by Mike singh
Summary: When an evil alien Zuthora rise again and had defeated planet Gordola, his next target is earth. The only line of defence is the team of teenagers chosen by the mythic beasts of beast stones that prince Alveno had taken with himself to earth during the attack at Gordola. Will this team be able to defeat Zuthora and his army or Zuthora forces will win.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi guys!**_

 _ **I am here with this new idea for a new story of power rangers. Hope you guys enjoy it also go and check my another story power rangers ashwamedha prophecy. Now here is the prologue for this story.**_

* * *

On a distanced planet of Gordola a fight between god and evil was going on and it was looking that evil will be victorious.

Meanwhile an alien king who looked lot like humans was sitting on his throne in a deep thought. He was an old man in his later fifties with all white hairs and beard. He was dressed as an old Indian king having white toga and a dupatta coming from his back and wrapped in his hands. He also had gold armbands, crowns , chest armor and different jewelry with diamonds on them.

"Father the Zuthora forces are overpowering our defence and it will be no longer when they will defeat us. We have to do something father before it is too late." said another alien man in his thirties. He was dressed as warrior and had a sword attached to his waist band.

"Son I am afraid that we will not be able to defend ourselves this time. Zuthora is very powerful and we didn't have much power to put a defence against him." said the old king.

"Father don't lose hopes we will not surrender, we will fight. We have defeated him once and we can do it again." said the man as he was clearly not ready to give up.

"Alveno you have to understand this. True king knows whether he will win or lose a battle. Last time when we defeated him we have the mythic beasts to our aid. We had warriors who were able to harness their power but this time it is different. The beast stones had not yet chosen their next set of warriors. Beside the true hire of this throne are also not here and the prophecy is not still fulfilled. It looks like this time some other place is destinied to witness the great battle." said the King as he was surely tensed and had lost all his hopes.

"So you are saying that we should drop our guard and accept our defeat. Sorry father i am not going to do this beside if brother Jester had been here he also had done the same" said Alveno as he was determind to fight back.

"Listen to me very carefully son. You are among the greatest and the most wise warrior of Gordola. I want you to take the beast stones with you to our old headquarters on earth. Mertin will be waiting for you to arrive there. You have to keep these beast stones safe as they are the only way to defeat Zuthora forces. Go there and prepare for an upcoming battle. You see we can't resist Gordola's doom but with you being on earth and the Beast stones safe with you, you have the chances to defeat him when he will attack that planet which he surely will do." said the old king. " Now go and take this orb with you place it at the center of the old headquarters. It is a special urn. The urn was made with powerful magic. This will resist a large number of Zuthora forces to enter earth's atmosphere and specially Zuthora himself. But this will be only for some time though a good amount of Zuthora forces will still be able to enter." continued the king as he gave a special box to him.

" I don't want to leave you father in this harsh time and what kind of a prince i will be when i will run from the battlefield at the time when my army really needs me." said Alveno.

" Son, this is not for Gordola but this is for whole world's shake and you are our last hope." said the King.

 _ **-Defender Beasts-**_

Meanwhile in a spaceship an alien was sitting in the commanding chair of the ship. The ship was designed as a ratha as it had the design of chariot and horses. The alien sitting in the commanding ship had japanese samurai looks except his hair were long and straight, skyblue in color and one set of hairs were in ponytail and were shaped like a sword. He was wearing a samurai outfit too and had a sword in one hand.

"You Gordolians had kept me in that prison for a long time but now i am back with many new assistants and a whole new army of gobots. Now not only you but everyone in this universe will be defeated by me and i will be the supreme power" said he. As he was in his own thoughts a soldier that looked like a fusion of mechanical robot and a goblin with an axe in hand and the upper part of the axe can fire lasers.

"Master Zuthora as planned we were able to penetrate their defence and now wants your orders on what to do next" said the gobot.

"Good now take me to the royal palace. I want to meet someone there" said Zuthora as he stands and walk towards the gate. Zuthora and his army of gobots were entering the main hall. Sitting on the throne was the old king of Gordolin. The gobots surrounded him. Zuthora went towards the throne and sat on it. "Hello King Cradolin it's nice to meet you again on the exact same place but unfortunately we had exchanged places. Remember that time i was in chains like you are now and you were sitting here where i am sitting. " said Zuthora to chained king.

"Your doom is near Zuthora and your plan to rule the universe will never be successful. Those warriors will again defeat you and that prophecy will soon fulfill. I am seeing your end Zuthora." said Cradolin with anger building inside.

"Oh really then where are those warriors. Ahh! the beasts had not chosen them yet and i am free and had concurred your planet. Now those beasts stones will be mine then how will they able to chose those warriors" said Zuthora and started to laugh loudly. Then came some more gobots. " See my army had came with those stones. Well done gobots now give those stones to me." said Zuthora and a small grin formed on Cradolin's face.

"Masters those stones are not there as you told us" replied one of the gobots with fear.

"What? Then where are they " said Zuthora in pure anger and then turned to Cradolin. "Tell me where had you kept them otherwise i will kill you." he added.

"They are safe and out of your range. I knew it from the very beginning of the war that we will lose so i had already arranged a way so that they didn't fell in your hands" laughed Cardolin.

"What had you done to them? where had you send them? tell me tell me?" said Zuthora with more rage as he was going out of control.

"You will not get them. You will be defeated. You will dia Zuthora, you will die" said the old king as Zuthora blasted him in his anger.

"Master we had detected a spaceship leaving this planet but because of it's speed we were not able to follow him." reported a gobot .

"Prince Alveno. Nooooo he got away. But i will soon get him and and the stones " said Zuthora.

 _ **-Defender Beasts-**_

A spaceship landed on the planet Earth in a forest and prince Alveno came out of it. A men in his thirties with american accent and 6'0'' was standing there waiting for him. He was in a brown clothing, had black eyes and brown hairs. "Prince Alveno , I am Mertin. I was asked by your father to assist you" said the man.

" Mertin take me to the old head-quarters we have many things to prepare as i am getting the same feeling like father that he will be attacking earth too." said Prince Alveno as they headed towards the head-quarters.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note :- So this is the**_ _ **prologue for this story. Hope you guys liked it. Now guys i want your help with the oc's for the story. So guys please submit your Oc's so i can work more on the story and it turn out to be a good season. Please review and tell me what you think of this story.**_

 _ **Now here is the oc form -**_

 _ **For Rangers -**_

 ** _Now one thing i want to say here is that the beasts are already decided they are Phoenix(red), mermaid(blue), garuda(green), manticore(orange), thunderbird(yellow), hippocampus(black), Kappa(purple) and unicorn(crimson)._**

 _ **Name and Nickname :**_

 _ **Age (between 15 to 20)**_

 ** _Ranger color (red, blue, green ,orange, yellow, black, purple and crimson) :_**

 _ **Gender:** **male** **(**_ ** _red_** ** _, green ,orange,_** ** _black_** ** _,_** __ ** _crimson)/ female(_** ** _blue,_** ** _yellow,_** ** _purple)_**

 _ **Sexuality:**_

 ** _Appearance:_**

 ** _Dressup :_**

 ** _Personality :_**

 ** _Background :_**

 ** _Likes:_**

 ** _Disl_** ** _ikes:_**

 ** _Family:_**

 ** _weapon:_**

 ** _Strength:_**

 ** _weakness :_**

 ** _A secret he/she have :_**

 ** _Other information:_**

 ** _Villain oc submitting form -_**

 ** _Name:_**

 ** _Appearance:_**

 ** _Human form appearance and name( if have any):_**

 ** _Background:_**

 ** _powers:_**

 ** _other information:_**

 ** _Daily monsters_** ** _oc submitting form -_**

 ** _Name:_**

 ** _Appearance:_**

 ** _Background:_**

 ** _powers:_**

 ** _other information:_**

 ** _You guys can submit your oc's by PM OR just submit them in reviews. see you guys soon UNTIL NEXT TIME BYE!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi Guys!**_

 _ **I finally got the staff to work for in this story. I would like to thank LovingGinger30, Fool Arcane Kaiju, Ahkalia, NitroTheKidd88, Author196, UgunsGreka, HiroshitheHawk and WinxPossible for allowing me to use their characters .Thanks for support guys and hope the story will be a great success and you all enjoy it.**_

 _ **Chapter 1- When Zuthora Strikes The Earth.**_

Somewhere in the Majestic Hills, deep within the forests, a castle lied, undisturbed. A laboratory-esque room within this castle, however, was occupied. The floors were made of pristine white marble, while the walls were designed with a swirling rainbow of colors. Two men seemed to be working on some sort of device, sharing a desk.

"Finally these are ready. The only thing needed is the Beast Stones to chose the warriors before the Zuthora forces attack the earth. The spell I had putted on the stones will make only the true heir of these power will have excess to them. Hope they will find them before the attack." said Prince Alveno to Mertin.

"At last, these are ready." said Prince Alveno, turning to his accomplice, Merlin. "Now, all we need is for the Beast Stones to choose their rightful heir. Thanks to the spell I put on them, it should make this part all the more easier."

The spell was a simple, yet effective one. Only the true heir to the Beasts would be able to access their power. Yet, even then, their chosen wielders would still have to adapt to their powers.

But…

"I'm hoping they're located before Zuthora arrives." Prince Alveno added- but much more grimly.

Merlin nodded in understanding- but, his concerns about such a plan still lingered.

"It has been two years since you arrived on this planet, setting the nine Beast Stones free..." He mused. "But, there's one main concern I have. How will we know when they've awakened their powers? Not only that- but what if they're scattered in different towns?"

Prince Alveno chuckled- almost anticipating such a question.

"There's no need to worry, Merlin. The nine have their fates intertwined with each other. It'll be only a matter of time before they come together."

"And as for us knowing?" Asked Merlin.

"Simple. Their energy levels will be detected here- and we will instantly know who they are."

A smile cracked across Prince Alveno's face. This would be their chance to rid of Zuthora- once and for all.

…

Within the town of Majestic Hills, a Birman-breed cat entered a room. The stars on its pink collar caught the light of the sun,-despite the closed shutters- making golden lights on the white walls. The cat climbed onto the sole bed and began to mewl- constantly. The person in bed rustled, a girl, awakening from her slumber.

"Just a few more minutes, Cleo…" the occupant of the bed mumbled- a girl. She tried reaching for the cat, but missed, instead shifting the position of a family photograph on a nearby dresser.

Though, her tired spell stopped, abruptly, as she jolted upwards. The cat- Cleo, hissed at the sudden movement, leaping out of her bed.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed, leaping out of her bed. "I can't be late today… This is my first day as the assistant Theater and Graphics teacher! I have to hurry!"

The pale-skinned girl made a beeline for the bathroom to get ready, grabbing her already-prepared clothes from the nearby closet.

Minutes later, the girl exited the room, properly dressed and refreshed. She was about 5'9", with a thin and lanky build, and her long and dirty-blonde hair covering the right of her face in a bang, leaving only one brown eye visible. She was dressed in a long-sleeved pastel-colored shirt, blue jeans, and white sandals.

"Lexi!" called a feminine voice from outside the girl's room. "Come down, baby, your breakfast is ready!"

"Just a sec, mom!" Lexi called back, as she finished applying a dark lipstick.

She glanced one last time in the mirror before leaving her room, Cleo following behind.

…

Around the same time, within another apartment, a toned and muscular individual walked up to a bedroom door. The young man had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes, dressed in a red shirt, blue jeans, and tennis shoes.

He pulled open the door- a bunk bed was to one wall. The top bunk was already made, with red bedsheets. The bottom bunk, however, had someone wrapped in green bedsheets, fast asleep.

"Wake up, sleepyhead!" he called- loud enough to wake, but quiet enough not to startle. James began to stir in his bed.

"It's time for college. I'm making breakfast, so get ready, alright?"

James hummed, rolling over to face his brother. They looked very similar, if not for James' darker hair.

"I know, Leon…" James mumbled. "Give me a few minutes…"

Leon nodded, and headed back to the dining room table to begin eating. After a few minutes, James was there to greet him, dressed in a green polo shirt and black pants.

"Thanks for the breakfast, bro" said James as he sat on a nearby chair, grabbing the already set fork.

"Not a problem." Leon smiled. "Let's finish up and get going, alright?"

James nodded, as the two continued their meal.

…

At the entrance to the Majestic High stood a young man, about 5'11 with a lean build. He had reddish- brown hair and olive green eyes, dressed in a white and orange T-shirt underneath a gray vest, dark blue jeans, and gray and white canvas sneakers.

Trailing behind him was his older brother and mother, both dressed rather casually. They stopped in front of the doors, facing each other to talk.

"Blaise Hawking," his mother began. The boy sighed, prepared for what was coming. "We are new to this town, and I believe that you don't want to make that bad boy image again. Don't break my trust. Got it?"

"Mom, I'm not gonna do something like that. Promise." he assured. He nudged his brother's arm, signaling for them to part ways.

…

Though Majestic Hills was full of kind faces, even then there were a few bad apples in the bunch. Case in point, a group of boys were bullying a young girl in a black hoodie, gray sweatpants, and black sneakers. They pulled on the pale girl's black and red hair, shoving off her hood and calling her vulgar insults. Without the hood, her face was very well visible, revealing her snake-like green eyes, heavy with bags. She was very well terrified, close to tears and very uneasy.

"Hey, creeps!" yelled a feminine voice, from down the hallway. Both the gang and the girl turned to see a young teen. "Back off!"

She was about 5'6, but had an athletic body and tanned skin, with blonde hair with multicolored highlights, and blue eyes. She wore a blue shirt, with matching jeans and tennis shoes.

The bullies' expressions shifted from shock to amusement.

"Oh, look," cackled the biggest one, who seemed to be their leader. His two cronies laughed alongside him. "A freshman is standing up for her! What a joke!" Though, his crooked smile quickly morphed to a serious glare, leering towards her.

"Unless you want to be in bruises too, girly, walk away."

"And what if I say no?" asked the girl in blue, daring to walk even closer. The bully's glare warped to a deathly scowl as he got angrier.

With a cry, he lashed out, swiping a hulking punch to her face. The girl dodged with grace, ducking underneath, and swiping his feet with a kick in one swift motion. He toppled over- dizzied.

The remaining two glanced towards each other and nodded, both aiming their own sloppy punches towards the girl. She looked greatly unamused as she caught both punches with ease. With a grunt, she pushed forwards, sending their own elbows into their stomachs.

Across the hallway, however, Leon and James walked by- spotting the girl in blue fighting off the bullies. James rushed in to assist her, and Leon- hesitant, followed him.

The head bully had gotten back up, attempting to hit the girl in the hoodie- but Leon quickly caught his fist to defend her. James, meanwhile, tried to help the girl in blue as she kicked one of the boys in the chest, knocking him into the floor. As the bullies began to scamper away, however, the girl turned to James and punched him in the chest- knocking him down as well.

Though, it didn't take her too much time for her to realize he wasn't one of the bullies, as he didn't run with his tail between his legs.

"Leon," he groaned. "Remind me not to mess with this girl…" His brother nodded with a chuckle, giving him a hand to pull him upright.

"Oh, sorry! I thought you were one of those thugs… But, thank you for helping me!" said the girl. "My name is Tabitha- but you can just call me Tabi."

"I'm Leon, and this is my twin brother Marco. Though, he prefers his middle name, James."

James nodded at his mention, with a wave.

The girl in the black hoodie winced- she seemed to have calmed down and recovered, though she felt a tad bit sore. She pulled her hood back over her head, tucking her hair inside.

"Thanks for helping…" she mumbled. "My name's Twyla."

For a moment, it seemed they would get into idle conversation, but, James stopped them, calling their attention with the raise of his hand.

"It's almost time for classes," James uttered. "We should probably get going."

The four nodded in agreement, and headed to their classes- they all shared a history class. Though, as they found and entered, the class seemed already filled with students. Twyla and Tabitha managed to find their own seats near each other.

Before Leon and James could, however, chuckle rumbled from nearby, as a familiar looking student patted Leon on the back.

"Leon!" the student greeted. "Looks like we're together in this class!" Though he was at first startled, he softened, seeing who it is.

The student was about 6 feet tall, with a muscular build, short, messy red hair, and hazel eyes. His light skin was littered with freckles. He wore light blue jeans, a crimson collared t-shirt, and brown running shoes.

"Eldon Dunt." Leon said, with a smile. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"And what about me?" a more feminine voice perked up. A 5'5" girl with an average and wavy red hair and brown eyes. Her skin was slightly tanned, and a scar was on her forehead. She wore brown pants and a yellow, baggy T-shirt, and gray and yellow running shoes.

"Roxy. You too," James said, and laughed. "It looks like family meets family."

The four of them took their seats. Roxy had taken a seat with another girl, and Leon and Eldon sat together. James, however, took an empty seat.

Just as he organized his books, however, Blaise had rushed into the classroom- barely on time. He spotted the free space next to James and practically pounced into it. Dumbfounded, James had his eyes on him from the very minute he entered, and was still staring as the boy took the seat.

"What?" Blaise asked- in a rough and annoyed tone. "The seat was free, so I took it. Is there some sort of issue?"

"Oh- not at all. The seat was free- I was just… Surprised." James said, with a hint of embarrassment. Before he could continue, however, their professor walked in, and the class quieted down, pulling their books out.

…

A massive warship landed atop of Earth's moon, on the darkest and unseen side. The deadly cruiser was a royal Zuthorian spaceship. Inside, Zuthora lounged on his throne, chuckling as his ship landed.

"So, Prince Alveno chose this pitiful planet to hide." he uttered, his voice a low rumble. "The fool forgot- no matter how badly he tries to hide, he cannot escape my clutches." the emperor snapped his fingers, gaining the attention of his Gobot guards.

"Bring me King Arustar T." he uttered, but the doors in front of him slid open.

A humanoid alien entered the room. A measly 4 feet tall, with yellow skin littered with green freckles. He dressed rather casually, with black pants, brown sandals, and a white buttoned up t-shirt. The only thing that signified to the alien's rank was the small, 5-point golden crown atop his head.

"There is no need, my liege. What do you ask of me?" Arustar asked, taking a kneel in front of his throne.

"Scour this planet for Prince Alveno of Gordola. Bring along Gobots to invade it, as well."

"As you command," said the king. As he left, Zuthora released a laugh, prepared to watch the planet- and Alveno- burn.

...

Lunch was always a more sociable period. Groups of friends would come together at the outside corridor to enjoy their meals together, putting the stresses of the college life behind them.

Twyla had managed to find a table to herself, despite such a bustle, in a distant and peaceful corner. Though, she noticed Leon, Jamie, Roxie, and Eldon walking towards her- with Leon leading the group.

"Hey!" he greeted, with a wave. "Mind if we sit here?"

"Sure." she simply said. Although her tone was cold, she seemed happy to actually see them there.

As Leon sat, he noted Tabitha in the same situation they were. He called out and waved her over, and she took the invitation.

The group familiarized themselves with each other, and began eating. Though, they didn't get too far in as Blaise rushed over to them. He seemed greatly frustrated, and had been walking around for a good couple minutes.

"Mind if I join you guys?" he asked, calmly. "As you can see, all the other seats are full."

"I don't see why not," said James. Blaise plopped down on the seat nearby.

Yet again, the group of seven familiarized themselves with each other, though they didn't seem to mind. As they finished, however, Eldon perked up.

"Oh, I forgot..! I have something important I need to get done." he got up out of his chair, taking his lunch with him. "I'll see you all in class!"

They called out their goodbyes, and as they left, they continued their lunches, and with general talks.

…

Lexi sighed, as she began preparing for the next class. Her first day as an assistant was going very well, and had learned much about the environment she was to be working in. She had almost finished her preparations before she heard a loud noise outside- practically shaking her room.

She headed outside to a strange and horrific sight. Some sort of goblin cyborg creature were attacking the facility. She caught sight of a few injured students, amidst the chaos, and ran to help them.

Though, no one noticed the faint glow of white beneath her shirt.

Though many of the students chose to run away, a brave group of six headed towards the area that was attacked- a group that seemed fated together.

"What are those things?" exclaimed Roxy, with a slight fear.

"I don't know- but I'm not letting them create this chaos!" Leon shouted, charging towards the Gobots.

"I'm with you too, bro!" said James- following after him.

"You two aren't going anywhere without me!" Roxy yelled, joining the force.

"Don't forget me!" Tabitha said as she charged into the fray.

Twyla seemed hesitant- as well as Blaise, for different reasons. But, they seemed to have made up their minds quickly.

"I'm coming too!" Twyla called, following behind Tabitha.

"Sorry, mom…" Blaise sighed to himself, joining the brawl.

As the six charged at the gobot army, they quickly became separated and surrounded. Leon, in particular, was circled by six of them. A red aura began to glow from beneath his clothes.

A gobot swung a metallic fist towards him, but it was caught mid-swing. He grabbed the Gobot's arm with his other hand, and lifted it upwards, throwing it into another.

Keeping the same momentum, Leon threw a kick towards one, then another, knocking them both down with the sheer force. The other two, he aimed swift punches to their stomachs, sending them kneeling.

He turned- another group was fast approaching. The red aura engulfed him, with an odd sort of heat- like a flame. On instinct, he made a throwing motion- which sent a massive ball of flames towards them, making a bright flash.

As the light faded, that squadron was in pieces. Awed, Leon glanced towards his hands.

"Woah… I never knew I could do that!"

On the other hand, James had his own set of Gobots to deal with. A bright green glow began to engulf him, and his senses seemed to have heightened.

One of them charged at him- but he knew how to counter. He kicked it to the side, and ducked- another had tried to punch him from behind. He did a wide sweeping kick, sending four to the ground. Though that took care of the immediate threat, another squadron was making their way towards him.

The aura began to glow brighter and stronger, and he felt a power surge within him. He directed his hands towards the Gobots, and a massive windstream shot from his hands. The winds seemed razor-sharp, cutting through them all with ease.

"Now that is something new to me…" James uttered, his eyes wide in surprise.

Roxy, as well, was surrounded, and also had an aura surrounding her. Only, hers was a bright yellow. She noted a long, iron pipe on the ground. She dodged the blasts of the Gobots as she made a beeline for the rod, grabbing it with a roll.

With the pipe, she thrusted towards one Gobot, hitting it in the stomach, then turned to hit another one over the head. From her hands, sparks began flying from the aura- then came pure electrical energy, engulfing the pipe.

She swung the rod around in a full circle, hitting the gobots surrounding her. As they were hit, the excess electricity caused them to overheat and explode in small bursts..

"What was that?" asked a confused Roxy.

Tabitha ran into a group of gobots- a bright blue glow beginning to show. She made a skidding halt in front of one, doing a backflip, kicking it in the face. Her momentum continued as she did a sweeping kick, sending three to the ground.

Her hands became engulfed in a blue glow. On instinct, she extended her hands towards them- and a stream of high-pressured water shot from her hands, knocking them all over. She seemed amazed at what she did, looking at her hands in shock.

Blaise's glow was a bright orange, but it wasn't his focus. He rammed himself into a Gobot, sending it to the floor. He punched another, dragging it to the ground by the head, and kicked another coming from behind. fighting as if it was second nature.

The orange glow surrounded his body- adrenaline began flowing through his body, filling him with strength. He grabbed the legs of two gobots and threw them towards the remaining five, destroying them all.

"That much strength… Where did it come from?" Blaise asked, bewildered.

Twyla's glow was a dark grey- almost completely black. She became quickly surrounded by Gobots. She had managed to punch two down, and kick another, but was sent to the ground as another kicked her to the ground. She hissed in pain- though, it hurt less than she expected, as the black glow covered her.

A gobot lifted the blaster on its arm, firing a blast towards her. In a panic, Twyla lifted her hands above her head to protect herself- but dark scales formed on her hands as they deflected the blast back.

She stood back up, recharged, and headed towards the remainder of her group. With the added scales, her punches had much more force, knocking out two with one swing, and kicking over the remaining one.

"Did I do all of this..?" Twyla asked herself, looking at the carnage.

The six regrouped after they utterly destroyed the Gobot army. They shared the same confused look, one that said "I have many questions." Yet, it seemed as though no question would be answered yet.

Though, they had all noticed an extra weight around them- matching pendants, one with different colored stones, and some sort of beast carved inside.

Leon's was a red stone, with the carving of the Phoenix.

James' was green, with it's carving being the Garuda.

Roxy's was yellow in color, a carving of the Thunderbird inside.

Tabitha's stone was a deep blue, with a carving of the Mermaid.

Blaise's was an orange stone, with it's carving being the Manticore.

And Twyla's stone was black, with the carving of the Hippocampus.

"Guys…" Roxy began. "Have any clue of what just happened?"

"I seriously didn't know about any of this…" said Leon. The rest of the team seemed to think the same.

Though, a voice chuckled from behind them. They all turned- a strange-looking man, dressed in the armor of a warrior, a sword tied to his waist.

"Perhaps, I can be of assistance." said Prince Alveno.

 _ **Chapter 1 End!**_

 _ **Author's Note: This is the first chapter and the beginning of the story. Hope you guys liked it. Here is the character list of which character belongs to whom -**_

 _ **Leon Davidson by LovingGinger30**_

 _ **Marco James Davidson by LovingGinger30**_

 _ **Tabitha Ziva Wilkerson by LovingGinger30**_

 _ **Eldon Dunt by Ahkalia**_

 _ **Roxy Dunt by Ahkalia**_

 _ **Blaise Hawking by NitroTheKidd88**_

 _ **Twyla Zahavyin by Author196**_

 _ **Alexandra 'Lexi' Matthews by UgunsGreka Fans.**_

 _ **King Arustar T. by Ahkalia**_

 _ **Also, NitroTheKidd88 [( *• ̀ω•́ )b] is my beta reader(he is quite good and had really transformed this chapter for good) and my house stock for everyday monsters.**_

 _ **Thanks guys for the support. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Don't forget to review of what you think of it. Until Next time, bye!**_

 _ **Next Chapter -** A New Defense Rises on Earth!_


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to thank LovingGinger30, Fool Arcane Kaiju, Ahkalia, NitroTheKidd88, Author196, UgunsGreka, HiroshitheHawk and WinxPossible for allowing me to use their characters . Also, NitroTheKidd88 is my beta reader and my house stock for everyday monsters (And would like to apologize for the delay on this chapter). Thanks for support guys and hope the story will be a great success and you all enjoy it.

...

 **Previously, on Defender Beasts...**

The six regrouped after they utterly destroyed the Gobot army. They shared the same confused look, one that said "I have many questions." Yet, it seemed as though no question could be answered.

Though, they had all noticed an extra weight around them- matching pendants, one with different colored stones, and some sort of beast carved inside.

"Guys..." Roxy began. "Have any clue of what just happened?"

"I seriously didn't know about any of this..." said Leon. The rest of the team seemed to think the same.

Though, a voice chuckled from behind them. They all turned- a strange-looking man, dressed in the armor of a warrior, a sword tied to his waist.

"Perhaps, I can be of assistance." said Prince Alveno.

Chapter 2 - A New Defense Rises on Earth! (Part I)

The six were still in shock from what they did earlier, and this new character had only served to add to their confusion. They already had many questions in their minds, and the entry of Prince Alveno raised a different question in their hearts.

"Who is he? How can he help us?"

…"Can I really trust him?" was all going in their heads.

"Who even are you? And how can we trust you?" Leon asked at last, voicing the concerns of everyone else.

"Already, you have begun to take on the role you were destined to play, Leon." Prince Alveno said, with a chuckle.

As soon as he finished, the team went on alert, putting aside their confusion, at the chance of this newcomer being a threat.

"What are you going on about? And how come you know his name?" Roxy asked- or, more of demanded.

"I know all of you by name, but… This place is not suitable for such a talk." He said. He pulled a card from his pocket, and threw it towards the group. Leon was the one who caught it.

"Meet me at that location once your class times are over." he added. With a swipe of his cape, the prince vanished.

The group was even more confused than they were before his arrival.

Though, before anyone could speak up, a bell rang, followed by an announcement.

"Attention students. The situation has been quelled, and everything is back under control. Please follow the alternative schedule as you return to your designated classes…"

As the announcer droned on, the six looked at each other, as if asking "What to do?" Though, with a sort of understanding, they begrudgingly headed back to their classes.

...

One could sense Zuthora's rage from the vast seas of space, practically projecting from the dark side of the moon. He was seeing red, confused as to why there was interruption in his conquest to win this planet.

He threw his glass of a wine-esque drink to the wall, and slammed his now freed fist against the arms of his throne.

The Gobot standing to that side of him shuddered in fear, and attempted to remain upright.

"King Arustar T!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, so loud that it was heard throughout the warship, silencing any other conversation. The workers within could only consider themselves lucky they weren't the fool who awakened the emperor's wrath.

Only a few minutes after his call, the goblin-like creature had entered.

"You called for me, your majesty?" he asked, bowing before his throne.

"Where the hell have you been?!" the seething emperor shouted. "I've been calling you for the past half hour!"

"I apologize, my liege, but I was simply doing as you requested- searching for Prince Alveno. As soon as I retrieved the necessary information, I returned." said the alien king. It seemed as though there was a bit of an edge to his tone.

"And what sort of information? Was it him who took out an entire Gobot squadron?" Zuthora asked- a tad bit calmer.

"No, sir. We've managed to retrieve footage from our satellites. They've now been positioned so you can watch this planet from your throne."

"Then show me, Aurstar."

"Of course, sire."

Aurstar pulled out some sort of futuristic tablet, which was showing the footage of the carnage from Majestic Hills.

"What? WHAT?!" howled Zuthora, slamming both of his fists against his throne. "Impossible! The Beast Stones have synchronized with these… These humans!"

Zuthora growled, as realization dawned upon him. "This is all his doing… This time, I'll make sure he won't cross me again. King Arustar! Send Titanath to destroy their planet!"

"As you wish." said the alien king, as he left to put their plan in action.

...

The dismissal bells rang throughout the halls of Majestic Hill's college, signaling the end of class. While many of the students rushed out to greet friends and family, the six had regrouped outside the main entrance, discussing what they should do next.

"So now what?" Blaise asked, approaching the situation head-on. "You guys wanna go for it?"

"I think we should at least check it out." said Roxy. "Maybe he really knows about what happened to us."

"I'm with Roxy." Leon declared. His determination shone through, but the words of the stranger lingered within his mind. The role I was destined to play… What could that mean?

"Count me in, then." James decided.

"Listen, I don't have much time to waste, so let's hurry up and get this over with." said Tabitha.

"I think… I'm in too." Twyla muttered.

They shared a look of agreement and nodded, heading towards the tallest hill of this town.

Draco Peak.

...

Lexi stretched her back- the recording for a new video was finally finished- the subject: the beauty of nature.

Now, she just needed to get some simple editing done, and the video could be finished in only a few hours. She propped herself on a nearby rock, and began uploading the recording from her camera to her laptop.

Though, before she could, she jolted.

"Alexandra…"

Was someone calling her name?

She hesitated for a short while, but curiosity got the best of her. With caution, she tried to follow the voice she may have heard.

The sound of that voice lead her throughout the scenery, until she came across a cavern. Some sort of white glow served as the only light source. As Alexandra entered, the voice calling to her only got louder and louder, originating from the orb or light.

"Who are you? Why are you calling my name?" Lexi demanded- hoping her authoritative tone made sure she not only got the answer she wanted, but made sure it didn't see how terrified she truly was.

The orb of light seemed to glow brighter, shifting its form. It looked like a maiden in pure white robes, like a saint.

"There is no need to be afraid." said the spirit maiden- in a gentle and airy voice. "I am your guardian, appointed to look after you, until you can follow your destined path. You may call me Aloora."

Lexi nodded- but had so many questions. Though, Aloora continued speaking before she could ask them.

"Listen to me very carefully. You must bond with these eight. They have an important role to play in your life, as well as Earth's future."

The spirit projected eight different images- presumably the faces of the eight she was to "bond" with.

"Whatever you do, do not reveal to them what I've told you. At least, not until I request it."

"Okay, sure, but… Why? What am I destined to do?" Lexi asked.

"Your answer will come to you when the time comes. For now, you must be patient, and follow your destiny."

With that, Aloora vanished- leaving Lexi confused by her lonesome.

"What is even happening today?" Lexi sighed, exiting the cavern.

...

After a good hour of climbing, the six managed to reach the top of the mountain. There was an impressive stone carving, shaped in the head of a dragon, but, aside from that, nothing.

"The hell is this? Just a prank?" said Blaise, incredulously. Clearly, he was not very pleased. "I spent an hour walking up this godforsaken hill just for someone's sick idea of a joke? I swear, once we meet this guy, I'll-"

Though, he was promptly cut off by a chuckle from James. "Seems like someone's hot-headed." he teased- though, Leon promptly elbowed his shoulder as a signal to stop.

Far too late, however, as Blaise whipped his head around back towards him.

"Who're you calling hot-headed, slime?"

"Why, the one and only handsome red-headed man I see- standing tall before my eyes." said James, with another chuckle.

Blaise seemed to go red in the face- whether from the tease or from anger was up in the air.

"You chose the wrong day to mess with me!" he yelled, and swiftly aimed a punch to James' face- but Leon put himself between the two just as quickly, trying to stop the escalating conflict.

"Boys will be boys…" Tabitha uttered, with a deep sigh. "If the two of you don't cut it out, I'll personally kick both of your butts!"

"Oh, now the living puddle wants to screw with me!" Blaise hissed

"Not you too, Tabi…" said Roxy. She quickly joined up with Leon in a poor attempt to settle the dispute. Though, in the process, Leon dropped the address card.

Twyla sighed as she witnessed the fight, choosing not to get involved altogether. Though, she took a glance towards the dragon's head- a rather impressive piece of architecture.

"Why don't we all just try and calm down?" Leon asked.

"Tell that to hot-blooded, he went for blows first!" Tabitha said.

"Do not pin this on me, you wench! Stop holding me back!" Blaise showed his anger.

At a closer look, she noted the dragon's open mouth, ready to attack. Though, looking at the tongue, it was a perfect square- with a small slit in the middle.

"None of this would've happened if you could just watch your freaking mouth!" Blaise growled at James.

"None of this also would have happened if you could take a joke." James countered him.

"Who started it doesn't matter! Just stop it!" Roxy demanded.

Twyla took note of the dropped card, and picked it up. It looked small enough to fit.

"If the two of you don't make up right now, I'll knock you out to end it!" Blaise warned.

"Try me!" Tabitha challenged.

"Tabi, Blaise, no!" Leon pleaded to stop the fight.

As Twyla pressed the card into the slit, the eyes of the statue glowed with a bright light. The statue split down the middle, revealing a hidden path.

"Uh… Guys?" she called.

To no avail. The fight had turned into a screaming match while she was focused on the statue. She sighed, clearing out her throat.

"Guys!" she repeated, louder. This time, the yelling quelled, the attention directed to her, and the newly revealed entrance. The shouting stopped, unresolved, as the other five walked over to the strange opening.

"It looks like some sort of cave…" Roxy muttered. "Think this is the place he called us to?"

"We should at least check it out." said Leon, looking back towards the team. They all nodded- though, with Twyla slightly exasperated, and Blase with an annoyed huff.

As they walked down the cave, the darkness seemed to grow- eventually to the point of relying solely on the walls to traverse. However, they eventually sensed as though they were in a large, opened space.

"Did we make it? Why'd we stop?" Tabitha asked, with caution.

Then, the lights flickered on- brightly, momentarily blinding the group. As their visions adjusted to the bright light, they saw the interior looked like some sort of castle, with four doors leading to rooms equally as massive. In the center was the same man they saw earlier that day.

"Welcome, warriors! I knew that your destiny would bring you here." he said.

"Yeah, we're here." deadpanned Blase. "Now, tell us what you know- what were those monsters, and what's happening to us?"

"Try and relax." Another voice was heard- they saw another man approaching, with a large metallic case in his hands. "We will tell you all that we can."

"I shall introduce myself. I am Prince Alveno of the planet Gordola. Our planets are identical, but ours was more advanced- intellectually and spiritually, a perfect blend of technology and magic… It was peaceful, but such a peace could not last."

"Once, many generations ago, an evil deity attacked our planet. His name was Zuthora, and his sole goal was conquering the galaxy. When he reached our planet, my ancestors had a plan to defeat him."

"Accompanied by the guardian beasts of our planet, a group of brave warriors took the fight to him. Though their power was vast, Zuthora was stronger, besting the group at every turn…"

"When all hope seemed lost, an angelic princess came to their aid. She casted a powerful spell that took her life force, sealing him away. However, this seal wouldn't last forever. Knowing this, the beasts gathered their energy, transforming into a set of stones- ready to be called upon again. After the battle, my ancestor was crowned the King of Gordola, and protector of the Beast Stones until their chosen ones arrived."

"Interesting story, but…" Leon began. "What does that have to do with us?"

"I was getting to that." Prince Alveno sighed.

"You see, many eons later, Zuthora returned. He conquered many planets, then stuck Gordola, with a vengeance. We fought as hard as we could, but without the aid of the Beast Stones…"

"But in the end," he continued. "...We lost. My father, king of Gordola knew of our planet's poor fate, since we didn't have the chosen warriors alongside us. He told me that this time, another planet would witness this great battle, and the chosen ones were somewhere else. I tried to resist, but he ordered me to flee."

"Upon reaching Earth, with the assistance of Merlin, my helper, I put a spell on the stones. It allowed only the true heirs to their powers to set them free. And they chose you."

"The monsters you fought were Gobots, Zuthora's personal minions. Their presence here means that they plan to attack earth. You six are the only line of defense."

The room was silent at first, upon the revelation. However, Twyla was the first to speak up.

"You mean… We have to fight them?" she nervously asked. "I'm not even a fighter- I can't even defend myself from college bullies!"

"You six were all chosen by the stones, and the stones have a reason for choosing you." Prince Alveno explained. "I don't know the exact reason, but two things are confirmed. You have the same spirit as the beasts within. And because of that, you are the sole line of defense for the Earth and the universe."

"We had created these morphers for you. They will be of great help for harnessing the Beast Stone's power." said Merlin. He raised the briefcase he was holding, revealing nine devices akin to wristwatches. Each was color-coded, having the head of a mythical beast. "Not only will they provide you with great physical and mental capabilities, but they will grant you weaponry and armor. They will allow you to become Power Rangers."

"What, really? We're Power Rangers? That's awesome!" James exclaimed, pumping a fist in the air.

"James, it's not just about that- it's about helping others..." Leon sighed.

Blaise scoffed, a smirk worming his way on his face. "Of course the child is excited to be a part of a real-life sentai."

"How about you shut that dirty mouth of yours, slime?" James growled, in a mocking impression of the other male.

"Not again..." Roxy sighed.

Prince Alveno sighed- deeply, cutting off the conflict before it could begin again.

"You're all acting like children. You six are supposed to be a team, and any sort of internal conflict can and will endanger your planet."

They went silent- though the tension still remained, it seemed like it at least wouldn't spark back up in Prince Alveno's presence. The alien prince spoke up again.

"Twyla. Your calm and analytical nature resonates with the spirit of the Hippocampus. This makes you the Black Beast Defender." he said, giving her the black morpher. It had the head of a Hippocampus- the stallion of the ocean. Twyla accepted it with a nod, strapping it on her wrist.

"Blaise. The Manticore sensed your strength and passion, and decided to give you his power. You are the Orange Beast Defender." The prince gave him the orange morpher. It had the head of a Manticore- winged lions with barbed tails. Blaise smirked as he took it, gently placing it in his vest pocket.

"Roxy. The Thunderbird saw her flashing attitude within you, and lent her powers to you. Thus, allowing you to become the Yellow Beast Defender." said Prince Alveno, giving her the yellow morpher. It was designed after the thunderbird, a legendary being of great strength.

"Nice!" Roxy said, with excitement. "Goes with my favorite color."

"The Mermaid saw her determination and will in you, Tabitha, so she willingly gave you the power to become the Blue Beast Defender." said Alveno. Tabitha nodded as she took the blue morpher, modeled after the enchantresses of the sea- the Mermaid.

"The Garuda related with your compassionate spirit and has chosen to fight alongside you, James. This makes you the Green Beast Defender, and second in command." Again, Alveno passed a morpher to him. This one was green, and modeled after the Garuda- the mounts to great leaders."

"Wow… That's so cool!" said an excited James.

At last, Prince Alveno turned to Leon, holding the red morpher. It was modeled after the Phoenix, the great bird of eternal flames.

"You have the spirit of the Phoenix alongside you, Leon. The phoenix was the leader to his team, and you must serve as the leader to yours. This makes you the Red Beast Defender."

"Me… Red Ranger and Leader..?" Leon asked to himself, in astonishment. He opened his mouth to speak again, when suddenly, an alarm began to buzz loudly in their ears.

"What is that?" asked Twyla.

"That is the alarm we use to alert us of a monster attack." Said Merlin. "It seems the current monster is at the park. Though, before you go, remember. In order to activate your morphers, you have to say: "Defender Beasts, rise to defend.""

The newly-recognized rangers nodded, and headed off.

To Be Continued...,

Author's note:- So here is the next chapter. Sorry guys it took so long to update and may be next chapter will take more time before uploading as my beta is really very busy but he still is snatching time from the story, so sorry once again. As for story I originally wanted to make rangers morph for the first time in this chapter only but it will had made the chapter far too long. The next chapter will feature the first morph. Thank you guys for the support also check my other story power rangers Ashwamedha Prophecy. Don't forget to review as they are always encouraging.

Next chapter:- A New Defense Rises on Earth! - part II


	4. Chapter 4

I would like to thank LovingGinger30, Fool Arcane Kaiju, Ahkalia, NitroTheKidd88, Author196, UgunsGreka, HiroshitheHawk and WinxPossible for allowing me to use their characters . Also, NitroTheKidd88 [ヾ(о-ω･)ﾉ⌒ ] is my beta reader and my house stock for everyday monsters. Thanks for support guys and hope the story will be a great success and you all enjoy it.

...

Last time on Defender Beasts...

At the end of the battle of Majestic Hills College, Prince Alveno gave the six a strange card.

After school, the six decided to pay the strange alien a visit.

Meanwhile Aloora, a guardian spirit, tells Lexi that she is destined to do something great and that she should bond with eight others.

Zuthora commands King Arustar T. to send Titaniath to attack Majestic Hills, and to counter, Prince Alveno gave the six the morphers.

Chapter 3 - A New Defense Rises on Earth! - Part II

Within the park, Titaniath landed on the earth, a platoon of Gobots at his aid. The golem-like creature was made of spiky, dark blue stones, magma visibly flowing within it like veins. The core in its chest glowed brightly.

"Gobots!" roared Titaniath. "Lay waste to this city, and capture those stupid pests who dared to oppose Lord Zuthora!"

However, they weren't able to get very far, as the heroic six rushed towards them.

"Stop right there, monster!" Leon cried.

"That's the best you could come up with..?" deadpanned Tabitha.

The monster lifted a finger towards the rangers- pointing towards them individually.

"One, two, three, four..? five, six- you!" It's face of stone beamed with a sudden malice. "You must be the six that Arustar T. was talking about!" The beast turned back to the Gobots. "Destroy them!"

"Hah! In your dreams!" said Blaise- charging head-first into the army of Gobots in a rage.

"When will this boy learn?.." James sighed.

"Let's help him out." said Roxy- and the rest of the team joined the fight.

Twyla was surrounded by Gobots first, hesitating to make any sort of bold move. Before she could, however, a gobot tried to punch her- but she countered by punching it back. She saw another charging towards her- and swiftly ducked, kicking its legs in a clean sweep, sending it to the ground. She rose up to kick another- but her leg was caught, and it sent her to the ground.

Tabitha had her own set of Gobots to deal with- but was confident and determined to fight them off. With skill and grace, she kicked three gobots in a swift and continuous motion, and while coming up, punched another. She turned around- but was caught by surprise when one kicked her in the chest. She barely had a chance to recover before another gobot shot a blast of energy at her, sending her to the ground as well.

On the other hand, Blaise was using his pent-up rage for his advantage. He thrashed into a group of gobots and began furiously punching the approaching gobots left and right. His eye caught two gobots charging towards him. Before they could, he ducked underneath, using the motion to slam his arms into the guts of two of them. Before he could admire his victory, from behind, a third tackled him to the ground hard near the two girls.

Roxy, as well, had a set of gobots to deal with, using her speed to dodge their blasts. She dodged a gobot's punch with a backflip, then leapt forwards to kick another in the face- followed up by a pinwheel kick, knocking down most of the gobots that surrounded her. She punched one in the face, dodging the punch of another, punting that very one in the stomach with her elbow. However, another grabbed her from behind, throwing her near the other three.

"What is this..? A body pile..?" Blaise snarked, struggling beneath the gobot that had him pinned.

James was handling his own set of gobots rather well. He rolled on the ground, dodging their laser beams, and leapt up to punch one in the guts. Keeping his momentum, he horse kicked one into another, and landed a punch on one in front of him. When he turned around, two of the gobots grabbed onto his arms, keeping him in place. He was unable to prepare for another drop-kicking him in the chest, sending him flying towards the other four- but accidentally knocking the Gobot off of a sore Blaise.

As for Leon, he was taking advantage of his calmed state to defend himself, and fight off the gobot menace. Though he was not too great a fighter, he was still doing a bit well. He threw a punch towards one, and kicked another- tossing it into a third. Though, when he aimed to kick a fourth, his leg was promptly caught. The Gobot hoisted him up by the leg, and threw him towards the rest of the group.

The six were groaning and exhausted, but lifted themselves onto their feet.

"So you were the last ones standing to protect this planet!" Titaniath roared in laughter, "You can barely even protect yourself!"

"We're not done yet…" Leon cried. A powerful red aura began to glow around him. "We will save this planet!"

"Yeah! The world is relying on us. We will defeat you and that master of yours!" said James- glowing green.

"We will fight 'till the end!" said Tabitha, as she was glowing blue.

"I ain't a loser!" Blaise yelled, glowing orange. "You're the one who's going down!"

"Our planet means a lot to us! We won't let you destroy it!" declared Roxy, glowing with a yellow.

"We'll try our best to defend others." said Twyla, with a grey aura.

"Let's show them the power we have to our aid. Let's show them what we're made of!" Leon declared. The remaining five rangers nodded, with newfound determination.

"Defender Beasts, rise to defend!" they cried- almost in complete unison.

It's Morphin' Time!

Within the scene projected in his mind, Leon stood before a massive volcano, magma spewing through cracks in the fragile earth.

Without warning, the volcano violently erupted, with two Phoenixes shooting out of the flames. Just as quickly, the two birds flew towards him, circling around him.

Though at first he was nervous, he soon welcomed the warm flames as they covered his body from head to toe. As soon as his suit was formed, however, they flew away from him.

The suit was gray- though a sleeveless red longcoat covered his upper body, trailing behind him like wings. Red gloves adorned his hands, as well as red boots- both with a golden trim. A golden belt lied on his waist, and within it lied his Beast Stone.

The two Phoenixes rushed towards him again- one phasing through his chest, forming an insignia of a katana- encircled by a Phoenix. Afterwards, they both rushed towards his head and collided, forming a helmet themed after the Phoenix.

"Phoenix Defender- Red Ranger!"

The projection in James' mind placed him in a forest, with a fast and powerful wind blowing. Though, he found a strong urge to start running- almost as if the wind was carrying him.

As he followed the wind, the scream of a bird was heard. As James looked up, he saw two gusts of wind- but they quickly took the shape of Garuda. They began to circle around James, covering his body with green wind.

He quickly learned not to resist- as the energy was actually rather pleasant. They then flew away from him, forming his suit.

The suit was gray- though a sleeveless green coat, with two long coattails covered his upper body, fluttering behind him like wings. Green gloves adorned his hands, as well as green boots- both with a golden trim. A golden belt lied on his waist, and within it lied the Garuda's Beast Stone. The symbol of a whip held by a Garuda lied proud on his chest.

Lastly, the two Garuda met up, charging towards his face and collided, forming his helmet- themed after the aforementioned beasts.

"Garuda Defender- Green Ranger!"

Projected in her mind, Tabitha was standing above a clear, blue ocean. Whenever she stepped, her feet would stop before she sunk.

Though the scene was tranquil, it was quickly interrupted, as two mermaids shot out from the water with a loud splash. As they lept out of the sea, they brought with them trails of blue water, heading towards Tabitha.

As they approached, they began surrounding her in blue water, then swimming in opposite directions. When the water washed away, Tabitha's suit was formed.

The suit was gray- though a long sleeveless blue robe covered her upper body, floating like a mermaid's tail. Blue gloves adorned her hands, as well as blue boots- both with a golden trim. A golden belt lied on her waist, and within it lied the Beast Stone of the Mermaid. The symbol of a Mermaid hoisting up a trident lied proud on her chest.

At last, the two Mermaids joined up and dashed towards her head, forming her helm, themed after the very creatures.

"Mermaid Defender- Blue Ranger!"

On the other hand, Roxy's projection placed her in a barren field- but the sky was cloudy, crackling with constant thunder, lightning painting the gray sky.

At the loudest and brightest bolt, two Thunderbirds swooped down from the clouds, darting towards her.

At first she was alarmed, but as they began to circle around her, covering her body with lightning- it was a familiar presence. They flew in opposite directions as the lightning faded, forming her suit.

The suit was white- though a long sleeveless yellow robe covered her upper body, floating behind her like a pair of wings. Yellow gloves adorned her hands, as well as yellow boots- both with a golden trim. A golden belt lied on her waist, and within it lied her Beast Stone. The symbol of a Thunderbird clutching a bo staff lied proud on her chest.

The two departed Thunderbirds then rushed towards her face and collided, forming the helmet- themed after the two same spirits.

"Thunderbird Defender- Yellow Ranger!"

Within Blaise's mind, he stood in a clear field- though his eyes were alert for any sort of interference. Breaking through the silence was a loud, bestial roar. From the horizon, two Manticores charged towards him.

He welcomed the challenge, motioning for them to bring it on.

Though, instead of a fight, the two Manticores began to run around Blaise, covering his body in orange energy. He couldn't help but laugh as the energy enveloped and empowered him, forming into his suit.

The suit was gray- though a orange vest covered his upper body, with a white scarf around his neck, trailing behind him like a tail. Orange gloves adorned his hands, as well as orange boots- both with a golden trim. A golden belt lied on his waist, and within it lied the Beast Stone of the Manticore. The symbol of a nagamaki clutched between a Manticore's jaw lied proud on his chest.

The two Manticores rushed back towards him, colliding at his head, forming his helm, themed after the lionesque beasts.

"Manticore Defender- Orange Ranger!"

Twyla's projection, however, placed her on an island surrounded by ocean. The waves crashed hard against the sandy shoreline, and the tide was high.

Though, just as quickly as she arrived, two Hippocampi lept out of a particularly tall wave, approaching her from the sea.

At first, she was frightened, seeing such creatures charge towards her. Though, when they began surrounding her in a dark energy, she quickly calmed. The Hippocampi galloped in opposite directions from her, back towards the ocean.

The suit was grey- though a black vest covered her upper body, with a golden scarf around her neck, floating behind her like a fin. Black gloves adorned her hands, as well as black boots- both with a golden trim. A golden belt lied on her waist, and within it lied her Beast Stone. The symbol of a large shield and sword encircled by a Hippocampus lied proud on her chest.

At last, the two Hippocampi charged back to her, colliding at her head, forming her helmet. It was decorated after the aforementioned steeds.

"Hippocampus Defender- Black Ranger!"

Fight for your planet, Defender Beasts!

"That was awesome..!" James awed. "And it feels amazing in this suit!"

"And add that to our powers, too…" Roxy agreed.

'Power I need to be something…' Twyla thought to herself.

"Stop wasting time with exposition!" Blaise yelled, cracking his knuckles. "I'm far too eager to send someone to hell!"

"Hey- not this time!" Tabitha yelled back in anger. "Remember what happened when you just rushed at them alone?"

"Guys, let's drop the fight- we have a bunch of monsters we need to deal with!" Leon declared. The rest of the team seemed to agree. With newfound resolve, they rushed towards the monstrous army.

Leon rushed towards a horde of gobots- within his hand, a beam of flames formed, adapting to the shape of a red katana. As two gobots charged towards him, he slashed- knocking them both down. He kicked down another, keeping momentum to punch another. Without warning, a flame sparked on his blade, covering it in scorching hot flames. He pointed his sword towards a set of gobots, and the flames shot off his blade, destroying the gobots within his path.

"That much power… This is what the Phoenix gave me…" Leon managed to mutter in awe.

A gust of wind formed in James' hand, forming into a nunchaku. Behind his helmet, his eyes widened in absolute glee.

"Each second I spend in this form just gets better and better..!" He said, excitedly.

Though, he couldn't stand in awe for long- as the Gobots began to focus attacks on him. From a distance, they began shooting lasers towards him- but James was able to effectively deflect each of them back. His eyes darted back to his nunchaku- noticing a button on the handle. Curiosity got the best of him- and he swiftly pressed on it. The two handles separated, forming two whips. He then continued on to destroy the gobots in his path, armed with the whips.

A stream of water took the form of a trident in Tabitha's hand. She fought efficiently and gracefully, taking down a gobot with every swift stab and strike with her weapon. She stabbed at one diagonally, then used the blunt end to hit another in the gut. Her trident glowed a vibrant blue as she slashed again, sending a massive wave of water to take down the remaining gobots.

"...I can't believe I'm actually doing this…" Tabitha uttered, in a dumbfounded doubt.

Roxy's weapon formed out of a burst of lightning- revealing a bo staff to assist her in the fight against the gobots.

"Man, am I lucky I was trained to actually use this!" Roxy said in happiness, using the staff to knock two gobots in the head. She turned around and swiped another three off their feet. The staff began to glow with a yellow aura, sparking with electricity. Pointing her staff forwards, she shot a beam of lightning towards the gobots, short-circuiting and destroying them.

On the other hand, a pillar of orange energy formed in Blaise's hand, forming a nagamaki. Though he wasn't necessarily using it- using his spare hand to punt and toss gobots into each other, hoisting the weapon over his shoulder. As the weapon glowed in orange energy, he slashed forwards- forming a wave of light, destroying the gobots.

"This power is amazing!" A wide grin was plastered onto his face behind his helmet- he was enjoying this a tad bit too much. Without a moment's hesitation, he charged into another set.

From dark energy, a shield formed in Twyla's hands, which she quickly shifted to the blasts in front of her. As the lasers hit her shield, they bounced back to the gobots, knocking them down. She noticed a button on the back of her shield, and pressed it. Just as quickly as she did, a blade shot out from the top of her shield. She ran up to a gobot and cut one down, then slammed the shield over the head of another. As she did, the shield was emerged in dark energy- and she shoved it forwards. As soon as she did, a massive beam of dark energy shot out from it.

"Did I… Do this..?" Twyla asked herself, in disbelief.

Soon enough, the only one left standing was Titaniath.

"Surrender and drop your weapons, you devil!" Leon commanded- with a slight waver to his voice.

"...You're treating this monster like a cop would treat a criminal…" Tabitha sighed.

"You think that Titaniath would surrender to a bunch of kids in jumpsuits?" Titaniath asked, with a chuckle. "In your dreams, humans!"

From the core in its chest, the monster shot out balls of liquid magma, aimed towards the rangers. Quickly, Tabitha and James stepped forwards- with Tabitha using blasts of water to rapidly cool the lava to useless stone. James, on the other hand, used the wind to push the lava away.

Quickly and with little warning- Blaise vaulted Twyla upwards and towards the volcanic monster. It quickly noticed the girl- firing a stream of lava from its mouth. Twyla raised her shield, deflecting the lava elsewhere. While they were distracted, however, Blaise stabbed his nagamaki in the beast's core. As the beast roared in pain, Twyla came back down upon Titaniath, bludgeoning it over the head with her shield, as Blaise slowly dragged the weapon out.

The beast was sent skidding back, but stayed on its feet. Titaniath roared in fury, and charged towards the rangers. As it aimed a punch, Leon blocked and parried it with his own sword- leaving the beast stunned. Roxy finished it off- striking the monster with a bolt of lightning, knocking it to the ground.

"What..? No… This can't be happening!" Titaniath cried out, pointing an accusing finger towards the Rangers. "You humans cannot withstand my power! You will not achieve true victory!"

Leon, for a moment, stood stunned, hesitant from the monster's words.

"Shut your dirty mouth, you freak of nature!" Roxy cried out. "We will be victorious as long as we remain on the side of good!"

"Let's finish him!" said James. "Leon!..."

"...Leon?" he asked again, shaking his brother's shoulder to gain his attention.

"Oh..! Yeah, right!" Leon said, focusing back on the task as hand. "Let's finish him!" he cried, lifting his weapon into the air. The others caught on and did the same- their weapons charged with their respective energies.

Within a burst of light, the backdrop of the modest park turned into a clear oasis in the midst of a jungle.

"Defender Beast Combined Slash!"

It was meant to be a simultaneous attack- though the timing was a tad bit off-key. However, it still did the job, becoming more of a barrage. Each blast individually hit the monster- first black, then orange, blue, yellow, green, and lastly, red. At the last strike, there was a large explosion, as Titaniath fell to the ground- defeated.

Though, only for a moment- as the ground began to furiously quake.

"Hahahaha!" the monster let out one final laugh. "I warned you- you cannot win!"

And then, it exploded.

"...What does he mean..?" Twyla asked, nervously.

"...That monster was able to control lava." Leon muttered. "Not only was he fighting us, but maybe… It was using the lava beneath the crust… Which means-"

He was quickly cut off, as a sudden explosion took place behind them- with streams of burning lava to match.

"...A volcanic eruption..!" Roxy completed, in a panic.

"W-what should we do..?" Twyla asked- equally frightened.

"...James, Tabitha." Leon spoke up. "Use your powers to cool the lava that erupts. Twyla, Roxy, Blaise- try and break the mountain so we can divert the lava's route. I'll try and manipulate the fire within it."

"...There's so much wrong with that plan…" Tabitha muttered- in sheer disappointment.

"It's the only one we've got." said Leon- almost hesitantly.

The rangers proceeded with the plan.

Leon stood in front of the volcano- palms extended to the scorching heat. He tried to feel the fire within it- trying to tame it. However, his attempts were met with just more flames.

"Oh no…" he muttered, nervously.

Roxy, Twyla, and Blaise ran up to the side of the volcano, weapons in hand. As soon as they approached, they began striking at the side of the mountain, trying to make a dent. Blaise chuckled triumphantly as he made a crack in the rock- only to yelp and jump back as more magma nearly shot him in the face.

"We're just making this worse!" Blaise yelled.

Tabitha and James approached the side of the mountain- attempting to cool down the scorching lava. Though- it seemed like it was spluttering out faster than they could counter- their breezes and splashes were rendered futile against the sea of flames.

"It's not working!" James shouted.

Just as all hope seemed lost- the scorching magma ceased- replaced with a still ice. The sudden stop of the violent eruption created a beautiful statue of twinkling ice.

"...Who… did that..?" Twyla asked.

"...Wasn't me…" Blaise uttered- quiet from the shock. The others shared that same amazement.

"...We should talk about it at the base." Leon decided. "Well, the only base we really have. I'm sure Alveno will know!"

…

"Excellent job, Rangers!"

Prince Alveno proudly greeted the exhausted rangers- their armor reverted. They took seats across the room- which now had a few chairs scattered about.

"You did fantastically on your first victory- but remember, it'll only get harder from here."

"Prince Alveno, can you tell us what exactly caused the lava to freeze over? We're sure none of us did it." Leon asked.

"...I know as much as you do, on that." Alveno replied. "I'm certain we'll find out in due time."

A bit of idle chatter began, as the rangers found it safe to relax. The only one who remained tense was Tabitha.

She sighed, gripping onto the morpher on her wrist. Then, approached the center of the room.

"I've made up my mind." she announced.

…"On what..?" James asked. Attention seemed to have focused on her.

Tabitha tore the Blue morpher off her wrist, forcing it into Alveno's hand.

"You can count me out of this." she uttered.

The room went dead silent.

...To Be Continued...

Author's note: So, here is the first morph and the first victory. Hope you guys liked it! So, what do you think caused the lava to freeze, and why did Tabitha choose to leave the team? What will happen next? To get all your answers stay tuned to Rise of the Defender Beasts. Review, follow favourite and support the series guys as they all are encouraging. Until next time, bye!

Next chapter- Team Spirit Resides in Everyone, Blue!


	5. Chapter 5

_**I would like to thank LovingGinger30, Fool Arcane Kaiju, Ahkalia, NitroTheKidd88, Author196, UgunsGreka, HiroshitheHawk and WinxPossible for allowing me to use their characters . Also, NitroTheKidd88 [v(°∇^*)⌒ ] is my beta reader and my house stock for everyday monsters [I still encourage others to submit dailies too!]. Thanks for support guys and hope the story will be a great success and you all enjoy it.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4- Team Spirit Resides in Everyone, Blue**_!

Yet another morning in Majestic Hills, and its college was filled with students of differing enthusiasm. Some were in high spirits, energetic, and excitable. Others were down in the dumps, tired, and exhausted. Others, however, were bothered- with thoughts in mind that bothered them.

Tabitha would say she was one of the last types. As she entered the corridors, her decision from a few days prior- if her decision to leave the rangers was the correct one.

"Tabi, hold on a second!" Someone called out to her, and she turned.

However, she frowned upon seeing it was just Leon, and continued on her way.

"W-wait, please! Listen to me!"

Leon picked his pace up to a sprint, running in front of her, and cutting in front of her path.

"What the hell are you doing? Get out of my way- I have a class to attend." Tabitha glared at him, pushing him to the side and continuing to walk.

"Listen to me, Tabitha! I know you don't want to do this, but it's about the planet!"

"Screw the planet!" she yelled back. "Can't you get it through your thick skull- I'm out of it!" she hissed, and stormed off to her class.

"Tabi…" Leon sighed.

'I know you can't stand seeing innocent people getting hurt… What's stopping you..?' Leon thought, sadly.

…

Lexi sat in the teacher's lounge, quietly browsing on her laptop. If anything, she was a bit bored.

But, she couldn't help but think about the event three days ago.

...

She was trying to find a location to shoot a new video. She wanted to capture the very hills Majestic Hills was named for. She was trying to get the best location and angle when she heard someone call out to her.

"Alexandra."

She turned- and yelped in surprise. She was not used to Aloora's presence, and seeing the spirit suddenly flash up was something she was most certainly not used to.

"You have to head back to the town immediately. Make haste."

"Wait- Aloora, what is it?" Lexi questioned. "And why am I needed?"

"An enemy is attacking, and the rangers need your dire assistance. Quickly- come with me."

At her words, the spirit turned into a ball of white light, and darted for the town. Lexi followed after her- confused. Rangers? Enemy?

And how could she help?

The two swiftly made their way to the town- when suddenly, the ground beneath them quaked, and a large explosion was heard.

"What was that..?" Lexi asked.

"Destruction caused by an evil being. We have to stop the lava eruption from reaching the town." Aloora said, darting towards the direction of the bang.

"W-wait, lava…?"

As they approached the destruction, they saw the volcano- assisted by a massive wave of lava. Six masked individuals, color-coded, were trying to stop it.

Trying- and failing.

"What should we do? There has to be some way to help them!" Lexi yelled, in concern.

"Worry not, young fairy. Look inside of you, for you already have the solution." Aloora advised.

Lexi frowned. Like everything that had happened today- she was very much confused. But, she decided to take the spirit's advice to heart.

She closed her eyes and concentrated. Trying to look inside her.

Suddenly, her eyes bolted open- and had turned to a silvery white. An aura of the same color surrounded her. She touched the ground beneath her- and it started to freeze over. The frozen grass hit the lava, and that froze over, as well.

Suddenly, it was a wintery wonderland, with the destruction encased within beautiful ice. The rangers stopped their attempts, confused.

Lexi closed her eyes, and the glow fainted, eyes returning to their original color.

"W-...What was that…?" was the only words she could manage to spit out.

"This is the power that resides within you." Aloora informed her.

Naturally, Lexi remained astonished.

...

"...Hm…"

Lexi closed her laptop, mind made up.

'I should work on finding the people Aloora told me about…' Lexi thought, hopping up out of the chair. 'Maybe I can find out what's going on if I do.'

With her mind made up, Lexi left the teacher's lounge.

…

At the Castle Command Center (The rangers had dubbed it C3, and it was beginning to catch on…) Prince Alveno remained deep in thought. Memories of the past were haunting him, creeping back from days long passed. To his side, Merlin was tinkering with a piece of machinery. He noted the worried look on the prince's face, and spoke up.

"Is something bothering you, Prince?" Merlin asked. "You are aware that you can trust in me, and confide anything that bothers you."

"...Nothing important. I just have... dark memories attached to this planet. You see, one of the worst moments of my life are attached to this planet… Earth.

"My mother… She came here thirty years ago. Only her corpse returned. An evil force attacked her. Not Zuthora, but something which we've never even heard of… She was pregnant at the time, but I never got to see my sibling. I don't even know if he or she is dead or alive…

"My brother, Jester, also visited this planet… But, he's been missing since… What worries me is what will happen to us? How will this war against Zuthora end?.. Will I even witness its end?"

"I see… Worry not, Prince. I feel that everything should be fine, and we should win this battle. Besides, your lost siblings might even be somewhere on this planet." Merlin said, attempting to build the prince's confidence.

"I wish I could share your optimism, Merlin…" Alveno muttered. The two went back into their works in silence.

...

It may have been three days, but Zuthora was still enraged with the defeat of his monster.

"Arustar T.!" Zuthora yelled over the goblin-like creature. "Those humans defeated Titaniath, and you are doing nothing to get rid of them!"

"I'm well aware, my liege." Arustar T. told Zuthora, nervously. "I had informed the generals of your empire to pay you a visit, and defeat those pesky rangers for you. I also promised a hefty award should they do so.

"There's no need to worry about these rangers while I'm here." uttered a deep voice- the hiss of pure evil.

Zuthora and Aurstar both looked to see- and grinned.

Standing within the doorway was an alien male, with a silver skin tone, covered in shark-like scales. His hair was dark purple, and his eyes were green like someone's retching. His gray suit was made up of a shiny steel armor, spiky and pointed.

"I will help you get rid of them."

"Eliastro! It's you." Zuthora laughed at the sight. "The rangers are surely to perish now.'

"Though…" Aurstar T. uttered. "With that slimy Gordolan's magic, someone as powerful and evil as yourself can't enter the planet."

Eliastro chuckled, and pointed towards a watch-like device on his wrist.

"I have ways of my own."

...

Tabitha was sitting on a bench at the park, trying to focus on her homework. However, all she could think of was her decision from prior. She dully tossed her morpher in her empty hand, trying to focus on her task.

"It's no use…" she sighed.

...

"W-wait, what?!"

James was the first to yell out of the stunned silence.

"What are you saying?" he asked. "Why leave?"

"I'm not for this teamwork bull." Tabitha uttered, bluntly. "Besides, look at this team!"

"What do you mean?" asked Roxy.

"Can't you see what this garbage group is made up of? An unconfident and incompetent "leader", two over-excitable jocks, a lying hot-head, and a coward with no self-esteem!" she yelled. "Did you honestly believe for a second that we could win against an alien overlord? I'm out of this, and you can't force me to do what I don't want to."

"...And what about you?" Blaise asked- eerily quiet, kicking up from his seat. "A pathetic, indecisive recluse who judges others before herself."

"I'm not in the mood for a fight." Tabitha said, in response. "Please, for once, can you back off?"

"Guys, please don't…" Leon tried to stop the fight before it could begin.

Tabitha and Blaise exchanged deathly glares towards each other, locking eyes for a good minute. Then, Tabitha headed for the exit, leaving everyone in tension.

"Wait!" Prince Alveno called, and Tabitha stopped, to hear what he had to say. He walked up to her, and handed her back the morpher.

"At the very least, take this."

"I already said I don't want to be a part of this." Tabitha hissed.

"I, personally, will not stop you, or force you to join the team. However, since the Mermaid has chosen you, no other person can wield its power- for as long as you're alive. But, if you ever happen to change your mind, this will help you."

Begrudgingly, Tabitha took the morpher, and stormed out of C3.

...

Tabitha was still in her thoughts when she saw the five rangers running towards the nearby mall, morphers readied.

She sighed. "Those idiots…"

Tabitha hated to admit it, but that hot-head was right. She was indecisive… A part of her considered following.

"Hey! Mind if I sit with you?"

Tabitha was pulled out of her thoughts, seeing a girl in a white dress standing above her. She nodded- and the girl sat down.

"Thanks. By the way, I'm Alexandra Matthews, but I go with Lexi." the girl said, introducing herself.

"...Tabitha Ziva Wilkerson here…" she replied. Oddly enough, she was feeling... connected to Lexi in some way.

"You were a little distracted when I showed up. Mind telling me what's wrong? Maybe I can give you some advice." Lexi tried to build up a conversation and bond with Tabitha, as Aloora so asked her to.

By nature, Tabitha was not the sort of person to open up to others- as she had deeply rooted trust issues. Irrespective of this nature, however, she felt it was safe to open up to this girl.

It was just some stranger, after all.

"See…" Tabitha began, with a sigh. "I was chosen to be a member of a… special team with a special goal… But the team is filled with a bunch of misfits! A leader who can't lead his way out of a paper bag, two hopelessly hyperactive jocks, an embarrassingly hot-blooded cheat, and a pathetically wimpy coward is all the team's made up of."

"Tabitha…" Lexi sighed. "Listen. This is a great opportunity to be a part of a special team. You're rather damn lucky if you were chosen to be in this special team over hundreds- maybe even thousands of people! Even if they are misfits- they all have room to grow, and so do you. You just have to give it a shot. Even if you don't see it now, it's only when the teammates know and help each other is when they are strong." Lexi said, trying to make Tabitha understand.

"I'm not a teamwork person." Tabitha sighed. "I'd rather be independent and strong, rather than held back by a bunch of weaklings."

"Teamwork resides inside everyone. You just have to reach it by trusting your teammates. And working as a team doesn't make you weak- it gives you more power. It helps you work harder independently, and more effectively as you have others to support and guide you."

"But-" Tabitha tried to say something, but Lexi promptly cut her off.

"Listen, Tabitha! You have to give your teammates a chance. Maybe they're more than you think they are. Maybe there's reasons for how they behave. Just think about it like that, alright?"

For a moment, Tabitha remained in thought.

Perhaps Lexi was right.

...

The rangers reached the point of attack- the "monster" being Eliastro, standing patiently with his sword in hand.

"Greetings, humans!" he grinned, arms outstretched. "So you are the walls blocking my master's path."

He pointed his sword in their direction, expression shifting to a glare.

"Let us see what you are capable of."

"Who the hell are you?" James demanded.

"My, my… Looks like your human mother didn't teach you any manners. But, since you asked- I am Eliastro, the strongest general and second-in-command of Zuthora's army!"

"I am seriously not taking a bragging speech from this Kamen Rider reject…" Blaise hissed, spawning his nagamaki.

Par for the course, he charged at Eliastro first, and their blades met. As Blaise wound up a kick, Eliastro pushed forward with his own edge, knocking Blaise off-balance, and kicking him hard in the ribs, knocking him down.

"Blaise!" Twyla and Roxy cried in unison, and rushed forwards to the evil General.

While they both stabbed forwards with their respective weapons, Eliastro dodged quicker than they could attack. With his sword, he slashed at them, sending them to the ground near Blaise.

"This again..?" hissed the Orange ranger.

James and Leon tried to attack in unison- Leon with a slash from his katana, and James with a blow from his whips. However, they were futile attempts- Eliastro ducked under the blade, and turned from the whips. Spinning his blade, he slashed multiple times- sending them near the "pile".

The rangers were struggling to get back on their feet.

"Hahahaha! You are all such a waste of time! I felled all of you and did not even break a sweat!" Eliastro cackled. "If you are the best defense Earth has, then your pitiful planet is as good as dead!"

"As long as we're alive, we won't be defeated!" Leon yelled, in defiance. "Everyone, get up!"

With almost reluctance, the other rangers stood, as well.

They all rushed forwards, giving their all in vain. Even all at once, Eliastro was too quick, too powerful, too durable for anyone to land even a single hit. Easily, the rangers were once again felled, weapons dropped and dispersed.

"Pathetic!" Eliastro cried, raising his emptied hand. As he did so, the rangers were surrounded in a dark energy, and lifted.

"This guy's a psychic too..?" James groaned.

Eliastro crushed his palm into a fist, and the rangers felt an immense pain- as if every nerve in their body was boiling. They dropped to the ground as the aura faded.

"You're all nothing but a team of misfits! You can never hope to stand against Zuthora's forces!" Eliastro laughed, a maddening look in his eyes. "I remember your words, red one- so long as you're alive, you can fight. Let me put you out of your misery!"

He raised his sword high in the air, and a bolt of black lightning came down, surrounding it in a fierce, raging aura. Then, he stabbed the blade into the ground, creating a massive electric wave.

"R-Roxy!" Leon yelled, in a last-ditch effort. "Can't you control this?"

"It's not the same!" she yelled back.

Just as the bolt was about to hit them, a massive wave of water formed between them, acting as a barrier, absorbing the lightning.

"You will not hurt any of my friends, you freak!" a voice yelled. The rangers turned to see a triumphant Tabitha, her armor donned and trident in hand.

With a swipe of her weapon, the thundering barrier turned into a raging whirlpool, and crashed into Eliastro- hard, at that.

He stood up on his feet, coughing up the water, shivering. He tried to grab his sword, but Tabitha rushed forwards, kicking him in the shin and stabbing him with her trident.

"This may be a team of hopeless misfits, but the real power resides in teamwork!"

As she slashed him once again, Tabitha's trident glowed a bright blue, and she stabbed at his wrist. The black device on his wrist began sparking.

"No..!" Eliastro hissed- and the device exploded. His form flickered and shuddered like a projection, and he skyrocketed upwards, a great force pushing him back.

The rangers stood shocked by the sudden and unusual event. As their armors reverted, they shared a look of mutual agreement, and headed back to C3.

...

A bit later, they arrived at C3, being properly treated for their wounds. The rangers found it fit to talk about the most recent event.

"It was nice that you stayed with us." said Twyla.

Leon grinned. "I knew you'd come back to us eventually."

"Great- now we have two hotheads on the team." James chuckled.

"Ha. Very funny- can you stop calling me that now?" Blaise glared in James' direction.

"Aww… Baby boy's getting angry!" he teased in response.

"Quit teasing him, James!" Roxy said, almost nervously.

"...Guys… I'd like to apologize for my behavior earlier. It was very much uncalled for..." Tabitha spoke up, at last.

"Stuff happens." said James, with a shrug.

"It's not a problem." said Roxy.

"It's okay, Tabi." Leon agreed.

"It was understandable." Twyla said.

"...s'fine." Blaise muttered- seemingly still bitter.

"But- Alveno, I'm curious. What happened during the battle with Eliastro? Why'd he disappear like that?" Tabitha asked.

"I'm glad you asked." Alveno beamed. "See, with my magic, I placed a barrier around this planet's atmosphere- and no great evil power should be able to enter. But, Eliastro is crafty… He had a device that allowed him to enter the atmosphere. While you fought, you destroyed the device, and he was immediately sent out of the atmosphere…"

…"But, he was not destroyed. He will come back, and you must be prepared for that." Prince Alveno finished, darkly.

C3 was silent, heavy with realization. They only beat Eliastro out of luck.

"Now…" Alveno happily announced, "Who'd like to do some training?"

...

"Aannnnd UPLOAD!"

Lexi sighed in exhaustion as she saw her video beginning to upload, slouching back in her chair. Now, she could finally relax-

Or, she would've, had Aloora not startled her out of it. Three days later, and she was still surprised by the spirit's sudden appearances.

"Hmm… So you have begun to bond with the chosen." said Aloora.

'You bet! But… One thing I didn't get is that I felt connected talking to her. I'd never met the girl before!" Lexi told the spirit.

"Everything will make sense in due time. Until then- proceed with doing what I tell you to." Aloora said, and vanished.

"Yeah, of course…" Lexi mumbled, to no one.

...

Eliastro stumbled back into Zuthora's base- furious. His form had become physical once again, but the aftereffects still lingered.

"Impossible..!" he hissed. "A pesky human girl, landing a hit on me! The second in command to Zuthora!"

He growled. "Can she be the one..?"

"No. No! That's impossible!"

He slammed his sword into the ground, which sparked with a dark and evil energy.

"Next time… I'll make sure they all die!"

* * *

 _ **Author's Note : So here is the Tabitha-based chapter. So what do you think happened with Prince Alveno's siblings, and what was Aloora saying to Lexi? and What was Eliastro talking about? All questions will be answered in due time. Review and tell me what you think of the story!**_

 _ **Next chapter: It Comes With the Color Red, Leon!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I would like to thank LovingGinger30, Fool Arcane Kaiju, Ahkalia, NitroTheKidd88, Author196, UgunsGreka, HiroshitheHawk and WinxPossible for allowing me to use their characters . Also, NitroTheKidd88 [Y（・ω‐）Y] is my beta reader and my house stock for everyday monsters [Again, I encourage others to submit dailies as well!]. Thanks for support guys and hope the story will be a great success and you all enjoy it.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5- It Comes With the Color Red, Leon!**_

It was a beautiful, yet lonely night in the town of Majestic Hills.

Almost every creature under the stars had given into the lull of sleep. However, there were the few who ignored the temptation, and stayed awake- out of spite.

Sitting by the window in his room was Leon, in red and black pajama pants and tank top. He looked towards the sky of stars, deep in thought.

It was worth a shot- looking towards the stars for answers.

"Can't you see what this garbage group is made up of? An unconfident and incompetent "leader", two over-excitable jocks, a lying hot-head, and a coward with no self-esteem!"

"An unconfident and incompetent "leader","

"An unconfident and incompetent "leader","

Tabitha's cutting words were on a constant replay in his mind. He sighed, deeply.

"Leon! What's going on? Why're you still awake?" asked a feminine voice.

Leon turned to see a woman in her early thirties- a bit shorter than Leon, but sharing a similar facial structure.

"I'll crash in a bit, mom! I'm just... thinking..." Leon replied to his mother- Martha Davidson.

"What is it? Son, you can tell me." Martha asked, concerned.

"Nothing too serious. I was just thinking that... I should get James united back with the family. It's different for our aunts and uncles, but he never did unite with you and grandpa…" Leon said.

Though, this was pushed to the back of his mind, since this ranger business began. No way he'd tell her about that, though…

"I don't know why, Leon. Though, I hope it happens as soon as possible. I never got why he was always so cut-off from the two of us… Every time the two of you visit us, he just ignores us." Martha explained, sadly. "But, I'm hoping for the best. He'll open up soon, I'm sure of it.

"I hope so too, mom." said Leon, trying to comfort her. "But, we'll find a way."

...

On the darkest side of the moon, untouched and unseen by any mere man, Arustar reviewed the footage of the ranger's last fights.

From an unbiased perspective, he had much to say from their style- both praises and criticisms.

"These humans really have something in them. No ordinary being could've destroyed Titaniath, or even strike Eliastro. They're brilliant fighters…" He said- admirably.

"Praising your enemy, Arustar!"

Arustar flinched, as Zuthora entered his study- with little tact.

"You know damn well the consequences if you dare betray me." the emperor threatened.

"...If not without their faults." Arustar finished. "My liege, I pride myself as a warrior, and I just couldn't help admiring another warrior.

"Arustar! Don't you dare talk to me like this!" Zuthora roared. "You locked yourself in here to find a way to destroy these rangers! Instead, I find you fawning over them!"

"I was simply admiring their techniques, is all." Arustar replied, cooly. "However, that does not mean I wasn't doing what you required of me."

"And what's your progress on that?" asked a still angry Zuthora.

"You see, these rangers each have a unique and fantastic way of fighting- but with that come their individual faults."

Arustar pulled a holographic screen to Zuthora's line of sight, tapping it. It began to play footage of the Orange-clad Ranger.

"This one is reckless. Impulsive. Dare I say bloodthirsty. The desire to rush into battle will get him killed."

He tapped on the screen again- this time, showing the Blue-clad Ranger.

"This one is a loner. An impediment to a team-based group, and is stubborn with her beliefs."

Again, Arustar tapped the screen, showing the Black-clad Ranger.

"This one is a coward. She holds herself back- for what? She refuses to acknowledge her potential out of fear."

He tapped the screen again- showcasing the Yellow-clad Ranger.

"Though her personality is that of a true warrior, this one is overly reliant on her staff. Take that away, and she is weak."

Yet again he tapped on the screen, showing the Green-clad Ranger.

"This one is like an earthling child on Christmas. Over-excitable and impressionable, and is hesitant to leap into action because of it."

Arustar tapped on the screen one last time- showcasing the Red-clad Ranger.

"However, the one who seeks my attention the most is this one. Their underdog of a leader. He has no confidence. The sick cannot heal the sick- and an unconfident misfit cannot lead a team of unconfident misfits."

Zuthora glared at him, unimpressed.

"So what's the plan?" he asked, with an irritated tone.

"Without someone to guide them, they're lost. The leader must go first.

"...And how, might I ask, are you planning to go about this?"

"You'll see in due time, master." Arustar said, with an impish smile.

He had quite the plan indeed...

...

In a park without a crowd, a young woman sat on a bench. She was about 19, and 5'0", with defined muscles, and a face set in a resting glare. She had dark hair cut in a long bang to the left of her face- covering the faded scar on her left cheek, electric blue eyes, and tanned skin with freckles.

She wore a deep violet jacket over a denim vest, a purple graphic T-shirt, tattered black jeans, purple and black canvas sneakers, and violet fingerless gloves.

'From next week on is the start of a new journey.' the girl thought. 'I don't know what challenges might come at me, but I'll face them with all of my might!'

"Blake, where are you?" came a voice nearby. It was a girl- with a figure matching Blake's, but lacking the scars and muscle. Her hairstyle was different, and her eyes were green.

"Ah, there." she muttered, sitting down next to her. She was met with a dull wave.

"What're you thinking about, sis?" the girl asked Blake.

"Nothing, Petra." Blake scoffed, hiding her nervousness. "Just thinking about college."

...

After a long, exhausting day of classes, the rangers had scheduled to arrive at C3 for some practice.

The exercise today was simply sparing with dummies. While watching "his" team, he was able to see each of their styles.

Twyla was sturdy and precise.

Tabitha was swift and graceful.

Blaise was rough and violent.

Roxy was strong and quick.

James was fast and smooth.

Though, he quickly noticed as Roxy began to falter- holding a training staff in hand. She seemed more upset, than anything.

He walked over towards her, cautiously.

"Hey, Roxy! Any problems?" Leon asked. "You know you can tell us anything."

"Ah! It's nothing." she replied. "It's just… it feels weird not telling Eldon about our ranger business. He started questioning where I was going by myself lately."

"Looks like he's a little overprotective." Leon concluded.

"Yeah, but it's not too bad!" Roxy gleamed. "He just wants to protect me from any sort of trouble."

Listening to what Roxy said only amplified his worried thoughts. He was too conflicted and confused.

"Yeah…" he mumbled. "Keep up the good work."

As he walked back over to his dummy, he noticed Prince Alveno walking towards him. At first, he was a bit nervous, but his expression was gentle.

"Leon, will you come with me for awhile?" he asked.

It felt like being held after class. He nodded, and Alveno lead him out the hall, somewhat out of earshot.

"Has something been bothering you?" Alveno asked. "You've been like this ever since Tabitha came back."

Leon sighed- leave it to Prince Alveno to notice even the slightest changes in behavior.

"Prince… Sometimes I think if I'll even be able to hold this team together, nevermind lead it." he explained. "We're all so different, and then there's just me… How will I be able to help these guys save the galaxy?"

"Leon, believe in me, and in yourself as well." Prince Alveno tried to convince him. "You will make a great leader."

"But... Will they even follow my lead? Blaise is twice as powerful, Tabitha is twice as fearless, and James is twice as independent. Any one of them could be better at this than me! I can barely even handle my own problems, how am I supposed to help theirs?" Leon admitted his true concerns.

"Sure, they may have the basic capacity, but look at their massive faults. Blaise- while powerful, is impulsive. Tabitha- while fearless, is a loner. James- while independent, is excitable. Those faults overshine those qualities of leadership. A leader should have all of these qualities, and be able to admit to their faults." Alveno explained. "And as for making the wrong choice? We all make mistakes. Trust in your teammates- they'll have your back. I may not know much of your personal problems, but believe me when I say that your teammates will assist you in this, as you will help them." he declared. "You will be a great leader, just have some confidence and faith."

Just as Leon was about to ask something, the alarm went off. Another attack from Zuthora's forces. They ran off into the main hall.

"There's a breach near Main Street." Martin informed.

"...Ready, guys..?" Leon asked the remaining rangers, hesitantly.

"Born ready!" James called.

"Of course!" replied Roxy.

"Always have." Tabitha said.

"Let's raise some hell!" yelled Blaise.

"As much as I'll ever be." Twyla nodded.

Leon smiled in confidence. "Let's head out."

...

When the six rangers- donned in their armor reached the point of attack, they saw some gobots pestering and attacking the pedestrians.

"Huh…" Tabitha commented. "Is Zuthora running out of generals?

"If we're only dealing with gobots, it won't be that big of a deal." Roxy said.

"Good. This'll be over soon." Twyla sighed in relief.

"Why wait? The action's the best part!" Blaise announced, and- as per usual, rushed headfirst into the gobots.

"Not this crap again…" James sighed, deeply, and followed after them. The other rangers were soon to follow.

… "Why do I have a bad feeling about this..?" Leon muttered, but proceeded.

The Orange Ranger was once again using his pent-up fury to deal with the gobots. Using the handle of his nagamaki like a baseball bat, he seemed focused on bludgeoning the minions into submission.

The Blue Ranger was cleaning up her set with ease- taking advantage of her trident's reach, and the mobility of her water abilities to her advantage.

The Yellow Ranger was using her speed and bo staff to deal with her set. She was easily able to take them out with a large thunder strike.

The Black Ranger- while still reluctant, had learned to fight to her advantage. She had learned when to strike and when to block while utilizing this strange weapon to efficiently destroy her own set.

The Red and Green rangers had grouped up for a tag team. With the might of their wind and fire, and their proficiency with their weapons, they were quickly able to defeat their set.

As soon as they were certain all the gobots were defeated, the team regrouped.

"That was easy!.. Too easy." Roxy said.

Just as suddenly, a group of arrow-like lasers was shot at them- out from the shadows, knocking them off their feet.

Though, as they looked around, they saw nothing that triggered the sudden change of events.

Quickly, they lept back up to their feet.

"Who the hell did that?!" Blaise screamed- under his helm, his face was red with anger. "Show yourself and face me with dignity, you milquetoast tail!"

"Greetings, Power Rangers! Or, should I say, power lamers." a feminine voice was heard, followed by laughter.

"Haven't heard that one before…" James huffed.

"I am your doom! Zuthora hired me to kill you, and I'll surely succeed!"

The voice laughed, again.

"We'll defeat you, the same way we defeated the others! Come out, you coward!" Leon challenged.

"Watch what you say, red ranger." the voice taunted. "Who would listen to a leader with no confidence? You lead this team into this obvious trap, and so easily, too!"

Yet again, the voice laughed. "The green one would make a better leader than you!"

Leon winced, at that.

"Watch what you say, you goddamn coward!" James yelled back- pissed. "What would you know about being a leader? You're just a puppet for a lost hand! My brother is a born leader- far better than I would be!"

"As far as I know, he's the wisest person I've ever met. He can keep us together better than anyone else!" Roxy added, in defense.

"A leader can put together a breaking team, and that's exactly what he did when I left the team. He truly is a leader." Tabitha said.

"Look at our options- who else would be torchbearer?!" Blaise yelled. "He's about 90% of my impulse control, and possibly the only one who stops the fight instead of adding fuel to the fire. No one insults the team but us, tail!"

"It's not only about being the wisest, or just being a problem solver. He believes in us all equally- a bunch of misfits. That makes him the best choice for a leader." Twyla finished.

Leon was stunned to hear this coming from them. Considering how often they fought or argued, it was inspiring to hear what they truly thought.

He was a fool for questioning himself as a leader when his team believed in him so much. His determination was restored.

Though, he was broken out of the stun as he heard the voice laugh again.

"You love this fool so much, don't you? Let's see how much of a leader he really is!"

"What's the plan, bro?" asked James, with a smile on his face beneath his helmet.

"Form a circle, back to back. Watch out for anything that looks odd." Leon ordered. The rangers nodded, and quickly got into formation.

More of the laser arrows were fired- but because they were in a circle and alert, they were much easier to block and deflect.

After a while, you'd think they'd just give up.

"We're going to be here all night, Leon. Let's get to the good part!" Blaise yelled out from behind him. He could practically feel him quaking with rage.

"Wait for a bit longer." Leon said, patiently.

As soon as he said this, he heard a splash- something had stepped on the wet mud in front of him.

He pointed his blade at them- sending a barrage of fireballs. The outline of an invisible target came into view, and turned visible after the hit.

On the ground, recovering was some sort of humanoid, feminine chameleon, with some sort of staff in hand.

"You'll pay for this…" the monster growled, and began to vanish again.

"Not this time!" Leon cried. "Let's get her!"

Tabitha and Roxy fired first- Tabitha with a high-pressure blast of water, and Roxy electrocuting said blast.

The attack left the monster stunned, enough for Twyla and Blaise to rush towards her. Twyla tackled the monster into the ground, and as she did so, Blaise leapt upwards dropped-kicked her with great strength.

Next came the green ranger- as the monster fired off another arrow laser, he swiftly deflected them with his whips, away from them.

The red ranger then slashed the beast with his katana, engulfed in flames. Again and again he slashed and slashed, sending her to the ground.

He lept backwards and up into the air, glowing with a powerful red aura. With his hands, he formed a circle motion, a white-hot flame in his palms.

"Red Phoenix Final Blast!"

With a thrusting motion, he shot the flame out of his palms, forming a spiral of energy. At the end of the spiral was the shape of a massive phoenix- which engulfed the monster.

As the flames faded, with an explosion, there was nothing left but a pile of ash.

The monster was defeated.

The rangers cheered on their victory and headed back to C3.

...

Zuthora cried in anger at the defeat of this monster, throwing his glass at the screen. It flickered out as those rangers began their hurrahs.

"Arustar!" Zuthora bellowed at the goblin king. "You said this plan of yours would end the rangers! All that reptilian wench did was look pretty and die!"

"It seems I underestimated their prowess. I apologize, master. This will not happen again." said Arustar.

"Next time, I want a complete victory." Zuthora hissed, and stomped out of the room.

'If my plan works, I'll be back to what I am…' Arustar thought. 'For this, I'll definitely need the ranger's help…'

...

The uplifted morale continued at C3. A small, modest celebration, but a celebration nonetheless.

Though, while everyone was distracted, Leon pulled James aside to talk.

"Something up, man?" James asked.

"You remember grandpa's birthday is coming up this Friday. You joining us?" Leon replied.

"Yeah, of course. Just hope nothing important pops out of the blue." James answered- quickly, almost dodging the matter.

"James…" Leon sighed. "You always do this when it comes to paying mom and gramps a visit- hell, even just talking to them. For once, will you tell me what the problem is?"

"Look, Leon. I don't want to explain myself right now, alright?!" James lashed out in anger. Before Leon could say anything else, he walked away to join the others.

Leon stood for a minute, shocked. It was rare to see James so angry, and he truly wanted this answer.

'James… Will you ever open up to me about this..?' Leon thought.

With reluctance, he went back to join the others.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: Sorry guys for the delay. Coping with starting college was why it took a long time for the update. But, I will try my best to update soon. I hope you guys understand.**_

 _ **Coming back to the story, what do you think Arustar was planning, and why would he need the ranger's help? Besides, what is the issue with James and his family? All will be answered in due time. Please review of what you think of the story and your guesses to the questions. Until next time, Bye!**_

 **Next Chapter** _\- Strength is in Belief and Trust!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I would like to thank LovingGinger30, Fool Arcane Kaiju, Ahkalia, NitroTheKidd88, Author196, UgunsGreka, HiroshitheHawk and WinxPossible for allowing me to use their characters . Also, NitroTheKidd88 [( *• ̀ω•́ )b] is my beta reader and my house stock for everyday monsters. Thanks for support guys and hope the story will be a great success and you all enjoy it.**_

 _ **Chapter 6- Strength is in Protection, Belief and Trust!- Twyla's Realisation!**_

Once again, Majestic Hills College was filled with students. It was a working day once more, for students and teachers alike. Lexi was walking out of her class, another successful day of being an assistant-teacher.

For a moment, her thoughts drifted- what would she have for lunch today..? The takeout joint nearby was having a special, right..? But, at the same time, she could get some coffee...

Though, quickly, her thoughts were interrupted by a loud THUD. As if something- or someone was slammed against a board or locker.

As she approached the scene, she saw two boys and a girl, surrounding- no, harassing a girl in a black dress. The goon males pinned her to the wall, and the girl was threatening her- not even trying to lower her voice.

"This is her!" said one of the lackeys. "The same girl that made Leon mess with us, and the same one who's been hanging out with him!"

"Yeah, yeah!" the other yelled. "Teach her a lesson to never mess with us, and stay away from Mia's crush!"

The girl, Mia, seemed glad to reply, leering down at the other fearful girl.

"Listen up, you slut." Mia hissed. "Go near Leon ever again, and you'll be hearing from us!"

"I don't think so." Lexi intervened, stepping between Mia and the other girl. "Let go of her instantly, or I'll report you to the Principal."

"Piss off, lady." Mia said, in a threatening tone. "Unless you want to get your ass kicked by Mia Samuel!"

"Your words don't scare me!" Lexi boldly declared. "Get away from her, or get ready to face the consequences!"

Though, before any sort of fight could take place, a teacher walked up. The two lackeys let go of Twyla as soon as they saw her sternly approach.

"What is going on here?" she asked.

"Nothing, Miss." Mia spat, anger clear in her tone. "We were just solving a bit of confusion, and I think we're done here. Let's head to class."

The glares directed to Twyla and Alexandra as they left clearly stated- "this isn't over." Though, the teacher chose to ignore it, and kept moving.

Lexi went to approach the girl in black- who was collecting her things on the floor.

"You okay?" she asked. The girl nodded, gently.

"Yeah… Thanks for helping. My name is Twyla." the girl introduced herself, adjusting the hood over her head.

As Lexi saw her face, she recognized her as one of the people Aloora asked her to meet and bond with.

"You can call me Lexi." she smiled. "Mind joining me for coffee? Seems you have a free lecture."

To Twyla's own surprise, she nodded. She briefly wondered what exactly made her say yes- normally, she wouldn't think to speak with a stranger…

But, she had a feeling to go with her...

...

Within his own chambers on Zuthora's warship, Eliastro sat, scheming and plotting. He had overheard Arustar and Zuthora talking about the weaknesses and strengths of the rangers…

If he could use that to his advantage, perhaps he could reign victorious.

He laughed, sickly green eyes staring at the indigo-colored stones in his hands.

"This time… My plans will not fail."

...

It was rather a schedule at this point- the six rangers would meet up at their usual spot for lunchtime. There would be banter and conversation, of varied topics. And, considering how diverse their group was, the topics often took interesting turns.

Though, this time, Twyla couldn't be bothered to listen. All of her thoughts went straight back to the incident in the morning, and her interactions with Lexi.

...

Though Lexi invited her in rather kindly, she sure did not cut corners. Immediately, Lexi seemed determined to raise the topic of "Twyla not defending herself while she should".

"So, Twyla, tell me… Why didn't you talk back- or even try to resist?" she asked.

She was definitely not expecting such a straightforward question to be put up to her like this. She wanted to avoid it and run, but it felt like something was keeping her in place, not even letting her stand.

"Because I'm far too weak to fight back from anyone doing anything to me… Or the people I care about."

The words found their way out without her even thinking about it.

Lexi almost winced- she had expected that the girl sitting with her was somewhat unconfident in herself, but that was more than she expected. She wanted to talk with her more, convince her that she was much stronger than she thought.

"That's not true! That's only what you think, and not the reality of it- and you have to accept it! I know it's easier said than done, but it won't change until you stop pitying yourself."

"I'm not pitying myself." Twyla replied, almost aggressively. "It's the truth, and I'm accepting it. Don't push your ideas onto mine."

"Listen to me, Twyla. Strength is in belief and trust, you have to understand this. It's not all about physical strength. You have to defend yourself and the people you care about with the strengths you do have!"

...

"Twyla's been quiet…" Roxy muttered.

"She's always quiet." Blaise scoffed in reply.

"What's up, Twyla?" Leon asked, looking at her with concern. "You've been like this for awhile."

"Oh!.. It's nothing… Just thinking."

"You can talk to us about it, y'know?" James offered.

"If you're comfortable." Tabitha added.

"Yeah, sure…" Twyla mumbled in reply.

Before they could start up another conversation, Eldon approached their table

"Yo, guys!" he greeted. "Roxy, mind having a talk with me?"

Though she nodded and left, she seemed to have some sort of frown on her face.

"Wonder what they're talking about for her to make that face..?" James mumbled, on Roxy's unfavorable reaction.

"I bet it's Eldon." Tabitha uttered, with a glare on her face.

"Tabi… I know Eldon, he's a good guy, but just a little overprotective…" Leon tried to reason with her. "I bet your older brother is overprotective of you, too."

For a moment, Tabitha's demeanor faltered, unnaturally so, almost with fear in her eyes. She'd like to believe that no one saw that- but she knew better. Before James could speak up, Roxy stormed back to the table.

And she was angry.

"Want me to fight him for you?" Blaise asked- somewhat jokingly.

"At this point, go ahead." Roxy huffed. "Eldon's being too clingy!"

"He's just worried for you." said Twyla.

"Way too much-" Roxy began, but was promptly interrupted, by the ringing of an alarm. They quickly recognized it as coming from their morphers. With mixed reactions, they headed off to their destination.

Unbeknownst to the rangers, Eldon followed after them…

…

"Rangers!" Eliastro greeted, with an evil smirk. An army of gobots accompanied him. "It's quite the pleasure to meet you all once again…. Especially you, blue girl."

"Can't return the enthusiasm." Tabitha scoffed.

"If you won't leave, it seems we'll just have to destroy you ourselves!" Leon threatened., turning towards his team. "On me!"

"Defender Beasts, rise to defend!"

They were still a bit off-sync, but they had definitely improved from their first time. Their armors formed, as their minds were filled with the image of their spirit bonding with them.

Creeping up from behind shrubbery, Eldon recoiled in shock- watching the group of misfits turning into superheros- the same ones that were the talk of the town.

"James, Roxy, Blaise- you're all good at handling crowds. Take on the gobots. Tabi, Twyla- we'll handle this devil." Leon ordered to his teammates.

They nodded, spawning their weapons and initiating the plan- a streak of green, orange, and yellow cutting through the robotic army, and the warriors of red, black, and blue combating the villainous extraterrestrial general.

Roxy took her staff, and with grace, rushed into a group of gobots. She dodged under their sloppy strikes, and countered with her staff- using its long range to efficiently knock down groups at a time. She leapt and kicked another, then lead into a spinning strike with her staff. Just as quickly, she turned to the rest of the gobots, her staff crackling with electricity. With a final, resolute slash, a wave of lightning rushed towards them, destroying all that were left on Roxy's end.

Par for the course, Blaise was focused on releasing his anger to empower himself over the gobots. Though his movements and slashes with his nagamaki were rough, sloppily cutting through gobots, his actions with his hands were precise, clean, and heavy. A powerful punch knocked a gobot back- throwing its body into another, followed by a spinning kick that took out three. With his nagamaki glowing with orange light, he lept up and stabbed it into the ground, causing cracks to form, and the same orange light to shoot upwards from it. As he climbed back up, out of breath, his side of the battlefield was littered with fallen enemies.

James was using his whips and wit to destroy the gobots. As he struck down one, two, kicking down another, he moved faster. He wrapped his whips around a group, and slammed it into another group, knocking them all down. Without losing momentum, he reverted the whips back into nunchaku, spinning them in his hands. Each rotation resulted in a powerful gust of wind, cutting through and destroying the remaining gobots.

Meanwhile, Leon, Tabitha, and Twyla were dealing with Eliastro. Leon tried to use his katana to slash down on Eliastro, but he dodged it with ease. When Twyla tried to stab at him, she got the same result.

Tabitha stabbed forwards with her trident, but it was promptly blocked by his own blade. As he tried to deflect her off, the Red and Black rangers stabbed at him with their respective weapons, knocking him off her, skidding back.

Despite the blow, there was a grin on his face.

Tabitha rushed forwards to strike, but he swiped his empty hand, sending her back. As Leon and Twyla tried to hit him, they were quickly knocked down with a wave of dark electricity.

"It seems as though you've gotten weaker than last time!" Eliastro laughed, stabbing his sword into the ground. "From the Black Ranger, I'd expect it- but not from you two."

Twyla seemed to be in shock from the words.

"Don't you dare say that to her!" Tabitha yelled glaring at him. "She's as powerful as the rest of us!"

Slowly, the three rangers rose to their feet.

"Strength isn't just about how much muscles you have, or the amount of powers under your belt… For us, it's our willpower, and our trust in our teammates!" Leon declared.

"You've gotten better at this." Tabitha smiled towards Leon beneath her helmet. He seemed bashful.

"You talk such a big game…" Eliastro hissed, raising his blade. "Can your childish ideologies save you from this?!"

As they ran to attack Eliastro, their strikes were easily countered and deflected away. With a slash of his blade, a powerful wave of black lightning sent them flying, knocking them down, de-morphed.

Unconscious.

"This is all I needed! All according to plan." Eliastro grinned- but was quickly hit by a gust of wind.

"Not on my watch, scumbag!" James cried, whips in hand. "You'll pay for what you did to my brother and Tabi!"

Roxy feinted a strike towards Eliastro with her bo-staff, which he dodged, with ease. Immediately afterwards, Blaise slammed into him- knocking him off balance, and was kicked once more in the face. As soon as Blaise lept back, James rushed in with his whips, striking again and again and again, until at last, Eliastro was on the ground.

Though, the general was wearing a large, evil grin on his face, chuckling eerily.

"Seems I hit you too hard. The fall must've made you delusional." Blaise scoffed, stabbing his nagamaki into the ground. "Giggling like an idiot even when you're getting curbstomped…"

...Quickly, they realized this was a part of his plot.

Suddenly, three cages came down from the sky, each towards a pair of rangers.

One trapped the unconscious Tabitha and Leon- effortlessly trapping the defenseless duo.

James and Blaise were quick to react- with Blaise lifting his weapon, and James tackling them both out in perfect synch. The second cage landed on an empty target.

The third went towards Twyla and Roxy- the former still frozen in shock. Roxy quickly pushed Twyla away, but was too slow to climb out herself. The cage landed over Roxy, to her dismay.

As Eliastro lept up, a large monster hulked up to the scene. It was barely humanoid, with a body made up of chains. However, the armor it wore resembled some sort of cage. Though no mouth could be seen, the monster was able to speak.

"If you pesky brats think you can defeat The Great Eliastro, then you must be fools." the giant uttered, in a deep voice. "This isn't even a sample of my lord's brilliant strategies!"

"We'll defeat you no matter what tricks you throw at us! Blaise, Twyla, handle that cage monster. I'll deal with Eliastro." James ordered- stepping in as a leader.

"Dude, by yourself?" Blaise asked, confused.

"I can take him. Come on, go!"

"Right, right… Twyla! Come on!"

Eldon felt helpless, hiding behind the bushes. He could do nothing as his sister and her friends were getting brutally beaten by the monsters. A feeling stirred within his heart, telling him to help them, defy the dread- but he felt as if he had no power to even look them in the eye.

On the battlefield, the three rangers were struggling to lay a solid attack on the two adversaries. With Twyla still in disarray from Eliastro's taunt, Blaise still exhausted from the fight prior, and James stressed from taking the burden of leader, it was a greater struggle than they planned. It wasn't long until the three were back on the ground.

"With half of your team gone, only consisting of a bloodlusting snake, an over-excitable jock, and a pathetically weak coward, you stand no chance against us!" laughed Eliastro.

"Perhaps if the Blue Ranger had taken the Black Ranger's place, then the result may have ended in your favor." the cage monster taunted, prepared to finish the three.

"Maybe instead of black ranger if there had been the blue ranger, then your condition may have been better" taunted the cage beast, ready to finish the three off.

However, before it could land its finishing blow, a blur of crimson light struck at the monster. The rangers were stunned to see…

"Eldon?!" Roxy yelled, from behind her cage.

"Stay away from my friends, freaks!" Eldon warned, surrounded by a crimson aura.

Within Twyla's mind, a repeat of very time she was called a coward, weak, pathetic played back in her head like an infinite repeat. Though, it was quickly interrupted by a female voice.

"Twyla! Don't listen to what they say. You are strong enough to fight for yourself, and those you care for." the voice said, cutting through the flashback. "Fight for what you believe in!"

Eliastro glared at Eldon- despite his fierce introduction, he was terrified. With the raise of his hand, the cage monster shot a hand forwards, trapping Eldon as he stood.

"You dare interrupt Lord Zuthora's conquest?!" Eliastro roared, raising his sword. "If you're so eager to die, then you can go first!"

"Eldon!" Roxy cried out, trapped behind an unbreakable cage.

"No, no, no..!" James hissed, too sore to move.

"Damnit, come on!" Blaise swore at himself, struggling to get up.

Before the blade could reach him, it was stopped- Twyla stood in between the two, shield raised high. Behind her helmet, she wore an expression of determination.

"What..? You weakling again!" cried an angry and frustrated Eliastro. "You have the gall to stand against me?!"

"I.. am not a weakling!" Twyla declared, deflecting away Eliastro's sword, sending him stumbling backwards. "Strength isn't just physical- strength lies in belief and trust! I may have a hard time trusting others, and I might've struggled to believe in myself, but not anymore. My teammates, my friends helped me, even if they didn't know who I was. That's where this trust comes from!"

She began emitting a dark grey aura, as the blade extended from her shield.

"I won't stand by and let the people I care for get hurt anymore! You'll pay for hurting my friends!" Twyla cried, and rushed forwards.

With a growl, Eliastro lifted his sword quickly- barely guarding against the powerful slashes from Twyla- getting struck by quite a few. Quickly, the cage-like beast released its hold on a now unconscious Eldon, rushing forwards to assist Eliastro, standing in-between the two. With a struggle, Blaise and James got up as well, ready to assist.

Quickly, Eliastro realized this wouldn't end well for him. The plan came first. Raising the device on his wrist, he began to teleport him and the cages away.

"Take care of them for me." he huffed, and vanished away in light.

"Damn tail!" Blaise cursed. "Run and leave your lackey to die, insignificant coward!"

Twyla's aura grew larger and brighter the more she fought- matching the giant creature's attacks blow for blow. While she took the brunt of the offense, Blaise and James took to the sides, striking at the creature while it was distracted. While unified, they maintained the upper hand.

"It's time to end you! Hippocampus Final Blast!"

With a circular motion, an orb of dark energy formed, and with the thrust of her shield-blade, the orb was sent towards the monster. Before the orb landed, it turned into the shape of a Hippocampus, and rushed into the beast- destroying it completely.

"Holy crap, that was sweet!" James cheered. "Nice going!"

An honest grin formed beneath Blaise's helmet. "Good job, Twyla."

"Y-yeah…" Twyla mumbled, shakily.

"You alright?.." James asked, skeptically. "You're shaking a little hard."

"Of course, I'm fine-"

Twyla didn't get to finish, as she promptly collapsed.

...

"Hey. Hey! Wake up!... Come on, you weren't even hit, you can take it! Get the hell up!"

Slowly, Eldon's eyes opened to an unfamiliar location- some sort of empty castle. C3. Though, it looked as though this was going to be some sort of lounge- as he was lied down on some sort of couch.

"Finally…" the voice's owner scoffed, slouching back into a chair.

He could recognize it- Blaise watching over him- Twyla and James also seated nearby- with the former exhausted, and the latter unusually tense.

"What the hell is going on..?" Eldon groaned, trying to sit up straight. He was disoriented and confused, sure, but he did remember what had happened. "Where's my sister..?"

"Roxy, along with Leon and Tabitha were kidnapped by a monster." James replied, an unusual edge to his voice. "But, we'll get them back."

He got up and left- a bit too quickly, too suddenly…

Blaise could've sworn he saw tears in his eyes.

On the inside, something told him to follow- and he complied, lifting out of his seat and walking after him- surprisingly, without a remark.

For a moment, it was silent, with a heavy tension of uncertainty. Neither Twyla nor Eldon opted to start a conversation, instead deep in thought on what their next move should be.

Or, whatever it could be.

On the other hand, Eliastro couldn't be more gleeful- all of the pieces to his plan was falling into place. Though the other three had escaped- but that was fine. They could be taken care of later.

He had locked the rangers he managed to trap in an odd palace- all three unconscious, tied down, and placed on a bed.

"In two days is the Lunar Eclipse…" Eliastro muttered to himself. "The preparations are almost complete for then, but…"

A wide grin stretched across his face, as he laughed to himself.

"I'll have to get my hands on the Royal Three…"

* * *

 _ **Author's note: So here is the next chapter. Sorry guys it took so long to update but I was really busy. So, the three rangers had been kidnapped and Eldon knows the ranger's secret identities. I wanted this chapter to be Twyla focused but then I thought it to make it a three parted chapter to give story an interesting development. So what do you think Eliastro's plan is? And who- or what is royal three? Review your thoughts. Until next time bye!**_

 _ **Next Chapter**_ \- Strength is in Protection, Belief and Trust! - It's First Time!


	8. Chapter 8

_**I**_ _ **would like to thank LovingGinger30, Fool Arcane Kaiju, Ahkalia, NitroTheKidd88, Author196, UgunsGreka, HiroshitheHawk and WinxPossible for allowing me to use their characters . Also, NitroTheKidd88 [( *• `?•´ )b] is my beta reader and my house stock for everyday monsters. Thanks for support guys and hope the story will be a great success and you all enjoy it.**_

 _ **Chapter -Strength is in protection, belief and trust!- It's First Time!**_

It was all black when Leon slowly started to open his eyes and have a view of his surroundings. He saw himself tied to a patient bed. To his right was Tabitha and to left was Roxy in the same condition as he. He was wondering how they got there as last thing he remember was passing out in between the battle with Eliastro.

"Tabitha, Roxy are you two awake" asked Leon in a concerned tone.

"Yeah I am awake but where the hell are we?" asked Tabitha as she had confusing and questioning expressions on her face.

"I don't know about where are we but I know that who took us here. While you two were out cold during the battle a monster came out of blues and trapped us three in a cage. Though Twyla and others were about to destroy that monster..." before Roxy could complete her words she was interrupted in between.

"And that's when I, Eliastro kidnapped you " said Eliastro as he came inside the room.

"Let us go you coward. If you have guts them fight with us" taunted Tabitha.

"My my looks like the human girl is in fire. Don't worry girl you will get this opportunity too as soon as I finish the work for which I had kidnapped you three. Trust me I have special interest in fighting and destroying you." said Eliastro.

"What are you going to do with us?" asked Roxy.

"You will see it soon have patience child" grinned Eliastro.

In a remote forest area near the C3 James was sitting by a river as he had glimpse of tears in his eyes. He was thinking about the fight and capturing of his teammates.

In meantime Lexi was looking for the location she can shoot on. She saw a boy in green sitting on a stone in that remote forest area by the river. She wondered of what this boy was doing there and with his looks he seemed to be worried. She observed that he was amongest the people whom Aloora had asked her to bond felt an urge to go and talk to him.

"Sitting alone in this remote area of the forest gives a hint that you want to be alone but still can I be here with you?" asked Lexi.

Though the boy wanted to be alone but there was some force inside him that was stopping him from asking Lexi to go. Lexi took his not making an objection as his approval and sat near him.

"By the way I am Lexi. You look like devastated mind sharing the reason. It is said that by speaking your sadness to others, you lover your sadness." Lexi tried to convince him.

"James here" said the boy in green then he paused for some time as he was in a conflict weather to speak to that girl or not. He was thinking that he shouldn't but something inside him was saying that he should talk to that girl and finally he decided to go with that feeling.

"My twin brother along with two of my teammates for a special cause had been kidnapped by an evil person just infront of my eyes and I was able to protect them." James told Lexi.

"You have no fault in this James. I know you tried to do as much as you can to save them." Lexi tried to convince him.

"But what should I do now. I want to save them but don't know where they are?" James now had tears fully visible in his eyes.

"Don't lose hope James there will be a way just don't lose hopes" Lexi said to him. Just before she can talk more with him Lexi got a call from her home asking her to return back to home. " James I wish I could be here and can help you more but I gotta go. Sorry" said Lexi as she left and James was again alone in the forest.

James was still confused by that feeling which made him to tell everything to Lexi even when he know nothing about her. He was again thinking what to do next when he heard a familiar voice calling his name. "Blase!". James followed the voice and find Blase who was looking for him.

"What are you a coward? Oh wait a crying baby calling his mother to help as an evil had kidnapped his brother." Blase shouted in pure anger.

"Blase my brother had been kidnapped and this is first event of this type in my life" said James defending himself.

"And it happens with us every second day right! What an excuse you have." Blaise hissed.

"So what am I supposed to do with this?" asked James a bit frustrated.

"You are second-in-command for the team. It's your duty to keep us togather, be strong so that we can be strong and lead us when our leader is not with us or is not able to fight." Blase reminded James.

James was all in tears and hugged Blase. Blase was a bit shocked but was feeling good by comforting the green ranger. "I am sorry. Sorry" was all that James was able to say a moment before they parted and James now had a confident look on his face.

At the unknown place the three rangers were still captive as some gobots came up with a machine of some kind.

"What do you think this all is about? I mean why he had kidnapped us?" asked Roxy.

"Roxy, It's very first time I got kidnapped so how do you think I have an idea about it?" Tabitha said in a frustrated tone.

"Guys we already have a problem to handle. Stop worsting the situation even more by fighting with each other." Leon said with a shy.

"Soon I will get what I want and worry not ranger this will cause you tremendous pain and deep pleasure to me." said Eliastro as he had an evil smirk on his face.

'Come on guys where are you? We need your help. This monster is planning something terrifying for us.' thought Leon just after which he felt a tremendous flow of electricity in his body.

It was all due to the machine that Eliastro had setup that the three rangers were feeling a very different kind of electric pulse flowing inside their body. It felt like some part of their body was ripping out of their bodies.

What no one saw was Arustar T. being there and seeing what Eliastro was doing to the rangers. 'This will ruin my plan. I need those rangers as much as they need me' he thought as he left the place.

In the night at the Dunt's Residence, Eldon was sitting by the window of his room filled with pure white light. He was looking at the night sky and wondering about his sister and the talk he had with James and others at C3.

 _Flashback-_

Eldon was with Blase and Twyla. James was sitting in a chair on the other side of table. Blase to much of the other's surprise was a cool head while dealing with this situation. Prince Alveno and Martin were busy with finding the rangers in another room, trying everything from tech to magic but still being empty hand.

"Where the hell had that monster taken my little sister?" asked an out of his mind Eldon.

"We don't know about yet but we will find out and will resque them soon" replied Blase.

"Oh really! I don't believe you. You guys were there when this thing happened but were not able to do anything?" Eldon cried again.

"We tried our best Eldon and we understand your situation and trust us we will find them" Twyla tried to convince him.

"No, It was because all of you that she is doing this even after being banned from using any weapon" Eldon was behaving as a mad person.

James stood up from his seat and rushed towards Eldon and slapped hard him in his face. Everyone was in shock with this behavior of James as he had always played cool and it was the first time anyone had seen him that much angry.

"Stop playing this blaming game Eldon. You are not the only one here who had been parted with his sibling. Leon too is there in that prison and he is my twin brother. He is like my other half. Beside you were there at the time this happened and know well how much we tried and as for being part of power rangers, it was our own and individual choice. No one had forced us. We were chosen for this by the beast stones. Instead of blaming us you should have been helping us to find them" said James frustrated in anger.

Eldon looked at him as he realize that what he is saying is true and left C3.

 _Flashback end-_

'Roxy worry not, I will save you.' Eldon thought.

At the unknown place where the rangers were held captive, Eliastro Looked at the rangers who were crying in pain as the machine was still in work.

"Soon my first task will be done and then tomorrow night at the time of Lunar eclipse I will have that power." Eliastro laughed evilly.

Known to no one Arustar was seeing all this.

'I think the first time of doing this had came' Arustar thought as he left from the place not catching anyone's eyes.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:- Here we go with the next chapter. I Know it is type of a filler but it had it's own importance. It would have made a very long chapter ,if I had added the resque in this chapter only so I thought of breaking it into two. So what do you think the Eliastro is planning to do and what are his two tasks? and what was Arustar talking about? and most importantly how will the rangers will save Tabi, Roxy and Leon? Review your guess. Until next time Bye!**_

 _ **Next Chapter:-**_ _Strength is in protection, belief and trust!- Resque full of twists!_


	9. Chapter 9

I would like to thank LovingGinger30, Fool Arcane Kaiju, Ahkalia, NitroTheKidd88, Author196, UgunsGreka, HiroshitheHawk and WinxPossible for allowing me to use their characters . Also, NitroTheKidd88 [( *• ̀ω•́ )b] is my beta reader and my house stock for everyday monsters. Thanks for support guys and hope the story will be a great success and you all enjoy it.

Chapter 8- Strength is in Protection, Belief and Trust!- Rescue Full of Twists!

Previously on Rise of the Defender Beasts...

Almost ecstatically, Eliastro watched as the rangers squirmed and writhed under the pain of his machine.

"Soon, my first task will be complete… Tomorrow night, at the time of the eclipse, I will have that power!" Eliastro laughed maniacally, watching the pieces fall perfectly into place.

Arustar remained silent in the shadows, and turned tense.

'I think… The time for me to act has come.' Arustar thought, as he left the palace, not catching anyone's eyes.

Now, the thrilling conclusion!

...

At that same castle where the rangers were held captive, screams of pain echoed through the corridors.

Leon, Roxy, and Tabitha were all tied to strange machines. It was built like a six-sided pillar, with helmets wired above their heads. At that top, however, were six indigo-colored stones, floating above bowl-like shapes.

The three rangers were tied down to their own side, the auras of their color forcibly emitting from them, flowing upwards on the pillar. The stones were glowing with that same power, as the energy released from the bowl shapes.

As the painful process ended, the ranger's aura had completely faded. The stones, however, flared with energy. The beasts of the phoenix, thunderbird, and mermaid could be heard crying out for freedom.

From across the room, Eliastro grinned, watching as the cries of pain silenced, and the rangers fell unconscious.

Everything was falling into place.

...

Within C3, the remaining rangers were once again patiently waiting for any luck within finding their comrades. They'd been trying their hardest all day, but turned up empty-handed at every turn.

"Merlin… Please tell me you at least found a hint..?" James asked- with more impatience than hope.

"I apologize James, but we still don't have any leads." Merlin replied in a sad and low tone.

Though he was merely an assistant, something about the teens had made him grow to care for them. Their behavior towards him made Merlin feel like more than just a "helper", and made him more than an assistant to them. He wanted to help in any way he could, but…

The disappointment was clear on the ranger's faces. James could sense the last bits of hope slipping away from them.

"Let's head back out to search. Believe me, we will find a way to bring them back." James said.

It wouldn't be too hard for Blaise, Twyla, and Eldon to sense the hope leaving him, too. But he was hanging on.

They all headed up- but quickly stopped as Eldon followed.

… "You probably shouldn't come." Twyla mumbled, turning to him directly.

"Why not? It's my sister that got taken!" He quickly objected.

"Why not- you're not even a ranger!" Blaise scoffed. "You'll just be deadweight!"

"Ranger or not, that doesn't mean I can't be useful."

The two glared at each other, eyes locking for a solid minute- until James spoke up again.

"Eldon- we just don't want you to get hurt." James explained. "We all don't. Please, for all of our sakes, can you cooperate?"

Reluctantly, Eldon nodded, and sat back down. Though, there was a strange glint in his eyes. Blaise huffed- but dropped his end of the glare.

At that, the rangers headed off- up and into C3.

As soon as they were far enough, Eldon headed up after them.

…

"This is a damn chore."

Blaise huffed in annoyance as the three of them trekked through the forest.

"Complaining won't get us anywhere." James sighed in reply. "I know you're all exhausted, but don't give up hope!"

"We've been searching all this time…" Twyla mumbled, nervously. "What if they aren't even in Majestic Hills..?"

"Well, where the hell else would they go?! And why not just take the lot of us, while they're at it?!"

"Twyla, Blaise, please- we already have enough to deal with. Don't fight each other."

The deeper they traversed, the more tense they became. Though, before a conflict could boil over, a voice stopped them.

"It seems you're having a rotten time searching for the primaries."

The voice was familiar- but not recognizable. The trio of rangers remained confused- briefly trying to connect the sound to a name.

"God 'effing damnit-" Blaise hissed. "Come out of the wild and talk while I feel diplomatic!"

"Kehehe! Very well."

Stepping out from the bushes was none other than Arustar T.

At the sight, the rangers immediately pulled out their morphers. Arustar grinned at their willingness to fight- even with only half of their members.

"Don't waste your breath fighting me. You have teammates to save, do you not? And besides, I'm not here to kill you- but to help."

"What..? One of Zuthora's generals is helping us fight against him… But why?" Twyla asked, confused.

"You kids don't know much, save for what you're told. But, in due time, it will all make sense. For now, though, head west towards Leviathan Lake. Near the waterfall is where your teammates are imprisoned."

"And we should trust you? Zuthora's number one lapdog?" Blaise growled- seething, tossing the morpher in his hand. "I should kill you now just for testing my patience!"

Arustar laughed again, as he turned to leave.

"I would hurry, if I were you. They don't have much time left, I'm afraid…"

On that grim notice, he walked away.

"What should we do now..?" Twyla asked. "Should we go?"

"It's a trap. It's such a blatant trap!" Blaise yelled out- infuriated. "I'm gonna kick that gremlin in the ribs!"

"Trap or not, by now it's the only chance we have! We don't exactly have much of a choice but to go!"

Twyla nodded in confirmation. Again, Blaise scoffed, but didn't complain. With a silent agreement, the trio headed west.

From behind a tree, Eldon cursed under his breath, watching the three head to where the alien told them. He ran back to C3 as fast as his legs could take him.

...

"Prince Alveno! Merlin!"

Eldon leapt back into C3- exhausted from running uphill. He got nervous, seeing that the main hall was empty.

"Guys, come on!"

After the second call, Alveno came out of another room, with an expression of worry.

"What had happened, Eldon? Why are you looking so tense?" he asked, gently.

"The… In the forest… Some alien told Twyla, James, and Blaise where Roxy, Leon, and Tabitha are…" Eldon explained, struggling to catch his breath. "But, I… I have a bad feeling."

A worried expression formed on Alveno's face.

"Where did they go to?"

"The waterfall, by Leviathan Lake..."

...

Meanwhile, the rangers reached the location they were told about. The massive Leviathan Lake, and the waterfall overhead it. Surprisingly, the waters were rather calm today.

"No one's here. This wasn't even a trap- it was just a waste of our time!"

Before Blaise could do anything reckless, James stepped forwards.

… "They're somewhere around here. I can feel Leon and Tabitha's presence." he uttered. Though it was faint, he could feel the connection.

"But… How..?" Twyla asked, curiously.

James shrugged. "I don't really know. Since our childhood, I could just… feel him, y'know? My mom, too. And ever since we met Tabi- her too."

"...I'm still confused." Twlya mumbled.

James didn't elaborate any further. Instead, he sat down on the grass, cross-legged, and began to meditate.

…"Are you f%ing kidding me." Blaise uttered- the quietest he's ever been, but quaking in anger. "Do you honestly f%ing think you have the time to sit on your ass right now?"

"Blaise, he might be onto something…"

"James can experience tranquility or whatever when we… I don't f%ing know- find the rest of the damn team! I can't f%ing take this anymore-"

"Let him concentrate!" Twyla scolded.

"And you're agreeing. Maybe I'm the crazy one in this group! I swear I'm losing my mind-"

Blaise walked off to the side- in an almost ramble to himself. At the very least, he didn't punch James right then and there.

After a few minutes, James got up, and headed directly towards the waterfall.

"Taking a dip now are you, Zen Master?!" Blaise screeched, stomping after him. "Now where the hell are you going?!"

"They're behind the waterfall. I can feel them there."

"H-how the… You can't be serious, this can't be seriously happening…"

"...Ah… Back here." Twyla called, near the waterfall.

Behind the spray of the waterfall was a cavern. The perfect hiding spot- but it was a wonder how it wasn't discovered before.

For a moment, Blaise was utterly speechless.

"You'll catch flies with your mouth hanging open like that." James teased, nudging Blaise on the shoulder.

"Screw you." he hissed in reply.

"Let's morph and head in!"

…

The cavern was deep, dark, and grimy. Slowly, the cobble was replaced by stone bricks, lit only by torches. Old, molding statues of gargoyles, and rusting armors stood to the sides.

Blaise scoffed at the decor. "The interior designer took inspiration from Castlevania or something…"

"It looks more like a 60's movie…" Twyla mumbled, almost nervous.

"Eh. Same aesthetic."

At last, they entered a hall, seeing Roxy, Tabitha, and Leon tied down to the machine. The three quickly rushed towards them, but James paused.

"Oh my god- now what's up?!" Blaise asked.

"This seems so easy. Too easy…" James sighed to himself.

"True, Green Ranger." said a voice from behind them. As they turned towards it-

"Oh no-"

"Motherfu-"

"Damni-"

They didn't get to finish their statements, as a powerful strike of energy knocked them unconscious.

…

When James opened his eyes again, he felt lightheaded. His armor had dispersed.

"Guys?.. Guys!"

As he turned, he noted that he, too, was stuck in the strange machine. He turned- and could see Blaise and Twyla stuck inside as well, both slowly coming to.

As he turned forwards, he caught sight of none other than Eliastro and Arustar- both with evil grins on their faces.

"...I… told you so…" Blaise managed to scoff out- struggling to hold onto his consciousness.

"Not... the time… Blaise..." Twyla mumbled- struggling just as badly.

"Both of you are cowards!" James yelled to the aliens. "You tricked us! Don't you have a sense of honor?!"

"What else were you expecting from your enemy, little ranger? You should've listened to your orange bloodhound- how could you expect help from me?" Arustar laughed. "For a second-in-command, you're too easy to fool!"

"This is no time for chit-chat, Arustar." Eliastro said. "For now, I must finish my work."

"Of course."

As Eliastro flicked the machine back on, the cries of pain resumed.

…

Prince Alveno was getting more and more worried as the hours passed. It was nearing nightfall, and the rangers had yet to return.

Eldon was present as well- excused with the lie that he and Roxy were staying at a friend's place for the night.

At last, Eldon hopped out of his seat, and made his way for the stairs.

"Eldon, where are you going?" Prince Alveno asked.

"I can't just sit here and wait! Maybe they're in some sort of danger. I don't care if I don't have enough power, there has to be something I can do!" Eldon declared. "I'm heading to Leviathan Lake!"

"...Very well." Alveno nodded. "But, I won't let you leave without properly preparing."

…

Within the caverns, Eliastro held the six indigo stones within his hands. Each glowed with a color of a beast- red, green, yellow, blue, orange, black…

'At last, the spirits are in my hands. Once the eclipse hits, the power of the Great Beasts will, at last, be in my hands.' Eliastro thought, grinning. 'And then… The Royal Three…'

"Arustar! Gobots!" the general called out. "I am going to begin my ritual. Under no circumstances am I to be interrupted! Protect this place with your life!"

The gobots nodded, and went into position- sitting down on the floor in focus. The stones lifted out of his hands, and floated around him, glowing with the stolen auras.

...

Meanwhile, Eldon, Alveno, and Merlin had arrived to the waterfall- determined. They were donned in protective armors, and held weapons within their hands.

However, they were confused to find no one there.

"Now where should we go..?" Merlin asked.

"Hm… I have the feeling that there's some sort of magic at work here…" Alveno said.

"Magic… Must've been that monster. Prince, do you know where it's coming from?

"The waterfall. That's where it's the strongest.

As the group reached into the waterfall, they quickly found the cavern. They made no hesitation to enter.

"We have to be quiet. We have to reach the rangers without gathering attention." Alveno said. Merlin and Eldon nodded.

Of course, the gobots were easy to sneak past. They may have been large in numbers, but that was about it.

As they made it to the hall, hiding behind one of the walls, they caught sight of the unconscious rangers in the machine.

They tried to reach forwards- but suddenly, a blast of energy intercepted the attempt, destroying the wall they were hiding behind.

"So, you came at last to protect your little rangers, Alveno." Arustar grinned.

"You will pay for what you've done, Arustar." Alveno yelled, lifting the blade from his side. "I will destroy you once and for all!"

The Gobots- alerted of the noise, covered their exits. It seemed as though they would have to fight their way out.

As Alveno and Arustar fought, matching each other blow for blow, Merlin and Eldon took on the gobots. While Merlin fought decisively, trained and experienced in the blade, Eldon fought sloppily- like he'd never used a sword in his life. It was a wonder he managed to cut down even a few gobots.

"Eldon!" Alveno cried, deflecting another blast of energy from Alveno. "Free the rangers! The rope is enchanted, cutting it will wake them up!"

Quickly, Alveno blocked another attack, quickly raising his sword from a powerful punt. For such an unsightly being, Arustar was powerful.

Eldon nodded, running towards the machine, blade in hand. Quickly, he cut the ropes off of them- for each part he cut, each ranger jolted awake, and got up to join the fray.

"It seems you guys came up with something. Good job!" said Leon- energized. "Team, on me!"

"For once, it feels good to get out of bed!" James grinned. "Thanks, Eldon!"

"E-Eldon?! Well, I shouldn't be surprised, now…" Roxy sighed. "I'll explain later!"

"This is going too well for a plan those three came up with…" Tabitha muttered, with somewhat of sarcasm. "I'm impressed!"

"Eldon...?" Blaise asked. He chuckled. "Seems you're more than just talk, huh..?"

"Ah..! You guys came…" Twyla said in surprise. "Now we can fight back..!"

"Rangers! Let's morph!" Leon yelled, grabbing his morpher. The others followed suit.

"Defender Beasts, Rise to Defend!" they yelled- completely in unison.

…

…

…

Nothing happened.

"What was that?!" Roxy asked, shocked.

Arustar laughed, turning towards the rangers. (At the same time, he was holding back the urge to roll his eyes.)

"The machine you were in was used to drain you of your spirits! Eliastro has the stones, and is doing a ritual to steal your power two rooms down! I'm to make sure you don't interrupt his plans, and not lay a hand on the stones glowing in your individual colors!"

'Perhaps this will be enough of a hint.' he thought to himself.

"Guys, give us cover!" Leon yelled- stepping back up to his leader role. "We have to reach Eliastro!"

Even without their spirits, their powers still lingered. As a group, and with the reserves of their power, they could easily take out the few gobots in their way.

As they moved on, Merlin, Eldon, and Alveno focused back on Arustar.

Within the ritual room, Eliastro glowed with a colorful aura. The stones were burning brighter and brighter, floating closer and closer, as he uttered mantras under his breath.

"There! Now!"

Just before they could make it, the rangers grabbed their respective stones, interrupting the ritual. The auras flowed towards their bodies- as they felt the sensation of something trying to enter, but trapped.

Eliastro stood up with anger.

"Impossible! How dare you interrupt my ritual?!" Eliastro yelled, grabbing his blade. "You shall pay with your life!"

As he cut forwards with a powerful slash, he, instead, hit the stones, shattering them. With a powerful cry, the beasts were freed, and entered the bodies of their respective rangers.

"It's showtime at last!" said Leon, with a grin, feeling the familiar power within him.

"Defender Beasts, Rise to Defend!"

This time, it worked perfectly.

"Tabi, James, handle Eliastro! Twyla, come with me to handle Arustar! The rest of you- gobot duty!" Leon ordered. The members nodded, following through with the plan.

Blaise, Roxy, Eldon, Alveno and Merlin were handling the gobots- with ease.

"I love this part…!" Blaise hissed- wielding his nagamaki like a bat, ignoring its blade. He bludgeoned one in the face, and swept down to take out another two by the legs. The manticore roared fiercely within him. "You'll pay for the pain we suffered through!" he yelled, and ran headfirst into the next wave of gobots.

Eldon stayed near Roxy, protective as always. "You know you can be grounded for this! Do you know how much I was worried?" he scolded, sloppily stabbing one gobot, but kicking down another easily. "You should've told me sooner!"

"Eldon…" Roxy sighed, using her staff to knock down two in the guts. "I get why you're worried, and I appreciate it, but I'm not a little girl anymore!" she kicked another, and then slapped down another. With a cry from the thunderbird within her, she sent electricity throughout her staff, and with a circular motion, electrifying and destroying the gobots that remained.

"Where'd you learn to use that..? It's like you were practicing for years!"

"...Uh…"

"Wait… Wait… No way... Y-you said it was a book club!"

Roxy sighed- knowing she'd be getting one hell of a lecture once this was all over.

Leon and Twyla were trying their best to fight against Arustar. Despite leading them to their beast stones, he was not pulling his punches.

As Leon slashed forwards with his katana, it was dodged with ease, met with a powerful kick. However, the kick met Twyla's shield, and Leon moved to slash at him again. As it was just as easily dodged, Arustar formed a large fireball, and threw it towards the both of them, de-morphing them easily.

James and Tabitha weren't doing much good against Eliastro. James used his whips to attack, but both were dodged. As he lept back, Tabitha struck with her trident, hitting him and sending him back a few feet.

With a growl, Eliastro charged electricity into his blade, and shot a burst towards the two of them- sending them flying, de-morphed.

Coincidentally, James so happened to collide with Blaise, de-morphing him as well, and Tabitha collided with the machine, breaking it into disuse.

Arustar, on the other hand, had already sent Merlin and Alveno to the ground as well- leaving only Eldon and Roxy.

The two villains regrouped, satisfied with their work. Roxy gasped at the condition of her teammates- but quickly made up her mind as she rushed towards the dastardly duo. She leapt up and aimed a strike to Eliastro…

However, the general deflected the strike with ease, knocking her off balance.

"It seems you wish to join your fallen teammates! Very well!"

In rapid succession, he struck her with the dull edge of his blade, and grabbed her by the throat. Savoring the moment, the villain slowly brandished his blade…

"No..! Roxy!"

Determined, Eldon ran forwards, with a bright crimson glow. However, to his surprise, it was at a speed faster than even the human eye could catch. With this bullet-like speed, he rammed himself into the two monsters, tackling them into the ground.

Eldon noted where the glowing was the strongest- from beneath his shirt. He reached under, and pulled out a crimson stone, inscribed with the insignia of a unicorn.

He reached into his pocket, finding a strange, watch-like device- shoving the stone within it subconsciously. A surge of energy flowed through him.

"Defender Beasts, Rise to Defend!" he called.

It's Morphin' Time!

Within the sequence projected in his mind, Eldon stood near a river, surrounded by plains. Crimson flowers grew from the ground.

A powerful neigh sounded through the fields- as he saw two beams of crimson light shooting upwards. The lights faded, turning into two Unicorns, that both ran towards him, circling around him.

Eldon seemed determined to his very core, and welcomed this new energy without hesitation. As soon as his suit was formed, the beasts galloped away from him.

The suit was grey- though a crimson red vest covered his upper body, with a golden scarf around his neck, drifting behind him like a lightning bolt. Crimson gloves adorned his hands, as well as crimson boots- both with a golden trim. A golden belt lied on his waist, and within it lied his Beast Stone

The two unicorns charged back towards him,at last. One phased through his chest, forming the insignia of crossed tonfa behind a unicorn. Afterwards, they both rushed towards his head and collided, forming a helmet themed after the aforementioned steeds.

"Unicorn Defender - Crimson Ranger!"

Fight for your planet, Crimson Beast!

"...Holy crap, that's cool."

James was the first to pipe up- watching Eldon with an almost childlike astonishment. The others seemed to at least somewhat agree- surprised from the sudden transformation.

Behind his helmet, Eldon grinned. "It feels just as cool."

With lightning-fast speed, Eldon blazed back towards the villains with gusto. He was too fast to strike, so proved their futile efforts. With a crimson glow, two tonfa formed in his hands, which he used to attack the both of them.

He wasn't too fast to be unpredictable, however. As he aimed to strike again, he was sent to the ground with an electric attack.

"Come on, let's help out!" Leon called out. With the strength they had left, the previously downed rangers got up for a second wind, morphing once again, and joining the fray.

The groups had split up- with Leon, James and Roxy fighting Arustar, whereas Eldon, Blaise, Twyla and Tabitha were handling Eliastro.

The split was well-chosen, as each ranger could cover for each other's weaknesses. With their combined might, the groups were able to match their power.

However, the fight couldn't reach a conclusion. The broken machine began to creak and bend, the controls short-circuiting. The entire cavern shook, rubble falling from the ceiling.

"Tch… It seems Lady Luck was on your side, Rangers." Eliastro scoffed, reaching for the device on his wrist. "Though you survived today, soon you will all be destroyed, and the Royal Three will be in my possession!"

With that declaration, and a tap of the device, both Eliastro and Arustar teleported out of the crumbling cave.

"...Hmph… We'll see who will be destroyed." Leon said in a low voice. He turned his attention back to the situation on hand.

"James, help me lift up Prince Alveno! Eldon and Blaise, take Merlin! Twyla, Tabi, Roxy- make sure we have a clear path!" Leon directed. The rangers nodded, quickly getting to work on their tasks.

It was a difference of seconds that the rangers, along with their mentor and helper managed to exit the cave, making a final leap into Lake Leviathan. As they made impact with the cool water, de-morphing, the cavern completely collapsed, the entrance enclosed.

It felt good for them to see the night sky once more.

They trudged out of the waters and onto land, exhausted.

"Very well done, rangers!" Alveno congratulated. "But, this is merely the beginning… There's much more to come in the future…"

His sentence trailed off, as a look of stress formed on his face.

This was just the tip of the iceberg, before they could reach Zuthora.

...

Author's Note: Here we goooo! The rescue came out to be successful, and a new ranger joined the team. Tell me, how many of you saw this new entry coming? Also with what Arustar did, I mean pretending to help rangers than betraying them and then again helping them, what was the reason behind it? What does he actually want, and what are his actual plans? Also, why is Eliastro so impatient to have royal three in his possession- and who (or what) are they? Tell me of what you think of the story, chapter, and the questions, as well as the places that needed to be improved in review as they are always encouraging. Until next time, bye!

Next Chapter - Filler..? [Name not Final!]


	10. Chapter 10

**_I would like to thank LovingGinger30, Fool Arcane Kaiju, Ahkalia, NitroTheKidd88, Author196, UgunsGreka, HiroshitheHawk and WinxPossible for allowing me to use their characters . Also, NitroTheKidd88 [( *• `?•´ )b] is my beta reader and my house stock for everyday monsters. Thanks for support guys and hope the story will be a great success and you all enjoy it._**

 ** _Chapter - Protection or Restriction_**

It had been only two days since that first major event of their this journey as the rangers and also a new friend had joined them in this. The rangers were trying getting out of the trauma that they had been in in different ways.

Prince Alvin , seeing the effect of the event caused due to Eliastro's plan, had decided to give rangers a break in order to come out of their traumas and be back with all their strength, physically as well as mentally.

Leon had made a plan to visit his grandfather and mother and as usual James played it very cool and find a way to sneak out of it. As for Blase, he told everyone that he is going to meet his old friend. The girls had taken this opportunity to go and hangout in the mall though Tabitha manage to get away from this idea and instead was sitting alone by the sea side.

Tabitha was sitting by the beach when a paper that looked like an advertisement of some short flew towards her. She took it and started to see what it was about. "A Fencing Tournament is going to happen in the city. The top three contenders will be awarded with the cash prize" she read out as she was looking fully determined to participate. 'Thanks Kevin your teaching may help me tomorrow to win the cash prize and help in the survival' she thought to herself.

Meanwhile at the C3 someone was walking towards the training area. The figure reached towards the training area when he realized that someone was already there. The gate opened and it came out that the person who was already there was none other than Eldon Dunt.

"You were not supposed to be here practicing today" said the unknown yet familiar voice.

"It goes same for you, James" said Eldon as the unknown figure is revealed to be James. " You see I want to be as strong as I can atleast for the sake of Roxy. I mean she is my younger sister and it's my duty to protect him from everything. So here I am to practice. But what about you why are you here?" questioned Eldon after telling him his concern.

"Looks like we both are the passengers of the same boat" said James in rather low but relieved tone.

"Pardon?" asked confused Eldon.

"You see, don't know why but I got this feeling to protect Tabitha from every danger like a big brother. Maybe it is because of a long urge for something that I have in me. But one thing for sure I know is that I have to protect her like a younger sister." said James getting ready to do the practice session with the newly joined crimson ranger.

Next day Tabitha just came out of the registrar office after getting registered for the tournament she bumped into a Japanese-American girl with medium length black hairs and brown eyes with fair skin tone and dressed in white and both fell.

"Mari!" a boy with athletic toed body, brown shaggy hairs, green eyes and dressed in red called out to the girl. "Be attentive of where you walk. I know you are super excited regarding this tournament but dare not to hurt yourself" the words came out of that boy's mouth as he along with two girls came towards Mari.

"Sorry Ash" said Mari with a sheepish smile and blush on her face.

"You ok girl" asked the first girl dressed in yellow, having sun-kissed skin, long curly brown hairs and deep chocolate eyes.

"Here get up" the second girl who was dressed in pink offered her a hand to get up. This girl had long purple hair with blue strips, green(left) and brown(right) eyes and tan skin.

"Sorry to you too. I am Mari this is Ash, the one in yellow is Liz and in pink is Kara." said Mari introducing everyone to her.

"Myself Tabitha. By the way you had got a quite caring boyfriend" said Tabitha as both Ash and Mari were blushing.

"We are not in a relationship." said Ash in a rather hurry.

"Don't tell me that you still lack those guts to propose her" said Tabitha bluntly as per her nature and Ash and Mari were again blushing.

"Looks we have someone quite good at mocking others" said Kara.

"You way good observer Tabitha" said Liz.

"Tabitha where have you been. We were searching you everywhere?" said a James as he was really concern about her.

"Looks like you too had got quite caring boyfriend" Ash tried to counter Tabitha with her words.

"There are other feelings like of being a big brother that also gives life to caring nature. It's not always love." said James again shutting Ash mouth.

"Looks today is not your day to win in a talk, bro" said Kara teasing her brother.

By this time all other teens had also reached there and the formal introduction was over and the Ask, Kara, Mari and Liz said bye to their new friends.

"Hi don't you think there is much more to them then what it appears to" said Liz.

"What do you mean?" asked Mari.

"You are talking about the variance in the group and the color coded clothes" said Kara to which Liz nodded.

"You mean they can be a team of rangers" said Ash.

"Maybe " said Mari as all nodded.

Back to the teens, they had decided to go to the cafe near the registrar office.

"By the way what were you doing here Tabitha?" asked Roxy.

"I am taking part in the competition." said she.

"What? you are not going to participate in it Tabitha. You may hurt yourself." said James.

"Stop treating me like a kid. I can take care of myself " said Tabitha.

"Hey he is only saying it for your good Tabitha beside he is concern about you as a big brother like I an for Roxy" said Eldon.

"If it is so then I am with you Tabi in this." said Roxy

"What are you talking Roxy" asked a surprised Eldon.

"I am telling the truth. Stop treating me as a kid bro. I am a grown up now and can take care of myself. Plus there is a difference between protectiveness and over protectiveness" said Roxy

"That's enough guys. Don't start fighting among yourselves" Leon tried to control the situation. Just than their morphers reacted as to inform about an invasion.

"Guys lets go" said Twyla.

"I am ready to kick some butts baby" said Blase as they all headed towards the point of invasion.

When the rangers reached there fully morphed they saw the gobots along with a humanoid panda with a bamboo stick in his hand and parts of bamboo forming the legs, elbow area, stomach area ad neck area.

"Wow the taste of Zuthora king is too weird than I thought it would be" commented Blase as he rushed into the battle without listening.

"God! don't know when this boy will learn to have patience." sighed James as others too joined the battle.

It was only a matter of time that the rangers destroyed the gobots and were ready to face the monster. Just as they were going to attack Indigo lightning send them flying back to ground.

'Not again. Eliastro, he will be targeting Tabitha again. I have to protect him like a big brother' thought James.

'I am not letting anyone to hurt my sister no matter how powerful he or she is' thought Eldon.

"Ok guys Tabi, Roxy, Eldon and Twyla handle Eliastro. Blase, James come with me" ordered Leon as they all stood back on their legs.

All nodded as they regrouped as per the order and started to attack their respective villains.

Tabitha attacked with her trident which Eliastro stopped with his sword. Eliastro easily dodges attacks of Blase, Eldon and Twyla. Eliastro then pushed Tabitha and using the electric powers to send the three to the ground.

On the other hand Padamboo was attacking the three rangers who were trying hard to defend themself but all in vain. Leon tried to attack with his katana but Padamboo stopped it following with stopping the attack of Roxy's bo-staff leaving it open to get attacked. James show the opening to attack and stepped to attack but show Tabitha struggling against Eliastro and instead of attacking Padamboo ran to help her.

"James" cried both Roxy and Leon getting distracted of which Padamboo took advantage of and attacked on both Roxy and Leon.

Eliastro was about to send a powerful electric attack at Tabitha and she was all set to defend herself but James came in way and pushed her to ground. The electric attack hit a pole and the pole fell on Tabitha's hand.

Meanwhile Padamboo had sent Leon to ground and was ready to strike Roxy with his weapon but in a crimson blur Eldon ran and tackled the monster, making his weapon send towards the rangers as the monster losses his grip, hitting others as well as the two too.

"Huh! What a waste of time it was. Looks like the new ranger had only weaken the team. Padamboo destroy them now and return back to the base. I will be waiting for your arrival" said Eliastro as he teleported to the base.

"Oh so sorry rangers but it's time to end you, though I really enjoyed playing with you but now the playtime is over" said the monster as he sent a powerful strike towards the rangers who were struggling to get back on their legs. The strike was about to hit them when a snow storm came out of blues protecting them.

"huh what was that? who did this?" was the only thing that leave the monster's mouth.

"What just happened?" asked Blase as he was confused with this sudden twist of event.

"We are on the same boat as you Blase" said Twyla.

"Rangers we will investigate about this incident later, first we have a monster to defeat" said Leon as everyone was back in position of attack.

They again rushed to fight but all in vain. Eldon and James, in order to defend Roxy and Tabitha, were working off beat and causing hurt not only to themselves but also to others.

Tabitha and Roxy now had a huge build up inside them. The monster again send all of them to ground.

"We have to think about some other way to defeat him" said Blase.

"We will never be able to defeat him" said Tabitha.

"What do you mean by that" asked a shocked Twyla.

"I am with her on this. Can't you see how effortlessly he is over powering us and all thanks goes to Eldon and James" said Roxy.

"What?" asked shocked Eldon and James.

"They are saying the truth, Eldon. Brother This is bitter but true" said Leon.

"What are we doing? we are just two big brothers trying to protect their younger sisters" said Eldon.

"There is a difference between being over protective and protective." said Tabitha.

"Your over protectiveness is the reason for our loss Eldon and James. This is not only being the restriction for two of us but also for the capability of you two" said Roxy.

"But..." was only what James was able to say when Tabitha cut him off.

"Look James, I appreciate that you feel like a big brother to me but being a big brother not only means that you have to protect your younger siblings but means that you stand with them on what they are going to do." said Tabitha.

"It means that you guide them what to do and What not to. To protect them from the bad consequences of their bad choices and make the able to defend themself and help them to become a good human" said Roxy.

"Huh stop this nonsense of your's. I am fed up of that foolish talks of yours. Now it's time to end you all" said the monster.

"Never , never ever you or any other monster will be able to destroy us." said Eldon.

"Instead get ready to be get defeated. Roxy, Eldon and Tabi come with me and Bro please let it be fight of four of us" said James asking the permission from Leon to which Leon nodded.

The four rangers charged at the enemy. Eldon using his super speed tackled the monster but the monster then attacked with his weapon but James made a whirlwind to stop it. From the top of the whirlwind came Roxy and Tabitha having their bo-staff and Trident covered in electricity and water respectively and striking the monster and then hit by many green colored wind balls hitting him hard sending him to ground.

"All ready" asked James as the three nodded as they were cowered in their own colored aura. "Defender beasts spirit blast"

They all ran towards the monster as the aura started to change shape and at last the four auras transformed into their respective beasts with the rangers inside them, hitting the monster at the same time and destroying him.

With the end of the monster all rejoyed.

At the Tournament, It has been a pretty much good show of the talent. The rangers met Mari, Ash, Liz and Kara once again and with the twist of faith, both Mari and Tabitha made to the finals.

The fight had approached almost to it's end but still they were both with equal points.

"Looks like none of them want to lose" said Ash.

"Yeah both of them have the burning spirit to win" said Blase.

James was happy too to see how much others were praising Tabitha, when he observed that Tabitha was now playing a little odd. He observed that her had was hurting her.

'This must be because of that pole' he thought remembering the incidence.

At the end Tabitha was not able to bear the pain and loss with a point making Mari the winner of the tournament.

"It was a great fight Tabitha" said Mari as she offered her hand for handshake.

"Yeah, it was a great one, Mari. Hope we will get another chance to face each other" said Tabitha with a smile.

With the end of the tournament the four returned to their hometown saying bye to their new friends i.e the rangers of Majestic hills.

"I am sorry Tabitha as it was because of me that you lost" apologized James.

"It's not your fault. It was just that my luck fall short, big bother" said Tabitha as the both of them smiled.

"I think I should also apologize" said Eldon to Roxy but Roxy instead hugged him.

"You don't have to brother" said she as they all smiled and kept on moving.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** **Mari, Ash, Liz and Kara are from the power rangers neo defenders by Loveginger30. I am a big fan of her and she is my inspiration to handle this much big group of rangers to handle. One more thing, I had posted the prologue of my another story Power rangers forces of Tilism and I need Oc for it. If you guys have time then please help. Also** **tell me of what you think of the story, chapter, and the questions, as well as the places that needed to be improved in review as they are always encouraging. Until next time, bye!**_

 _ **Next Chapter -** Triple threat_


	11. Chapter 11

_**I would like to thank LovingGinger30, Fool Arcane Kaiju, Ahkalia, NitroTheKidd88, Author196, UgunsGreka, HiroshitheHawk and WinxPossible for allowing me to use their characters. Also, NitroTheKidd88 [( *• `ω•´ )b] is my beta reader and my house stock for everyday monsters. Thanks for support guys and hope the story will be a great success and you all enjoy it.**_

 _ **Chapter 10 - Triple threat - Part 1**_

Within Zuthora's base, the alien overlord himself was burning with rage. Every plot his "generals" made to defeat the rangers had failed.

 _Miserably._

He was red in the face with anger, tearing apart the throne room, and whatever else dared to come his way.

"Control your anger, my liege. I am well aware that with the ranger's interferences in our plans, it is quite natural for you to be so enraged." Eliastro walked inside, daring to interrupt the most vile monster on this ship. "But, I have excellent news for you."

"What sort of news could you have as good, Eliastro? It had better be good enough to cover up for your _constant failures_ , or you know the consequence." Zuthora threatened.

"I am very much aware, master." replied Eliastro, teeming with confidence.

Zuthora huffed, turning his full attention to his general.

"Okay. Tell me what this 'good news' is." Zuthora demanded.

"Of course. Your forces had at last found the three Devil Stones, and using its power, I raised this general to great heights. I call forth… _Skulker!_ " Eliastro announced.

As the announcement was made, the remaining members within the room turned towards the main door, curious to know who Eliastro was addressing with so much gratitude. From the main door arrived a massive skeletal creature, adorned in worn-out, yet strong rusted black armor, along with a tattered red cape. A massive broadsword and shield hung over his backside. The look on his face was terrifying enough, and what more- his entire body seemed to glow with an eerie green aura.

He came towards Zuthora and bowed before him, like a knight of old. "Milord, we have returned to serve you, and aid you within this new quest." Skulker informed. His voice was deep and scary, echoing as if more than one person was speaking at the same time.

"What do you mean, _returned_?" Zuthora asked, confused- certain he had never met this monster before. "And Eliastro- what does this have to do with the 'good news' you were talking about?"

"Master, Skulker is the conglomerate of all of the deceased soldiers who had served you as members of your old forces. However, they were felled by the Defender Beasts of that time. But now, since all of them have been merged together, Skulker is legions more powerful, deadlier, and more fearsome than any other monster!" boasted Eliastro.

"Hm… This seems good, but what now? What plan do we have to end the rebellion of those annoying brats that call themselves Power Rangers?!" demanded the fed-up king of the Zuthorean forces.

"Milord, if I may." Skulker interrupted, with a grin. "I have a plan that will destroy all seven of those pesky rangers at the same time.

"Eh? And what plan is this?" asked Zuthora, out of curiosity.

"The plan to disintegrate and destroy." said Skulker, with a malicious smirk.

Meanwhile, standing at the entrance gates of Majestic High stood a 5'9" girl with a defined figure, dressed in dark colors, denim, and purple. She didn't hesitate as she entered the building, heading towards the principal's office.

As she passed by the soccer field, however, a small group of the players stared at her.

"Who's that girl?" asked one of the boys. He seemed to be their "leader", sticking out due to his well-groomed blonde hair.

"I don't think I've seen her before…" uttered another boy.

"Well…" said another, with a soccer ball in his hands. "Let's have some _fun_ with the newbie."

The four of them grinned.

The same boy dropped the ball in his hands, and purposely kicked it towards the girl. To their surprise, the girl stopped the ball in mid-air, with nothing but her leg.

She turned towards the football field with a deadly glare- clearly revealing the faded scar on the girl's left cheek.

"Well, it looks like this chick has some guts, eh?" the golden-haired boy asked. Him and the rest of his posse began approaching the girl- with cocky looks on their faces. "But this is a boy's game, babe. You should go join cheerleading and root for me when I kick that ball in, hot stuff." He added, with a wink.

The rest of the boys snickered, teasingly.

"...Seems you're one of those idiots who are too orthodox." the girl replied. Her voice was calm, yet intimidating- a voice that sends chills down your spine. "The only way to prove how wrong you are is to defeat you."

"Oh?" asked the golden-haired boy, mockingly once again. "And how will you do that?"

The girl kicked the ball into her hands, and glared at them with electric blue eyes.

"I'll kick your ass in soccer. To make it more interesting- you four against me."

"Baby, I think you're out of your _mind_." said the boy, dumbfounded. Quickly, though, his shocked expression turned arrogant. "Alright, fine, I accept. I've put a girl in her place before. First to score wins."

"Tch… You'll regret it." the girl said, entering the field and taking off her jacket. She tossed it haphazardly to the sidelines, revealing the two tattoos on her arms. The first was green and red, decorated with vines and roses- with the single phrase "Beauty".

The second was of chains and barbed wire- with the sole phrase "Deadly".

She dropped the ball as she stepped into the field, and quickly began to dribble, making her way to the goal. The four boys were positioned to defend along the way.

The golden-haired boy came in quickly to stop her, but she began to slide the ball towards the left. The boy, seeing this movement, followed the ball's direction, but with a sudden switch, the girl slowly kicked it outside her legs to the right, dribbling past the first man in his path to the goal.

Two other boys ran up to stop her- but the girl easily passed through them, as well. She was now rushing towards the goal, set on the prize, but with three boys on her tail.

A smirk formed on her face.

She kicked the ball a bit hard, and picked up her pace to pass before the boys, back facing them. She punted the ball into the air, and turned quickly to avoid the boys- whose attention was focused on the ball alone.

The girl leapt up, and kicked the ball while it was still in the air. Like a shooting star, it flew into the goal.

"Well, looks like you got your answer." the girl huffed, approaching the exhausted boys. A deadly glare returned to her face, as she picked up her jacket. "Blake. Blake Noxic. Never forget my name. It'll be a reminder to never mess with me again."

With that, Blake left the field, and headed towards the principal's office once again.

' _Great.'_ she thought, exasperated. _'I suppose this is how my first day of college is going to start.'_

James sat by himself on a bench at the park. There was plenty going through his mind- regarding his personal life and relationships. He needed some time alone- to at least _organize_ these thoughts.

Firstly, his mother and grandfather. James knew that the gap between himself and his mother was mainly due to his own behavior. But, at the same time, who was to blame when his mom was too busy with her job, and himself being busy in his studies? The only other reason he could think of would be the secret his grandmother told him and Leon with her dying breath… But, he didn't think that could apply to his mother.

He sighed, as his thought process shifted to his grandfather. The very first thing that came to mind with their relationship was a simple question: _'what's his problem with me?'_ His grandfather had always been hard on him. He constantly gave him the evil eye, suspecting him as if he was some sort of sinner. Meanwhile, his relationship with Leon was always happy-go-lucky.

Coming forwards to the present, he thought about Tabitha. He couldn't neglect the almost sibling-like feeling and instinct that came out when they spent time together. At times, he began to slowly connect the dots- maybe _she_ was the one he was searching for...

Lastly, there was Blaise. A small smile formed on his face when his teammate came to mind. He was such a dork. His constant stupid actions and vile nature… The orange ranger was such a tryhard. It was charming- no, _adorable_ , even...

…

… ' _Wait… N-no, it can't be that…'_

Face red, James tried to get rid of the thoughts coming to mind.

Around the same time, the other rangers were in C3, doing their daily training. Roxy and Twyla had chosen to spar against each other, while Tabitha was helping Eldon with honing his weapon skills. As for Blaise and Leon, they faced each other.

Prince Alveno and Merlin kept a close eye on their matches. Alveno was happy to see the progress each ranger was showing. His thoughts moved to the ways the rangers had developed on their own.

Roxy had improved greatly in hand-to-hand combat, and was starting to show less dependence on her weapon.

Twyla had become more agile, and more confident than she was prior to joining the team.

Tabitha seemed to be getting adjusted to working in a team, and trusting in others.

Blaise was beginning to learn how to curb his recklessness and anger. Or, rather, _channel_ it- becoming the team's powerhouse.

As for Leon, his leadership skills and on the spot decision-making had developed far quicker than the Prince had thought. He was amazed- this trait had reminded him of both his father and brother. In fact, this very same quality prevailed through his family line, since his ancestor fought alongside the great phoenix.

Eldon was doing well, despite being so new to the team. Though Alveno didn't have much data on his progress, the Crimson Ranger was adjusting well.

As for James, Alveno was happy that he was giving himself time to face the other issues going on in his life.

"Hey, where's James? Why isn't he here for practice?" asked Blaise.

"He wanted to have some time to himself." Prince Alveno replied. "He told me that there are many things he wants to think over. So, I gave him a day off."

"Eh? Why?! Leon! What's the matter with him? Has he told you anything?" Blaise began getting an uneasy feeling- hearing about James being in some kind of trouble.

"This is the first time I've heard of it." Leon answered, calmly. "He hasn't mentioned anything like this before…"

"The hell kind of brother are you, then?!" a wave of anger overcame the Orange ranger. "You don't _have a goddamn_ _clue_ what your younger brother's going through! What if it's serious?! You wanna continue this sparring lesson _outside?!_ "

"Calm down, Blaise. It's not his fault." Twyla, unexpectedly, came to the Red ranger's defense. "Besides, James is mature enough to tackle these problems on his own. You don't have to worry."

"Oh _come_ _on_ _!_ We haven't seen the guy in _ages_ , and he's facing a serious problem! Ain't it _our_ responsibility- as _his_ _friends_ to help him out?!" Blaise yelled, trying to prove his point.

"Correction." Tabitha smirked. "All of us, _including you_ , had met up with him during lunch- making it only a few hours ago since we last saw him. And besides, don't you sit next to him? In _all_ of your classes?"

Eldon, Roxy, and even Twyla tried to stifle back their laughter, as Tabitha riled Blaise up yet again. Between James and Tabi, it was almost a competition of who could get 1the Orange ranger pissed the fastest. The difference, though, was that James found it adorable, while Tabitha did it to keep their competitive spirits burning against each other.

"Besides, it'll be good if we just give the guy some space." Eldon tried to convince him.

"And if the problem persists, we'll help him find a solution." Roxy assured him.

"W-well… No. No!" Blaise retaliated, face red. " _I'd_ rather go look for him, since the rest of you don't wanna take action!" He looked ready to bolt out of C3.

"Wow… I never thought that _you,_ of all people would be a caring, overprotective boyfriend." Tabitha sighed- bluntly.

Immediately, Blaise's embarrassed expression shifted to a scowl of burning rage.

"He is _not_ my boyfriend, get that in your thick skull, girl! And never, _ever_ _again_ _dare_ _pin me a homo!"_ Blaise threatened- getting awfully close to Tabi- slamming his fist against the nearby wall.

"Not _again_ …" Roxy sighed, dejectedly.

Quickly, the other rangers worked to settle down the dispute between the two.

" _Wanna fight me, Little Mermaid?! You really wanna mess with me?!"_

" _If you're_ _not_ _dating him, why are you getting so defensive? Sounds pretty suspicious..."_

" _Show me under the sea! Do it! Fight me, come on!"_

" _Eldon, hold him back!"_

Though Leon would want to calm the boiling conflict, Blaise's sudden concern made him think about his twin brother. What exactly was wrong..?

It was then that the alarm went off.

Around the same time, Lexi was taking a walk down some fields, taking a break from her work. A strange feeling of dread was within her- as if something big and bad would happen.

And soon, at that.

" _Alexandra…"_

A familiar voice made her jump out of shock.

"Ah… Aloora…" Lexi turned to face the spirit maiden. "When will you stop scaring the crap out of me..?"

" _Alexandra, I am getting three very strong energy readings. But the energy signatures did not says whether they are good or are foul. I feel as though a great evil has been awakened…"_ the spirit mused.

"I've been getting a bad feeling, too…" Lexi replied. Her expression turned worried, as the feeling intensified.

"...But, we can pull through, right..?"

The spirit sighed, looking off into the distance.

" _I can only hope so…"_

Barely a few minutes after they left C3, the rangers returned- save the green ranger. Prince Alveno and Merlin stared up at the central screen, the color of their faces pale with fear.

"There wasn't anything at the park…" Eldon mumbled, almost disappointed. "Must've been a dud…"

"I didn't get it… Why now, of all times, would no one come..?" Twyla questioned.

"Waste of my time…" Blaise scoffed. Though, a smirk formed on his face. "I miss smashing them to bits."

"Not as much as I do." Tabitha said, agreeing. Though, she quickly turned to the more concerned expressions of her remaining teammates. "Nevertheless, I agree with Twyla. Something's definitely up.

"Could it be… By the time we got there, they already got what they wanted…?" Asked Roxy.

"...That could be it." Leon nodded, approaching the Prince and his assistant. "Do you guys have any ide-"

"...No way…"

The rangers turned to their leader at his sudden change in tone. They all hurried towards the trio, showing the clip on screen.

"...You're _sh!tting_ me…" Blaise croaked.

The scene proudly broadcasted a handful of gobots grappling onto their missing second-in-command, James, and teleporting off to somewhere unknown.

 _ **Author's Note: Here we go with this new chapter arc. There are many twists and turns just waiting to come. Plus the chapter raised many questions to be answered. So, what do you think of the story? What plan does Skulker have to eliminate the rangers? What are the three energy waves Aloora was talking about? Who is James looking for? And why did Zuthora's forces kidnap James?**_

 _ **Next Chapter -**_ _Triple Threat - Part 2_


	12. Chapter 12

_**I would like to thank LovingGinger30, Fool Arcane Kaiju, Ahkalia, NitroTheKidd88, Author196, UgunsGreka, HiroshitheHawk and WinxPossible for allowing me to use their characters. Also, NitroTheKidd88 [( *• `ω•´ )b] is my beta reader and my house stock for everyday monsters. Thanks for support guys and hope the story will be a great success and you all enjoy it.**_

 _ **Chapter 11- Triple Threat - The Threat Evolves!**_

 _Previously on Defender Beasts…_

Eliastro had revived Skulker, a powerful general with the strength of an army of fallen demons. Together, they made a vile plan to destroy the rangers from the inside out.

While James complentated the many situations in his life, the remaining rangers trained at C3. Just when it seemed as though a conflict would break out between them, however, a monster attack occurred, and the rangers rushed to the scene.

All the while, Lexi was getting a bad feeling about what was happening. Aloora informed her that this "feeling" was right. The spirit was detecting negative energy readings.

The rangers shortly returned to C3, confused, as the spot of attack was completely empty. Slowly, they began to think that Zuthora's forces already got whatever they were searching for.

Their worst fears were confirmed, however, as they approached the main screen to a horrible sight- James had been kidnapped by Zuthora's forces.

 _Now, the continuation!_

The rangers each had their own reactions to the scene that played- but none of them were particularly well-off from it.

Leon was hit especially hard- as his doubts regarding his relationship with his brother came to surface. Perhaps he wasn't as good an older brother as he thought- not only had James not confide in him about his problems, but he had also been kidnapped to who knew where. He was helpless to assist then, and just as helpless now.

Twyla felt the pain that her leader was going through. To at least alleviate that burden, she approached to console him. Of course, this wasn't denying that she wasn't hurt by this, as well...

Blaise was visibly quaking in rage. He knew that he was far too angered to stay around other people. Without a word, he rushed out of C3. Roxy took note of this, and followed after her teammate.

On the other hand, Tabitha's eyes filled with tears. It had been years since she last cried- and at last, tears were spilling over.

Eldon, silently, had his own dilemma. Should he stay, and console his friends, or go after his sister? Leon and James were close enough to him- they were like brothers. But, at the same time, Roxy was his sister by blood, and being around Blaise, of all people…

Eventually, Eldon gave in, staying to comfort Leon. He was certain that Roxy could handle it.

It was almost a celebration, within Zuthora's warship. For the first time in a long time, their plans were going right. Zuthora's three generals, along with the lord himself, discussed their malicious plan with great glee.

Between all who were there, however, Arustar seemed to be the least enthusiastic about the news- but could at least mask it.

"Fantastic acclaim on your success, Lord Eliastro." Skulker congratulated. The undead monster leaned against his greatsword, ecstatic about their progress. "One inquiry, however. Why choose the Garuda heir, out of all of the Great Beasts? Why not the Manticore who can be a more challenge because of his wild nature, or perhaps the leader Phoenix?"

"I'm so glad you asked." replied Eliastro, with a grin. "The best way to destroy a group is to take away their connecting link. The Green Ranger is the one who holds their fragile bonds together."

"What's your point?" asked Arustar, still confused. "This can't be your only reason for kidnapping him, can it?"

"Well, allow me to explain. To the Blue and Crimson Rangers, the Green Ranger is a faux brother. To the Red Ranger, he is a brother by birth. To the Black and Yellow Rangers, a close and trusted confidant. And to the Orange Ranger- their relationship is strong enough to be taboo. In short- with him out of the picture, the rest of the team is imbalanced, making it easy to defeat him." Eliastro answered. "And, I suppose you're right. There is something I want to find out through the Green Ranger…"

"Fantastic!" said Zuthora- jovial to see their plans moving in the right direction. "Now, what's the next part of your plan?"

Skulker grinned, turning to the main doors of Zuthora's throne room, raising a bony hand. "Wolftank! Your presence is required!"

From the room, mechanical-sounding howls echoed, filling the room with an air of curiosity. Three shadows darted across the room, jumping from wall to wall. The only thing that they could catch from the figures was the glow of red, blue, and green eyes.

Amidst the display, a wolfish creature entered the room- appearing more human than wolf. He was donned in indigo-colored robes, with a belt of a strange design.

"My liege." the figure said, with a sharp-toothed grin. With a snap of his fingers, another set of howls sounded. From the shadows, three mechanical werewolves dropped down behind their alpha. Each of the mechanical beasts had different colored fur- red, blue, and green; the same as their eyes. Each of them were donned in white chestplates, with the same strangely designed belts.

All four of them bowed before the three generals, in the same knightley manner that Skulker had before.

"We are ready to serve you." said the most humanoid one- "Wolftank".

"I hope you're more than just a showman." Zuthora huffed. "Do as we planned- and eradicate them all."

From the overlord's tone, it sounded much more like a threat, if anything. Wolftank nodded, and his mechanical betas lept into the shadows once more.

Fueled on pure rage, Blaise had stumbled back to the park where James was kidnapped. It was like he was seeing red- he hadn't been this pissed off since…

...He growled, and leapt up- grabbing a branch of a nearby tree. He tore it off with ease, despite its weight. With a vicious yell, he punched the bark of the tree- set on rampaging his feeling out.

Roxy had reached this same location a few minutes later. By the time she arrived, Blaise had kicked over a garbage can, bludgeoning it with the broken branch.

Roxy was considerably concerned to see the way the orange ranger was acting. Yes, she had seen Blaise angry many times before- but never to this extent. Besides, from what her teammates told her, Blaise was mostly calm when Leon, Tabitha, and herself were kidnapped. Here, it was the exact opposite.

She was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard another loud yell from her teammate. A pit of dread formed within her, at the very thought of being the one to calm him down.

Instead, Roxy sat at a bench a fair distance away, trying to think of a way to handle this situation.

She huffed, in frustration. By this point, Roxy was more than aware of Eliastro's cunning nature. Based on this relapse, she could easily tell why Zuthora's general picked James, out of everyone else.

Even then, she was unable to shake the feeling that something worse was coming soon enough...

"Looks like something's bothering you." said a female voice, behind her. "Mind sharing? Maybe I can help out."

Roxy jolted as her thoughts were suddenly interrupted, turning to see Lexi with a charming smile on her face. Roxy gave in rather shortly, kickstarting a conversation.

"Hey..! My name's Roxy Dunt." she said. "I'm sorry, but I don't think you'll be much help in this situation…"

"And I'm Lexi." she replied, in greeting. "And, well, it doesn't hurt to try, y'know?"

For some strange reason, Roxy began to believe and trust her words. From within herself, she felt a strong urge to talk to her, and form some sort of bond.

"Hmm… Well, you see…" Roxy began. She tried her hardest to try and word this without revealing that she was a Power Ranger. "A friend of mine has… Gone missing, and his absence has hurt our group of friends badly… In a way, he was the foundation that kept us together. Without him, we're crumbling…"

Roxy jabbed a finger towards Blaise. "For example, that kid over there."

He had moved on from the dented can, instead opting to begin hitting a nearby sign.

"...He's usually a lot calmer, trust me. But, even then, he's still the most hot-blooded person you could ever meet. See, the kid that's missing- he was able to calm him down… But, I feel like because J-... the kid isn't here, he's losing control." Roxy explained. "I feel like I'm watching our team fall apart, but I don't want that to happen..."

"Hm… I think what you're doing is right." Lexi said, reassuringly. "But… I think your friend there is just really upset right now. Once he calms down, without a doubt, he'll join you." She smiled, and patted Roxy on the shoulder "Tell you what… You should go and support the rest of your team. I'll talk to your friend."

"Huh?" Roxy yelped, startled. "You sure about that..?"

"Trust me, I have some experience dealing with someone with a temper. For now, focus on keeping your team together." Lexi reassured.

"...You're right." Roxy nodded, determined to follow her advice. "Thank you very much, for doing this."

Roxy jumped up from the bench, heading back from the direction she came. Lexi let out a sigh of relief, as she did so.

'Why is it that every time I meet one of these kids, they're always in some sort of trouble…?'

But, she wasn't about to turn back on her word. She turned to the boy again, getting a closer look. Upon seeing his face, she grinned. 'It seems like luck is on my side today! That's the third person I met that Aloora wanted me to bond with!'

'...But, why do I have a feeling that getting through to this guy will be a lot harder than the rest…?'

"Uh… Hey there!" said Lexi, as she approached Blaise. "My name's Lexi. It seems like you're in a poor mood."

"Piss off!" Blaise snapped. "It's none of your goddamn concern!"

"Well, since you're destroying public property and putting yourself and others in danger- it kind of is my concern." Lexi replied- annoyed by the boy's response. "Look, instead of this reckless destruction, it's better to sit, talk, and discuss a solution for your problem."

Blaise growled- not acting, only tightening his fists. His eyes seemed conflicted, almost, as he began to calm down.

"I understand that you're frustrated. You have every right to be." Lexi continued, gently. "But, instead of wasting your energy like this, you should try and find a solution to your problem."

"... Y-you're right…" Blaise uttered, dropping the broken branch. He took a deep, shaky breath, and cleared out his throat. Without the constant yelling, it almost sounded like he was crying. "I apologize for my… abhorrent behavior."

"It's okay. Do you mind telling me what's wrong? My name's Lexi, by the way."

"Blaise Hawking…" he replied, softly. He almost seemed burned out. "I… I have a... friend that's in danger somewhere. I was unable to protect him. I'm… I don't know what to do, alright? I-It was my fault he's in this mess in the first place! I should've been there! I should've gone!"

The passion had returned rather quickly during his ramble, however.

"Blaise… Listen. You have to stop blaming yourself. You have heart- I know you do. Use that drive to find him." Lexi said, shortly.

She would've continued, however, had an orange light not appeared in Blaise's pocket, vibrating like some sort of cell phone.

Wryly, Blaise chuckled. Something of a smirk formed on his face.

"Maybe you're right. Good talk, I have to go!"

With that, Blaise darted off, faster than any track member Lexi had seen, leaving Lexi confused.

'Same old trends…' Lexi sighed, deeply.

Despite leaving much later than Roxy, Blaise skidded into C3 only a few minutes after Roxy arrived, buzzing Morpher in hand.

"Did you find James?!" He yelled the instant he arrived- almost out of breath.

"No… We haven't found anything yet." said Roxy, with a sigh.

"God fu-... No. No, it's okay." Blaise huffed, curtly. "What's happening?"

"Unfortunately, Zuthora has planned even more trouble for us." said Prince Alveno. "We have three attacks at the same time, distanced throughout the city."

"I know we're not in the best condition to do this, but we have to." said Roxy, in an attempt to build up the team's spirits.

"...She's right." said Leon, with a nod. "I know we're all worried about James, but protecting the Earth is our first priority… And perhaps, this could give us a hint, as well."

'Just hold on, James. We're coming to save you…!' Leon thought. Before he could get sidetracked, however, he turned towards his team, preparing himself to lead his team.

"We'll split up. Blaise and Tabitha, head to the attack on main street. Roxy and Eldon, head to the attack on the mall. Twyla, you're with me- to the shopping district."

The group nodded, and headed out to their designated battlefields.

Tabitha and Blaise reached the coordinates they were assigned to- on main street. They could see the civilians- panicked, as they ran away from a few gobots. Strange claw marks scratched against the streets and walls.

"Just the infantry?" Blaise asked. "Fine. Go help the civilians, I got this."

"Please." Tabitha huffed back. "And let you hog up the fun?"

They would've continued to bicker, had they not felt a presence behind them. From their behind, claws struck against their backs- not very hard, but enough to sting. The two rangers winced, as they were face to face with a blue, mechanical werewolf.

"Tch… Looks like no one taught this monster that you shouldn't backstab people." said Tabitha.

"Cowardly, just like his tail of a general! Big Bad Wolf will be the first to face my wrath- and then, Zuthora!" Blaise declared, with a wide grin on his face.

The two took on a fighting position, as the android beast unleashed a loud howl. The gobots rearranged themselves, prepared to fight the rangers.

Blaise rushed headfirst into the group of gobots to destroy them. His livid state was visible by how violent his moves were. He punched down a gobot, and dragged the blade of his nagamaki through it, using that momentum to drop-kick another one. He ran up to the third and rammed his weapon into its chest, slowly dragging it out. As he approached the fourth, he grabbed onto its head, throwing it to the ground, and rapidly slammed its head onto the concrete sidewalk.

"Who's next?!" Blaise roared, as he leapt off the ground. Immediately, he ran into the next batch of gobots.

On the other hand, Tabitha was using her trident a tad bit more effectively. She stabbed and slashed through any of the gobots who dared approach her- over the mad dog that was her partner. She kicked down one, and then another two with a sweeping kick. She backflipped- kicking down one who was approaching her from behind.

At their pace, the gobot menace was quickly dealt with. Blaise wasted little time in rushing towards the mechanical werewolf.

"You wanna dance, you goddamn clunker?!" He shrieked, nagamaki in hand. "Hope you like breakdancing!"

The blade intercepted with the azure wolf's claws, causing sparks to fly.

"Tch… You never change, do you…?" Tabitha scoffed at her teammate's reckless behavior. Though, she didn't waste any time in joining him.

Tabitha attempted to cut down the beast- but her trident bounced against its steel hide. The werewolf continued after Blaise, ignoring the hit from Tabi.

"Oh, what the hell?!"

"Come get me, you overgrown fleabag! I'll tear you limb from limb!"

Of course, Blaise was far too into it to notice. Tabitha rolled her eyes, pointing her trident towards the beast. From its tips, a high-pressure blast of water shot at the creature.

Before it could strike again at Blaise, it made impact. Slowly, the mechanized wolf reared its head in the Blue Ranger's direction.

"Oi! Your fight's with me, furball! Accept your destruction!"

The Orange Ranger tried to stab the creature in the gut, but his nagamaki's blade deflected off of its chestplate.

"...You're really shi-"

He didn't get to finish, as a hard punch knocked him to the ground.

"...This one's going to be tough…" Tabitha hissed, as the beast turned fully to face her.

Meanwhile, Eldon and Roxy reached the second area of attack. With their entry, however, they could see the gobots causing trouble. Their leader- a mechanical werewolf with green fur.

Eldon smirked, spinning his tonfa within his hands. "This'll be fun… Roxy, stay close by, and make sure you're safe while fighting. If it gets too dangerous, call me over. I'll be there in a flash. Quite literally."

"Yeah, yeah…" Roxy replied, to prevent her brother from arguing. "I have a bad feeling about this, though…"

"No worries! It'll be just like the last time! We can handle this together!"

With Eldon's speed, he was able to take care of the gobots with ease. Tackling into one at the speed of light, causing it to slam into another group like a bowling ball. He slammed his knee into the guts of one, then hit another on the head with his tonfa.

Meanwhile, Roxy had her hands full with the jade-hide beast. She lifted up her staff to block a blow from its claws. Quickly, the wolf backflipped, kicking Roxy down in its leap.

"E-Eldon..? You're done back there?" Roxy asked, as she got back on her feet for the hard blow.

"G-give me a second!" Eldon called back. Knocking the last of the Gobots to the ground with a sweeping kick, he blitzed towards Roxy's direction, standing between her and the wolf.

"Don't mess with my sister, you bucket of bolts!" he yelled, charging towards the beast. He leapt up, and attempted to drop-kick the wolf. However, his legs were caught, mid-fall.

"Oh crap-"

Before Eldon could finish, the beast threw him towards his sister, the impact causing them both to hit the ground.

"Gah..!" Eldon yelled, slamming his fist on the ground. "We have to think of something, and fast!"

At the Shopping District, damage was done- but it was almost as if Leon and Twyla missed it. There were items strewn about from panicked shoppers, with claw and burn marks indicating a battle.

"...It's pretty quiet…" Twyla muttered.

"Yeah…" Leon nodded in agreement. "I want to get this over with quickly. I should be focused on saving James..."

Quickly, two laser beams were fired at the two. Just barely, Leon and Twyla managed to jump out of the way. Gobots leaped into the scene, ignoring the hail of lasers.

"You've gotta be kidding me…" Leon scorned. "Enough of this!"

"Let's stay focused." Twyla mumbled. "Though, this is pretty tedious…"

Leon spawned in his katana, bursting in flames. Rushing towards the source of the laser fire, he cut through a gobot, and punched down another. Seeing another beam coming towards him, he grabbed onto a nearby Gobot, using it as a shield against the attack. Lowering his unorthodox "shield", he saw a mechanical werewolf with red fur. There were cannons placed on its shoulders, and in its mouth, as well.

Twyla bashed her shield over the head of one of the gobots approaching her, then cut through one with her retractable blade. Keeping her momentum, she jabbed the blade into one of the gobots, and kicking it into another before it could fall.

With the gobots defeated, they both rushed towards the wolf. The red beast noticed, and fired another shot.

"We have to get up close…" Leon muttered, quickly jumping away from another blast.

"I can't see an opportunity…" said Twyla, worried. "We have to work out a plan!"

Before Leon could stop and think, however, the red beast charged up its lasers once again, this time firing all three at once. Both Leon and Twyla were sent flying to the ground.

"...Hm… I got it." Leon gleamed. "You go left. I go right. On my call."

"Uh… Huh…" Twyla muttered, watching as the wolf charged up its lasers once more. "Can that call come faster?"

"...Now!" Leon yelled.

As the beast fired its lasers, both rangers darted in opposite directions. As the smoke cleared, the mechanical being grew confused, trying to figure out where it should fire.

Seeing their chance, the two rangers cut diagonally through the wolf, ending up on the sides opposite where they started. Again, the beast fired a blast from its maw, but Twyla used her shield to deflect the laser. Leon leapt over both the blast and Twyla, again cutting at the beast.

The two rangers now stood together, their weapons in hand. Leon's katana glowed with flames, and Twyla's shield and blade was surrounded with a black aura.

"Hippocampus-Phoenix Dual Strike!"

With their yell, the two rangers slashed with their weapons, unleashing beams of their energies. The two blasts took the form of a flying Phoenix and a galloping Hippocampus, but then fused together into a brilliant beam of white light. The impact eradicated the wolf, forming a massive cloud of dust.

"Did… Did we win..?" Twyla asked, trying to squint past the smoke.

"...It seems so." said Leon, sighing in relief.

All that remained of the red werewolf was its belt.

Growling, Eldon hopped back up to his feet, spinning his tonfa in his hands. Roxy propped herself back up with her staff, trying to think of a way to deal with the jade werewolf.

"...Eldon, I have an idea." Roxy said, looking at her brother. "Can you distract this thing for me?"

"Eh? Well, alright." replied Eldon, with a nod.

Quickly, the Crimson Ranger darted forwards, in front of Roxy and the wolf.

"Hey, hairball!" Eldon taunted. "Come get some!"

The beast growled, and chased after him. Each strike it made to capture him was futile- as Eldon's power was his speed. At times, Eldon would hit the wolf- further irritating it.

"Keep him still!" Roxy yelled. Electricity began to charge within her staff.

"Gotcha!"

Eldon skidded to a halt, and began to run in a circle around the beast. The mechanical deity grew confused with every revolution he made.

"Now, Eldon!" cried Roxy.

Eldon leapt to the side, revealing that Roxy had jumped into the air, supercharged staff in hand. With a heavy impact, the beast began to overload from the excess energy, and exploded.

All that was left behind was its belt.

"Haha! Great job, sis!" Eldon congratulated, raising his hand for a hi-five. However, he quickly lost his enthusiasm, noticing the look of concern on Roxy's face.

"Oh… James, right?" Eldon sighed.

"...That's not exactly what I had in mind…" Roxy muttered. "I dunno why, but this all feels… odd…"

"Eh… I'm sure it's just a few bad vibes." Eldon said, shrugging it off.

The azure beast continued to give Blaise and Tabitha a rough time. As Blaise hopped off the ground, ready to rush in again, she quickly stopped him.

"What?!" Blaise yelled, skidding to a halt behind her raised arm.

"Blaise, listen. You mind holding this thing down for a bit?"

For a moment, he seemed confused, but nodded.

"Aye. What's the plan?"

"Continuous attack." Tabitha replied.

Another maniacal grin stretched across his face. "I like this plan already."

Blaise dropped his nagamaki, and rushed towards the wolf, arms outstretched. His hands began to burn with an orange aura.

"Hey! Come on, you filthy bitch! Make my goddamn day!"

The beast howled, and ran towards Blaise, brandishing sharp claws. With his hands still glowing, he caught the wolf's arms, causing the metal being to skid to a halt.

"Can you hold him down for a bit more?" Tabitha asked, brandishing her trident.

"Kyahaha! Don't worry about me! Keep going!" Blaise yelled in response.

"If you say so!"

Tabitha leapt upwards, and stabbed at the beast- again, and again, and again. Blaise, noticing Tabitha's strategy, began to increase his output, slowly crushing the azure wolf's metal arms. The beast was too overwhelmed- and couldn't figure out who to deal with.

As Tabitha- at last- broke through the beast's metal hide, stabbing through it, Blaise broke through its claws, short-circuiting the wires beneath. Slowly, the wolf began to shut down, but then exploded- leaving behind only its belt.

"I still feel restless." Blaise muttered, taking a few short hops. "This is unsatisfying…"

"At least it's over…" Tabitha sighed.

Before they could properly relax, however, their morphers went off. Blaise's eyes practically gleamed as he answered.

"Did you find James?!"

"I... apologize. We haven't found any information, but we're trying our best." said Prince Alveno, sadly on the other end of the line.

"For fu-... No. No. No! It's okay! What is it?"

"There's another attack, at Central Tower. You're to rendezvous with the rest of the rangers there."

"Perfect. Some monsters for catharsis. We're on our way."

"This is just becoming a pain…" Tabitha sighed.

Though, quickly, they rushed off to the new set of coordinates.

At last, all seven rangers reached the base of the tower. Yet again, it was the gobots, creating chaos and panic. The odd thing, however, was that there was a girl already fighting the menace.

"I have a really bad feeling…" Roxy muttered. "Like we're playing right into their hands."

"Trap or not, I don't care anymore! Any member of Zuthora's pawns that catch my sight will pay!" Blaise roared.

"Let's get to work. After this, we find James." Leon directed.

With a mutual agreement, the seven rushed onto the battlefield, taking on the gobot army.

"Excuse me, miss!" Twyla called, approaching the girl that was already in the fray. "You should head to a safe place. We can handle this!"

The girl seemed to be handling the gobots just fine, however...

"So what?" the girl asked. "You expect me to sit and watch as these creatures destroy the city?"

Noticing the scuffle, Eldon rushed towards them, knocking down a few gobots on his way.

"Look, I get how you feel, but it's our job to keep you civilians safe." he explained. "We got this, trust me. If you really wanna help, then get everyone else out of here, yeah?"

"Fine. Whatever." the girl huffed. Quickly, she ran over to a group of civilians, trying to help them out.

"...Haven't I seen that girl before..?" Eldon muttered.

"Not sure…" Twyla responded. Quickly, she ran back into the fray, while Eldon continued to think it over.

'Ah! She's the new girl! We share some of our classes, right?' Eldon thought. 'What was her name, again?... Blake?'

Soon after, the rangers regrouped, the gobots destroyed or knocked out.

"What a goddamn chore!" Blaise yelled, pacing the area. "Waste of my time! I should be trying to find James! And I still feel so restless! Gah!"

"For once, I agree..." Eldon groaned. "This is a chore."

"Y'know… I'm wondering what's going on in the mind of Zuthora." said Twyla.

"Yeah… This feels so… Anticlimactic. Like there should be something worse…" Tabitha agreed.

"Something is definitely wrong." mumbled Roxy, nervously.

Though, slowly, a low cackle sounded from the shadows, followed by a second, howling laugh.

"That would be right, Yellow Ranger!" yelled the howling voice.

From the ground raised three beams, that slowly began to glow with energy. Tall walls began to connect, forming a net around the rangers.

"The Thunderbird was always the most cautious…" said the low voice. "I won't allow you to defeat us this time."

From the shadows emerged Wolftank and Skulker, triumphant in their victory.

"It seems you grew gullible over the years." Skulker taunted, raising a bony, armored fist. "You fell into our trap like the credulous children you are!"

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: Here is the second chapter of the arc. So, what do you think will happen next, and where is James? There are many questions and all will be answered soon. Till then, continue to guess/tell/suggest what you think will happen. Every review gives me new power and excitement to write so keep reviewing. Criticisms are welcome. Until next time, bye!**_

 _ **Next Chapter- Triple Threat - The Conclusion!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**I would like to thank LovingGinger30, Fool Arcane Kaiju, Ahkalia, NitroTheKidd88, Author196, UgunsGreka, HiroshitheHawk and WinxPossible for allowing me to use their characters. Thanks for support guys and hope the story will be a great success and you all enjoy it.**_

 _ **Chapter 12 -**_ ** _Triple Threat - Part 3 Finally it's o...!_**

 _Previously on Defender Beasts…_

 _The team is broken with the news of James being kidnapped and everyone has their own reaction towards the news._

 _Meanwhile the Zuthora forces were enjoying the taste of a prolonged victory and decided to start with the next phase of their plans and to aid them in there plan Wolftanks stepped forth._

 _At the same time, Lexi met Roxy in the garden. Roxy confined in Lexi about her feeling that something wrong is going to happen and that her team is breaking apart and she want to bring them togather._

 _On advise of Lexi, Roxy returned to the C3 to help others leaving Lexi to have a talk with Blaise._

 _Inspite of a not so good start, finally Lexi was able to have a talk with the hot headed orange ranger and surprisingly convincing him to confined in her. However between the talk Blaise was called back by Prince Alveno._

 _Because of the Zuthora's plan of attacking three places at the same time, the rangers formed three teams of two ranger each and face the attack._

 _They had just taken the breath after defeating the betas of Wolftank, when they were informed about another attack. When the rangers reached there, they saw some gobots and a Blake fighting them._

 _The rangers asking Blake to help the other people, stepped into their work of destroying the gobots and it was mere few seconds when they dealt with them and they were just getting suspicious about something being wrong when Skulker and Alpha Wolftank entered the scene and the rangers get trapped._

 _Now, the continuation!_

The rangers were trapped in the net and the two villains came close to the rangers.

"Huh! you were those brats who were giving hard time to Eliastro. Pathetic!" grinned Skulker as the switched in the mood to anger was recognizable by the change in voice as the bony face gave no expression. "Looks like he had got rust in his mind."

"Who the hell are you?" asked Roxy.

"Thunderbird have patience. I haven't seen anybody this eager to meet their end." chuckled Skulker. "But to end your curiosity, I am the mighty Skulker who will doom the future of this planet and will end you."

"Stop talking big you coward" challenged Blaise. "Free me then I will show you who is who's doom."

"Big mouth" howled Alpha Wolftank. "You don't worry you will be the last one to be killed with fulfilling your wish to fight the mighty Skulker."

"We will not let you win" cried Leon. "Even you end us, there will be others who will took over our powers and defend the Earth against you."

"Don't you still get it or I should say feel it" sighed Skulker. "We know that this may happen and that's why we already have plans to tackle this problem."

"You still are unaware of what you have done" the Alpha let out an evil laugh. "You fell badly in our plan of triple threat"

"What are you talking about?" asked Twyla as everyone of them had a worried expression.

"You never understand rangers, we kidnapped the Garuda so as you all to break down that was the first threat." said Skulker. "Then the three attacks at the different places."

"We know you will be able to handle them and in a way open ways for our final and the third threat" informed the Alpha Wolftank.

"Your plan to trap us" guessed Eldon.

"No, It's more than just a trap" Tabitha spoke.

"You guessed well Mermaid" said Skulker. "The trap is absorbing your powers slowly and when the process will end you all will be dead and he power of the defender beasts will themself get destroyed with blasting the earth. It's the end of the power rangers, defender beasts and the Earth!"

Just as the Skulker ended with the information some powerful jolts of energy started to ran in each one of their bodies and the cries filled with intense pain left everyone's mouth.

"Enjoy your end rangers" laughed Skulker with Alpha Wolftank joining him.

"Set them free" a voice was heard by everyone. "Otherwise you will be facing my wrath."

The two monsters turned to see he same girl in purple who prior was fighting the gobots standing there in a fighting position.

"Another Human pup" laughed the Alpha wolftank. "Leave the place imidiatly, if you wan't to live the already short life you have left with, in peace."

"I will not let you harm this planet and neither them" the girl directed towards the trapped rangers with a motion of her head. "Not until I Blake is alive."

"Huh! these humans didn't understand our kind language" Skulker hissed. "Gobots attack!"

On Skulker's signal a troop of gobots showed up from nowhere. The two of them rushed towards Blake. The girl in purple had a confident and courageous look on her face as she too rushed into the fight.

"Blake get out of here" cried the Red ranger. "You will not be able to handle them all alone."

"When you are unable to defend the city" replied Blake as she dodged the attack of first gobot by ducking down his sword; "there has to be some one who take the initials and fight against these brats" she added as grabbed the next gobot's hand and pushed it on the other one.

She then ran towards a group of gobos who surrounded her but she using a swipekick send them to ground and to continue the pace she punched another gobot , but this one grabbed her hand. Another gobot grabbed her other hand, pushing her on her knees, making her unable to move.

"Huh! what happened little girl, you got defeated so easily" taunted the Alpha wolftank.

This enraged the anger within Blake. "You cowards will not take over on earth. Not until I am alive" cried Blake as a sudden purple aura engulf her and pushed the gobots, who had a grip on her, far on ground. Her eyes were turned purple.

She rushed towards the group of gobots. For everyone's amazement her nails grew longer and metal sharp. She was using them like blades and was destroying them. The glow however ended when a morpher same like everyone's but with the hilt of griffon formed on her wrist.

Everyone noticed a faint glow coming from under her tank-top. Blake herself noticed this and bring it out. It was a purple stone with a griffon engraved within it.

"It's a beast stone" said Eldon.

"It means she is also a ranger" said Twyla.

Now Blake had a grin formed on her face as uncontrollably she pulled out the stone and put it in the morpher and cried. "Defender beasts, rise to defend!"

 _Morphing sequence start-_

 _Within the scene projected in her mind, Blake stood on a purple terrain as she herd a screech from within the purple cloud._

 _All of a sudden, she started to levitate, with two Griffins formed of the purple clouds . Just as quickly, the two Griffins flew towards her, circling around him._

 _She welcomed the clouds with full confidence, as if they are a part of her and it's quite common for her and soon they covered her body from head to toe. As soon as her suit was formed, however, they flew away from her._

 _The suit was gray- though a sleeveless purple longcoat covered her upper body, trailing behind her like wings. purple gloves with a specially designed upper section for retraceable small knifes adorned her hands, as well as purple boots- both with a golden trim. A golden belt lied on her waist, and within it lied her Beast Stone._

 _The two Griffins rushed towards her again- first phasing through her chest, forming an insignia of a kusarigama- encircled by a Griffin. Afterwards, they both rushed towards his head and collided, forming a helmet themed after the Griffon._

 _"Griffin Defender- Purple Ranger!"_

 _Morphing sequence end_

"What ?" cried a frustrated Skulker. " One more. Wolftank finish her soon"

"Wow! it's nice time help. Plus there's another girl joining the team" grinned Roxy with a mix of pain from the drain of energy.

"I have to agree on this with you" replied Twyla.

"But still we are trapped here and she can't handle the two monsters on her own." pointed out Eldon.

"Don't worry we are here for help" said a familiar voice. Everyone turned to see Prince Alveno with Martin, dressed in his royal armor ready to help them.

"Martin find a way to help the rangers to come out of the trap." directed Prince then his voice tone changed to more of anger. "I will handle Skulker."

With his command Martin started to try for different ways to help the rangers out of the trap. He was using his sword to cut through the trap but all in vain. Nothing was working.

Blake on the other hand started of a fight against the Alpha Wolftank. She had her retraceable daggers, which were rather a little long and looked like a part of scythe and extremely sharp, out of her gloves.

Alpha Wolftank had his lance on as he attacked the recent joined purple ranger. He tried to hit her with it but she stopped it using her claw blade and use her other hand blade to slash him across his chest making some sparks to flow out of his body. She was ready with another strike but the Alpha hit her with the lance but with her other hand she again land a hit.

Prince Alveno was too putting up a great fight against the devil commander. He had the answer of every move of Skulker but still Skulker because of his speed was having an upper hand.

"Looks like both of them are putting a great fight" commented Tabitha. "Hope I would have been free now to help them."

"Yeah but it looks like Skulker's speed is giving him an upper hand and as for Blake, her continuous powerful attacks are tiring her." pointed out Roxy. "Hope they continue to tackle them till the time we get free from this cage."

"No actually not" exclaimed Eldon. "Blake is not tired at all."

"What?" questioned confused Twyla.

"She is using her body mass and the things around in a way to give her momentum for her next attack, hence making her to loose less energy while on the other hand Alpha wolftank is not in a good situation." Leon cleared it to them. "Looks like she is really a great fighter!" praised he in a lower tone and then continued "But I am worried about Prince Alveno."

"Being struck here and not being able to help them is enraging me" said a going to be mad Blaise. "Not to mention I still have to save James"

Just then another wave of energy sucking their powers rushed into their bodies making all of them crying in pain and distracted their allies from their fights.

"Rangers... " cried Prince who had swords clashed with Skulker.

"Accept your defeat prince Alveno" said Skulker. "You know you will not be able to defeat us. After all you neither have Royal three nor the fairy princess to your aid"

Everyone was shocked with what Skulker said and the color of the Prince and Martin turned pale as a shadow of an odd and old pain covered it.

"WE ARE NOT ACCEPTING OUR DEFEAT" cried out Leon still being in pain.

"Yeah thought we don't know what you are talking about but we will defend our planet" joined Tabitha.

"Whatever shit you may have been talking devil but get it we will win" Blaise joined the flow.

"We will defend our planet on our lives" Eldon call out.

"NO matter what you put in our way we will broke through it" now it was Roxy's turn to join the flow.

"First get out of that trap thunderbird" laughed Alpha wolftank as he had weapon's clashed with the purple ranger. " You all will go down starting with you!"

"Try me " said Blake as she pushed him back and suddenly her hands glowed and her weapons get detached of her gloves forming a chained scythe. "Cool!"

Martin was still trying to find a way to get them out of it. "I got it! The belt on Alpha's waist is the controller destroying it will help them to get out of the trap"

"Here I go then" said Blake as she was now using her chain scythe to answer every move of Alpha wolftank.

"You will not be able to defeat me" frightened Alpha.

"Let's see"

Blake was now furiously attacking him and was now covered in purple glow and he was being unable to defend many a time.

"Now, Multiple Griffin Slashes" cried The purple ranger as the background turned purple and purple ranger slashed him multiple times and with last slash a Griffin formed of the energy and collided with the Alpha wolftank first destroying his belt and then exploding him as well.

As soon as the belt was broken the trap disappeared and the rangers fell on ground unconscious and drained of energy.

"What nooo..." cried Skulker. "This is not possible" he grinned his teeth.

"I will be back to destroy you rangers"

With these last words Skulker vanished into the thin air leaving the place all the sudden.

"Get the rangers back to C3" instructed Prince Alveno. "Come with us Blake"

Back at the C3, the rangers were now having back their consciousness.

"Whaoo.. It still hurts like hell" said Eldon.

"Any news about James ?" asked Leon.

"We should get on work to find him" suggested Blaise.

Listening this Prince Alveno let out a sigh. " No information yet"

"Can anyone tell me what's going on?" Blake asked not able to control to have answers for her confusions any more.

Before anyone could say anything the monitor started to respond. Merlin was way happy.

"We found him. James is on monitor"

All of the rangers rushed to see at the screen and saw James fighting the gobots on his own.

"He must have found a way to get out of their trap like us" said Tabitha.

"Let''s go help him." instructed Leon as he faced the rangers and have a sigh. Everyone turned to see were he was focusing realizing the empty space where Blaise was, a few seconds earlier.

"This boy will never change" sighed Roxy and everyone started to leave to help James.

At an unknown position in the forests of Majestic hills, James was fighting with the gobots. He kicked one and turned around punching another but didn't saw another gobot coming from behind but a Nagamaki hit his chest.

"Here, is the help you called" said the orange ranger and started to help James against the gobots. Soon other rangers also joined the fight and soon they get rid of them.

They all demorphed and greeted James. Leon, however, was at the back. When everyone was done with the greetings, Leon approached his younger Twin.

"It's good to see you safe Little brother" said Leon. He hugged his brother. "Sorry that I never approached you to talk on what you are dealing with and be a good big brother"

"No worries Brother" James replied as his eyes glowed indigo. "Soon you will have no regrets."

 _ **Author's Note: So finally we have another ranger join the team and ... No I am not going to spoil the fun with the author's note. Enjoy the story and the suspense ahead. Until next time, Bye!**_

 _ **Next Chapter -** (A suspense)_


	14. Chapter 14

_**I would like to thank LovingGinger30, Fool Arcane Kaiju, Ahkalia, NitroTheKidd88, Author196, UgunsGreka, HiroshitheHawk and WinxPossible for allowing me to use their characters. Also, NitroTheKidd88 [( *• `ω•´ )b] is my beta reader and my house stock for everyday monsters. Thanks for support guys and hope the story will be a great success and you all enjoy it.**_

 _ **Chapter - Triple Threat - It still persist!**_

 _Previously on Defender Beasts…_

 _The green ranger was still missing and the rangers were still in the trap as the Skulker and Alpha wolftank appeared._

 _They have a nice time talk, explaining them what was their plan and how they easily made them fall in their trap. They had started their plan of sucking out their powers from them and then destroy the Earth with that power._

 _It was then Blake entered the scene and soon started to fight the gobots and soon stepped into the power of the Griffin defender beast to become the newest Purple defender beast ranger._

 _She soon destroyed the hurdle i.e gobots, and was read to face-off against the two monsters when Prince Alveno and Martin came to her aid._

 _While the power sucking process continues, Martin tried his level best to get the rangers out of that trap and Prince Alveno and Blake continued to put a defense against the two monsters._

 _On learning that the destruction of Alpha Wolftank's belt, will set the rangers free, Blake using her final move destroyed both the monster and the belt._

 _As soon as the_ _Alpha Wolftank was destroyed, Skulker left the place making rangers feel a little odd._

 _Back at the C3 the rangers get a signal of their green ranger and went to help. Reaching there they saw James, the green ranger, fighting against the gobots and in a matter of few seconds they all destroyed the gobots._

 _Now, the continuation!_

At the C3, the air was accompanied with joy. The rangers had shortly dealt with a huge threat or better called triple threat and were successful to counter those monsters and have back their second-in-command and their green ranger, James more importantly they have another ranger, a purple one, in the form of Blake joining them to be a part of their quest.

"So, will anyone tell me what's all this about?" asked Blake ,"I mean those monsters attacking you guys and me stepping into those awesome powers. It's not what a person think when they step into a new town. By the way I am Blake."

"I think it would be good if we made our newest member tell what's really happening to our newest mate" announced Prince Alveno, "Though it should be you guys telling her "

The rangers nodded as they approached the main ops and have their respective seats.

"So, Blake you know most of us giving the fact that most of us share a class with you at college" started Leon, "Still, I think we should introduce ourselves. I am Leon, the one in green is my twin brother James, here in black is Twyla, the one in blue is Tabitha, orange cloths have Blaise in them and those are Dunt siblings, Roxy in yellow and crimson one is Eldon."

"We were in the same boat like you when we first came or rather say were called here." Twyla continued as soon as Leon ended, " There was an attack at the college campus and somehow we had this feeling to fight against them."

"It was then, we met Prince Alveno for the first time." recalled Tabitha. "He gave us direction to reach here and when we reached here he told us that we are destined to save this world."

"He told us that how master... ahm.. I mean a devil lord Zuthora has his eyes on earth and will have it to it's destruction..." said James while he seemed to be out of the world but soon recollected his thoughts when others were giving him weird faces. "...if we didn't put a defense against him."

"Prince told us that in a war long ago, on his planet, his ancestors helped the fairy princess and defender beasts to seal Zuthora" informed Roxy, "But when he was back and the beast stones had not yet chosen their heirs and in the war his planet was taken over by that monster Zuthora and his forces. But somehow the prince managed to have the beast stones and came to our Earth."

"But now that stupid monster had his eyes on our planet" hissed Blaise, "But we got chosen to put end to him as well as his army for once and all."

"It was a way back when I found out about them and..." Eldon added, "ended up being the crimson ranger to the team."

"Whoa! It must have been so fun" cheered Blake, "But what does that monster mean when he said that we will not win since neither the Fairy princess descendant nor the Royal trio is here to our aid?"

"This is something I too wanna know for a long time" mentioned Leon. He soon saw his twin looking at the various technologies there in a rather odd way.

"James! what's your thoughts"

"Yeah! Yeah! I to want to know about it?"

"Are you alright James" asked Tabitha, "You are behaving a little off of you."

"Oh it's noting, nothing for sure, what were we talking about?"

Blaise had a confused and suspicious look on his face as he was observing James closely.

"Hmmm... actually it is said that the descendant of the fairy princess will be the one who will step into the power of fairy princess in order to defeat Zuthora. As for Royal trio, it's a different story." Prince Alveno started to reveal things to them as he continued after a short pause,"My family is the Royal family of the Gordola and after the great fight long back, my great great grandfather was given blessing that his descendants will always have three children and their work will be of protecting the fairy princess descendant and help him to destroy Zuthora when he returns back. From then my family always have three children. The legends says that the group of the royal siblings that will help that fairy princess descendants will be titled as Royal trio. They will have enormous powers and will have a different connection. They will have powers of mind, body and soul."

"But! everyone of my family, included my extended family, had been killed by these forces except me. My elder brother is nowhere to find from past 12 years and was not married and have no children, my unborn sibling and mother was killed when it was in the womb of my mother and I too don't have any child hence there will be no Royal trio. That's what he was pointing at." Prince Alveno sighed.

Everyone was shocked with the news as the news was way big and bad for them.

"You mean we are deprived of the special power that had helped us to get an upper hand over Zuthora forces." mentioned Roxy.

"What ever the condition is we will fight against them" said a confident Leon.

"Yeah I will kick their asses out so that they will never dare to attack any other planet" Blaise boosted.

"No one can get away this easily when they attack our precious planet" Tabitha announced.

"And who will dare to do this, will have to face us first" added Blake.

"To protect our planet and the people here, We will put everything we have" Twyla mentioned.

"Even if they defeat us there will be others that will heir our powers to defend the planet" Eldon said.

"Yeah no matter what they will not win and our planet will remain as peaceful as always" Roxy called her point.

"Really!" James astonished and called out abruptly as he was in his own thoughts of his own , "You think so!"

"What?" Blake questioned thinking she didn't get clearly what James said. However, she was joined by others too.

"I... I me.. mean " James tried to cover "You think so but I believe that we will succeed in our quest."

"Okay guys" Martin interrupted, " I think you should head home now."

All nodded and followed the instructions of their helper mentor and left for their home.

As they left the C3, Leon found an urge to talk to his twin brother.

"James, you know we are twins and from always we have been there for each other even at the worst times." Leon paused and turn towards James, "But it hurts me that you no longer talks to me and think that sharing things with me will do no good and I will not understand"

James looked a bit confused as if he didn't understand what's going on or if he is not the same person Leon was talking about. "Oh! Leon it's nothing. This is just things developing in your brain." James covered quickly, "Our relationship is same like it was earlier. It's all in your mind"

Finishing his part of conversation, James took left side of the road at the crossing.

"James!" Leon had suspecting as well confused look, "Are you alright!"

"As better as a playful child. Why?"

"Because, It's wrong path you took. We have to take the right side"

"My mistake. But it's all because of you bugging me"

James turned towards the right direction and Leon followed after a second or two still having suspective and confused look.

Around the midnight, when whole town of Majestic Hills was in the arms of sleep, Prince Alveno get disturbance in his sleep when he heard some noise like someone was there doing something in the main center of C3. He was now as awake as in morning when he got sure that someone had break-in in C3.

With all preparations and safety, he entered the hall.

"James! what are you doing here at this point of time?"

"Oh.. Nothing just I had seen something when I was captured by the Zuthora forces and I wanted to know more about it" James turned to face the mentor, "I didn't wanted to trouble you so I thought of doing it all by myself."

Prince Alveno had a specticle look as it didn't assure him the justification for breaking-in in C3 at that point of time. "But I think you should now go and sleep" said Prince Alveno, "As for what you have seen, It should be shared by everyone"

"Right!"

James nodded and left the place and The mentor went back to bed still confused by the action of his ranger.

Next day, At the college Leon was sitting alone as he had things in his mind when someone tapped on his shoulder. James turned to see a young girl blocking the direct contact between him and sunlight.

"A day full of complexities is worrying you?" questioned that girl in white to him, "Name is Lexi, by the way"

"Leon." Leon responded, "and yeah short but it's not the day"

"Actually!... " Lexi said as if she was remembering something, "You look almost identical to a person I short of know. What was his name?... Oh yeah, James"

"He is my twin brother" Leon cleared the reason, "and it's his behavior that's worrying me."

'Here we go again with the same process' Lexi thought.

"What happened?" Lexi asked "May be I will be of some help"

"You see, my relationship with my brother is a strong one and we had shared everything with each other" Leon started as he feel a short of confident in Lexi, "But from sometime that tie had been broken ad he no longer shares things that affect his life with me and recently he is behaving like he is not a person he is"

"I think you should give him some time to open up to you and try to assure him that you will always be there for him" Lexi suggested, "It may be that he himself is in so much complexities of his life that he is not able to tell it to anyone as he himself is unable to understand them. As for that estrange behavior, it's kind of confusing"

As the conversation was about to continue, Leon's morpher went off.

"Looks like we should have to save the rest conversation for next time as I have an important work that needs my presence" Leon apologized and left.

"Now it's like a common thing for me. It's been in my routine now" Lexi sighed.

Near the Mall, a group of gobots and Skulker and Arustar were spreading chaos when the rangers reached there.

"Not again" cursed Twyla, "Don't you have another work to do?"

"Welcome to the last threat of our triple threat rangers?" Skulker chuckled.

"Whattt?" said Tabitha and Roxy.

"But we thought..." said Eldon.

"...That it was over" added Blaise.

" It isn't like this though" said Blake .

"No worries we will defeat them this time" assured Leon.

All the sudden James took steps towards the villains.

"What short of stunt are you doing baby boy?" shouted Blaise.

"James don't do actions recklessly. This may hurt you" Leon cried.

"He will not listen to you..." Arustar said as he tried to cover his sadness with evil smirk. All the rangers were shocked by this.

"... Because he is actually... the third threat" informed Skulker as James approached the fiends and turned towards rangers covered in indigo aura and his eyes flashed glittery indigo followed by laugh of both the Generals of Zuthora Army and a smirk from James.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: . So here is the next chapter of the arc. So what do you think about the chapter? What's wrong with James and what's your views on the other things that are going on and needed to be answered? Review to tell what your guesses are and what you think of the story. Critics are welcomed. Until next time, bye!**_

 _ **Next Chapter- **_**Triple Threat - The Conclusion!**


	15. Chapter 15

_**I would like to thank LovingGinger30, Fool Arcane Kaiju, Ahkalia, NitroTheKidd88, Author196, UgunsGreka, HiroshitheHawk and WinxPossible for allowing me to use their characters. Thanks for support guys and hope the story will be a great success and you all enjoy it.**_

 _ **Chapter 12 -**_ ** _Triple Threat - Part 5_**

 _Previously on Rise Of The Defender Beasts-_

 _The rangers finally had James back from the clutches of the Devil called Eliastro and Blake had joined as the purple ranger but still she was unaware of what's really all this about._

 _So as to make the newest member of the team aware of what's all is going on, the rangers tell her what all had happened till now and why she is been needed._

 _It was then Blake put forth her confusion about the Royal Three and the descendant of the Fairy princess to which Leon too added his curiosity along with other rangers._

 _Prince Alveno told them about the prophecy of Descendant of Fairy Princess and the Royal Three. He also told them actually why is not the prophecy of Royal Three can be fulfilled._

 _Leon, on the other hand , tried to restore the cracks in the relationship with his twin though it seemed like he is not James by the behavior._

 _During that same midnight Prince Alveno woke up from his sleep to find out that James was there doing something. After a short interaction Prince Alveno asked him to leave and said that they will discuss the things next day with others. Though he was a bit suspicious about this act of his mentee._

 _Next day when Leon was thinking about the situations, he was greeted by Lexi. In a course of a short conversation, Leon confined in her about the problem in his relation with his_ brother. Just after Lexi put fort solution for the problem as per her thoughts Leon's morpher went off and he left to tackle the invasion.

 _At the invasion point, the team was face to face with Skulker and Arustar. Skulker invited them saying welcome to the last threat of the triple threat much to all of the teen's shock except James who had a grin on his face and he stepped towards the fiends._

 _The other were shocked with this behavior of his and asked him to return, only for Skulker to inform them that its actually James who is the third threat._

 _Here It Continues-_

James walked towards the villains and was covered in Indigo glow. He turned towards the rangers and have an evil smirk on his face and glittery Indigo eyes. It was then that an Indigo and Black smoky glow covered him and then like smoke accompanied the air upwards and then vanishes, the smokey glow followed the same criteria.

To the surprise of all, in place of James there stood a lanky humanoid figure. The hideous creature that stands now in place of James had a face like wolf. His body covered with grey fur except the metallic blue chest-plate and metallic arms attached to the body. With large bat-like wings and a blue visor placed over it's head, he dons a red and black jumpsuit.

"Meet the Last of the triple threat... Virgoyle!" announced Skulker.

"Huh!... If he is a monster then where the hell is James?" asked Blake.

"Where the hell James is?" asked Leon.

"Oh! your green ranger. He is acting as a lab rat for Eliastro." informed Skulker.

"But don't worry after you all will be finished" said Arustar, " he will have the same doom to face..."

Blaise was getting mad with the newest revelation. "Dare you try to hurt him in any form and you have my wrath to face"

"We know you were among the two chaotic beasts you betrayer Manticore..." cried Skulker, "... but still you are not much powerful to stand against us."

Blaise now had lost his patience as he rushed forward to attack the monsters morphing in the process.

"Think we should help him" suggested Roxy to which Leon nodded.

"Defender Beasts, rise to defense!"

The rangers morphed but none of them realized that their outfit color is way light.

"Tabitha, Blake handle Skulker, Eldon the gobots are for you to take care of, Roxy help Blaise against Virgoyle and lastly Twyla you are with me; up against Arustar. Let's go..." Leon announced the plan and everyone started to act on the orders given.

Blaise used his nagamaki to attack Virgoyle but he used his metal arm to stop the attack.

"Do you even think this mere attack will be able to do some real harm to me..." asked Virgoyle with an evil grin, "then it's just your foolishness." He used his other hand to punch the orange ranger making him slide backward a little.

"Blaise you okay?" asked Roxy as she approached him. "Try to stay a little calmer. It will help then against this monster"

"I don't know why but my attacks lacks the power this time" revealed Blaise to which Roxy was a bit confused but coming out of it they both again rushed to fight against the monster.

Much to their dismay, this monster had answers to all their moves and it seemed that they are lacking the power in their attacks.

"What the hell is this" cried Blaise as he is getting more irritated second by second.

"I don't know why our attacks are lacking this power..." Roxy showed her annoyance.

In another group, it was Blake and Tabitha up against the devil officer Skulker. Tabitha used her trident to attack Skulker but he stopped it using the sword, Blake seeing the opportunity used her gauntlet to attack Skulker but he pushed Tabitha backward and effectively using the same sword dodged the attack by directing the attack towards other side.

"He seems to be much faster than before, or it's we who are slow " asked Blake.

"I don't know but it looks like our powers are not functioning properly" commented Tabitha.

"You foolish rangers will see your doom today for sure" laughed Skulker which irritated the two female rangers and they moved to have another attack. All was in vain as Skulker was easily overpowering them.

Eldon on the other hand was trying his hard to get over of the gobots so that he will be able to help his friends but for him the gobots were not that easy to defeat like they used to be.

 _'Why is it being harder to deal with them this time? It's like they are more powerful or I am much weaker then then prior fights'_ Eldon thought.

The third duo of Leon and Twyla were battling against a long time not seen enemy ,i.e. Arustar. The Duo however was trying hard but were unable to put fort the defense to the puppet king's attacks.

"How's this that none of us is having the same strength from before?" questioned Twyla.

"I don't know? What's this all is happening" said a confused Leon.

"Didn't you figured it out yet" said Arustar in a low tone that actually kind of stunned the two rangers, " Virgoyle is actually a demon who is a great hacker and a magician of technology"

"That's why James was acting weird around the machines lately" concluded Twyla.

"He corrupted your tech and that's why your powers and suit are becoming weak and in merely seconds you will lose the armor and it's strength..." informed Arustar, "though the physical powers that you have will still be there for your aid"

The two rangers were confused with both the revelation and the behavior of their fiend.

With the short pause the battle continued. It was merely a matter of minutes when the rangers lost their armors.

"Finally the plan worked out and now it's time to show you your place" said Virgoyle.

The rangers were all on the ground.

"Now what rangers! you are left with nothing with which you can even think to put a defense against us" laughed Arustar.

"Best for us will be... your doom" said Skulker as he rushed forward with his sward in hand to finish them, " here is your end rangers..."

The devil general had his sword glowing and he slashed the sword at the rangers who were not able to even move and fight against the doom coming. The power slash was moving towards the rangers.

It was then that a gust of wind with sheer force collided with the slash and an explosion occurred. The rangers were shocked with this change in event. The rangers looked behind them.

Much to their shock, it was James who was standing there with torn out cloths and bruises here and there on his body.

"James !" cried Tabitha and Roxy in excitement and surprise as the rangers with some efforts were able to get around their second in command.

"Good to see you back" greeted Eldon

"Are you alright brother" asked Leon.

"As much good as to be alive" winked James.

"Is he really James and not another trick of our foes?" inquired Blake as this do catch everyone's attention.

"Sorry to interrupt in the little reunion of yours but still you are going down" said Skulker.

"Shut your dumb moth you monster" cried an angrier Blaise, " you had invited your end by putting him in such pains"

Blaise run straight into the battle field. "Wait hot-head, looks like you still had not changed even a bit" cried James as he followed them.

"No doubt he's our real James " said Tabitha as she had a smile on his face.

"No offence to your comment" Twyla smiled.

"Let's get going we have to help them" added Roxy as they all rushed into fight.

Meanwhile, closer to the battle ground, two shadows came into picture. "I think we should help them" suggested a feminine voice.

"Wait a sec, I wanna see if they are worth enough of the power they have" said another masculine voice.

Back at the battle field the rangers are fighting against the monsters but were not doing good.

"What should we do now?" asked Eldon as was send to ground by Virgoyle

"Our armor is not working as it's affected by Virgoyle's virus" added Blake as she now had hands locked with Virgoyle.

"May be defeating him can restore our armors back in functioning state" Tabitha added as she was facing Arustar

"Guys we still have our physical powers that we can use" informed Leon he was at Tabitha's aid.

"So what's the plan bro" said James as he had a grin on his face.

"Rangers regroup" asked Leon," Everyone target Virgoyle mainly .James, Blaise and Blake you will keep an eye on Skulker while Eldon, Twyla and I will focus on Skulker. Tabitha and Roxy your water and Electric powers would have their full power on Virgoyle as target.

The rangers were working as planned but still they were unable to accomplish their goal but still they were not giving up. They were again sent to ground.

Just then Virgoyle was met by some continuous attacks in a blur of gold and silver. The continuous attacks were laying large impacts on the monster and within few strikes the monster was blasted to nothing. Reveling out from the blur were two ranger figures one male who was in gold and the female one in silver.

"Huh but how?" cried Skulker "These new rangers had ruined my plan"

"I think we should leave for now" suggested Arustar though even after the fail of the plan he was looking relaxed and happy now.

The two devils left the battle field.

"You had a lot to learn rangers. Hope to meet you soon" said the gold ranger

"When the time will come we will be back" said the silver ranger as both the new rangers left the place.

However rangers were still on the ground still shocked with this much of change of events though they were a bit relaxed.

"What another failure?" cried an angry Zuthora."How came those rangers get out of that triple threat?"

"It was because of unexpected entry of the gold and silver rangers master" said Arustar.

"But hows them being in existence is possible..." asked a puzzled Zuthora.

"Don't worry Master I promise that next time these rangers will not be this lucky" said Skulker.

"But one thing I don't understand..." asked Zuthora, " How came that green ranger get out of Eliastro's clutches and where is he..."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:That's it for the chapter as well as the arc. Still more questions are here to be answered. What do Skulker means when he said**_ "We know you were among the two chaotic beasts you betrayer Manticore..." _ **?**_ _ **who are these new rangers and how they get these powers as there were only eight beast stones as per Prince Alveno? What had happened to James and how he came back? What's wrong with Eliastro? and much more. Don't forget to leave your thoughts and reviews. Until next time, Bye!**_

 _ **Next Chapter -**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**I would like to thank LovingGinger30, Fool Arcane Kaiju, Ahkalia, NitroTheKidd88, Author196, UgunsGreka, HiroshitheHawk and WinxPossible for allowing me to use their characters. Thanks for support guys and hope the story will be a great success and you all enjoy it.**_

 _ **Chapter - Ah! so that's what happened!**_

 _Previously on defender beasts-_

 _As the rangers were up against Skulker and Arustar in a battle James revealed to be a trick played by the devils and he was actually a demon named Virgoyle._

 _The rangers were shocked by the revelation but still decided to fight against the monsters._

 _The monster Virgoyle had messed up with the ranger's tech making them unable to again step into their suits once they lost their armor._

 _The rangers were still trying their hard to put fort a defense against the devils but still were to match to those fiends._

 _Skulker shortly decided that that was enough of them playing with the rangers and that this is the time for their end._

 _As he used his powers to destroy them, a gust of wind collided with the energy saving the rangers from their doom. To much of everyone's surprise, it was James who had saved them._

 _The rangers united against and again tried to defeat their enemy but without their morpher's working it was all in vain. It was then when out of blues came two mysterious rangers - one gold and the other silver. In a matter of seconds they destroyed_ _Virgoyle._

 _Seeing this change of the event Skulker and Arustar left the place. The two_ _mysterious rangers too left immediately._

 _Back at the Zuthora ship, Zuthora was angry with this failure of plan and wonders how this all happened._

"But one thing I don't understand..." asked Zuthora, " How came that green ranger get out of Eliastro's clutches and where is Eliastro..."

 _Here we continues-_

At the C3 rangers were gathered as soon as the gold and silver rangers took off from the battle ground of the most recent battle and the first one they showed up in. The rangers were happy but still the happiness was covered with the too many questions they have in there minds and most of the questions were from the Green ranger of the team.

"Okay" said Blake, "where have you been and what all happened tell us?"

"Who are you?" questioned James with short of joke, " A new recruitment when I was out for rest?"

"Short of " Roxy chuckled, "she is the newest member of the team Blake the griffon purple defender."

"Hmm good" James put forth his hand for a handshake, "Welcome to the team Blake."

Blake give a look to James as she kind of slapped James hand away as to give a clear message that she didn't trust him.

"Give me a good reason so that I can trust that you are real James and not a trap plus a good explanation is needed on how you get away from the clutches of that monster"

"What are you saying, Blake?" Eldon stepped in between, "We know he is the real James"

"Sorry, Eldon but that was the same feeling you have earlier" argued Blake.

"Your concern is right Blake but we all know that he is our James" said Twyla.

"As much as I agree with you Blake, I had a strong feeling that he is James and asking about what happened to him while he was kidnapped would be cruel on him" Tabitha put forth his views.

"Hold on!" James cried so as for others to settle, " would anyone tell me what had happened here? what is this all about?"

"The thing is that while you were in the clutches of Eliastro, we faced a lot of things" Leon told his brother, " One thing they did was sending Virgoyle in your getup. That's what her concerns are Brother"

"No worries friend!" interrupted James, seeing his teammates having different opinion on the topic "As much as the trauma of being kidnapped is painful for me, its important that I talk you regarding what had happened while I was held captive.

"Tell me what that creep did to you?" asked Blaise, "I will kick his butts for this."

"Calm down hot-head" chuckled James then her face turned to more of the serious one. "While I was held captive, that creep was doing different short of experiments on me. He was always talking about the royal trio..."

 _Flashback-_

 _James was lying on a capsule bed and had some wires and syringes tugged in his body. He was barely awaken._

 _"So what I was thinking can be true" said a familiar voice,"He had a a strong energy hidden inside him but it looks like the energy is locked and needed a key."_

 _James was struggling to get free from that tube but whenever he was trying to get free, the grips were tightening more and more._

 _"Oh! hello green ranger" said the same voice revealed to be Eliastro, " welcome to my lab haahahah!"_

 _"What.. you.. want.. from. me?" asked James as he was feeling way dizzy and was unable to even talk and soon collapsed back to unconsciousness._

 _James was in deep sleep when he heard voices of weapon cashing. The green ranger tried to saw what's happening around him._

 _He saw that the gobots were fighting with someone and Eliastro was directing or rather say shouting at them._

 _"Gobots make sure to end these invaders. How is this even possible for you to be in existence?"_

 _Green ranger was getting confused by this. He had no idea of what's happening. He once thought it was other rangers that had came to rescue him but again if they were his friends than why was Eliastro questioning about their existence. For once it came into his mind that can it be that Zuthora had eliminated the rangers but then he got a glimpse of two rangers battling the gobots. To his amusement, they were not of the color his team had. One of the ranger who appeared to be male was in gold and had a twin edge blade attached to a weight in his hand. Other ranger who seemed to be a female,_ was in silver and _had a hammer with spikes in her hand._

 _The rangers were efficiently using their weapons to destroy each and every gobot that came in their path._

 _"Enough! " cried Eliastro "Now you will face my wrath."_

 _Eliastro rushed towards the two rangers. The two rangers were ready to fight._

 _Then James felt like someone was messing up with the machine, he was lying on. Within a few second the green ranger was free. He saw the gold and silver rangers standing by him._

 _"It's time Green Ranger that we left this place" Gold ranger suggested._

 _James saw Eliastro slashing in air and shouting at no one._

 _"This is my special power. Illusion!" the silver ranger informed and the three took off from that place._

 _Flashback end-_

"...and the rest you all know" James sighed.

"One thing is still up" Tabitha was looking confused, "who are these rangers and why are not they joining us in the team?"

"More importantly why everyone is questioning at their existence" added Leon.

"Perhaps Prince Alveno had the answer to it" said Blake.

"Yeah! I was coming at the topic rangers" said Prince Alveno,"The gold and silver beast stones were long lost during the fight between Zuthora and the Gordolian forces. The two warriors that had the power of the Gold and silver beast stones made a sacrifice and since then they were lost. It was thought that they lost there powers and get destroyed but it seems like this is not true."

"So this is the reason!" exclaimed Blaise.

"So Hot-head got the point" teased James.

"Dare not to call me that again" threatened Blaise.

"Are they always like this?" questioned Blake, "I mean when James was kidnapped, he was way too concerned and now when he is here he is behaving like he doesn't care"

"So you were concerned about me" teased James again.

"You will get used to of it Blake" Tabitha patted her shoulder.

"I was not concerned everyone else was.." Blaise cried.

"Drop it guys" interrupted Eldon.

"Rangers I think you should now head back to home and take some rest" said Prince Alveno to which all nodded and left.

Some time later at James apartment, Leon and James were lying on their beds that were adjacent to each other.

"James you know I was way terrified when you got kidnapped?" said Leon

James was awestruck by these words coming from his twin as he was not able to understand what Leon really means. "I know you have been Leon!"

"No, it was not like that" Leon replied, "I was terrified that we will never be able to heal the damaged bond of our's."

"Leon, what made you think that our bond is damaged" James was surprised, "You know we were always there for each other. For me if family means something, it means you. You had always supported, guided and in a way protected me."

"Nothing in our relationship is like earlier James and this is one truth we should accept" said Leon sitting up and looking out of the window, " remember we were always there for each other and had shared everything. We have that understanding. You were confined in me and so was I in you. We had shared all our problems, but now it seems you no longer confine in me. You didn't tell me about your problems"

James sensed that Leon is hurt by some of his recent actions. He stood up and approached Leon. He put his hand on Leon's shoulder. "Look Leon, its nothing like what you are thinking. The thing is that I myself is still trapped and confused about the situations that are in my life. Give me some time Leon, trust me it's nothing like that. Our bond is still the same and nothing can break this bond."

Leon hugged his brother. "I trust you more than myself James and you know I will always be there for you"

"I know Leon" James patted his back, " I know..."

Meanwhile Tabitha was walking in the park. She was getting a very uneasy feeling. 'Why am I getting this feeling that someone is in trouble but it is not one of my friend but still the person is very important to me' Tabitha thought to herself.

At a distance, the gold and silver rangers in there suits were standing by the trees. A shadow was also there with them.

"It was on time that you two showed up" said a familiar voice from the shadow.

"But I didn't understand your act there" said the silver ranger.

"There are many things which will be uncovered soon" replied the voice.

"So what's the plan now" asked the gold ranger.

"Nothing, now it's your wish on how to move further..." said the voice as the gold and silver nodded and the screen turned black.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: . So here is the filler chapter. Soon there are many twists coming up. But still we have to many riddles to solve. Don't forget to tell what you think of the story and your views on different twists and your guesses. Until next time Bye!**_

 _ **Next Chapter** : Call from the ties of past!_


	17. Chapter 17

_**I would like to thank LovingGinger30, Fool Arcane Kaiju, Ahkalia, NitroTheKidd88, Author196, UgunsGreka, HiroshitheHawk and WinxPossible for allowing me to use their characters. Thanks for support guys and hope the story will be a great success and you all enjoy it.**_

 _ **Chapter -** **Call from the ties of past!** **  
**_

After the recent event of triple threat, the rangers were trying to have some rest but Zuthora forces were seemed to not giving them any chance to rest.

In the main ops of C3, Injured Tabitha is restless as she is feels the pain of someone being harmed. "I got to help her. She needs me". The girl mumbles to herself as she is trying to sleep after being rescued by her fellow teammates after getting knocked down by the recent monster during the fight.

"What's going on with her? This is not normal for her at all". Leon said to his teammates.

James shakes his head as he is right by her side. "I don't know Leon. She felt awful again during a battle. I wish we could do something to help her sleep". James said to Leon.

Blaise looks at them as it does get to him. "Yeah but this is our resident tough girl we are talking about here. Plus we don't know who is this girl that she has to go help". Blaise said to them as he is hiding the fact that he does has concern feelings for her.

Twyla looks at them. "It is a bit of a mystery Blaise. Is there anything we could do to help her feel better"? Twyla asks them.

Roxy looks at them as she shakes her head. "I do not know Twyla. Plus she is in no condition to fight. That monster got to her when she felt it again". Roxy said to Twyla.

Leon nods in agreement with her. "Roxy is right. We just got to wait until she wakes up". he said to them.

"What happened to her?" asked Martin

"She was not feeling well and had a feeling like someone needs her. We were busy in the fights when the recent monster hit her hard knocking her down and she is still not awake." told James.

"Thanks to the gold and the silver ranger that they showed up in time" said Blake

Their mentor went to them as he checks on her. "Perhaps I could see the true bottom of this Leon". Martin said to them.

The gang nods as Martin's touches the girl's forehead. Various images is shown to him about a girl and her friend being tortured by an evil being. Martin's frowns as he seems to recognize the girl. "I must talk to the Prince right away and her location must be sent right away". Merlin said to them. He walks away in a huge hurry.

The group looks at each other as they have no idea. "Leon, who did he meant by her location"? James asks Leon.

Leon looks at James as he shakes his head. "I do not know guys". Leon said to them as they watch over Tabitha.

Meanwhile somewhere in the forest Lexi was shooting for her next video.

"Oh Lexi it seems that you had bonded with almost all of them" said a voice. Lexi turned to see Aloora. "But now it seems that you have to make two more people confined in you."

"Okay, but who are they" asked Lexi.

"See for the color silver and gold" Aloora gave her a hint, "I myself is unaware of their identity but once you did this you will be able to step into power. The power you are destined to."

With these words the fairy princess spirit vanished leaving Lexi wondering of what will be coming next.

Back in Majestic Hills, Merlin and Prince Alveno are looking at a prophecy as they are puzzled by it. "Are you certain that the images that you saw within young Tabitha is the Guardian of the Royal Trio"? Prince Alveno asks Merlin.

Merlin nods as he looks at the Prince. "Yes it is my Prince. What puzzled me is why Tabitha was feeling the pain that one of the girls were experiencing? It is like young Tabitha saw everything that was happening to her. It seems that she was suppose to help her but couldn't because of the injuries in the battle". Merlin said to Prince Alveno.

Prince Alveno looks at Merlin as he is stumped about it. "If she didn't get hurt in the battle, she would have gone on a solo mission to help her. It might be that there is a lot more about Tabitha that we don't know about, and the girl is the key to it". Prince Alveno said to Merlin.

Merlin nods as Leon walks in the room. "Prince Alveno, Tabi is awake". Leon said to them. Merlin and Prince Alveno look at him.

"We will be right there". Prince Alveno said to Leon. They left the room as they went to the med bay.

"Maybe you should take it easy Tabi. You were injured in the battle and felt very strange during the battle". James said to Tabi.

Tabi gives a look to James. "I am done resting you guys. I want to move around and do something fun". Tabi said to James.

James looks at Tabi as he has a concern look on his face. Blaise looks at Tabi. "Yeah but your little stunt worried all of us". Blaise said to Tabi.

Leon walks in with the two mentors. "Could you used other words than little stunt Blaise? We do need to know what happened". Leon said to them.

Prince Alveno nods as he looks at Tabitha. "What happened when you felt strange"? Prince Alveno asks Tabitha.

Tabitha looks at them as she sighs to them. "I saw images of a girl that was getting captured by an evil creep. She was fighting back and for some reason she didn't morph like a civilian was very close by but hidden". Tabitha said to them.

Roxy looks at Tabitha as it is puzzling her. "Wait a minute, are you saying that she might be a ranger on a different team? What color was she wearing the most of"? Roxy asks Tabitha. 

Tabitha looks at them as she has a smirk on her face. "She had a lot of orange on her, and she had this funky but cool hair style". Tabitha said to them.

Their newest ranger named Blake looks at them. "I felt something strange as well. What I felt is sad rock roll music mixed with various legends of the past power rangers in a purple color. Plus I also heard a griffin screeching in pain as well". The girl named Blake said to them.

The gang looks at their newest ranger. "Say what", the gang said to Blake. This is the first time they are hearing of this. "Did you felt anything strange Blaise"? Roxy asks Blaise.

Blaise looks at them as he wanted to deny it. "Ok yes I felt something weird ok". Blaise said to them. He does not want to get into deep detail.

Roxy gives Blaise a look as she shakes her head to him. "Why didn't you say anything to us"? Roxy asks Blaise. She has her hands on her hips.

Blaise gives a look to Roxy as he rolls his eyes. "I would be talking like a psycho who is off on their medications if I told you guys that I felt an orange ranger in deep pain with an orange colored gemstone with her.". Blaise said to them.

Twyla looks at them as she thinks about it. "So you and Blake felt it because you shared a ranger color and a griffin. How would Tabi felt it as well". Twyla said to them.

Leon looks at them as James nod to him as well. "Actually James and I also felt it as well". Leon said to them.

The gang looks at them as it is a huge shock to them as well. "Wait a minute what"? Eldon asks them.

Leon nods as he looks at them. "I also heard an griffin screeching. Like Blaise said about an orange colored gemstone, it was in the same color as the griffin". Leon said to them.

James nods as he looks at them. "When I felt it, I heard a female voice saying help her, help my Ranger Descendant". James said to them.

The gang looks at each other as they are confused. "Let me get this straight, Leon, James, Tabi, Blaise, and Blake felt something strange to various degrees, and the rest of us didn't felt a thing". Eldon said to them.

Roxy looks at them as she thinks about it. "It maybe that Leon, James, Tabi, Blaise, and Blake shares something in common to those that was in trouble". Roxy said to them.

The gang looks at Roxy as it is a strange thing. "Can you explain on this"? Leon asks Roxy. He is wondering more about it.

Roxy looks at them as she explains it. "It is very likely that two people were in serious trouble not one. These two people has the orange and purple color respectively. That matches up with Blaise and Blake perfectly". Roxy said to them.

Twyla nods as he looks at them. "Yeah but it doesn't explain about Leon, James, and Tabi feeling it". Twyla said to Roxy. The group nods in agreement with her.

Prince Alveno looks at them as he thinks about it. "Perhaps the reason why Leon, James, and Tabi felt it because they have a unique connection to just one of them. The person with the unique connection must be protected at all cost". Prince Alveno said to them. The gang look at each other as they are wondering who this person is.

Meanwhile back at the Evil Castle, Xolicernic frowns as he is angry that the plan did not work out. He looks at the machine that was suppose to work. "Those damn Rangers, they have my special branding scar, and I made them suffer like the undeserving people that they are. What is it do they have that is so hidden that I couldn't find out". Xolicernic said to himself.

"Are you they call Master Wizard Xolicernic"? An evil being said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic turns around as he notices another evil being. "Yes I am who do you think you are showing up in my domain. I shall destroy you where you stand". Xolicernic said to the evil being as he is ready to fight.

The evil being looks at Xolicernic as he smirks to himself. "I am Eliastro, and I have heard of your powerful reputation and legacy. Your special signature of branding Power Rangers is very twisted and evil. It seems that one of the rangers that you recently kidnapped has something that I am very interested in getting from her". Eliastro said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic is stunned that this other evil being is deeply interested in one of the rangers that he kidnapped and branded. "Really which one", Xolicernic asks Eliastro as he has his arms crossed.

Eliastro looks at Xolicernic as he has an evil grin on his face. "The orange ranger, she has a special power that I desire". Eliastro said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic looks at Eliastro as he has a skeptical look on his face. "How do you know about this power within the orange ranger that I tried to find out? I have researched about the Power Rangers for a very long time". Xolicernic said to Eliastro.

Eliastro looks at Xolicernic as he nods to him. "You are not aware about the powers of the Defender Beasts. The power that the Neo Defender Orange Ranger has is called the Royal Trio. What I need from you is to recapture her and bring her to me". Eliastro said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic looks at Eliastro as he has an evil grin on his face. "It will be my pleasure". Xolicernic said to Eliastro as the plan is forming.

Eliastro nods as he looks at Xolicernic. "Good, I wait for you to bring her to me". Eliastro said to Xolicernic as he leaves the Evil Castle.

Xolicernic has an evil grin on his face. "Well Orange Ranger, it seems that someone else has desires to capture you. This time your fellow rangers will not be able to keep you safe especially from that guardian". Xolicernic said to himself as he is getting to work on a new object for the newest kidnapping scheme.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: . So here is kick start for the next arc which is going to be a crossover . Soon there are many twists coming up. But still we have to many riddles to solve. Don't forget to tell what you think of the story and your views on different twists and your guesses. Until next time Bye!**_

 _ **Next Chapter** : Secrets of Neo orange - a threat in a different city_


	18. Chapter 18

_**I would like to thank LovingGinger30, Fool Arcane Kaiju, Ahkalia, NitroTheKidd88, Author196, UgunsGreka, HiroshitheHawk and WinxPossible for allowing me to use their characters. Thanks for support guys and hope the story will be a great success and you all enjoy it.**_

 _ **Chapter -** _**_Secrets of Neo orange - a threat in a different city!_** _ **  
**_

At the Cave in Aurora Cove, the four wizards namely Cyrus, Ozford, Phoenixous and Remius, and Jarsidia are meeting together as they are looking at holograms of the Rangers. "The rangers has done well with earning their secondary powers. Each one has connected to their ranger ancestors and their powers as well". Cyrus said to them.

Ozford nods as he looks at them. "I do believe it is time for them to understand our powers. They have been through so much already". Ozford said to them.

Tylark nods as he looks at them. "Indeed they gained teammates and allies from different teams as well". Tylark said to them.

Phoenixous nods as he looks at them. "Plus they learned hidden truth about biological families. I am deeply surprised about Verna though". Phoenixous said to them.

Jarsidia nods as she looks at them. "She is the biological child of an alien being. Plus she and Kiki has been through a terrible trauma by the evil one known as Xolicernic. Plus I have to prepare young Liz about her very own fairy powers as well". Jarsidia said to them.

Remius appears to them as he looks at them. "We have a problem". Remius said to them.

The wizards and Jarsidia looks at Remius as they are stunned by his arrival. "Remius, what kind of problem there is"? Cyrus asks them.

Remius looks at them as he nods to them. "It seems that there is another evil planning to snatch my chosen one, Kiki". Remius said to them.

The wizards and Jarsidia look at Remius as it is troubling news. "What do you mean Remius"? Cyrus asks Remius.

Remius looks at them as he nods to them. "Years ago, I gave the Sunstone Griffin Gemstone to the Ruby Dragon of the Underdog Squad Power Rangers aka the red ranger. As time went on, the family blood line of the red ranger reached down to Kiki Lawerence. She is chosen to be a very special guardian to the Royal Trio. The mentors has translated the prophecy. Plus I have sensed an evil being that paid a visit to Xolicernic as well. Kiki is in serious danger". Remius said to them.

The wizards and Jarsidia look at each other as it is a cautious situation. "The rangers must be aware about the prophecy. Plus there is no doubt that Xolicernic will strike again very soon". Cyrus said to them. The wizards nod as they make plans to tell the rangers about the power.

Back at the Evil Castle, Zophicles went to Xolicernic. He frowns as he does not like how the rangers are getting stronger. "Those rangers are getting stronger Xolicernic. It is only a matter of time when they master the powers of the Wizards and Fairies". Zophicles said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic looks at Zophicles as he is putting finishing touches on a device. "Yes although it seems that another evil being is interested in the orange ranger". Xolicernic said to Zophicles.

Zophicles looks at Xolicernic as he is getting intrigued by it. "Who is this evil being"? Zophicles asks Xolicernic.

Xolicernic looks at Zophicles as he is doing a test run on it. "His name is Eliastro. Have you heard of this being"? Xolicernic asks Zophicles.

Zophicles looks at Xolicernic as he has heard of him. "He is a part of the Zuthora army. I never realized that their army is here on Earth. This could be very good or very bad for us. Plus if they are here on Earth, that means that there are another team of rangers as well". Zophicles said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic looks at Zophicles as this is getting troublesome. "This will become very troublesome. Plus Eliastro wants me to bring the orange ranger to him. This new device that I made will allow me to capture her. Plus this tube container will keep her in place". Xolicernic said to Zophicles.

Zophicles looks at Xolicernic as he is impressed by it. "You definitely have a plan to capture her and bringing her to Eliastro". Zophicles said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic nods as he looks at Zophicles. "Indeed, I just need to decide on whether capturing her when she is with her friends or when she is miserably alone". Xolicernic said to Zophicles. Zophicles nods as he looks at him as the plans are being made. He leaves the Evil Castle as he plans to show Eliastro his plans.

At the outskirts of Aurora Cove, Xolicernic is waiting as he has the new machine. He looks around as he notices Eliastro. "You made it". Xolicernic said to Eliastro.

Eliastro looks at the device and the tube. "Yes I did. Plus I brought along some Gobots. These rangers that you have won't be able to destroy them with ease". Eliastro said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic looks at the foot soldiers that Eliastro brought over. "Good plus it will definitely give them a lot of trouble. Once the orange ranger is captured, I will bring her to you here". Xolicernic said to Eliastro. Eliastro nods as the two part ways.

In Majestic Hills, the gang is meeting at their headquarters for training. Leon notices a troubling expression on the Prince's face. "Prince Alveno, what's wrong"? Leon asks Prince Alveno.

Prince Alveno looks at Leon as it gets the attention of the others. "It seems that Eliastro has been sighted in another town and talking to another evil being". Prince Alveno.

The gang is stunned as this is first of hearing about it. "Where at and who is this evil being"? James asks Prince Alveno.

"According to the map, it is just outside of a town called Aurora Cove. However I fear that Eliastro is after someone there". Prince Alveno said to them.  
As Prince Alveno was about to say something a bright glow seek their attention.  
"Huh! What the hell is this?" Blaise questioned at the sudden twist of the event.  
"Looks like hot-head have no control over his tongue" teased James and Blaise was just to respond.  
"Can you stop this romance for once?" interrupted an irritated Blake, "There are other important things that need attention."  
"Hey! How many times do I have to tell you that I am not a h***" cried Blaise in anger.  
"Drop it guys" sighed Twyla, "What is this happening, anyways Prince?" she enquired.  
"It… it's a.. an old pro… prophecy!" Prince Alveno was a way surprised by what he saw.  
"But what's it that surprise you this much?" asked Tabitha.  
"It's a prophecy related to… The Royal Trio!" Prince Alveno informed.  
"Whattt ?" exclaimed Roxy. "I thought you said that the royal trio didn't exist now"  
"About what is this prophecy actually about?" asked Leon.  
"It's about the Guardian of Royal Trio…" said Alveno.  
"Now, what's this Guardian of Royal Trio is?" questioned James  
He brings up the prophecy on the monitors.

As a friendship is made long ago  
Between a Wizard and the Royal One  
Knowledge is shared about the Original Triad  
As the concern grew about the evil ones  
A decision is made to protect the Royal Trio  
The Royal One remembers about the Original Triad  
The majestic one came from the Amethyst Angel  
The strong one came from the Onyx Griffin  
The leadership one came from the Ruby Dragon.  
Thus the Pendant of the Royal Trio is born  
And the Chosen One of the Pendant is chosen as well  
Because of this decision back in time  
The Royal Trio powers are kept for fend  
The Guardian descendent of Ruby Dragon has archaic duty  
To preserve these powers of The protractor of Fairy  
When the time will come and the evil will prevail  
And have his hand on the power of trio  
The guardian descendent will step into the power  
The royal Trio will come to the guardian's aid  
They will prove their qualities to the guardian  
So as for the guardian to pass them those powers

Blaise looks annoyed by it as he looks at the prophecy. "Seriously, this is about as cryptic as it comes". Blaise said to them.

Eldon nods as he is just as annoyed like Blaise. "Yeah I mean we never heard of this original Triad". Eldon said to them.

Blake looks at the prophecy closely as she notices something. "Hold on though are Amethyst, Onyx, and Ruby are a type of gemstones"? Blake asks them.

Twyla nods as she notices something else. "Yeah but we don't have an angel or a dragon defender beast on our team though, and yet we do have a griffin beast stone". Twyla said to them.

Roxy nods as she notices something else as well. "Yeah it also says that the Guardian is the Descendant of the Ruby Dragon". Roxy said to them.

Tabitha looks at Prince Alveno as she things of something. "Were you friends with a wizard at one point"? Tabitha asks Prince Alveno.

Prince Alveno looks at Tabitha as he thinks back. "My ancestor were friends with a wizard named Remius. He is the creator of the Underdog Gemstones. The Gemstones chose its chosen one to protect Earth. They defeated two evil ones that desired to destroy Earth long ago. The Underdog Triad are three special rangers that has a Lover, a Protector, and a confidant. The head of the Triad is called Triad Leaders". Prince Alveno said to them.

Leon looks at the prophecy as he looks at Prince Alveno. "So basically that decision made long ago to protect the powers of the Royal Trio is in the hands of the Descendant of the Ruby Dragon, Eliastro is after this person for the Power of the Royal Trio". Leon said to Prince Alveno.

Prince Alveno nods as he looks at them. "Yes if there are rangers in the town, you must explain to them of the situation. The Descendant of the Ruby Dragon is in danger". Prince Alveno said to them.  
"But I am not getting it?" James raised his query, "When there is no existence of Royal Trio… how's this prophecy is still responding"  
"I agree with James on this" supported Roxy.  
"Whatever the reason may be" Tabitha put forth her view, "I think we still should have a visit to Aurora Cove."

Leon nods as this is going to be a reconnaissance mission. "Right guys, we should tell our families that we are going out of town for a school field trip to Aurora Cove". Leon said to them.

The gang nods as Tabitha is silent about as they make some calls. James looks at Tabitha as she is not grabbing her phone like the others. "You should call your folks, Tabi". James said to Tabi as he lends her his phone.

Tabi looks at the phone. "My parents are out of town for a business trip. They won't be home". Tabitha said to James. James looks at Tabitha as he seems to buy it.  
The gang heads out for the mission.

Back at the Cave, Melissa and Rory are monitoring the city as the teens are enjoying their weekend. She notices strange energy signatures on the monitor as a group of them is heading towards Aurora Cove. "Rory, did Wes mention anything about his team coming to town today"? Melissa asks Rory.

Rory looks at the monitors as he shakes his head. "No, Wes always calls us before coming to town. Plus Wes's team does not have an orange ranger like we do". Rory said to Melissa.

Melissa nods as she looks at him. "We better keep an eye on this. For all we know, we could be getting another threat". Melissa said to Rory. Rory nods in agreement as they are wondering if the incoming company is a friend or foe.

In Aurora Cove High School, it was Ash and his other friends hanging out. "Hey how are you two feeling"? Ash asks them. The group are happy to see them.

"A bit sore still, but it won't keep me down forever" a girl in purple named Verna said to them. She is trying to get back to her normal self.

"It still sore guys, and yet I am trying to get back to my normal self" another girl in orange named Kiki said to them. She has a faint smile on her face.

A boy in black who seemed to be the oldest of them looks at them as he winces as they have to go through this. "You two have been through hell and back. Plus what Xolicernic did was wrong on so many levels". The same boy named Aiden said to them.

Kiki frowns as the villain's name is mention. Verna looks at Kiki as the smile went away. Kara gives a look to Aiden. "Did you have to mention that name to them"? Kara asks Aiden.

Aiden looks at them as he did say it. "Sorry it just makes me mad about what that fiend did". Aiden said to them. He is trying to be careful about what to say around Kiki and Verna.

Will, a boy in blue, looks at Kiki and Verna as he can tell that both girls are feeling vulnerable. It is more within Kiki than Verna. "I am angry just as much as you and the rest of us are Aiden". Will said to Aiden.

As the bell rings, the teens sigh as they have to get to class. "Come on guys, we should get to class". Harry, another boy in green said to them. The teens nod as they went towards class. Daniel and Harry walks with Kiki and Verna to class.

In gym class, Kiki is with the teens once more as she is sitting out from gym class. She is in her normal clothes. Verna however is taking it easy as she is gym clothes, but she is walking around the walking track.

Daniel went to sit with Kiki as he doesn't want to leave her alone. However it is not long that one of the mean girls walk over to them. "Ok Freaky Lawerence, how did you manage to get Daniel to be near you? Everyone knows that Daniel is the popular boy". A mean girl said to Kiki.

Kiki frowns as she is feeling really down. Daniel glares at the mean girl. "Kiki is someone I really care about deeply more than a friend, Tina. You will leave her alone". Daniel said to the mean girl named Tina.

Kiki looks at Daniel as she hears what he just said about her to Tina. She is starting to blush. 'He deeply cares about me'. Kiki thought to herself as his words are uplifting her.

The girl named Tina looks at them as she is laughing at them. "You actually care about that freaky girl. You should be dating someone like me or a girl within our group. Ever since you joined the other Walker, you have become just like him. Plus that freak is a loser and should be out of your life". Tina said to Daniel and Kiki.

Back at the Cave, Melissa and Rory are monitoring the city as the teens are enjoying their weekend. She notices strange energy signatures on the monitor as a group of them is heading towards Aurora Cove. "Rory, did Wes mention anything about his team coming to town today"? Melissa asks Rory.

Rory looks at the monitors as he shakes his head. "No, Wes always calls us before coming to town. Plus Wes's team does not have an orange ranger like we do". Rory said to Melissa.

Melissa nods as she looks at him. "We better keep an eye on this. For all we know, we could be getting another threat". Melissa said to Rory. Rory nods in agreement as they are wondering if the incoming company is a friend or foe.

It has been three days since the rescue. Kiki and Verna are recovering as the team including Wes are looking after them. Kiki spent the weekend with Wes and Claudia in Middleton as her dad is out of town for business for a couple of weeks. They brought Kiki back to her home that Sunday night. Melissa stayed at Kiki's house during that time. While in Middleton, Kiki spent time with the Heroes of Legends team. Plus things cleared the air between Kiki and Annie through the most unique of ways

Flashback

Kiki is at the park as she is mediating. The Sunstone Griffin is still with her as it cried during the imminence pain that t*** place at the Evil Castle. She and the Sunstone Griffin sensed that someone was coming as she does not detect malice within her. "I know that you are here". Kiki said to person coming towards her.

Annie is stunned as she got caught. "How did you know that I was here"? Annie asks Kiki.

Kiki opens her eyes as she looks at Annie. "I sensed your aura and spirit coming, and you are feeling deeply guilty about what you have done". Kiki said to Annie.

Annie is surprised as she look at Kiki. Kiki nods as she allows her to sit. "Wes told me every thing about you, and how you and him were deeply close as kids. I feel bad that you were not given a chance for a proper goodbye on that day. Plus I didn't know that you are a ranger and couldn't morph into battle on that day. Wes told me that you were deeply tortured recently by that fiend just like he was. I deeply apologize for everything that happened on that day and back at headquarters. I should have never accused you of things, and I should have never jumped to conclusions either. I hope you can forgive me and get on the right foot". Annie said to Kiki.

Kiki looks at Annie as she listened to her as she thinks deeply about it for a good five minutes. "Apology accepted, you have realized what you did wrong and admitted it to me in a calm and peaceful manner. I was not sure about your character and true colors at first. However now, I see that you are a good person". Kiki said to Annie.

Annie is surprised by this as she looks at Kiki. "Thanks, we can officially introduce ourselves now. My name is Annie by the way". Annie said to Kiki.

Kiki looks at Annie as she has a light smile on her face. "Nice to meet you Annie, my name is Kiki, Kiki Lawerence". Kiki said to Annie.

Annie looks at Kiki as the last name hits her right in the head. "Weren't you the one that got Mrs. Jones fired from her job and arrested years ago"? Annie asks Kiki.

Kiki nods as she looks at her. "Yeah, she never liked me and chopped my hair because I painted my hair green. My family moved away after that incident". Kiki said to Annie.

Annie looks at Kiki as she nods to her. "I can understand that you needed a fresh start". Annie said to Kiki. Kiki nods as she is getting to her.

End Flashback

Verna introduced Zisko to her family. He explained to them the love story that he had with Verna's biological mother. Despite the circumstances, Verna's parents welcomes him into the family. Plus Rory, Ryder, and Nikki makes the startling connection with their own family trees that Verna is one of their distant cousins.

The teens are back at school as Verna and Kiki are there. "Hey how are you two feeling"? Ash asks them. The group are happy to see them.

"A bit sore still, but it won't keep me down forever". Verna said to them. She is trying to get back to her normal self.

"It still sore guys, and yet I am trying to get back to my normal self". Kiki said to them. She has a faint smile on her face.

Aiden looks at them as he winces as they have to go through this. "You two have been through hell and back. Plus what Xolicernic did was wrong on so many levels". Aiden said to them.

Kiki frowns as the villain's name is mention. Verna looks at Kiki as the smile went away. Kara gives a look to Aiden. "Did you have to mention that name to them"? Kara asks Aiden.

Aiden looks at them as he did say it. "Sorry it just makes me mad about what that fiend did". Aiden said to them. He is trying to be careful about what to say around Kiki and Verna.

Will looks at Kiki and Verna as he can tell that both girls are feeling vulnerable. It is more within Kiki than Verna. "I am angry just as much as you and the rest of us are Aiden". Will said to Aiden.

As the bell rings, the teens sigh as they have to get to class. "Come on guys, we should get to class". Harry said to them. The teens nod as they went towards class. Daniel and Harry walks with Kiki and Verna to class.

In gym class, Kiki is with the teens once more as she is sitting out from gym class. She is in her normal clothes. Verna however is taking it easy as she is gym clothes, but she is walking around the walking track.

Daniel went to sit with Kiki as he doesn't want to leave her alone. However it is not long that one of the mean girls walk over to them. "Ok Freaky Lawerence, how did you manage to get Daniel to be near you? Everyone knows that Daniel is the popular boy". A mean girl said to Kiki.

Kiki frowns as she is feeling really down. Daniel glares at the mean girl. "Kiki is someone I really care about deeply more than a friend, Tina. You will leave her alone". Daniel said to the mean girl named Tina.

Kiki looks at Daniel as she hears what he just said about her to Tina. She is starting to blush. 'He deeply cares about me'. Kiki thought to herself as his words are uplifting her.

The girl named Tina looks at them as she is laughing at them. "You actually care about that freaky girl. You should be dating someone like me or a girl within our group. Ever since you joined the other Walker, you have become just like him. Plus that freak is a loser and should be out of your life". Tina said to Daniel and Kiki.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: . So here we go with this crossover with**_ _ **LovingGinger30 's story "Power Rangers Neo Defenders"**_ _ **. Soon there are many twists coming up. But still we have to many riddles to solve. Don't forget to tell what you think of the story and your views on different twists and your guesses. Until next time Bye!**_

 _ **Next Chapter** : Secrets of Neo orange - a journey to Aurora Cove!_


	19. Chapter 19

_**I would like to thank LovingGinger30, Fool Arcane Kaiju, Ahkalia, NitroTheKidd88, Author196, UgunsGreka, HiroshitheHawk and WinxPossible for allowing me to use their characters. Thanks for support guys and hope the story will be a great success and you all enjoy it.**_

 _ **Chapter -** _**_Secrets of Neo orange - A_** ** _journey to Aurora Cove!_**

In Aurora Cove, the gang from Majestic Hills are walking around town as they spent the last three days trying to find out if there are Power Rangers defending the town.

"Maybe this reconnaissance mission is nothing more than a wild goose chase. We have not spotted anything ranger related or trouble for that matter". Blaise said to them in annoyance.

Eldon looks at their hot headed teammate. "Perhaps trouble has not came out from the closet yet". Eldon said to Blaise.

The gang look at each other as Blaise is getting angry. "What will it take for you to believe me on the gender that I prefer". Blaise said to them.

Leon looks at them as he shakes his head to them. "Enough guys, it maybe that what ever evil is in this town is planning something. We need to find out about if there are rangers in this town". Leon said to them.

"Excuse me but did you say the rangers"? A young man in a green cladded outfit said to them.

This grabs their attention as they look at him. "Yeah how did you know about the rangers"? James asks him.

The young man looks at them. He notices something very important about them. "If I have to guess is that you guys are an active team that is somewhat struggling with things between your teammates. Plus you guys have not bonded with your teammates well enough yet to fully trust them with an important secret within each one of you". The young man said to them.

The gang is surprised by the young man calling it out like that. "How did you know that we are an active team"? Roxy asks the young man.

Tabitha nods in agreement as she looks at them. "Yeah you completely nailed it on the head and pegged us so bad like we are sticking out like a sore thumb". Tabitha said to the young man.

The young man looks at Tabitha as he grins to them. He is reminded of a teammate of his. "To veteran rangers, you do stick out like a sore thumb". The young man said to them.

The gang looks at the young man as this is a huge surprise to them. "Did you say veteran rangers"? Twyla asks the young man.

The young man nods as he reveals his morphor. "Indeed I am, plus there are more veteran rangers that are expecting all of you". The young man said to them.

Blake looks at the young man. "Wait a minute there are more veteran rangers around"? Blake asks the young man.

The young man nods as he looks at them. "Yes there is follow me, we will be teleported there". The young man said to them. As the gang went along with the young man, they teleport away to the cave.

At the Cave, the gang looks around as it is a headquarters. "Where are we anyways"? Twyla asks them. "Yeah someone better give me some answers before I kick his butt for leading us to this trap". Blaise said to them.

"You are at the Neo Defenders Power Ranger Headquarters". Another young man in a crystal cladded outfit.

"It is not a trap young man, and I suggest to learn some respect to us and to my fiancé". A woman in a pink cladded outfit. Another woman in a purple outfit nods in agreement.

"My name is Rory McFarland. My brother Monty is the one that found you in town. I was the Star Descendant Crystal Ranger and he was the Star Descendants Green Ranger". Rory said to them as he introduces him and Monty to the gang.

The woman nods as she looks at them. "My name is Melissa Collins. I was the Star Descendants Pink Ranger". Melissa said to them.

The woman in a purple outfit looks at them. "My name is Lina Sheppard, and I was the Star Descendants Purple Ranger". Lina said to them.

The gang looks at them as they are surprised to meet veteran rangers for the first time. "You guys were on the Star Descendants Team. They saved the world a few years ago". James said to them as he is excited about it.

Rory nods as he looks at them. "That's correct, and you guys have an important reason to be here. Am I right"? Rory asks them.

Leon nods as he looks at Rory. "Yes, it seems that an evil being known as Eliastro is after someone who has the power of the Royal Trio. This someone is the Descendant of the Ruby Dragon". Leon said to them.

Rory, Melissa, Monty, and Lina looks at each other as it is one person that they do know. "We do know who it is,". Monty said to them.

James looks at them as he is getting a bad feeling about it. "Why do I get the feeling that is a but coming"? James asks them.

Melissa looks at them as she nods to them. "She has been through a horrible ordeal very recently. She is very vulnerable at the time being". Melissa said to them.

Lina nods as he looks at them. "She and her fellow teammate are still recovering and coming to terms with it". Rory said to them.

Blaise looks at them as he notices another young man in green with them. "Oh come on, how bad it could have been to coming with terms with it? She just need to get over it and move on already". Blaise said to them.

Rory glares at Blaise as he gives him a look. The gang looks at each other as they give Blaise a look. "It is so bad and cringe worthy that it will give all of you a nightmare for a week. What she and her teammate has went through is something that no one should ever go through including myself, a teammate of mine, and another active ranger. How dare you call yourself an orange ranger and sharing the same color as her when you are dismissing it like a mundane cold. Hand me your morphor". Rory said to Blaise.

The gang is stunned by it as Blaise looks at him. "Is that a bit extreme and excessive"? Twyla asks Rory.

Rory looks at Twyla as he shakes his head to her. "He needs to learn to respect other rangers including mentors in a different town. He will get it back when he is ready to apologize". Rory said to them.

Blaise frowns as he hands it over to Rory. He takes off from the Cave as he still does not understand it.

Roxy nods as she looks at him. "Mind if I ask what did happen to her and her teammate"? Roxy asks Rory.

Rory nods as he looks at them. "They were kidnapped and tortured by a heinous villain named Xolicernic. He gave them branding scars. A teammate of mine, another active ranger, and myself also has branding scars as well". Rory said to them as he reveals it to them.

The gang looks at it as a few of them gasp by the look of it. "You mean you were tortured by the same being". Blake said to them.

"That's correct, let's see just how much training you guys has gotten so far". Rory said to them.

After school, the teens just got out from school for the day. Daniel and Kiki went to the park together. Ash sighs as he learned that Wes got called to a ranger battle in Middleton. "Wes is in a ranger battle in Middleton at the moment. He said that he will be here as soon as he can". Ash said to them.

The teens look at each other as they are still concerned about Kiki. "Yeah he also said that Kiki is the Descendant of the Ruby Dragon which is connected to the Underdog Squad Rangers". Verna said to them.

It hits the team as things could get very bad. "We better get to Kiki and Daniel before who ever is going to attack and out to get her". Mari said to them.

Liz nods as she looks at them. "Mari is right guys". The teens nod as they head towards the park. The group head towards the park.

At the park, Daniel and Kiki are by the pond. Kiki is unusually quiet as she is trying to clear her mind to mediate. Daniel is right by her side as he sits with her. "Daniel, why are you here with me now instead with Tina like on a date"? Kiki asks Daniel.

Daniel looks at Kiki as he shakes his head to her. "Tina is the kind of person that I don't want to be around Kiki especially to date. The old me would be around her to date, but the new me no way. You are more important to me than the popular girls at school". Daniel said to Kiki.

Kiki looks at Daniel as she is starting to blush. "Even more important to you even after everything that I have been through at that place". Kiki said to Daniel.

Daniel looks at Kiki in the eyes. "Yes even then, you got people around you to support you. When you are ready to talk about it, we will be right here". Daniel said to Kiki.

Kiki nods as she and Sunstone Griffin are sensing someone coming. It is a person just in a bad mood, but underneath it he has a good heart. "You must be troubled like something is deeply bothering you. Am I right? I know that you are here". Kiki said out there.

"Woah wait a minute, how did you know that I am here and feeling like that"? Blaise asks Kiki as he got called out like that. He notices that she is not alone.

Kiki looks at the guy as Daniel is on guard of the new comer. "Your spirit and aura, you are mostly hot headed and usually have an outburst with those around you. To those around you, they don't know the true origins of issue at hand hand in the event of the outburst. It tells me that you are very guarded with your heart and letting others in from truly getting to know you. You typically bottle your emotions and get defensive very easily over certain subjects. You don't admit your true feelings and emotions to others". Kiki said to the guy.

The guy is taken back greatly like he got pegged greatly as he looks at Kiki. "Ok you got me. You called me out on everything about me like a damn mind reader or a profiler". The guy said to Kiki as he is angry about it.

Kiki looks at the guy as Daniel is standing by in case if anything happens. "I am not a mind reader by any means. My spirit may not be as high in recent days, but I am more than willing to talk to you in a calm and peaceful manner. Are you willing to talk to Daniel and me in the same way"? Kiki asks the guy.

The guy looks at them as he sits down. "Yeah I guess, the name is Blaise by the way". The guy named Blaise said to them.

Kiki nods as it is the first step. Daniel looks at Blaise as he nods to him. "My name is Daniel Walker". Daniel said to Blaise. "I am Kiki Lawerence by the way". Kiki said to Blaise.

Blaise looks at Kiki as he has a brow raised. "What kind of name is Kiki though? It is a bit cookie". Blaise said to Kiki.

Kiki looks at Blaise as she shrugs to him. "It is a name and sometimes a first name does fit to a person's personality. I wouldn't be surprised at all that your first name fit to your fiery personality to the tee". Kiki said to Blaise.

Blaise looks at Kiki as he got his butt kicked in a different way. "You got that right". Blaise said to them.

Daniel looks at Blaise as he is wondering about something. "Why were you so angry before"? Daniel asks Blaise.

Blaise looks at them as he is not sure if he should share about being at the Cave with civilians. "Someone took something from me. He said that I was being disrespectful towards others and I said things that made this person angry". Blaise said to them.

Daniel looks at Blaise as he gets the feeling on who it is. "What did you say to him and why did you say that"? Kiki asks Blaise.

Blaise looks at them as he does not want to say it. "I did not believe that certain events happened to a couple of girls, and they should move on from them". Blaise said to them.

Kiki looks at Blaise as she is getting the feeling that he is talking about her and Verna. "You should never judge others for what happened to them. The pain that they experienced was horrible and immense. You did not know why you were feeling the pain as well, and you didn't want to admit to others that you were feeling the pain as well". Kiki said to Blaise.

Blaise looks at Kiki as she pegged him once again. "Yeah I was feeling the pain as well. I did not want to tell them why I was in pain. I don't share things with others". Blaise said to them.

Kiki looks at Blaise as she nods to him. "Even though you don't share things with them, they were probably concerned about you. You should work on being more open about things with others instead of shutting them out". Kiki said to Blaise.

Blaise looks at Kiki as he sighs to her. "I will have to think about it. I can't believe that you got through to me even with my hot headed exterior. I guess I do have to thank you for that". Blaise said to Kiki.

Just as Kiki says something back to Blaise, a swarm of Gobots shows up as it leading by Xolicernic. "Why hello there, I was hoping that you were by yourself, but you just have to have some company". Xolicernic said to them.

Kiki is getting very scared as she sees it. Daniel frowns as he glares at Xolicernic. He stands in front of Kiki. Blaise looks at Daniel as he is missing something. "Who is that guy"? Blaise asks Daniel.

Daniel looks at Blaise ad he is getting a feeling about him. "That is Xolicernic and more importantly what are those things"? Daniel asks Blaise.

Blaise looks at Daniel. He notices that Kiki is very scared. "Those are Gobots. Get her out of here. I can take on these clowns". Blaise said to Daniel.

Daniel nods as Kiki is standing up. "Ok", Daniel said to Blaise. Kiki is running with Daniel.

Daniel grabs his morphor out. "Rory, Xolicernic is back and he brought foot soldiers at the park. A guy named Blaise had Kiki and I to run". Daniel said to Rory.

"Ok I am sending the others to his location". Rory said to Daniel.

Back at the Cave, the gang has taken off from the moment that they spot Blaise fighting Gobots. Plus Melissa has contacted the others. Rory still has Blaise's morphor as he is conflicted about handing it back to Leon to give to Blaise.

"He needs his morphor to fight young mentor". A being said to Rory as he appears to him.

Rory turns around as he sees the prince. "He should have been more respectful to me. He does not understand what she has been through. Who are you anyways"? Rory asks the being.

The being looks at Rory as he nods to him. "I am Prince Alveno. Mentor to the Defender Beast Rangers. Your ranger gotten through to him in the most unexpected way, and yet he sent your rangers away from the evil being known as Xolicernic". Prince Alveno as he shows him the footage of Kiki talking some sense into Blaise on the monitor. Then Blaise gets Daniel to take Kiki with him.

Rory looks at Prince Alveno as he watches it. "I guess there is some good in the guy. He may have talked to Kiki, but he does need to apologize to me". Rory said to Prince Alveno. He teleports the morphor back to him.

Back at the park, Blaise is still putting up the fight against Gobots and Xolicernic. It is not long that the others shows up. "Here Blaise, Rory sent this over". Leon said to Blaise as he throws it.

Blaise catches it as he looks at them. "Thanks", Blaise said to Leon. He has a solemn expression on his face.

The gang look at each other as they notice that something has changed in their hot headed friend. They notice a group of teens that just arrived. "You guys shouldn't be here. This could get dangerous". James said to them.

Xolicernic looks at both groups of teens. "Actually it is time for this". Xolicernic said as he summons Rampigs. "Rampigs destroy them". Xolicernic said to them as he takes off.

The teens frowns as Xolicernic is getting away. They grab out their morphors. "Hold on you guys must be rangers". Tabitha said to them.

Ash nods as he looks at them. "We are, but right now we got these things to deal with". Ash said to them.

Roxy looks at Leon as she agrees. "They are right Leon". Roxy said to Leon.

"Neo Defenders Execute the Power", Ash and the teens yells out loud.

Leon and his group is stunned to see another ranger. "Defender Beast Rise to Defend", Leon and his friends said as they morph into ranger form.

Mel is surprised as she sees another team of rangers. "I never thought there is another team of rangers besides Wes's team". Mel said to them.

Twlya looks at them as they are confused. "Wait there is another team out there saving the world besides you guys". Twyla said to them.

Liz nods as she looks at them. "Yeah but right now, we got these things to deal with". Liz said to them. The teens nod as they are fighting the Rampigs and Gobots.

At another part of the park, Daniel and Kiki are taking a breather. "Couldn't he just give up already". Kiki said to Daniel as she is scared.

Daniel looks at Kiki as he nods to her. "I know but obviously he does not know when to stay away". Daniel said to Kiki.

Xolicernic shows up in front of them again. "It is time for me to take her in again". Xolicernic said to them. He powers up his device again.

Daniel and Kiki grab out their morphors again. "Not a chance", Daniel said to Xolicernic. "Neo Defenders Execute the Power", Daniel and Kiki said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

Xolicernic looks at them as he is eyeing Kiki. "You are making things even more difficult again orange ranger or should I say Guardian of the Royal Trio". Xolicernic said to Kiki. He fires he beams at them.

Daniel and Kiki dodges it as they grab out their blaster. "What are you talking about"? Daniel asks Xolicernic as they fire the blasters at him.

Xolicernic puts up a veil to protect himself. "It seems that another villain has his eyes on your precious orange ranger. Nothing will keep him from bringing her to him". Xolicernic said to them. He fires beams again.

Daniel and Kiki return fire to met it on. As the blaster beams and the laser beams met, it explodes as it pushes Daniel and Kiki down and Xolicernic takes a small stumble. "Kiki you ok", Daniel said to Kiki.  
Kiki nods as she looks at him.

Xolicernic presses a button as now as it is good of a time to do it. Mechanical arms comes out from the container tube. It stretches out as it grabs Kiki. "Your orange ranger is mine once more". Xolicernic said to them.

Kiki gets grabbed by the mechinical arms. She screams out loud. "Daniel help me". Kiki yells out loud. She is struggling to get free.

Daniel frowns as this is bad. He jumps to grab her. "Release her right now", Daniel yells at Xolicernic.

Xolicernic frowns as he notices that Daniel is holding on to Kiki tightly. "Actually you will be letting go of her". Xolicernic said to Daniel as he sends a psychic wave blast at him.

Daniel gets hit as he lands on the ground really hard. Kiki is shocked to see him laying on the ground. "DANIEL", Kiki screams as she is being pulled into the container tube. As the tube closes, Kiki instantly demorphs as she is knocked out.

Xolicernic looks at them as he has a pleased look on his face. "My work here is done for Eliastro is done". Xolicernic said to them as he takes off with Kiki.

Daniel is shaken to his core as he sees Kiki getting kidnapped again. He has tears in his eyes as he tries to get up.

The teens arrive at the scene as they hear the screams. "Daniel", Ash said to Daniel. "Daniel what happened"? Mel asks Daniel.

Daniel looks at them as he is clearly trying to keep it together. "Xolicernic has her. He said that my work for Eliastro is done". Daniel said to them as he passed out.

The teens look at each other as this is very bad. "We better get back to the Cave". Leon said to them. Ash and Aiden supports Daniel up as they teleport back to the Cave.

Meanwhile at the outskirts of Aurora Cove, Xolicernic has the container tube with an out cold Kiki in it. Eliastro shows up as he looks at them. "The Guardian of the Royal Trio, who would have thought it is someone like her". Eliastro said to Xolicernic as he gets the container tube from him.

Xolicernic looks at Eliastro as the tube is in his possession. "Exactly", Xolicernic said to Eliastro. The two parted ways as Eliastro has Kiki as he brings her to his lair, and Xolicernic teleports back to the Evil Castle.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: . So here we go with the next chapter**_ _ **. Don't forget to tell what you think of the story and your views on different twists and your guesses. Until next time Bye!**_

 _ **Next Chapter** : Secrets of Neo orange - Guardian of the Royal Three!_


	20. Chapter 20

_**I would like to thank LovingGinger30, Fool Arcane Kaiju, Ahkalia, NitroTheKidd88, Author196, UgunsGreka, HiroshitheHawk and WinxPossible for allowing me to use their characters. Thanks for support guys and hope the story will be a great success and you all enjoy it.**_

 _ **Chapter -** _**_Secrets of Neo orange -_** ** _Guardian of the Royal Three_ _!_**

Kiki opens her eyes as she finds herself trapped as she in a room. She has on different clothes like a jumpsuit of sorts. She looks down as she sees her pendent necklace showing as she normally keeps it hidden from others. She is restrained as she is laying on a patient bed. She notices an alien being coming towards her. "Who are you and what do you want from me"? Kiki asks the being.

The being looks at Kiki as he has an evil smirk on his face. "I am Eliastro. To think, a decision to keep the powers of the Royal Trio safe in a girl that descended from a red ranger". Eliastro said to Kiki.

Kiki frowns as she glares at Eliastro. "Leave my ranger ancestor out of this creep, and for the record, you have pissed off the wrong family member of mine". Kiki said to Eliastro.

Eliastro looks at Kiki as he presses her checks together. "You are definitely a special one. Everything will begin soon". Eliastro said to Kiki. He leaves the room.

Kiki sighs as she has tears falling down on her face. 'Guys, I am scared'. Kiki though to herself as she is trying to struggle in the restraints.

Back at the Cave, Daniel is in the med bay while the others are in the main ops. Wes got informed about what happened as he is stuck in Middleton a ranger matter with his team. He is pissed that Kiki is kidnapped again by the same fiend. Ash sighs as he got off the phone. "Wes knows guys, but he is stuck with a ranger matter in Middleton. My brother is in their because of that fiend. Plus Kiki is in a new hell hole, and we don't really know why". Ash said to them as he is frustrated by it. He looks like he wants to cry.

Leon and the others walk in the room along with Prince Alveno. "Perhaps I can explain everything to all of you". Prince Alveno said to them.

"I must explain things as well Rangers". Remius said to them as he appears to them.

The teens and the gang are surprised as they look at Remius. "You must be Remius". Leon said to Remius.

Remius nods as he looks at Prince Alveno. "You look like Prince Erino, and you do remind me of him". Remius said to Prince Alveno.

Prince Alveno looks at Remius as he nods to him. "Yes he is my ancestor. He told me about you". Prince Alveno said to Remius.

Remius nods as he looks at them. "It is time that all of you should learn the truth about my Chosen One Kiki". Remius said to them.

The teens look at each other as they look at Remius. "What do you mean"? Aiden asks Remius. The teens nod as they look at them.

Remius looks at them as he begins to explain it. "It all started long ago just a couple of weeks that the Underdog Squad Rangers defeated Crushmis and Captain Drakomus. My beloved daughter Rayma was trying to get to Earth and escaping from Alicestro. She brought two Gemstones with her. One of them is the Tiger's Eye Kirin, and the other one is the Sunstone Griffin". Remius said to them.

It hits the teens as the Sunstone Griffin is the very creature that is with her. "That is the gemstone power that Kiki has". Kara said to them.

Remius nods as he looks at them. "Yes my daughter bonded with a ranger named Sam who escorted Rayma to Eagleview. However Alicestro captured Sam when he sacrificed himself for her. As the Underdog Squad Rangers and the Mystic Knights came together, the two Gemstones that Rayma brought chosen Gwen the yellow Underdog Squad ranger and Daphne the Red Underdog Squad ranger. According to an old prophecy that the Sunstone Griffin's Chosen One is someone in the Ruby Dragon's Chosen one's blood line. When the battle to rescue Sam took place, the rangers managed to free Sam. However as Alicestro fired a beam at him, Rayma gave the ultimate sacrifice to save Sam. In doing so, the two Gemstones fully activated in Gwen's and Daphne's hands respectively. After the battle was over, the Sunstone Griffin took off to find its chosen one. It was found many years later by a young Guardian named Wes. He took responsibility to guard it and kept it safe. At that time, Sergiobot was creating trouble for the Star Descendant rangers. When it was out to get Wes, Rory was held captive to lure him out. It was in that battle, the Sunstone Griffin came to help the rangers. After that battle, I created the Orange Neo Defender Morphor. Once I found young Kiki, I recognized the essence of Daphne Donaldson Sanchez and give her the morphor. I told her when the time was right, you will join the rangers to defeat the evil forces". Remius said to them.

The two teams look at each other as they look at Remius. "So when you and Prince Erino talked about the Original Triad, it was the Ruby Dragon, the Onyx Griffin, and the Amethyst Angel. You must have given her the pendant". Roxy said to Remius.

Remius nods as he looks at them. "Yes I did. I remember when I gave it to her". Remius said to them.

Flashback

A young 11 year old Kiki is in her bedroom in Middleton. She is crying as it is the anniversary of being separated from Wes. "Why must people take the things and people that I care about"? Kiki asks herself as she is upset about it. Her head is in her pillow as she is upset.

All the sudden, a spirit of the Ruby Dragon appears to her as it is not alone. "There are beings who are very cruel that will do anything to take the things closest to your heart". Remius said to Kiki.

Kiki gets up as she notices a strange being and a dragon in her room. She is not afraid of them. "Who are you and why are you here now"? Kiki asks the being.

The being looks at Kiki as it has a pendant necklace. "I am Remius, and you have a powerful destiny waiting for you. I want you to have this pendant necklace. It is very special and important, so you must show this to anyone". Remius said to Kiki.

Kiki looks at the pendant as it is being placed around her neck. "But why though, isn't there other people better suited than me"? Kiki asks Remius.

Remius looks at Kiki as he shakes his head. "No you are the only one that can keep this safe for the right people to gain its power. You will know what to do when the time comes". Remius said to Kiki as he and the Ruby Dragon vanishes from her room. Kiki looks down on her pendant necklace. She hides it underneath her shirt as she fell asleep.

End Flashback

The teens are deeply surprised by the story. "So Kiki must have that necklace all this time and never said anything to us". Will said to them.

Remius nods as he looks at them. "Yes, it was a secret to keep the Royal Trio safe from the evil ones that desire the power". Remius said to them.

Blake looks at Remius as she has a question. "Any ideas on what Eliastro is going to do to her"? Blake asks them.

Harry looks at Blake as he frowns to her. "Why do you want to know that? It is bad enough that Kiki and Verna got kidnapped and tortured by Xolicernic. Our friend Wes felt the pain that she was going through". Harry said to them.

Eldon looks at them as it hits them. "Hold on some of us also felt that pain as well. We don't even know why though". Eldon said to them.

Remius looks at them as he has the answer. "When a ranger is in dire trouble, those who share the same ranger color, zord, or a familial connection will feel the pain as well". Remius said to them.

Leon looks at Remius as he remembers about it. "Yeah but why did James, Tabitha, and me felt that pain as well though? We don't share the same ranger color or zord. As far as I know, we are not related to her". Leon said to them. James and Tabitha nod in agreement.

Melissa looks at them as she thinks about it. "Actually Kiki shared something with me about her family from her father's side of the family". Melissa said to them.

This gets everyone's attention as they look at Melissa. "What do you mean Melissa"? Liz asks Melissa.

Melissa looks at them as Rory nods to her. "Kiki told me that her family is no stranger to estranged relationships and devastating news. The estranged relationship came from Kiki's father side of the family. Dominic and his half brother had a great relationship. It went to rocky at best when he met a woman named Martha. Dominic was married Sandra and on their first year of marriage at that time. He did not like Martha and didn't trust her. Word is that she got around the neighborhood. When Martha announced that she was pregnant, His half brother was thrilled through the roof while Dominic wasn't thrilled about it. He questioned the paternity because of her reputation of getting around. Dominic urged him to get a paternity test. Martha accused Dominic of trying to sabotage their relationship. The half brother decided to get the test done to prove to him that he is the father. As the baby girl came into the world, the paternity test was done. It proved that the half brother is the father of Martha's baby girl. For the longest time, Martha told Dominic various excuses why his family could not met their baby girl. The half brother went along with it. However one day when the baby girl turned two years old, Martha left the half brother and their baby girl behind. The half brother told Dominic the news. They wanted to help him raise the child. The half brother refused and said that he will raise her alone without the help of anyone. They did not talk for a year until Dominic wrote letters to him. As the letters continued, it was the only form of communication between them. However when the letters suddenly stopped, Dominic found out that his half brother passed away. He and his wife Sandra decided to take in their distant niece that they never met before. They went to Healing Hearts Foundation for help to find her. They got the ultimate devastating news that their employee did find her, but she was caught trying to kidnap her. The child escaped from her. As a result, the employee got assault charges and fired. Since then, Dominic never got a chance to meet his long lost niece". Melissa said to them.

The teens look at each other as it is a hard situation. "What was the name of the half brother"? Twyla asks Melissa.

Melissa looks at them as she reveals it. "His name was David Wilkerson". Melissa said to them.

The teens look at each other as Verna's eyes are bright orange meaning that Melissa is telling the truth. Leon and James look at each other wondering if their mom is the same woman in the relationship. Tabitha is trying to hide her emotions as she learns an unexpected truth. As the teens introduced themselves, they have no idea what is happening with Kiki at that very moment.

Back at the lair, Eliastro walks in the room as he looks at Kiki. "It is time now little girl. The power that you kept hidden to be taken from you". Eliastro said to Kiki. As he turns on a machine, an electric energy beam hits Kiki as is trying to take something from her.

Kiki is in pain as the electric power is on her body. She is trying to resist as she is putting up with the pain. "It will not be long until that power is mine Guardian". Eliastro said to Kiki.

As Kiki is in a lot of pain, she is trying to resist to scream. The Sunstone Griffin Gemstone is glowing along with the pendant necklace. As its power is combining, it is covering Kiki's body. Kiki is transforming into a half dragon and half Griffin.

Eliastro is taken back by this as he looks at Kiki. "WHAT", Eliastro yells out loud. The restraints are breaking completely as Kiki frees herself as she flees from the lair.

Eliastro frowns as he is not expecting this. "Gobots after her now", Eliastro yells at them.

Eliastro and Gobots are after Kiki as they are chasing her. Kiki is flying away as she busts out from the lair. Eliastro is following her as he is not expecting to chase her down again.

Back at the Cave, the teens are sparring as Daniel walk in the room. "Hey guys", Daniel said to them. The teens smile as Daniel is awake and well. "Daniel how are you feeling"? Mel asks Daniel.

Daniel looks at Mel as he nods to her. "I feel like a new man, but it still hurts that Kiki is still missing". Daniel said to Mel.

Verna looks at Daniel as she sees it in him. "You really like her don't you". Verna said to Daniel.

Just as Daniel says something, the alarm is going off. The teens look on the monitors as they are confused by what they are seeing. "She must have escaped". Rory said to them. "Yeah but she transformed into that". Melissa said to them.

Prince Alveno frowns as he sees Eliastro and Gobots chasing her. "The rangers must get to her now". Prince Alveno said to them.

"We better go guys". Ash said to them. "Right", Leon and the others said to them as they are leaving the Cave.

Remius looks at the monitors as it is his wizard power that she is unlocking. "The rangers has to get through to her without hurting her". Remius said to himself as the first of the wizard powers are unlocking.

At a rock quarry, the half Griffin/half dragon are roaring as Eliastro has Gobots surrounding it. "Face it Guardian, you are surrounded. No one is hear for you now". Eliastro said to her as a battle is about to get more complex.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: . So here we go with the next chapter**_ _ **. Don't forget to tell what you think of the story and your views on different twists and your guesses. Until next time Bye!**_

 _ **Next Chapter** : Secrets of Neo orange - A duty to fulfill!_


	21. Chapter 21

_**I would like to thank LovingGinger30, Fool Arcane Kaiju, Ahkalia, NitroTheKidd88, Author196, UgunsGreka, HiroshitheHawk and WinxPossible for allowing me to use their characters. Thanks for support guys and hope the story will be a great success and you all enjoy it.**_

 _ **Chapter -** _**_Secrets of Neo orange - A destined duty_** ** _!_**

At the Rock Quarry, the teens spot the strange half dragon half griffin in a Ruby and Sunstone color as Eliastro and his Gobots are surrounding her. "What is that thing"? Twyla asks them. "Yeah it looks like a beast". Eldon said to them.

Daniel looks at them as he has a gut feeling about it. "That thing is Kiki guys, I just know it". Daniel said to them.

The group is in shock about it. "Wait that thing is Kiki? Did Eliastro put her under his mind control"? Roxy asks hem.

Mel looks at them as she is getting a closer look. "I do not detect any malice control on her within her heart. She is there just in the control of the dragon and the griffin at the time being". Mel said to them.

Verna's eyes changes to bright rainbow like she is receiving a telepathic message. 'Listen to us, we are on your side. The one called Eliastro has injured her badly. As your friends summons us, she willingly let us take over her body for the time being. The Phoenix has to prove leadership. the Mermaid has to prove loyalty. Garuda has to prove reliability and stealth qualities to us. Once they proven it to us, your friend will be freed and our powers will go to them as the prophecy is foretold'. The Dragon and the Griffin telepathically said to Verna.

Blaise looks at Verna as he is getting used to the eye thing. "Ok mind telling me what was that"? Blaise asks Verna.

Verna looks at Blaise as she rolls her eyes. "They told me that they have to use her body for the time being because she is injured. They said that the Phoenix, the Mermaid, and the Garuda has to prove their qualities leadership, loyalty, reliability and stealth". Verna said to them.

The teens look at Verna as they turn to Leon, James, and Tabitha. "We better go stop Eliastro. Kiki maybe controlled by a dragon and a griffin at the time being, but she can not get hurt more than she already is". Ash said to them. The teens nod in agreement as they head towards them.

Eliastro looks at it as it is furious. "Just surrender yourself Guardian, the power is meant to be mine. Plus I have Gobots and Rampigs surrounding you. You cannot escape from me". Eliastro said to Kiki.

All the sudden, Eliastro gets hit by the blasters. He frowns as turns to see the teens ready to fight. "WHAT HOW DID YOU FIND ME HERE"? Eliastro asks them as he is clearly annoyed.

Ash looks at them as his team has their morphor out. "Lesson one, we have friends in high places in the ranger community". Ash said to Eliastro.

Leon looks at them as his team has their morphors out. "Lesson two, we have learned the truth about her and the power that she was destined to have to be passed on to the right hands". Leon said to Eliastro.

"Defender Beast Rise to Defend", Leon's team said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

"Neo Defenders Execute the Power", Ash and his team said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

Eliastro frowns as the fight is about to get started. "Rampigs, Gobots destroy all of them". Eliastro said to the foot soldiers.

The foot soldiers charges in at the rangers. The teens grab out their weapons as they are ready to fight. "Let's do this guys", Leon said to them. Both teams charge in as they get into mixed groups as they are fighting the enemy.

In group one, it is Mel, Verna, Daniel, Mari, Tabitha, Blaise, Blake, and Eldon as they are fighting a swarm of Rampigs and Gobots. "I am ready for some payback and roast these things on fire". Verna said to them as she fires her flames on them.

Blake nods as she looks at Verna. "I like the way you think Verna". Blake said to Verna. She gives a double kick at a Rampig as it goes down.

Blaise smirks underneath his helmet as he likes it. "I have to agree and your power fits you to the tee". Blaise said to Verna.

Mel, Daniel, and Eldon are together in a small group. Eldon notices how well Mel and Daniel works together. "Twin Sis, an ugly clown face to your right". Daniel said to Mel as he notices it coming at her.

"Got it twin bro, there is an ugly clown face heading towards Eldon". Mel said to Daniel. She fires her Neo Defender blaster at it.

Eldon notices the Rampigs coming towards him as he gets it with his power. "So the two of you are twins and on the same team". Eldon said to Daniel and Mel.

Daniel nods as he looks at Eldon. "Yep when siblings are on the same team, we never ditch or abandon each other in signs of trouble despite being separated as babies. We found a way to be reunited with family". Daniel said to Eldon.

Mel nods as she looks at Eldon. She kicks at a Gobot as well. "That's right, we never leave each other hanging when we need it most". Mel said to Eldon.

Tabitha notices how well they are working together. She listen to what Mel and Daniel said as she gets to think about it. "Listen I never realized that you are a ranger Mari". Tabitha said to Mari. She kicks at a Rampig.

Mari nods as she looks at her as she punches at a Gobot. "In deed I am Tabitha. Loyalty is something never to be wavered for your own desires. Your trust and loyalty to others is earned with respect and time". Mari said to Tabitha. Tabitha nods as she is starting to understand.

In group two, it is Aiden, Twyla, Harry, Will, Liz, Roxy, and James as they are fighting Rampigs and Gobots. "These things really don't want to quit do they". Aiden said to them.

Twyla shakes her head to Aiden as she looks at him. "No Eliastro is still trying to get to Kiki". Twyla said to them.

They turn as they see Ash and Leon fighting Eliastro as they are trying to defend Kiki. The dragon/griffin is firing its beams at the Rampigs and Gobots from it.

Will frowns as he notices Daniel and Blaise running towards Kiki to fight off the Rampigs and Gobots from her. "Yeah those two are trying to protect Kiki". Will said to them.

Harry shakes his head as he is firing his Neo Defender blaster. "Daniel really wants to save her from Eliastro". Harry said to them.

Roxy nods as she notice Blaise's expression back at the Cave. "Yeah Blaise looked like that he was sense knocked into him by Kiki just before it happened". Roxy said to them. She sends electric energy at the Rampigs.

Liz nods as she kicks at a Gobot. "That's definitely Kiki, Roxy, she maybe a bit outlandish and eccentric, but she really does have a spiritual way of thinking". Liz said to them.

Harry nods as he looks at James. "Yeah she is very reliable and stealth. She always have our back even when we had no idea who she was before she joined the team. Reliability is a quality that has to be shared with the world. If you just rely on yourself and your needs before others, you are carrying a selfish lifestyle". Harry said to James. James nods as he is starting to understand.

In the last group, it is Ash and Leon as they are fighting Eliastro. Eliastro is getting frustrated as Ash and Leon are in his way to get to Kiki. "That little Guardian has the power that I desire". Eliastro yells at Ash and Leon. He fires his psychic powers at them.

Leon and Ash dodges it as they notice that Daniel and Blaise are with Kiki as they are fighting off Rampigs and Gobots together. "Leon, they need more help over there". Ash said to Leon as he summons his power.

Leon looks at them as there are a lot more of them near Kiki than the others. "What about you Ash? Eliastro is stronger than he looks". Leon said to Ash. He fires his fire power at Eliastro.

Eliastro dodges it as he is going at it on them. "Leon, the leader has to make the tough decisions in a battle. Plus you and I both can see that they need more help, and we are spread to thin". Ash said to Leon. Leon looks at Ash as he starts to understand now.

"James, Tabitha and Roxy go help Daniel and Blaise now". Ash said to them.

"Aiden, Will, and Liz go with them. The rest of you with Ash and I to keep this freak back". Leon said to them as he is showing his leadership.

Aiden, Will, and Liz go with them. The rest of you with Ash and I to keep this freak back". Leon said to them as he is showing his leadership.

The Rangers nod as they are getting their orders. James nods as he notices that Blaise and Daniel are about to get hit from behind by rampigs. He remembers what the Harry told him. He charges in as he sends a blast of wind at them. "I will always be there and got your back. I know when my team needs me to get the job done". James said to them as he is showing his leadership.

Eliastro frowns as he looks at them. He notices the Neo Defender Blue ranger is not as strong like the others. He fires a psychic power blast at him. Tabitha frowns as she it hits Will. "If you think I will ditch a blue ranger think again", Tabitha yells out loud as she sends a torrent of water at Eliastro. She is showing her loyalty.

Eliastro gets hit by the torrent of water. He takes a huge stumble back. He is getting very angry as he glares at Tabitha. "I should be taking you again blue ranger". Eliastro yells at Tabitha. He fires a powerful energy orb at them.

As the energy orb is coming at them, the Dragon/Griffin sees how Leon, James, and Tabitha has prove themselves. A special veil is covering the rangers as the energy orb gets cut in half away from them as it explodes. "Woah she is really fighting back now". Ash said to them. "I have to agree". Aiden said to them. Daniel is in awe of the move.

"The Phoenix, the Mermaid, and the Garuda has proven their qualities to me. The Power of the Royal Trio belongs to them now. You SHALL NEVER TOUCH THEM YOU HEINOUS FIEND". Kiki said to them as she has a majestic voice like an angel. She sends the powers to Leon, James, and Tabitha.

Leon, James, and Tabitha feels the power as like they are truly synched with it. They float up in the air like they are even closer to the Phoenix, Garuda, and Mermaid respectively.

Eliastro frowns as he sees this happening. "NO THIS CAN NOT BE". Eliastro said to them.

"You better believe it pal". Blaise said to Eliastro.

Leon, James, and Tabitha fires a beam at Eliastro. The red, green, and blue beams combine in a swirl as it is aimed at Eliastro.

Eliastro gets hit directly as he takes a huge stumble to the ground. As he gets back up, he glares at them. "I will be back Power Rangers. Next time, you will not be as lucky especially that blue and orange rangers". Eliastro said to them as he teleports away.

As the battle is over the Dragon and the Griffin looks at the rangers. "All of you did a great job today, now that Kiki has passed the Power of the Royal Trio to its true chosen ones, I can depart from her'. The dragon said to them.

The griffin nods as it looks at them. "I will be with young Kiki still. However I do fear that evil one is not done with her and you Mermaid'. The griffin said to them.

They watch the dragon leaving and the Griffin went back into Kiki's body. Kiki floats back down to the ground. She opens her eyes as she instantly demorphs. "Hey guys", Kiki said to them. She has a faint smile on her face.

The teens are happy to see her especially Daniel. "Oh Kiki, you had us worried big time. I don't want to consider getting you a leash, but Wes might consider it". Daniel said to Kiki.

Leon and the others look at him. "What's with the leash thing"? Twyla asks them. They shrug as they don't know.

Kiki has a faint smile as she is exhausted. "I know and I am sorry I worried you guys as well. I am ready to". Kiki said to them as her eyes rolls back as she passed out.

Daniel and Blaise catches her before she could hit the ground. "Nice catch Blaise", James said to Blaise.

Blaise shrugs as he hands Kiki to Daniel. "Yeah I should carry her bridal style. It is an orange ranger thing". Blaise said to them. The teens look at each other as they teleport back to the Cave.

Back at the Cave, the teens return as Kiki is in the med bay. Wes came by during the battle as he explained his ranger situation to Melissa and Rory as they completely understood that he was busy and could not help them.

In the med bay, Wes is watching over Kiki. He notices the new injuries. He notices the branding scar is still there on her body. "Oh Kiki, I am so sorry that I couldn't be here for you when you needed it. You have been through hell and back again. Then again, another team of rangers were there this time against an evil being that took an interest in you. I will be right here when you wake up". Wes said to Kiki. He is holding her bandaged hand.

Tabitha walks in the room as she is aware about Wes and their familial relationship. She went towards them. "She really kicked butt today even though it was the Dragon and the Griffin in control of her for the right reasons". Tabitha said to Wes. She is standing at the foot end of the bed.

Daniel nods as he walks in the room. "Yeah I have to agree with Tabitha. Even though she has been through hell back to back, I have a feeling that she is becoming a stronger person than we realize". Daniel said to them. He went to the other side as he touches her hand.

Wes turns around as he look at Tabitha and Daniel. "Yeah I watched the battle footage. I have a feeling that Kiki is a lot more special than I thought". Wes said to Tabitha. He notices that Daniel has strong feelings for Kiki.

As Kiki hears Wes, Daniel's and Tabitha's words, she has a light smile on her face as she senses that both of them there. Both of her hands give them a small grip as she knows that they are there. 'She hears all three of you loved ones of the orange branded ranger'. A ghost said to them as it vanishes. The three of them look at each other as there was a small chill in the air just now.

Meanwhile back at the Evil Castle, Xolicernic frowns as Eliastro failed in his plans. "So your plan to get the power from the orange ranger failed after all. I suspected as much". Xolicernic said to himself. All the sudden, Xolicernic feels a strange presence as it is not on the monitors. "That's odd, I could have felt something being here just now. No matter, it is time to come up with a new plan". Xolicernic said to himself.

In the main ops, Zophicles frowns as Kiki is the first one to unlock her wizard power. "So that Orange ranger unlocked the powers of Remius. I do believe it is time to launch my plan on the other rangers especially those who has the fairy powers". Zophicles said to himself as he comes up with his plan. 

* * *

_**Author's Note: . So here is the end of the arc**_ _ **. Don't forget to tell what you think of the story and your views on different twists and your guesses. Until next time Bye!**_

 _ **Next Chapter** : TBA_


	22. Chapter 22

_**I would like to thank LovingGinger30, Fool Arcane Kaiju, Ahkalia, NitroTheKidd88, Author196, UgunsGreka, HiroshitheHawk and WinxPossible for allowing me to use their characters. Thanks for support guys and hope the story will be a great success and you all enjoy it.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter - Its all unclear!**_

It was dawn time in Majestic Hills. It was drizzling outside with the sky covered in dark clouds. Just like the darkness was prevailing outside, darkness had covered the inner space of apartment of Davidson brothers. The scene of inside of the room was a devastated one. Things were thrown here and there. Some broken decorative pieces were also on the ground. On the bed in the corner, with the green bed-sheet, was James lying with his back towards the ceiling.

With the looks, he was looking completely restless. As outside the water drops were touching the land, the water drops were touching the floor of the room too. The difference only being in their source i.e source of prior being the cloud outside and of later being James' eyes. He also had his eyes as red as blood indicating that he might be crying for a long time. Also he had some brushes near lips on his face.

It was the same night when the teens had returned back from Aurora Cove after their newest adventure. James was sad; very very sad but he didn't bothered to tell anyone. It was almost night when they reached Majestic Hills so they decided to end the day and reserve the talk about unexpected event on their adventure for the next day.

Leon was a bit tensed too. He too had his concerns about could his mother be the same Martha, Melissa was talking about. He told James that he will spend the night at their Grandpa's place with his mother and grandfather. James too wanted to be alone for some time so he also not insisted.

Till the time James reached his apartment, he was in tears. He went inside and soon busted out crying in anger. He was throwing things here and there. Then he fell on his bed still crying. For the whole night he was crying.

Meanwhile Lexi was also struggling to sleep. She was trying hard but was not able to fell asleep.

"Finding it difficult to sleep, Alexandra..." said a familiar voice.

With this sudden announcement Lexi jumped a bit out of astonishment and turned to see the ghostly figure of Aloora.

"How many times do I have to ask you to not pop out from nowhere, unexpectedly?" sighed Lexi.

"My mistake" Aloora apologized but further continued, "But what's it, that bothers you?"

"I don't know..." said Lexi, "But it's the same feeling like earlier. Like if there is strong evil powers approaching us."

"Lexi! I think you should hurry up with the task I gave you" Aloora suggested as she had a concerned expressions on her face.

"I guess you are right!"

At the Zuthora ship, Zuthora was sitting on his throne as he saw the latest failure of his general. He had his temper that high that it was melting the back of the throne.

"Eliastro not only had you failed in taking down the green ranger first and then getting the power of the Royal Trio but also you worked without informing me..." cried Zuthora in anger, "Give me a good reason that I spare your life?"

"Master! I am sorry that I didn't report it to you but I was not going against you" said Eliastro, "Instead I was trying to get those evil to our side and see you becoming the king of this planet too."

"Beside my permission you dared to do that" Zuthora shouted.

Eliastro within seconds went on his knees, "Master that was not all. There was another power in Aurora Cove that I was seeking for your aid."

"Master I think there is a traitor among us. So in order to have that power along with royal trio power, without anyone's interfere, I didn't tell you this"

"Traitor here in my command center..." asked a surprised Zuthora," are you sure?"

"Yes sir, plus I will soon tell you who is it? with proof" replied Eliastro.

Next day, Tabitha was walking in the corridors of the Majestic high. He was occupied in her own thought. She was wondering about what Melissa had told them about Kikki's family.

'Could it be possible that I had a family beside my father from his side? As per what Melissa had told us and what dad told me about his family, and the incident with long lost cousin of Kikki was the same like the one I faced with the same name of girl's father like mine' Tabitha thought. 'One thing is clear, if I had a family from my father's side it has to be somewhat connected to Kikki's family. Plus one thing I couldn't understand is that why the power of Royal Trio was passed on to Leon, James and especially me.'

"Everything looks confusing now but it will make sense when the revelation will start Mermaid princess" said a voice

Tabitha looked around but found nobody around who had said this to her. "Strange! I thought I heard someone" she said and after looking around one more time she continued to walk for her next lecture.

As Tabitha headed towards the class, there formed a ghostly figure of Aloora out of mist. "You will have your answers Mermaid Princess, just have patience."

Around the same time at Dunt residence, Eldon was feeding his horse but his mind seems thinking about something else. Mr. and Mrs. Dunt has to leave for a very special occasion to a nearby city leaving the ranch and kids to be taken care by their oldest son and daughter because of which they had to skip the day from school. While working, Eldon was remembering the connection between Daniel and Mel of the Neo Defender team. He was wondering how they have this strong connection even after being separated at birth and being away for so many years. Yes! he and Roxy used to have a strong bond like them but it was when they were kids but when they grew up Roxy seemed irritated when he used to ask her about her life or try to help her.

"Earth to big brother" said Roxy as she tapped on Eldon's shoulder in order to bring him out of his thought, "Seems something is bothering you?"

"It's just that I didn't understand why the bond between us is not like it used to be when we were kids" Eldon put forth his concern.

"It's all because of your overprotective brother attitude" Roxy cleared.

"What? You know I had put aside that attitude after that attack during fencing tournament" objected Eldon.

"Oh! really!" exclaimed Roxy as she headed back towards her younger siblings leaving Eldon confused.

Back at the school, Blake and Twyla were sitting in the canteen and Blake was trying to catch-up with knowing about the team.

"So Blaise is the hot headed , Eldon the gentleman, James the cheerful one, the charming one is Roxy, Tabitha is the bold one..." summarized Blake, " Hey! tell me one thing, You had a crush on Leon right! shy girl."

"Oh no no no... it's noth..ing like.. that" Twyla tried not to reveal her feelings but her facial expressions countered it as she was blushing and had a soft smile on her face and a little tighter grip on her cup of tea.

"Don't hesitate and try to hide from me. Though I think the feeling is mutual" said Blake.

Just as they were talking, they saw a girl with long-blond hairs, standing 5'7'', having blue eyes, fair skin color and had an American look and a boy with short black hairs, fair skin, chocolate brown eyes, Swedish looks and 6' tall walking by them. The girl was in silver while the was was dressed in gold outfit. As they passed by, the girl slightly pushed Twyla's hand resulting in tea falling on her dress from her cup.

"Oh! I am very sorry" said the girl as they both continued to walk by. Blake got angered with this rude behavior of the girl and was about to punch her but Twyla stopped her from doing this.

"Leave her, Blake"

"This is nothing" mummer the girl in silver as the two had a smile on their faces.

Meanwhile Blaise was sitting by the sea shore. He seemed tensed. Unlike his hot-headed he was rather quite. He remembered a recent event. An event he himself is confused of what he did was right or not.

 _Flashback-_

 _A few hours later after the rescue, a party is going on as Kiki woke up to see both teams including Wes being here to see her safe was happy and enjoying the party except for James , who had sneaked out of the party and was lying on the garden outside looking at the sky with twinkling stars._

 _"What's in your mind spouse?" asked Blaise as he came and lay down next to him._

 _"Look at the sky. It's so beautiful. Adorable Just like... you" said James as he turned to see Blaise's expressions,_

 _"Adorable like me.." Blaise raised his eyebrow._

 _James looks at Blaise as he suddenly with hesitation kisses him on the lips. Blaise first welcomed but in flash of second freaked out by it. He pushed back James and get up. He shouted and punches James in the face. He is beyond pissed and angry. "What the f*** hell James? I asked what's on your mind not a kiss from a guys chick flick. I. AM. STRAIGHT. GET IT. I. AM. STRAIGHT.". Blaise yells at James as he runs off. James frowns as his cheek is getting bruised._

 _Flashback end_

"I am not a homo. How dare he do this" said Blaise to himself as he punched ground out of his own confusion.

At the Zuthora ship, In the library, Skulker was looking for a book in particular.

"It has to be here." said he to himself, " It contains the method to remember that faint memory."

"Ah that's the book. Now soon I will have that power for myself" laughed Skulker.

The teens are at the C3. Though James and Blaise are feeling uncomfortable being around each other and were constantly avoiding each other's gaze too.

"Okay, so here are we to talk on what recently happened" said Leon as everyone gathered to the common table.

"Let's start with first things first" said Blake as she had a point in mind to start on.

"First thing. Like What?" asked a confused Eldon.

"The Royal Trio" said Blake.

"Yeah! I mean if there is no Royal trio than how could a prophecy regarding it could come into function?" Twyla put forth her doubt.

"It could be that there is a Royal trio out somewhere but none, not even the evil has knowledge about them..." Leon proposed a new theory.

"But as I had told you earlier no trio of even extended Royal family is alive." Prince Alveno reminded them.

"Prince, It could be that you are not aware of it but there are a trio alive somewhere" said Roxy.

"But that doesn't defines why the power of royal trio is passed to Leon, James and Tabitha." said Blaise.

" Yeah! Why especially we?" asked Tabitha.

"I do have a theory for this..." said James, "You remember Tabitha the book I, Twyla and you were reading that day on Gordola's history?"

"Hmm..." Tabitha tried to remember, "The same book that had the legend battle against Zuthora."

"Yes!" said Twyla, "Now I got it"

"Would you now include us in this" said Blaise.

"You see! In the legend battle, long ago, against the Zuthora, there were three Royal who were fighting by defender's side." said Twyla.

" ...and they have Phoenix, Garuda and Mermaid as their beast partners." remembered Tabitha.

"So my theory is that since I, Leon and Tabitha had the same beast stones, that's why the powers are passed on to us." said James.

"Hmm! that theory seems to be fitting here" said Eldon, "But what about the gold and the silver ranger?"

"I wonder what they are up to?" said Tabitha.

"Whatever it be " said Leon, " We have to find who are they?"

"I think I have the idea for this" said Roxy, " we should look for people in gold and silver."

"What?" said Blake.

"Yeah! it make sense" said Eldon, "have you guys ever noticed that we always wear our ranger color?"

"I never thought this way" said Blaise.

"Hmm like you ever think a right thing" murmured James.

"What you said.." Blaise reached to his collar. "Don't you said anything about me! you... fag" Blaise said to him though saying the last word as slow that it is only audible to James.

"Stop this you two" interrupted Prince, "Let's first work on the work at hand."

Meanwhile at a cafe, A boy and a girl were sitting. The girl was short, about 150 to 151 cm's tall; athletic built, slim and agile; dark hair, bobcut hairstyle with a single bang by the left side of her face usually dyed silver. She also has cool blue eyes and her skin seems to have a permanent tan from being out in the sun often. She had gold tank top with silver short sleeve shirt over a silver trouser.

The Boy was tall compared to most humans, standing at 6'3", he has a lean, but not too lean, musculature, a sturdy but lithe frame, and well-defined abdominal muscles that all work together to lend a predatory grace to his movements. He dark green hair upto shoulder-length. He has long bangs swept over his right eye, letting only one of his amber orbs cast its soul-piercing glare reminiscent to a beast keeping a close eye on its surroundings. His skin has a light olive tone and is marred only by faded scars on his body.

He was wearing a gold leather jacket with an upturned collar over a plaid, short-sleeved button-down shirt, the top two buttons being undone to reveal a silver, long-sleeved form-fitting shirt underneath. In addition to this, he wears golden jeans with a black leather belt around his waist, two small golden chains attached to the belt that lopp from the front to the back on the right side, and black steel-toed boots.

"Are you sure what we are doing is right, Corrin?" asked the girl in silver to the boy in gold.

"See Gabby, We have to be a bit patient until we find the fairy princess descendant" replied Corrin.

"Hope everything went right" said Gabby as the scene went dark.

Out of the darkness came out a devilish laugh. A focus light turns on revealing a monster women who while possessing a spider-like body below the waist, black in color with a royal violet violin-shaped pattern on the abdomen and spikes protruding upwards from the joints of the legs, her upper body is a pale blue in color. She has gill-like slits on her lower body, suggesting some manner of ability to submerge herself beneath the sea, and flowing fins containing a rainbow of colors on her elbows, spine, and the sides of her head. While her right hand is almost human-like in appearance, her left forearm is covered with an armor-like plating and her fingers curve into sharp claws. A dark green, hardened plating similar to hair in some ways covers her head and flows over the right side of her face. The left side of her face has four eyes of varying sizes, two smaller ones for seeing things up close, one large one for watching from great distances, and one normal sized eye. Each of her eyes is a solid blue in color, shining like sapphires.

"Rangers get ready to face my wrath" said the monster.

Another focus light turns on revealing a hooded figure that covered most of his facial expressions, masculine looking having different weapons on.

"I will destroy you and get those powers of defender beasts" said the hooded monster.

 _ **Author's Note: . Here we go with the next chapter. There are many mysteries that need to be solved. What do you think Zuthora is upto and most importantly what was Skulker doing and talking about? Who are the gold and silver rangers and how will the rangers find them? Do you think the theory regarding Royal Trio is correct or is there something else? All will be solved and answered. Don't forgot to review of what you think of the story and the guesses for the mysteries. Until next Time Bye!**_

 _ **Next Chapter** : _ Hunting Down The Two In Gold And Silver - Part I


	23. Chapter 23

_**I would like to thank LovingGinger30, Fool Arcane Kaiju, Ahkalia, NitroTheKidd88, Author196, UgunsGreka, HiroshitheHawk and WinxPossible for allowing me to use their characters. Thanks for support guys and hope the story will be a great success and you all enjoy it.**_

 _ **Chapter** : **Hunting Down The Two In Gold And Silver - Part I**_

In the remote hills of Majestic Hills, Gold and silver rangers were heading towards some short of a cave. It was almost night and darkness had covered the whole area.

"Why do you think he called us here?" asked the silver ranger while she was following gold ranger towards the woods.

"I don't know but it is definitely important otherwise he had not called us. He knows the consequences if he is seen by someone while meeting us" informed the gold ranger.

As the two were heading towards the cave they both felt a presence of someone. The two rangers bring out their weapons and put their guards on.

"Who is there? came out otherwise you will be no more alive" said the silver ranger.

"Trust me when I say she is always true to her words" gold ranger added.

"There is no need to worry it's just me, Rangers" said a voice.

The two rangers turned to saw the source of the voice. The two saw a hooded figure that looks much familiar.

"What's the important thing you want to tell us?" questioned the gold ranger.

"It's about the danger that is surrounding us all. This might be devastating for our deal." told the hooded figure.

"What you mean by that and how's is this affecting the deal?" the silver ranger put forth her confusion.

"Remember about your counterparts?" asked the figure.

"What about them?" asked a suspicious gold ranger, "don't tell me they are here in the town too. This is really a big problem."

"With them here our task will be much harder to achieve" announced silver ranger.

"Not only this but there is another problem" informed the hooded figure," there are more trouble we have on our part. Naiaden's spirit had found her host. Not only this but Trakken had also been revived from his long sleep."

"But how is this happening?" asked a confused silver ranger.

"It's all what Eliastro is doing" said the figure, "Make sure to stay away from those rangers and you have to find her before them. You know why? You remember the deal right."

Just as they were talking the figure heard some footsteps.

"Looks someone is heading towards us." suspected the figure as he started to leave,"I will meet you later"

The figure retreated from where he had came and the two rangers were standing there processing the information in their head.

It was just another day in the majestic hills and like any other day the Majestic Hills High was filled with students. It was lunch time and the teens were sitting in their usual spot.

"So, Is there any progress on who the gold and silver rangers are?" asked Roxy.

"As per the theory we talked on, yesterday " stated Twyla, "I think, I and Blake had someone who fulfill the theory."

"No!" was the word that escaped Blake's mouth, "they can't be them. I mean they were not the best at behavior"

"Will anyone fill us in" said Tabitha.

"Yesterday, when Blake and I were talking here we saw a boy and a girl in gold and silver." said Twyla.

"The two are not good to us and don't know why but I am against the idea of them being the rangers" said Blake, "But then it looks like they fulfill the theory."

"Whom are you talking about?" asked Eldon.

"Sam and Silvia. The new-comer" said Leon, "they were with me in my every class and yeah they were dressed in gold and silver mostly."

"Whatever is this? It's too annoying" said Blaise in frustration.

"Much for a person like you" murmured James in a rather low and sad tone.

"Whatever, I think we should keep an eye on them" suggested Leon rather interrupting the may be possible fight among the green and orange ranger.

It was then that the bell announcing the end of the lunch ranged.

It was the end of the College and James was heading towards his locker. Just as he was heading toward's there, someone grabbed James' hand and before he could call anyone for help dragged him to a secluded area.

"What is it? what's wrong with you? why are you doing this?" asked the person who dragged him there, who happened to be Blaise. He seemed angry.

"Who the heck are you to ask me this?" shouted James, "and what really are you talking about?"

"Don't play innocence." Blaise added, "I am talking about your behavior. It has changed specially towards me. No longer you be yourself when I am around but acquires a cold attitude. Listen! be... normal. Forgot that anything happened that night. We can be buddies like we were. This tension will only effect the team negatively."

"What the heck you think of yourself" busted out James, " You wanna me to forgot that I loved you and you said me a cold hearted person. Talking about the team, you don't have to worry, I know my responsibilities. And yeah get one thing in your mind, I am a homosexual and you are a homophobic person. We can never be buddies."

"You are calling it like you are proud to be gay and had came out to everyone" said Blaise in frustration.

"At least I am open to the person I like the most" said James, "You are not even close. And not to worry, I will soon announce my sexuality to everyone. Soon when the things will be a little stable"

"What you mean by that ?" asked Blaise as he tightened the grip on his collar, "I don't like you."

"Means you had come out to me if you had liked me" James let out a dry chuckle. He pushed Blaise back, freeing himself of his grip and moving out, "At least be true to yourself."

At the playground of the college was Twyla sitting with Leon. The both were unaware but both were blushing a bit.

"Leon, What is it that tense you this much?" asked Twyla, "I know it is more than just because of the ranger stuff."

"Twyla, I think if I can share it with anyone it's you" said Leon as the two were blushing a bit, " It's the family matter that depress me the most."

"What happened?" asked Twyla.

"You see I am concerned about my relationship with James" said Leon, "Not just that, He is being some another person since we return from Aurora Cove. It was Just yesterday, he had a big fight with mom and grandpa. I know the things are not good between them but it's never been like this."

"Leon don't worry everything will be okay." assured Twyla putting her hand over Leon's hand. Leon saw some brushes over her hand.

"What's this Twyla?" asked A confused Leon.

"Oh it's nothing. Just got some brushes while practicing" Twyla tried to convince him.

"Hey brother! If your little romance is over than we can head home. You know Prince Alveno had called the day off." James short of teased Leon overcoming his own grief.

"James!" chuckled Leon as he ran to catch him but after a short attempt came back to Twyla, "Sorry for what he said. You know how James is. Meet you Later."

Twyla was smiling and blushing a bit as she waved at Leon who went to join his brother.

James and Leon were heading home when they saw Tabitha and soon Joined her.

"So heading home" asked James.

"Yeah!" replied she sarcastically.

"Have your mom dad returned from their trip" asked Leon.

"Aa.. No... No. Not yet." Tabitha replied.

"Wanna come to our apartment. Don't say no Sis" said James.

"Okay!"

The three headed towards their apartment. Tabitha was feeling good inside as she show the decorations.

"Tea or coffee!" asked Leon.

"Let me make the coffee for you guys" said Tabitha as she even after the protest from the two went to make the Coffee.

After a while Tabitha left for her home. Despite the protest of Leon that one of them will drop her he only allowed James to accompany her half way her house. She was heading towards the area where some well off families lives but then took a sharp turn heading towards a slum.

Meanwhile at the Zuthora ship, there was a meeting going on.

"Master in the conquest you had asked me to go on, I finally was able to have not only the two counter-powers but also able to revive Naiaden ad Trakken. They will help us and we soon will defeat those power rangers but first we need to find out the identity of the new unknown threats - the gold and silver rangers." said Eliastro

"Good " said Zuthora, " Since Skulker is not well and Arustar had been assigned with another assignment I want you to come up with a plan"

"Master, I have one." said Eliastro, " Just your permission was needed."

Zuthora nodded as Eliastro left with an evil smile.

At an unknown place that looked like a destructed palace, was stand Skulker.

"This is the place where I will finally have that memory back and then I will have that power in my hand." said Skulker as he entered the ruins and at the center of the old tattered palace found a place of mediation and soon started to meditate.

Back at the C3, The rangers were talking on a new found discovery. The matter of fact was that, this morning Leon had found a note in his locker that says 'Come to the lost mountain of chimera. We will be waiting for you there... The two you are looking for"

"So you think this is Sam and Silvia" asked Prince Alveno.

"Yeah! I saw them near my locker and they were waving at me when I found the note" replied Leon.

"Okay then We will be heading there" said Eldon.

At a park Corrin and Gabby were talking on something and heading out. It was Just than a girl bumped into Corrin. The girl was about to fall on her back but Corrin grabbed her by her back. The two had their eyes locked. For Corrin his yellowish eyes were like trapped in deep brown eyes of the girl and were unable to find their way back.

"Hmm! You can let her go now Corrin" said Gabby.

It was then that the reality stuck to the two and they parted.

"Sorry To bump into you" said Corrin, "I am Corrin and she is my friend Gabby."

When The girl heard what Corrin said she felt a surge of sadness in her body.

"Hi! Gabby. I am not his girlfriend so don't be sad." teased Gabby as she clearly saw the saddened expression on the girl's face.

"Hmm! I am... Lexi" said the girl, "Sorry to bother you but you looked like you are in a trouble of some kind. May be I could help."

"Oh it's nothing but a decision that worries us" answered Corrin as if he was under a spell.

"It's Just that we were thinking of what will happen if something gone wrong" said Gabby as she felt strange urge to tell her.

"I would suggest you to listen to your heart. Don't worry about the consequences" replied Lexi. Just as she was to say something else her father called her.

"Hmm! Sorry as much as I would like to talk to you, I had to go with my father. See you around" Lexi says bye to both of them and headed towards the car.

While she was approaching the car she turned back only to see that Corrin was still staring at her.

"Come out of it Lover boy" said Gabby, " You will soon see him. Now let's go. We have to be somewhere."

At the Lost Mountain of Chimera, The rangers had reached at time. They saw the gold and silver ranger waiting for them right there.

"Sam and Silvia, what you want tell us?" said Leon.

"You are rangers like us so let's join forces" said Tabitha to them.

"Afterall we have the same motive" added Roxy.

"We want to talk to you regarding our mission." said the gold ranger.

"Yeah we have the same motive but there are some work that we needed to complete before we join forces" replied the silver ranger.

"But what is it Silvia, Sam tell us we will do that togather" said Eldon.

"Stop giving someone else our names" said a voice from behind of Rangers.

Rangers turned around to see Sam and Silvia standing right behind them.

"If they are not the gold and silver rangers then who are they" asked James.

"That we will find out soon" said a familiar voice.

Everyone turned to see Eliastro along with Naiaden and Trakken. The rangers were watching the three Villains with a frowning look.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** **Here is the next Chapter. Hope you guys enjoy. Don't forget to tell me of what you think of the story. Until next Time Bye!**_

 _ **Next Chapter -** __Hunting Down The Two In Gold And Silver - Part I_


	24. Chapter 24

_**I would like to thank LovingGinger30, Fool Arcane Kaiju, Ahkalia, NitroTheKidd88, Author196, UgunsGreka, HiroshitheHawk and WinxPossible for allowing me to use their characters. Thanks for support guys and hope the story will be a great success and you all enjoy it.**_

 _ **For this chapter s** **pecial thank to**_ _ **NitroTheKidd88. Thanks for those words of advice man.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter -**_ _ **Hunting Down The Two In Gold And Silver - Part II**_ _ **!**_

Rangers turned around to see Sam and Silvia standing right behind them.

"If they are not the gold and silver rangers then who are they" asked James.

"That we will find out soon" said a familiar voice.

Everyone turned to see Eliastro along with Naiaden and Trakken. The rangers were watching the five Villains with a frowning look.

"You are getting nothing here Eliastro so it's better you leave the place at instant" said the Gold ranger.

"You don't have to worry for my welfare, Gold ranger" Eliastro chuckled evilly, "It should be about your future that you should be concerned of."

"Hmm.. it's not like if you bring some more stupid monsters with you, you will be victorious" said Leon.

"Don't doubt our capabilities, red ranger.." Naiaden came forth towards the rangers, " ..you have no idea of who you are facing"

"I should rather kick your asses instead of having a conversation with you fool" Blaise replied clinching his fist.

"You are much of a big mouth orange one" Trakken taunted Blaise, "maybe you are as strong in the combat too."

"Looks like there is nothing left but to fight" Blake concluded.

"Instead of talking lets go for it" Tabitha said as this time she was the one who jumped into the fight first.

The girl ran directly into Eliastro as the two locked their weapons but one thing that surprised Eliastro was evolvement in her physical force that made even him to took some steps back.

"Hey don't take my spotlight away from me" said Blaise as he rushed to join Tabitha in the fight, though he took Trakken as his opponent.

"You two counterparts.." called out the gold ranger.

"..You are ours to defeat" completed the silver ranger as the took out their weapons to fight against Sam and Silvia.

"I think our help is needed" Roxy said looking at Twyla, who was standing by her, and Twyla nodded as the two rushed forward to attack Naiaden.

"James help Blaise, Blake you support Tabitha. Eldon with me to work on gobots" Leon directed.

"Sorry bro, but I think I didn't want to partner with him for now" James said as he ran to join Tabitha in her battle.

"But James ..." was all that Eldon said before Leon interrupted, "Let him go Eldon, Blake you help Blaise for now. There is something between those two that needed to be settled but I feel it's not the right time."

Blaise had his nagamaki as he was attacking Trakken but Trakken was easily dodging his every move. It was then Blake came and using her scythe attacked him when he bring out a sword carved in shape of multiple snake dragons. Suddenly snake dragons came out of his body forming a short of armor for him that has snake dragon mouth on his wrists, on his shoulders, on his knees and one at his chest.

He pushed Blake back and kicked her in stomach and then stopped an attack from Blaise, "I was right. You are all big mouth" said Trakken as he pushed Blaise's weapon back and slashed him two times.

Blake and Blaise once again tried to attack the demon. This time the two were working in perfect sync but still Trakken was gaining upper hand. "Is this all you got" he again taunted.

Blaise was getting mad now and was rampidly attacking him. He was using all his powers but still Trakken was over powering him.

Blake was using her scythe to attack but again it all was in vain. Blaise was way tired by now because of his furious but not working attacks so Blake decided to take charge of the situation. She again attacked but Trakken dodged and used multiple attacks that send Blake flying back.

Twyla and Roxy were attacking Naiaden but they were not in any better condition then Blake and Blaise. The only thing that differs here is that their enemy was using some king of sound barrier and sound powers against them.

Roxy sent a bolt of electricity which was easily deflacted by Naiaden and she send some discs like weapons that did much of a damage to the two.

"We will not be that easy to defeat" said Twyla as she get up and again went to attack the monster. She had her shield in her hand as she rushed to attack Naiaden who was constantly sending some kind of sonic blast from which Twyla was protecting using her shield but with each blast she was being send back a little.

"You are just a pathetic kid. You are no match for me so get away from my way" cried Naiaden as a beam was shoot from her mouth from which Twyla tried to protect herself but was send sliding on ground by the force of it.

Roxy was next in scene as she was using her bo-staff to attach but the monster easily dodged it and trapped her in a web that was sucking out energy out of her transferring it to Naiaden who then used a powerful scream that send Roxy and now struggling hard to stand Twyla, back to ground.

Unlike the two pairs, Leon and Eldon were doing great while handling the gobots, despite them being to many in numbers. Eldon's speed was much of an assist that was helping a lot in defeating the gobots easily and quickly. Much more to help was Leon was now feeling as if he is able to see threw the movement their enemies are making and are going to make. He was using his fire powers to which seemed to be improved a lot since his last battle.

Tabitha and James were up against Eliastro and to much of Eliastro's surprise both were doing far better than he had expected. It was like if they had awaken a new found power within them. He had already experienced the increase in toughness of Tabitha but he was amazed to see the changes in James' senses. It was like they had became a lot better than before.

'What? their body is accommodating accordingly and accepting the powers of the Royal Trio. But how is this even possible?' was one thing that came up in his mind before he attacked the two with an electric attack which Tabitha had deflected using her trident.

The gold and silver ranger were up against Sam and Silvia who now had changed their form that looks like psycho rangers but with the edition of some features of Yali on Sam's suit and that of Chimera on Silvia's suit. They have their weapons i.e a twin Sai blade and an axe out for fighting. Gold ranger had her twin edge blade out and Silver ranger had her chained sphere. They were engaged with their own counterpart but it's an irony that still being their counterparts Sam and Silvia are over powering them easily.

As silver ranger tried to attack with her chained sphere, Silvia using the above part of the axe to dodge and then slashed her multiple time sending her to ground.

Meanwhile gold ranger attacked Sam but Sam using his Twin Sai blade stopped all his attacks and soon he was able to loosen gold ranger's grip on his weapon that at last was on ground and with multiple strikes gold ranger was near silver ranger on the ground as both of them passed but due to some strange reason they didn't demorphed.

Tabitha saw that how Sam and Silvia are over powering the gold and silver ranger.

"James go and help the gold and silver ranger. I will take care of Eliastro" Tabitha told James as she had locked weapons with Eliastro again.

"But Tabitha you are alone can't handle him and I don't want to risk your life" James replied.

"I am much more than you see. I can handle him and even if I may not the safety of gold and silver ranger is important" Tabitha cried as she pushed Eliastro a little back. James was standing still in dilemma of what to do.

Leon had seen the condition of gold and silver too.

"Eldon, think you can handle these things alone" asked Leon as he destroyed two more gobots.

"You can count on me" Eldon replied.

Meanwhile Sam and Silvia were heading towards gold and silver rangers with their weapons in hand.

"Before we finish them, lets find out the true identity of the gold and silver rangers." Silvia said.

"It would be better if we kill two birds with one stone. Let's finish them first then we can easily know who they are." Sam grinned evilly.

"Evil meteor shower attack"

The two evil counterparts had their weapons. Sam was moving his hands in circular motion as an indigo orb was forming and growing in size. Sam levitated it above and from behind came Silvia as she had her axe in a blaster form in her hand and she shoot many powerful indigo bullet like energy balls that hit the orb breaking it into many pieces, each piece growing in size and coming towards the gold and silver rangers like the powerful meteors.

The attack was coming towards the gold and silver rangers but before it can hit them a barrage made of fusion of fire and green wind stopped every attack and red and green ranger were standing there.

"You are not going to do any damage to them. Not until we are here" Leon said.

"You will be with them soon red and green ranger " Sam hissed as he and Silvia attacked the red and green ranger now.

In the battle of Blake and Blaise against Trakken, Trakken was still overpowering the two as Blake was on the Ground and Blaise had lost the grip on his weapon.

He now had chosen to fight with hands. He was attacking the monster but suddenly his fist was clinched with what appeared to be a serpent dragon coming from Trakken's armor. Soon many more emerged and clinched his hands, legs and waist and many started attacking him sending him to the ground.

Before Blaise could recover from that attack, Trakken send a powerful blast of indigo energy and fire to end Blaise fore one and all but before the attack had it's effect Blake come in between and took the full blow of attack, instantly demorphing and passing out.

"Blake!" cried out Blaise as with the force he also was sent to ground.

The scene now shows the battle between Eliastro and blue ranger that had seen a sudden change as now Eliastro was somehow overpowering Tabitha.

"You seems too much confident blue ranger but get it you will not be able to beat me" said Eliastro as he used his psychotic powers to grab Tabitha and then used a powerful electric bolt and then multiple attack of sword sending her to ground making her struggling to stand up.

"Get it you will always lose" Eliastro said to Tabitha.

Naiaden had now realized that the easiest way to break the black ranger is to hurt her friend and making him realize that she is not able to save her.

She had had Yellow ranger tied in webs and was battling Twyla, the black ranger.

Twyla had the blade out and was trying to hit Naiaden but all in vain as she was easily dodging every attack and time to time is shooting sonic blasts at the black ranger.

"How pathetic, Black ranger! You are worse than I even thought." Naiaden commented as she had a look of disappointment on her face, "Let me destroy your friend first. Maybe that will help to inflame in you the fire to fight."

Naiaden send several discs that covered the trapped yellow ranger and all attacked at once with sonic blasts demorphing Roxy and making her pass out at the same time.

"Roxy!" Twyla and Eldon cried at the same time but before anyone could take any action Eldon was surrounded by the gobots and Naiaden send a powerful sonic blast sending Twyla flying to ground near blue and orange ranger.

It was no longer that the green and red ranger joined them on the ground as they were also no match for the powers of Sam and Silvia. Eldon was still busy with the gobots as now he was feeling like there were far too many gobots then he thought and as he is dealing with one two are taking it's place.

The evil group regrouped.

"So they are the best defense that this planet could put forth. Just way pathetic!" Trakken Commented.

"I wonder why it take you so long to defeat them Eliastro" Naiaden said.

"They are no match for our powers. Lets finish them" Sam and Silvia shared the statement.

"You are right and after destroying them we will destroy the Earth too" Eliastro laughed.

"You will not get out of it so easily" said red ranger struggling to stand as a bright red aura had started to cover his body.

"We are still standing and we will defeat you. get it we will defeat you" green ranger followed his twin as he also had bright aura started to cover his body.

"You can never, I repeat never will able to defeat us as we had not accepted our defeat yet" Tabitha joined them.

"You will not get away after hurting a friend of mine. You will pay for this" Twyla joined them too as a black and indigo aura was covering her.

"I am no weak and I will show it to you by destroying you" joined Blaise as he too had an aura of indigo and orange colour covering his body.

"What's that?" questioned Silvia.

"The power of royal trio..." said Eliastro.

"... and the Chaos" Trakken completed Eliastro's statement as he himself was too shocked to complete it.

"We better destroy them right now" Naiaden suggested as the Villains nodded.

But before they could attack, the rangers rushed to attack them.

Twyla attacked Naiaden again but unlike earlier this time her attacks were faster and more powerful. The aura was however growing darker with each of her attack.

Naiaden tried to counter with her sonic blasts but Twyla defended herself using her shield. and then attacked her multiple time.

"You dared to hurt my close ones now you will pay for it. Hippocampus phantom attack" cried Twyla as from within the aura that covered her body formed a black Hippocampus figure covered in Indigo energy. The horse hissed as a dark energy trapped Naiaden and then the horse rushed and hit Naiaden sending her flying back to ground.

In the fight of Blaise and Trakken, Trakken was surprised as well as confused of how this ranger had gain this energy and had improved so much in just seconds. His hits have more power and he was fast too.

"You did a big mistake By saying me pathetic. You will pay for this." cried Blaise as he lend multiple hits on Trakken and send him few steps back.

"The chaotic Manticore strike"

The aura that covered Blaise's body transformed into a Manticore covered in indigo energy. The Manticore grabbed Trakken in its jaw and furiously started to shake it's head then throw him into the sky and then jumped hitting the monster and sending him to ground.

James's aura had taken over his suit and now it seemed like he himself is Garuda. Silvia was attacking him but his movements were now like the winds.

"You will never ever be able to hurt those whom we care about" said James.

"Garuda Claw shower hurricane"

Silvia was now trapped in a hurricane. The aura from James body turned into a Garuda. The Garuda had its claws out as it was riding the winds like king and with it, it landed several attacks at Silvia sending her to ground.

Leon's aura, just like his twin's, had taken over his suit and now it seemed like he himself is Phoenix. He was controling fire now as if the flames are the part of his body. His continuous fire attacks had landed a huge damage on Sam.

"Whenever a devil like you will try to take over our planet we will destroy you" said Leon.

" Swirling Fire Phoenix attack"

Sam was now trapped in swirling fire. The aura from Leon's body turned into a Phoenix. The Phoenix had its wings out as it was riding the fire and with it, it landed several attacks at Sam sending him to ground.

Tabitha's aura too had taken over his suit and now it seemed like she herself is Mermaid. Her attacks had now gotten more stronger in terms of physical power. She was easily deflecting every attack of Eliastro.

"You dare not to look at our planet or even think of destroying it. and if you do I will destroy you personally" Tabitha cried.

"Swirling whirlpool Mermaid attack"

Eliastro looked as if trapped in a whirlpool. The aura from Tabitha's body turned into a Mermaid. The Mermaid had a trident and was riding the whirlpool and with it, it landed several attacks at Eliastro sending him to ground.

"They seemed to have got powerful all sudden!" Sam exclaimed as they all were struggling to stood.

"For now it would be better if we leave." Eliastro said as they teleported away along with gobots.

The five rangers too collapsed from the drained energy. Eldon rushed towards them as he mad a call to Prince Alveno.

"Prince Everyone is hurt badly in the battle except me..." Eldon informed and saw that Gold and silver ranger had gained consciousness and were leaving, "Hey were are you going?"

"Thanks for the help rangers but time for joining alliance had not came yet. Farewell Crimson ranger. Take Care of your friends" said the gold ranger as the two left.

"Prince Alveno teleport the others to the base. I will be there... shortly" said Eldon as it was clear that he was upto something.

The gold and the silver rangers were heading towards the cave. The two entered the cave and demorphed to civilian form.

"Why can't we join alliance with them right now? Corrin" said the girl as the gold ranger is revealed to be Corrin.

"Because our first priority is to find and keep the fairy beast stone safe until the chosen one arrive and have her power. Gabby" replied Corrin revealing the silver ranger to be Gabby.

But they were not alone there, Eldon had seen them demorphing.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: . Here we go with the next chapter. The Gold and Silver rangers are reveled and so has their goal. There are many twist and turns awaiting . Don't forgot to review of what you think of the story and the guesses for the mysteries. Until next Time Bye!**_

 _ **Next Chapter** : Some questions! some answers!_


	25. Chapter 25

_**I would like to thank LovingGinger30, Fool Arcane Kaiju, Ahkalia, NitroTheKidd88, Author196, UgunsGreka, HiroshitheHawk and WinxPossible for allowing me to use their characters. Thanks for support guys and hope the story will be a great success and you all enjoy it.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter -**_ ** _Some questions! some answers_** _ **!**_

In the C3, Prince Alveno and Martin were both in the medical room as each of the rangers were on a bed in order to be healed except Eldon off course. Martin and Alveno were trying to heal them as soon as possible and that's why looking in different books so as to get the better cure than they have. It was than Eldon entered.

"How are they? Prince..." asked Eldon as soon as he entered the room. From the look he looked worried with small edition of nervousness and confusion on his face.

"Where have you been Eldon?" questioned Prince as he go through another chapter on the book he had, " What take you so long to come?"

Eldon looked at Prince Alveno who was still engaged in a book, with something in his mind.

 _FlashBack_ _-_

 _Eldon saw the gold and silver rangers leaving the spot while he was talking to Prince Alveno._

 _"Prince Alveno, please teleport everyone except me to C3..." Eldon said as he had something in his mind, "..I had an important work to do."_

 _He stood back and the rest of the rangers get teleported back to C3._

 _'Okay now is the time to find out who are have the possession of the gold and silver powers' Eldon thought as he used his super-speed to follow the gold and silver rangers but he had lost track of them._

 _A crimson blur stops to show Eldon in his human form with the confused and tired expressions on his face._

 _"Where are they?" Eldon tried to take deep breaths, " I am hundred percent sure that they had not been too far in this time because of their condition after the battle. I had to try the other side now"_

 _Eldon again started to run in blur in the other direction._

 _After few minutes again the blur came and took form of Eldon._

 _"I will not lose hope. Maybe they will be on the other direction."_

 _Just then he saw a flash of light in a nearby cave. 'Maybe they are there' Eldon thought as he headed towards the cave._

 _As he reached the cave he saw Corrin and Gabby sitting there as they were talking something about their aim._

 _"So you two are behind the mask" Eldon said while entering the Cave._

 _"Eldon... What are you doing here?" asked Corrin as he was shocked and surprised by his presence._

 _"Aa... an.. and what behind the mask thing are you talking about?" Gabby tried to cover for them._

 _"Guys you don't have to do that I am a ranger too and I know you two are gold and silver ranger" Eldon replied._

 _"What are you talking ab..."_

 _"There is no benefit of doing this now, Gabby. Our truth is revealed now before him." Corrin cut Gabby in middle stopping her from trying to cover._

 _"But when you too are against Zuthora and we too are against him, also we all are rangers than why are you not in the team?" Eldon asked._

 _"We have our reasons Eldon. We do are against Zuthora but we also have another and far more important task, we needed to accomplish before we join the forces with you" Gabby informed about their helplessness to Eldon._

 _"But we can help you guys out. It will be better to have friends for help" Eldon tried to confine the two._

 _"Look Eldon, as much as I appreciate your tries to make us join the team, I know this is something we two had to do alone. You will have your parts too which you have to play independently of our support.." Corrin then took a deep breath, "Eldon I also want a favor from you that you will not disclose our identities to anyone. Not even to your ranger friends. Just have faith in us. We will join and disclose ourselves when the time will be right."_

 _Flashback end-_

"Oh.. hh it was nothing. I actually tried to follow the gold and silver rangers in order to find out their identity but they got away." Eldon shied. "Oh no.. I lied to him. Wait it's just half lie if we think" He thought.

"What's their status? What's the update on their recovery?" Eldon questioned as he headed towards towards Roxy's bed.

"Blake and Roxy are quite well now. Leon, James and Tabitha's body is not reacting to normal treatment for human body." Martin informed Eldon, "But I wonder why is this happening!"

"What about Twyla and Blaise?"

"They are the weirdest sufferers." Martin said as he showed a virtual design of the two ranger's body, " The thing is as much as I am trying my powers to heal them, the more their body is degrading."

"Martin, stop Blaise and Twyla's treatment and Use this spell on Leon, James and Tabitha." Prince Alveno gave directions to Martin passing him a book at a particular page.

Meanwhile Skulker was searching something in an old dark library. He was going through books on the life of various villains and their army and was looking for a particular book.

"I had to find out more about this team and their powers. " He grabbed a book and go through some pages, "She must have passed that stone to someone on this team."

He had a handful of books on various Villains that fought against a particular team of rangers in Legacy hills by the name of Lore Keepers.

"Lurre, That fiend was the mentor to this team and have been with this team specifically." Skulker mummer as he took another book and started to read, "so most probably she had given the excess to the place and the key to the people on this team only"

"I have to find out. Best option will be to find someone who was very close to her or her successor and this leave me with only two options. Wait for me I am coming Lore Keeper rangers."

Skulker left the library as he had something or better to say someone in mind that he want to have his clutches on.

In past, In the Legacy hills, It was night time and everyone was in a deep sleep. At the same time however, five of the people were in a common dream.

 _Dream sequence-_

 _It was a white space where five females, two older looking like they are in their thirties dressed in white and red and three teenage girls dressed in red, blue and silver, were standing there._

 _"Where are we? any idea you have Abby?" asked the older one in red._

 _"No, Maya. Also I wonder why only we five are here" said the women in white revealed to be Abby._

 _"Maya, I have a feeling as if someone wants to communicate with us" the girl in blue said._

 _"AV, I have the same feeling" said the girl in Silver to the girl in blue._

 _"You are right Eva. It's me who wanna communicate to you" announced a voice._

 _Just than a bright light covered the whole area and as the light died a ghostly figure appeared before them._

 _"Lurre! you?" said the younger one in red._

 _"Yes Sora. I am here to warn you five about a future event of a great importance" answered Lurre._

 _"I am very happy to see you Lurre." greeted Maya._

 _"Listen guys I have very little time to tell you. Maya a fiend is coming to put his hand on the fairy princess powers and only you five have the essentials to open that flower." Lurre said as she had started to vanish "try to remember that day!"_

 _With these words she vanished and the dream ended._

 _Dream sequence ended-_

At the C3, The treatment directed by the Prince Alveno went successful for all the Rangers and everyone had recovered by now.

"Prince Alveno! I want to know the reason of what happened at the battle field today" said Roxy.

"Yeah! as Eldon told us about the five stepping into that power mode. What was that?" asked Blake

"More importantly will all of us have power up mode like us?" added Leon.

"The power up modes you stepped into were something I am more confused about" replied Prince Alveno.

"You see I have some explanations for some part but at the same time I lack explanation for many things that happened. I lack the explanation of origin of power up mode of black and orange ranger but I have the explanation of origin of power up mode of blue, green and red ranger. I lack explanation of why their body accommodated the powers. Also I can't say if you will have those modes or not ." informed Prince Alveno.

"Tell us everything you have in mind" asked James.

"You see what I think is that since The Royal trio powers were passed on to them that's why they had stepped into that mode. But what I am confused about is that no human body is capable of handling that power mode of Royal trio. But for the three of them it seems as if the power had made it's home in their body or I should better say that it looks like they had find their true home. But I have no idea of what happened with Blaise and Twyla" Prince said.

"You must be kidding me! Some odd power emerged from within us and you have no explanation for it" shouted Blaise in anger, "say it you are hiding something from us."

"Blaise! Calm down. I think we have many things to figure out but the most important thing is what we should do now?" Twyla said to Blaise.

"She is right. I mean our enemies are getting more and more powerful. How will we face them?" asked Leon.

"For this I do have an answer. We have to find the fairy beast stone" Prince Alveno told them.

"What? there is one more beast stone?" questioned Roxy.

"Yeah. I will tell you about it later. Right now you all should head home" Prince Alveno said to them as all of them left the place.

"Why have you not told them about the true reason behind power up mode of Blaise and Twyla, Prince? You know that they have to fight that mode right?" asked Martin as he saw everyone had left.

"I don't think this is the right time Martin" replied Prince, "I will tell them about this soon."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: . Here we go with the next chapter. What is this map and the keys Skulker is behind? What secret is Prince Alveno Keeping from the rangers?. There are many twist and turns awaiting . Don't forgot to review of what you think of the story and the guesses for the mysteries. Until next Time Bye!**_

 _ **Next Chapter** : The Beast stone of fairy- Part I!_


	26. Chapter 26

_**I would like to thank LovingGinger30, Fool Arcane Kaiju, Ahkalia, NitroTheKidd88, Author196, UgunsGreka, HiroshitheHawk and WinxPossible for allowing me to use their characters. Thanks for support guys and hope the story will be a great success and you all enjoy it.**_

* * *

Chapter : The Beast stone of fairy- Part I!  
In a remote and forgotten area of the Zuthora ship Skulker was standing in the dark when a hooded figure approached him.  
"Have you done your part?" asked Skulker.  
"I was able to get my hand on the very magic spell that can send you back in time" informed the hooded figure as he showed Skulker a book, "But remember that we have a deal."  
"What about those Gold and Silver rangers?" Skulker expressed his curiosity.  
"They are still doing what I am asking them to do. So no worries about them." The hooded figure told him, "Now take this book and do as it was planned."  
"Don't worry we have a deal.." said Skulker as he took the book and looked at the page and started to chant the mantra. Soon a magic circle formed on top of him and then crashed into him and he vanished from the place.  
"Skulker, I will achieve my goal. No matter whether you accomplish your goal or not." said the hooded figure.  
At the Majestic High, Lexi was sitting in the canteen alone and was working on a project and looks like she is doing some kind of research on some particular people. She seemed very busy and tired too. She took a small break from the work as her thoughts seemed to go somewhere else.  
Flashback-  
Lexi was in a remote area of the park when Aloora appeared from the thin air.  
"What happened Aloora? What is the problem this time?" asked Lexi.  
"Nothing had happened till now as far as I know." Aloora assured her, "I am here to talk to you about a special work you have to do. It's time for you to start your journey towards a destiny you are born for."  
Aloora had three books in her hand of which one had red, second had many different colors, and third had silver white cover with some specific names and titles on them.  
"These three books had some information about a that are necessary for you to keep in mind when you starts your journey. Remember Alexandra you are a part of something big and you have a big responsibility on your shoulders."  
"Thanks Aloora I will keep that in mind."  
Aloora told her something more about an important thing and she nodded in understanding.  
Flashback end-  
Lexi came out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on the table and someone speaking to her.  
"Earth to Lexi!" said a familiar voice.  
"Oh! Hey Blake. What's up? How's the days here going." greeted Lexi as she was delighted to see a familiar face but at the same time she was collecting the books that Aloora had given her so as Blake will not see them.  
"Here, it's been a good time hanging around some friends I had made." Blake told her, "but that doesn't mean I forgot you. After all you were the first person, here, who approached me and became my friend."  
"Yeah I remembered that day" said Lexi.  
Flashback-  
It was the first day of Blake in the Majestic High and she was sitting alone on the bench near the soccer ground. It seemed as if her day was not going good as it has to be.  
"Hi there! Seems as if you had a bad day. Not enjoying the day?" asked a voice. Blake turned her neck a bit as she saw Lexi with her pleasant smile on her face, standing near her.  
"Yeah! Actually I am new here and didn't have friends here either" Blake was a bit shocked as these words automatically skipped her mouth as if she was spellbound to do this.  
"I understand. But don't worry. See around you. As much as this place is new to you so are you for this place. You have to give it some time. You will eventually make more friends" Lexi smiled at her.  
"What do you mean by more friends?"  
"We are now friends right! Oh sorry! I didn't introduced myself. I am Alexandra but I prefer to be called Lexi" Lexi replied as a small smile formed on her face.  
"Blake. I am Blake and yeah we are friends now."  
Flashback end-  
"Wait my friends are coming. I will introduce you to them." Blake said to her.  
It was a matter of few minutes when the other rangers entered while Blake and Lexi were talking.  
"Oh hey Lexi!" said Roxy as she approached the table where Lexi and Blake were sitting.  
"Oh hey Roxy, Eldon , James…" Lexi looked surprised as she saw the full gang.  
"Wait you know all of them!" Blake exclaimed.  
"Yeah! He gave me some word of intelligence at the time of a bad moment" replied James.  
"The same goes with me" said Leon.  
As every one of them was talking, they sat down and continued the chat. During the chat, Lexi seemed to be analysing something about each of them and she was getting a strange feeling.  
'With the unique color coded clothes and the number of members and on some other situations in mind and the information in the books given to me by Aloora , why am I getting this weird thought that they may be the ranger team that is defending the town from those monster attacks' Lexi thought.  
Not only was Lexi the one observing others but Leon was also observing the girl in white for the entire time. He had in mind that how is this possible that this one girl had confined in everyone on the team at the time of need. Is she some one special needed for the journey of the team? Is this all a mere coincidence? Or is this a trap set by their enemies?  
Back in time at the Legacy Hills, Skulker was wandering in a remote area. He seemed to be determined to find something or rather say someone. Suddenly a sword was putted on his neck.  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?" asked a voice, "Tell me everything truth otherwise you will meet your doom."  
"Don't worry Yimsim! I am here to help you only. I am a friend not a fiend." Skulker assured him.  
"That doesn't answer my second question" the speaker who is revealed to be Yimsim enquired.  
"I am here to give you a power source" Skulker told him and Yimsim lowered his sword listening this, "A power source that will help you in increasing your powers."  
Yimsim seemed to be impressed and a small evil smile formed on his face. Then a reality striked him and again the strictness covered his face, "It can't be that you are giving this power to me just as a mere gift, What you want in return from me?"  
"I am impressed, you understand the contract between evils" Skulker grinned evilly, " and don't worry what I am asking from you to do will be in your interest also."  
"Don't play riddles with me" Yimsim seemed to be irritated a bit, " tell me straightforward what you want?"  
"I want you to attack the Lore Keeper rangers" Skulker put forth his interest, " and the attack should be at a massive scale."  
"I am wondering about what you want from Lore Keepers?" Yimsim questioned, "You doesn't seemed to be interested in defeating this team and ending it. Otherwise you have killed them on your own and had not offered me the power source"  
"What I want from them is none of your concern." Skulker type of shouted at Yimsim, "We are having a deal and you just have to accept it or reject it. And for your other question, Yeah I am not much interested in this team because I am from future and have plans for another ranger team."  
"Okay than tell me what exactly you want me to do?" Yimsim kind of submitted before him.  
Skulker had an evil grin formed on her face.  
At the Majestic Hills, In time of Defender Beast Rangers, The rangers were at the C3 as they were doing some research work.  
"Rangers we have to find the location of the fairy Beast stone" Prince Alveno said to them, "We have to find it before any evil lay a hand on it."  
Leon was working hard on the research work but was constantly failing to concentrate. It was Twyla's attention who caught the problem of the red ranger.  
"Leon! What happened?" asked Twyla, "It is clearly visible that there is something bothering you?"

"Actually Twyla, There are many things that are confusing me" Leon replied, "I am not able to concentrate right now."  
"I think you should take rest for a while" suggested Twyla.  
"I think you are right" Leon said as he stood and moved towards the exit. As he moved out of the room he heard some unclear noise.  
In the sparring room, James and Blaise were having a talk and the topic been the old one, "THE KISS"  
"James you don't have to make such a big issue out of this" said Blaise in a heated voice.  
"Listen Blaise, I am over of what happened and you too better got over it" replied James in a rather calm and a bit irritated tone.  
However, James is not a person to get irritated or angry so easily but this topic kind of transforms James into Blaise.  
"So why are you behaving like this?" asked Blaise.  
"Stop repeating the same thing over and over again." James seemed to be getting burst out in anger, "You know what you have an issue of me being not open as gay, let me get you over it."  
James turned to see Leon coming closer to the room but from his looks it was clear that he didn't hear anything. James approached Leon faster before Blaise had a chance he was near Leon.  
"Leon, I have something to talk about with you and the whole team" James said to him.  
Leon only nodded before following James as he clearly saw the anger he had in him. It was only the second time he had seen James that much angry. Prior it was the day they got to know about their half-sister, when he was this much angry. Leon preferred to follow his brother and listen to what he had to talk about.  
James entered the library where all the other rangers and mentor were doing their work. Following him were Leon and Blaise.  
"Guys I have something to confess to you all"  
Everyone stopped their work immediately as the green ranger announced that he needed to confess something.  
"What is it James?" said Tabitha.  
"You guys are what I have as my first family. I don't consider my family except my uncle, aunt and brother and yeah an unknown half sister as a family because they were never there for me at any time of need and it was you guys who were there for me in every condition since we met. So if there has to be someone who had to be the first one whom I should be confessing. I don't know what your reactions will be towards me after this and what all will I go through. I don't know will you be same like old with me or will the things change but this is needed to do. I.. I .. am .. am, ufff… I am Gay" James confessed and everyone was a taken back with this.  
James after confessing left the C3.  
Back at the Legacy Hills, The lore keeper teen rangers were at the Legacy high as they were chit-chatting.  
"Last few days had been so much of an adventure for us" a girl named Sara said to everyone.  
"Yeah we got the true power of not only monster hunter team but also of the underdog squad." said a boy, Jason.  
"Yeah but it was a bit scary to see Eva in that condition" said Jazz, a girl that has similar features like AV .  
"I am wondering which true power will we be having next" Logan, another guy, put forth his thought.  
"Sora, AV, Eva… what happened?" enquired Chris, " you three seemed to be a bit zoned out."  
"It's just a strange dream that worries us" said Sora to them.  
"Most importantly, not only we three but Maya and Abby were there too" Eva added the information.  
"Guys tell us what the dream was about?" asked Jazz.  
"It was about…" AV was about to tell them but a buzz from their morphers interrupted her.  
"Looks like we have to keep the talks on a pause for now" Logan concluded and they all stood up and left the canteen.  
At the park, Erasers were attacking the city along with a modified Yimsim and an unknown villain(Skulker) to the Lore keeper rangers.  
Yimsim's heavy suit had covering of shoulder and arm plates with spikes on them. The torso and legs are still covered with the old books but with a darker shade and an Indigo stone placed on the middle of the chest.  
"Seems as if Yimsim got an upgrade from earlier" Chris said  
"Who's that new alien being with him?" asked Logan.  
"Whoever he may be but I am getting a feeling that he is not a normal monster" Sora said as she was getting bad vibes from him.  
"Allow me to introduce myself" said the unknown Villain while taking out his sword, "I am a general from Future. I am Skulker."  
"What you want from us?" AV demanded.  
"For now it's just a good battle…" Skulker replied, ".. a battle that you will lose."  
"We will see who will be the one to lose" Eva hissed, " Sora! let's end this and finish them."  
"Okay ready rangers" Sora called and the other nodded.  
"Unlock The Leagend!"  
Sora morphed into a red ranger suit, AV into blue ranger suit, Eva into Silver ranger suit, Jazz into purple ranger suit, Logan into orange ranger suit, Chris into white ranger suit, Marcus into bronze ranger suit, Sara into crimson ranger suit and Jason into cyan ranger suit and rushed to attack the villains.  
Sora, AV and Eva targeted Skulker in battle and were trying their best to defeat the monster. Sora had changed to Music force Red as she was sending some music note powers at him. AV had chosen to morph into Spirit warrior blue and Eva had morphed into white Mystic force ranger.  
Skulker had efficiently stopped every music power send towards him and clashed his sword with AV and pushed her in a direction from where Sora was firing the music power, causing AV to get hit by the quick music power attacks. Eva sends a powerful ice spell attack at him but he deflected it towards Sora who got hit by the power.  
"AV, Sora" Eva said before Skulker rushed into her and slashed her multiple times causing the three to return back to the base form.  
Logan, Chris and Marcus were focusing in fighting with Yimsim. They were trying hard to defeat the fiend but he seemed much more powerful than before.  
Logan had morphed into Dino charge Graphite ranger, Chris morphed into Unity force White and Marcus into Titanium ranger.  
Logan was using his body power to overpower Yimsim but Yimsim had increased body power too. Chris sent a metal white beam at him but he deflected it slashing Marcus who was trying to blast the fiend.  
Yimsim then turned towards Logan and used him as a cover for himself from Chris' attack and then throw Logan over him and hit them with a powerful slash sending them to ground and returning them to their base form.  
Sara, Jazz and Jason were handling the Erasers. Jazz was trying modes that were effective in close combat and Sara and Jason were morphing into modes that were effective for long range. Jazz had now turned into rhino Jungle fury ranger while Sara was using Mystic force Wolf warrior and Jason morphed into Elemental saint silver.  
"Geez! Is this only me or these things are more than usual" Sara complaint.  
"They are way more in number than usual. On top of it the other needs our help" Jason said.  
"It looks as if two covers the spot of every eraser we defeat." Jazz analysed as she destroyed two other Erasers, "We need help here."  
Back at the Library, Maya was keeping his eyes on the battle. 'They seemed to be upto something. But I am not getting it what they are after. They need me. I have to help them' she thought as she brought out her morpher.  
Back at the battle ground, the battle was still continuing when Maya appeared. She was morphed into Star Legend red ranger.  
"Guys! Regroup." Maya called, "we need to have a plan."  
Everyone followed the directions of their mentor. "Sora what's the plan" Maya asked.  
"Maya, Eva and Logan you handle Yimsim, Jazz, Chris and Sara you are with me against Skulker and rest handle Erasers" Sora told them the plan she formed.  
All nodded and followed the plan. To much of the surprise the plan was working efficiently.  
Skulker was getting angry now as he saw his plan failing apart and the rangers being able to resist his forces.  
"No! you will not be able to come in my way of taking the princes

"No! you will not be able to come in my way of taking the princess's powers" cried Skulker.  
"Princess's power" Sora seemed to be puzzeled for a while and cried, "Guys AV, cover her. He is here for her powers."  
Listening to this most of the rangers focussed on saving AV.  
"You guys are unaware of something I know" laughed Skulker, " Actually you misunderstood me. I am not here for your blue ranger but I am here for… your mentor"  
As soon as he finished both he and Yimsim attacked Maya with powerful blasts knocking her down out cold and her morpher on ground.  
Before any ranger could do anything Skulker took Maya and chanted some spells and vanished. As soon as he vanished Yimsim also vanished along with Eraser leaving the rangers in utter shock, disappointment and confusion.

* * *

 _ **Auther's Note: Here we go with the next Chapter. The crossover is with the Decode9's story Power Rangers Lore Keeper. I suggest you to read the story it's really interesting. There is so much that is coming. Don't forgot to tell me what you think of the story in review. Until next time! Bye.**_

 _ **Next Chapter-** The beast stone of fairy-Part II!_


	27. Chapter 27

_**I would like to thank LovingGinger30, Fool Arcane Kaiju, Ahkalia, NitroTheKidd88, Author196, UgunsGreka, HiroshitheHawk and WinxPossible for allowing me to use their characters. Thanks for support guys and hope the story will be a great success and you all enjoy it.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter : The Beast stone of fairy- Part II!**_

In the forest area, near a river, James was sitting on a stone.

"James you are sitting here and I was looking for you for last two hours" James turned to see Leon standing there with a smile on his face, "Now come with me everyone is worried for you."

"Leo…on" was all what James was able to say before tears formed in his eyes.

"James! You don't have to feel down. We all are with you." Leon assured him, "We are just glad that you came out to us. And you know what someone else do came out as well"

Flashback-

James had just left the C3 and everyone was still in shock.

"Woah! That was quick and touché one" Blake was the first one to break the silence.

"What happened guys!" Leon was the next to talk, "don't you say you guys are homophobic or something"

"If you are guys then I should better go away too" Blake said as she was going to reveal something, "I myself is a lesbian."

"Whattt?" Blaise was not able to stop his tongue.

"Woo, It seems it's a come-out day for us" Tabitha sighed.

"Guys instead of talking to each other here we should be going out to find James and talk to him" suggested Roxy.

"We have an important work in hand guys" Leon pointed out, "You guys carry on with the work. I will bring him back here."

Flashback end-

James cladded Leon in his arms as he stated to cry.

"Don't worry kiddo, everything is fine." Leon sympathised him, "Everyone is with you. Now come on lets head back to C3. "

Just as they were about to head towards the C3, they saw a bright light in the forest nearby to their position.

"What was that?" James puzzled, "Or am I seeing things."

"I think we should go there and check what had happened?" Leon suggested and the twin headed towards that area.

As the two rangers approached the area they saw the light coming from, they saw Skulker with an unconscious woman who, by his acts, seemed to be abducted by him.

"What's Skulker doing here?" questioned James, " and who's that woman he had with him?"

"I don't know James" Leon replied, "But one thing is for sure that we should help that woman"

"Stop right there, Skulker" called Leon as the twin came out of hiding.

"Leave that woman alone before we destroy you" James threatened him.

"In your dreams Garuda" replied back Skulker, "go away otherwise you will have to face my wrath."

"James call everyone and try to wake that woman" Leon directed, "Till then I will do my best to keep him engaged in fight."

James nodded as he was trying to communicate with the others but due to magnetic effects of the mountain area they were in he was unable to contact them.

Leon on the other hand morphed and rushed into a fight with Skulker. Skulker, seeing the red ranger attacking him, put Maya and called on gobots.

James saw his brother in danger and him being not able to communicate with the other rangers, he to morphed and joined the battle.

James was up against the gobots as he was using his wipes to attack the gobots.

Leon was still handling the Skulker who seemed to be over powering him.

"You rangers always has to put your nose in our plans" Skulker said , "but this time the victorious will emerge in my form."

" Yeah! Skulker, But that will all be in your dreams" Leon replied back and they again clashed their weapons.

Soon James was able to destroy the gobots and looked around for the woman but she was nowhere to be found. " Where had that woman gone?" James asked loud enough for Skulker and Leon to hear him.

"Nooo! It was only your fault that she get away." Skulker shouted as he pushed Leon back and kicked him sending him onto the ground near James, "I have to leave to have that woman under my possession."

Skulker vanished from the place, leaving the two rangers wondering about what happened.

"Leon! I think we should head back and have a talk on this with others" James suggested as the two left.

Back at the Legacy Hills, the rangers were in med bay as they were being treated for the injuries in the battle while Abby and Raine were trying to figure out more about the Skulker and trying to find out where supposedly he had taken Maya.

It was then that the college rangers teleported in to the Great library.

"What happened Abby?" Leon, yellow lore keeper ranger, was the first to react, "why you called us here in this much hurry."

" ..And where is Maya and others" added Alvin, the green lore keeper ranger, as he looked around.

"Had something bad happened" Cassie, the pink lore keeper ranger, said as she was scared for Sora, "is Sora Alright?"

"Rangers there is an emergency." Abby turned towards them , "You see in the recent battle, a fiend appeared who is from future. The rangers battled him and an upgrade version of Yimsim, who supposedly was because of the help of this fiend who called himself Skulker. He was behind something called princess powers. Rangers thought he was behind AV but he.. he… he abducted Maya."

"What? But why Maya" asked Peter the gold lore keeper rangers.

"We have no idea about this Peter" Abby replied back to him.

"So of which team from future is this fiend from" Alvin asked.

"He fight against a new team called defender beasts, in a town named Majestic Hills" Raine informed, "The team is in the same time frame of Neo defenders."

"Any information of Maya?" was the first question AV asked as she and other teen rangers entered the main ops where Abby, Raine and College rangers were.

"Yeah it seems we have to go into the future again this time." replied Abby, "but I am afraid that only some of us will be going."

"I understand what you are saying Abby" Sora nodded in understanding, "There is a threat of Yimsim or any other villain attacking the town if we all left. So it will be better if we split into two groups."

"I think it is related to that dream" Eva pointed out.

"What dream are you talking about?" asked Peter.

"Yeah you were about to tell us about that dream before that attack" Marcus remembered.

"It was a dream that not only I, Eva and Sora shared but Abby and Maya were also there." AV told them.

"Lurre was there in the dream. She was talking about us five being the one who can open up that flower of fairy princess power." Eva answered.

"I too think this is about that" Sora said.

"So what will we be doing now?" Chris asked.

"Me, AV, Eva, Leo, Alvin, Caisse, Adam and Abby will be going behind that fiend and bring Maya back. I want rest of you guys to stay here and Guard the city." Sora said.

"We got it Maya" said Sara.

"Now we should be going" Abby said.

Back at the Majestic Hill forest, Lexi was wondering here and there seemed to be looking for something.

"There has to be that shortcut around here somewhere." Lexi said to herself, "I should keep searching for it.

Just then, Lexi heard some footsteps. She followed the voice to see who is around. He saw a hooded figure carrying a woman who seemed to be unconscious but gaining her conscious slowly and was chained.

"Why that woman seemed to be familiar" asked Lexi to herself, "more importantly what is that fiend doing with him."

"It was on time that I abducted her from the battle scene when Skulker and those rangers were battling. Now I will achieve my goals without anyone's help" laughed the figure evilly as he put down the woman near a tree and he himself too set down to take a little rest.

Lexi frowned as she heard the figure's words. She was determined to take free that woman from that enemy.

Lexi headed closer to them as calmly and quietly as possible. It was then that Lexi recognised the woman. 'She is Maya. The two time red ranger and the mentor to lore keeper team. The book with the red that Aloora had given me was about him.' Lexi thought.

'But what is she doing in this time frame. She is from past.' She thought again.

By this time Maya had gain consciousness and instead of physically trying to break free, she was analysing the situation around and trying to figure out a way to get away from this fiend's clutches.

Maya saw a paper plane coming from behind her, landing near her. There was something written over on it. " **_Get ready for the escape. Just when the light flash."_** The message said. Maya turned to see a girl in white clothing hiding behind the bushes on her right side. It was all done in so much silence and with so much smoothness that the hooded figure didn't get the smell of this plan cooking under his nose.

At the outskirt of the town, the lore keeper rangers were teleported along with Abby.

"So what should we do now?" asked Alvin, "Don't say we should spread in groups and find any help or Maya."

"Yeah we have a bad history with the other rangers when we spread with Adam being with us" Leon chuckled as he was the first one to get Alvin's little joke.

"Hey! Come-one it was only once that happened" Adam defended himself.

"Ah-Ah! Sorry to say this but actually it was two times when you get egaged in a fight with another ranger" AV to joined with Alvin and Leo in teasing Adam.

"Not you also, AV" Adam frown.

"Whatever it may cause us guys but we don't have any choice for now" Sora said, "we have to do it against what Alvin said."

"I hereby will try to contract Neo defender team. Maybe they have any idea of where this team's base is and then we can get help from there." Abby suggested.

"Ok than we should split up now" Cassie added.

At the C3, Blake, Roxy, and Twyla were there working on the search for the Beast stone of fairy"s location. It has been some time when the red and green ranger had returned and told them about the encounter they had. Prince Alveno was getting the feeling that this woman is important so he had send Tabitha, Eldon and Leon to search for her. Blaise told Prince that he was not feeling well so Prince asked him to go and take some rest. James had gone out to bring some refreshment for the team.

"Prince see this we got something relevant related to the fairy queen's last battle and the giving away of the beast stone" Twyla called Prince Alveno.

"What's it that you find?" Prince Alvino asked.

"It said that the right owner of the fairy stone will be accompanied by the map holder, the keys within the daughter of three lights and the successor of a great helper. It is only then that the lotus will blossom and the fairy stone will be passed on to its successor." Blake read the writing written under a picture which was too oddly drawn that it was not possible to find out what it depicts.

"I wonder what this is all about." Martin said.

"Oh- no! Prince could this be possible that the woman about whom we heard from James and Leon could be the important part of this prophecy." Roxy suggested.

"Yeah! This can be like this" nodded Prince, "and if it is so we must find that woman."

Meanwhile, Blaise was sitting on a remote bench at the park at the remotest area. He was still frustrated with what happened few hours ago.

"Why the hack had he done that?" Blaise cried as he was too frustrated and he was sure that no one be there, " I know I was at one point enjoying the kiss but it was not my fault. It's immoral and I am not an unethical person so I can't be a homosexual. I had been in a relationship with two girls earlier and both of the relationships were because of mutual attraction. I don't know why can't he just forget about this and on top of this he had to come out to everyone at this point of time when we have so much to deal with. What a selfish person is he? He only thinks and care for himself."

Though he was saying these words but at the same time he was feeling the irony of the words too.

Also in contrast to what he thought, Cassie had heard what he was saying but instead of going and talking to him, she thought of continuing with her search.

Sora and AV were in the woods as they were searching for their mentor.

"Hey you two!" someone called them from behind, "what are you doing here? It's dangerous roaming around."

"We can ask the same from you" Sora backfired at the Leon and Eldon who were standing before them.

Before they could continue with the conversation some laser beams were shot at them. From nowhere appeared a group of gobots and Skulker, Trakken and Naiaden.

"You can't go away with that mentor of yours until you defeat us" said Skulker.

"Skulker!" the four said in unison and then looked at each other realizing their little secret.

"Defender Beasts, rise to defend"

"Unlock the legend"

The four morphed into their respective suits.

"They can easily overpower us, Leon" Eldon said.

"What should we do now?" Leon asked to Sora.

Sora eyed Leon from behind the helmet as if he had done some obvious mistake, " We should contact our teams to help. Until then we should fight a long range fight."

Leon nodded as he and Sora called their teammates.

During the same time, James had just came out of the bakery shop. He seemed to be much relaxed than before but it looked like his faith has been shattered.

He had only taken a few steps coming out of the shop when he bumped into Eva.

"Oh! I am sorry. It's my bad. I was not paying attention" James apologised.

"It's not entirely your fault. I was too not paying attention" Eva suddenly started to get some vibes from this person. Vibes of no faith and sadness, "Mind me telling what is worrying you."

James feel himself as if magnetized to talk to this girl. "You see there is so much going on in my life. I recently came out to my friends about being gay and they are ok with it. But.. I think I lost my faith on love and relations." James turned towards Eva, "You see, I don't have faith in my mother. She kind of abandoned me and my brother for once but not only us she had abandoned a half sister to us. My grandfather is someone about whom I prefer not to talk and the boy I love, he himself is abandoning my love because of his fake pride of being heterosexual and not accepting even himself."

"You see as much as I understood, you are mistaking in faith." Eva replied, "Faith is something called base of life. Once faith is over Life is over. Instead I suggest you to see things from different perspectives. I mean, may be your mom had some very strong reasons for what she did plus I think I know someone who will be of help when it comes to having a half sibling. Maybe you are not understanding the delima that boy is in?"

James seemed to see things from that prospective but before any of them could say something further their morphers went off. They looked at each other as they realized their identities and then nodded to each other before heading towards the co-ordinates they received.

At the battle field the rest of the rangers reached unmorphed.

"Woah looks like there are many monsters here for our welcome" Adam joked.

"Let's not disappoint them then" Tabitha added.

They all morphed into their respective suits. All eyes went to receive orders from Sora and Leon and Leon in tern looked at Sora.

"Ok! partner up color wise. Those who didn't have same color wait. Yellows and Black handle the spider monster, Blues and Silver and Crimson handle the serpent monster and green with us to Skulker, rest handle the gobots."

All noded and rushed towards their respective targets however Leon was about to say something but held himself back but this had caught Sora's eyes.

It was planned up attack but except the rangers battling the gobots no other team were doing good against their respected enemies.

Naiaden's continuous sonic attacks were a great problem for Twyla, Adam, Leo and Roxy. Adam and Leon had changed into Rpm black and Rpm yellow respectively. But still the sonic attacks were able to penetrate the shield of black rangers and stop the attacks of yellow rangers. The rangers were being tossed like garbage cans.

The condition with AV, Tabitha, Eva and Eldon was more pathetic. Even though Av had transformed into spirit warrior blue and Eva into Spd Nova but still including the power of Tabitha and Eldon, they were beaten badly.

Leon, Sora, James and Alvin were also trying hard to put forth an effective fight but all in vain. Skulker was proving to be much more powerful. It was then that Skulker send a powerful blast at them when a hodded figure appeared.

"Leave them here Skulker, I got the location of that map keeper and the descendant to the power. We should head there." The hodded figure told Skulker.

"You got lucky this time rangers but don't dare to come in my way" Skulker threatened, "Everyone retreat."

The rangers are left hurt especially the group battling Skulker. Everyone came to their aid as they were trying to stand back on their foot.

"Leon! Defender beasts Red ranger" Sora yelled, "I challenge you to a dual."

"What?" was all that left Leon's mouth. As others were in shock too.

Meanwhile a hurt Maya and Lexi were heading onto a mountain with an old base at the top.

"We are almost there Maya. Just some little distance to cover" Lexi tried to build Maya's faith before the scene turned black.

* * *

 _ **Auther's Note: Here we go with the next Chapter. Don't forgot to tell me what you think of the story in review. Until next time! Bye.**_

 _ **Next Chapter-** The beast stone of fairy-Part III!_


	28. Chapter 28

_**I would like to thank LovingGinger30, Fool Arcane Kaiju, Ahkalia, NitroTheKidd88, Author196, UgunsGreka, HiroshitheHawk and WinxPossible for allowing me to use their characters. Thanks for support guys and hope the story will be a great success and you all enjoy it.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter : The Beast stone of fairy- Part III!**_

A hurt Maya and Lexi were heading onto a mountain with an old base at the top.

"We are almost there Maya. Just some little distance to cover" Lexi tried to build Maya's faith.

They passed by a sign that says "ANGEL GROVE" as Lexi was supporting Maya because Maya was hurt in a recent battle.

 _Flashback-_

 _Maya saw the message as she was ready to work accordingly. Lexi nodded as she came out of the bushes and was about to laminate the area with her light powers but before she could do anything two gobots emerged from nowhere and caught her._

 _It was then that the hooded figure gets up from resting. "I admire you for your courage little girl but you are stupid as well to think you can free her from me."_

 _"You monster will not get away with this." Lexi backfired, "you had messed up with one of the greatest rangers ever you will have to pay for this."_

 _"What? How do you know about rangers and their history?" questioned the hooded figure, "Gobots tie her along with that ranger mentor."_

 _Maya and Lexi were now tied back to back. It was then Maya felt cold on her wrist._

 _"On the count of three we will break the chain" Lexi whispered to which Maya nodded._

 _"One, two, and three….. NOW"_

 _Lexi had frozen the chain with her powers making them to break the chain with a little effort._

 _The hooded figure was taken back by this surprise but he soon recovered and called out the gobots to aid. "Gobots attack!" He ordered._

 _The two female started to battle the gobots. Lexi was using the ice power to get an upper hand over them. Seeing this the hooded figure entered the battle and send a power blast at Lexi who was busy fighting the gobots. Maya saw this as she ran in between two and pulled out a morpher._

 _"Mystic knight unite"_

 _Maya Morphed into a red knight with a sword in hand that looks like Excalibur destroying the blast._

 _"But how is this possible. Your morpher was supposed to be left out back in time itself." The figure hissed._

 _"You always have some tricks up in your sleeves when you are a two time veteran ranger and a mentor to a great team and had been a part of so many rescue missions." Maya replied as it was clear she was grinning under her helmet._

 _Now Maya took the initiative to attack that hooded figure as the battle was getting intense. However Maya was lacking the stealth this time because of her ankle twist in the previous battle. Lexi saw this while fighting the gobots. She made her way towards Maya and as she reached there she attacked the monster but her hand was caught by the fiend. The hooded figure's eyes might have gone wide open, as it was unclear to see his face, when he saw a fairy birthmark on her hand._

 _"What you.." before he could say or do something he got hit by Maya's magical fire. Without wasting any time Lexi luminated the area with an eye blinding light. As the light went down the two were nowhere to seen._

 _Flash backend-_

"Tell me one thing girl," Maya questioned, "How you know me and how you got those powers. You are not a ranger, not atleast for now then how you know about this heritage and me?"

"You see, " Lexi explained, "I have a guardian fairy named Aloora that had given me a book about you. She is the one who introduced me to this heritage and activated my powers. She says, I am born to achieve a great destiny. "

"It's weird" Maya said, " the name sounds familier."

It was then that Maya started to feel a head ache.

In the woods, the battle between the two red rangers was about to start. Cassie was talking to Sora while Blaise was standing nearby.

"Love, you think this is for the best?" Cassie asked, "I mean we should be finding Maya by now."

"Cassie, I know but this is important. You know I would have not done this if had been unnecessary." Sora replied.

Blaise was a bit surprise to hear that the two are actually girlfriends.

The battle between the two red rangers started as the two morphed and attacked each other.

Blaise was watching the fight when Cassie came near him. "So what you think of us now?" she asked.

Blaise was taken aback by this. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Me and Sora being homosexual and being in love and relationship." Cassie asked.

"I.. I.. I am ok with it. I mean why my opinion should matter when the person to be in a relation are you two and I am an unknown to you" Blaise replied.

"That's the point." Cassie replied, "When you are in love with someone it doesn't matter what a third person things about the relation. It is you two who defines the relation. It is your bond that matters the most. It also doesn't matter whom you love. What matters is is the person you love loves you back in the same way? YOU have to understand Love is beyond anyone's control and it is beyond color, race, nationality, religion and sexuality. Love is just love. I am a bisexual and I am proud of it. You have to understand being homosexual is no sin and it also didn't malice you. Malice is in your thoughts. Hope you understand."

Blaise was listening to Cassie silently as he was analysing and understanding what she said.

Back at the fight , Sora was able to answer every attack of Leon and was clearly overpowering him.

Sora ducked as Leon attacked with his Katana, and punched him in stomach and then slashed him across the chest. Leon again rushed forward and now send a fire power at her which she was able to deflect but got hit but the katana of Leon. Sora now used more aggressiveness as she attacked Leon with multiple fast strikes causing him to lose his grip on his Katana and then she send him to ground using a swipe kick and then put her sword on his throat.

"Stop insulting me. Stop putting yourself in closet. And if this is all you got as a red ranger Kiddo, go home and play with toys" Sora shouted as she turned and demorphed.

 **"Guys return back to C3. We have an information to share"** Prince Alveno asked them.

" **You guys also come along, Sora"** Abby said from behind. The rangers teleported to the base.

At the C3, Both the teams were there and introduced each other. Leon was however, seemed down as he was thinking what Sora wanted to teach him and what she mean by what she said to him.

"So what is the matter?" asked Alvin.

"What is the information we have?" Adam asked.

"We got the reason why Skulker kidnapped Maya" Abby said.

"What is it?" asked Eldon.

" You see, After the first battle against Zuthora, the snow fairy princess stored his powers into a beast stone. But it was important that this power is kept away from the evil so to keep it safe it was handed over to a trustworthy friend of fairy princess, Lurre for safekeeping until it is needed again. Before Lurre passed she passed the responsibility of safekeeping the beast stone to Maya. She engraved in her mind the map of the place where the stone was hidden and for security purpose casted a spell that made her lose the memory until the right time came and that's why even Maya doesn't know about it." Martin told them.

"But how did Skulker came to know about it, if this is so top secret?" asked Leo.

"Skulker is actually a warrior that was born from the spirits of fallen monsters that died in the battle fought against the very first defender beast team. After the fight when the snow fairy princess was transferring the power and giving away the stone to Lurre a monster saw the whole event and after, attacked. He was defeated by the team and Lurre. My theory is that when Skulker was born he had the spirit of that monster too so he had a faint knowledge of this. He must be able to recall the event by one way or other. He then might have started the search for Lurre and find out she is no more alive. While he was searching about her, he must have realised that Maya is the closest to her and then digging in more deeper somehow find out that now Maya had the map of the place in her subconscious mind." Prince Alveno told them.

"That means she is in a great trouble" Tabitha said as everyone realised it.

"Don't worry! I got her position. She still have Mystic knight morpher with her and looks like she is heading towards… Angel Grove" Abby said.

"We must go now" Cassie suggested, "Maybe a trouble is coming"

All nodded as they teleported at the foothill of a mountain in Angel Groove.

"I remember this place" Sora said.

"What does it means?" asked Blake.

"There is an old story behind it." AV said, "For now you should know this used to be the base for a team of rangers called Star legends who's leader was… Maya."

"That means that stone may have been kept here for safe keeping." James concluded.

"We should be get going" said Adam.

As they all started to climb the mountain, Leo stopped Sora.

"Sora, I am confused of why you battled Leon and what you mean by what all you said to him?" Leo asked.

"Leo you see, Leon seems to be a very strategy planner and great leader but he is keeping his profile low and hence not getting to his best potential level. He leaves the role of the leader as soon as he saw someone else with the same status. He has to learn that he is a leader and it is his duty to lead" Sora explained it to him.

"Now I got it" Leo nodded in understanding as the two followed the other.

It hardly had been ten minutes of walking when a group of gobots and Naiaden and Trakken attacked them.

"Again partner up with your color. Those who are alone handle gobots. Red and greens will handle Trakken and Blues and yellows will take care of Naiaden." Sora directed as all morphed and followed the order.

However, there was something else going on in Leon's mind not only was he thinking about what Sora meant but he also was getting a feeling that this is all a trap.

"Sora, I think this is a trap. No I am sure this is a trap. We gotta go out of here" Leon said.

"Finally. I am glad you took the initiative" Sora said.

"Guys! Me, James, Tabitha, AV, Sora and Eva are heading to the peak you guys handle it here. Leo, Adam and Blaise you took care of Trakken. Twyla, Eldon and Cassie you take care of Naiaden. Roxy and Blake there are much less number of gobots left think you can handle them." Leon said.

"Aye Aye captain" said Blake.

At the C3 Abby was reading the research of the rangers when it suddenly hit him. She saw the writing It said that the right owner of the fairy stone will be accompanied by the map holder, the keys within the daughter of three lights and the successor of a great helper. It is only then that the lotus will blossom and the fairy stone will be passed on to its successor. She immediately left for the Mountain peak.

Meanwhile, Lexi and Maya were finally successful to climb the mountain. They were inside the old base of Star Legend team where Maya was looking for something. She got a big crystal lotus as the lotus was glowing. With the same glow was glowing the fairy birthmark at Lexi's Arm.

"Very good ranger", said a voice "now give me that."

Maya and Lexi turned to see the hooded figure and Skulker standing there ready with weapons in hand.

"Over my dead body" said Maya as she took out her morpher.

"As your wish" said Skulker as he sent a demon blast at her but before it can hit her, a fire, water and wind shield formed to protect her and three laser blasters hit the fiends. They turned to see the Lore keeper triad leaders and Royal trio standing there.

"You are such a pain in ass rangers. But now we will put an end to your story." said Skulker.

"You guys handle Skulker, we will handle the hooded monster." Sora said.

"Sora, AV, Eva we have a special duty to perform" came a voice as everyone turned to see Abby there.

"We will handle them you three go" said Leon as he rushed to battle the hooded figure.

"I will help you" said Maya as she also morphed and joined Leon.

"We are here to help too" said a gold and silver rangers that popped up from nowhere as they started to battle the summoned gobots by Skulker.

"Looks like we are partners for now" said Tabitha as she and James headed towards Skulker.

The three girls went towards Abby.

"what duty are you talking about?" Eva asked.

"You three are the key to open this lotus and I am the only one who can pass it to the right owner" Abby said.

"But who is the right owner?" asked Sora.

"I think it's me" stepped in Lexi as she showed them the birth mark.

AV, Sora and Eva rested their hands on the lotus and said loud, "we the three light keys asks this flower to open up"

The lotus opened to reveal a white beast stone with a fairy figurine engraved in it, floating. Abby took the beast stone as she was about to give it to Lexi.

"Noo.." cried Skulker as He and the hooded figure send two very powerful energy blasts at Abby and Lexi.

As the blast was about to hit Abby, the gold and silver rangers took the full force of the hit and demorphed to reveal Corrin and Gabby. The blast that was heading towards Lexi stopped in middle as James, Tabitha and Leon had stopped it with hands. They were glowing like earlier and the spirits of Garuda, mermaid and phoenix were covering their bodies respectively.

"We will protect the fairy princess at any cost" the three cried as the send back the blast with double force.

The blast hit the fiends as they were send to ground. Meanwhile Abby passed the stone to Lexi. The three rangers also passed out as they became normal.

At the C3, the five rangers were recovering while the others were talking. Maya had recovered quickly and had found time to look into Defender beast team's tech.

"Prince Alveno I think there is more power in these stones but something is keeping that power to come out. Plus I think that form of the three rangers is not complete yet" Maya said but before Prince could reply the other rangers entered and Corrin and Gabby left.

"What happened why they left like this and where were they during the whole fight accept the very ending?" Maya asked.

"They are not a part of team yet and we are shocked as much as to find out that they are behind the helmet as we too today got to know their reality." Tabitha said.

"Now guys, I think we should leave" Abby said.

Leon approached Sora, "Thank you to make me realize my mistake Sora."

"Your welcome Leon. I am glad future is in good hands." Sora winked.

Cassie approached Blaise, "hope you now know what you have to do?" she said to him to which he nodded.

Eva and James however doesn't speak to each other but James thanked her by gestures.

As the team gets separated, Prince Alveno approached Maya.

"Thanks to you and your team for help Maya" said he. Just than the morphers of the Lore keeper rangers started to glow.

"A new true power" chuckled Adam.

"It's of… Defender beasts" Alvin informed.

"Now I think we should be thanking you" Maya smiled to Prince Alveno.

The team said goodbyes as the Lore Keeper team went back to their time.

Meanwhile at the remote area of woods of Majestic Hills, The hooded figure and Skulker were meeting,

"We lost that power" said the hooded figure.

"No. We didn't. You see I think it was only the beast stone of fairy that was hidden there and not the powers. I think they are hidden somewhere or with someone else." Skulker said.

That night, Tabitha is in her corner at an ally. As she is holding a flashlight to her school books to do her homework, she hears something strange close by. Tabitha gets up as she is in fighting stance. All the sudden, she feels something weird and unusual on her back. It is like a giant bug is on her back. "What in the world"? Tabitha said to herself as she tries to remove it.

Tabitha feels a strange sensation as it is latching to her. "This thing needs to get the heck off of me". Tabitha said to herself. As she tries to touch it, she feels a shock to her as she lands on the ground. Mechinal arms comes out from the drone as it has the branding scar device on the end.

"HELP ME ANYONE", Tabitha screams out loud. She is hoping that someone hears her scream. The drone has another mechanical arm as it has a mask as it covers Tabitha's nose and mouth. Oxygen hits her nose and mouth.

Very close by a veteran ranger Brandon Young from star descendent team hears screams for help. His necklace is flashing as he makes a run for it towards the screams.

Tabitha is knocked out as the drone is doing the branding scar. Brandon frowns as his necklace recognizes the girl as a ranger. "Light of the Moon", Brandon yells out loud as a golden light hits the drone.

As the drone gets hit, it gets damaged as it flies away. Brandon frowns as he rushes over to the girl. "Hey are you ok"? Brandon asks the girl. He hears something going off.

"Tabitha are you alright"? A male voice asks on a device.

Brandon spots the communicator. He grabs it. "She is out cold. Something attacked her. Who is this"? Brandon asks over the communicator.

"I am Prince Alveno. I will teleport you and Tabitha to our headquarters". Prince Alveno said to Brandon.

Brandon and Tabitha gets teleported away to their headquarters.

At the headquarters of the Defender Beast, Brandon is carrying the girl he learns is Tabitha.

"Who are you? Plus what happened to Tabitha when you found her"? Prince Alveno.

Brandon looks at the Prince as Merlin nods to him. "My name is Brandon Young, Star Descendants Gold Ranger. I heard her screams for help. When I found her, she was an ally. Some strange drone was on top of her. When I fired my special light power on it, it got damaged and flew away. When I got to her, she was out cold". Brandon said to them as he shows them his morphor.

Prince Alveno is stunned to met another veteran ranger. "One of your teammates is Rory I presume". Prince Alveno said to Brandon.

Brandon nods as he looks at the Prince. "Yes that is correct. Is she going to be alright"? Brandon asks them as he has a genuine concern about her.

Merlin nods as he is beginning to examine her condition. He notices stranger marks like it is in the process of doing a complete branding scar. However the branding scar is far from being done. "Do you know what these marks are"? Merlin asks Brandon.

Brandon looks at the marks as he nods to them. "Yeah it is called branding scars. This is definitely the handy work of Xolicernic". Brandon said to them.

Prince Alveno looks at Brandon as there is something more about it. "Is something wrong Brandon"? Prince Alveno asks Brandon.

Brandon nods as he looks at them. "Normally Xolicernic kidnaps his intended victim. He brings them to which ever headquarters he is at and does the branding there. Plus he often kidnap one other ranger as well. It seems that he is taking things to a different direction, or he realizes that there is too much trouble in kidnapping the target and bringing them to the headquarters that he is at for the rangers to rescue them". Brandon said to them.

Prince Alveno nods as he looks at Brandon. "Where did you find Tabitha when all of this took place"? Prince Alveno asks Brandon.

Brandon looks at the Prince as he is puzzled by it. "I found her in an ally. From the looks of the scene, she is actually living there. It is not a place for a teenager or a ranger for that matter. The only ranger teammate of mine that lived out in the streets that I knew of is Ryder". Brandon said to Prince Alveno.

Prince Alveno is stunned to learn about it. "Tabitha has never talked about her living situation with the other rangers. I will make sure her things are here. I have great gratitude for bringing her here and saved her from what ever attacked her". Prince Alveno said to Brandon.

Brandon nods as he looks at Prince Alveno. "Thanks I got a bad feeling that Xolicernic will not be happy about that thing failing to brand her. He might come here to do the branding himself". Brandon said to Prince Alveno.

Prince Alveno nods as he deeply think about it. "Your concern is very justified Brandon". Prince Alveno said to him as he uses his powers to teleport items that belong to Tabitha.

As Prince Alveno looks at the only possessions and school books that belong to Tabitha, he realizes that the blue ranger is a lot tougher than she looks. Brandon heads out from the headquarters. He makes a phone call to Rory and Melissa and the screen turns black

* * *

 _ **Auther's Note: Here we go with the next Chapter. There are more twist and turns coming. Don't forgot to tell me what you think of the story in review. Until next time! Bye.**_

 _ **Next Chapter-** The beast stone of fairy-Part III!_


	29. Chapter 29

_**I would like to thank LovingGinger30, Fool Arcane Kaiju, Ahkalia, NitroTheKidd88, Author196, UgunsGreka, HiroshitheHawk and WinxPossible for allowing me to use their characters. Thanks for support guys and hope the story will be a great success and you all enjoy it.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter : Some secrets in blue!**_

At C3, James was the first one to rush into the medical room. As soon as this morning James and Leon got this news they immediately left for C3. They were soon joined by the other members and the Neo defender mentor Rory and star descendant gold ranger Brandon were there.

"Who did that to her?" Leon asked.

"From what I guess it is the work of Xolicernic" Brandon replied.

"And you are…" asked Blake.

"I am Brandon, star descendant gold ranger" introduced Brandon.

"But how are you so sure about this" asked Roxy.

A sad memory popped up in Rory and Brandon's mind. "Because we have faced him and his evil idea of Branding rangers." Rory said to them as he and Brandon explain them about Xolicernic.

The gang looks at Tabitha as they learned everything about Xolicernic and his signature, the branding scar.

Leon look at Rory as he has found a great deal of respect for the veteran rangers. "I had no idea how Xolicernic is the most heinous villain of all ranger history". Leon said to Rory.

James nods in agreement as he looks at Tabitha. "Yeah plus Xolicernic must have evolved his signature to label his victims as his own like he owns them in horrible ways". James said to them.

Roxy looks at the incomplete marks on Tabitha and the mark that Rory gotten years earlier. "I can not image what you, Tess, and Wes went through at the Evil Tower though. It can give any ranger a nightmare for weeks". Rory said to them.

Eldon nods as he looks at them. "Although what I can not image being that human being form still trapped inside of the alien being form. On top of it, that human being form did everything that it could to escape from it. It took a ranger from the past to purge the evil out of the human being form to die the way he wanted". Eldon said to them.

Twyla nods as she looks at them. "Yeah plus on top of that Xolicernic split himself just to get rid of the human being form". Twyla said to them.

Blake nods as she looks at them. "What got me is that Xolicernic also split himself from being sealed into the Book of Jesse". Blake said to them.

Blaise nods as he is the most angry about it. "It is bad enough that the rangers defeated the first two alien split forms, but there is still one more to do deal with. It is that one of them that has even more power than before. It is that one that decided to send a branding drone to brand Tabitha". Blaise said to them.

Rory looks at Blaise as he can see that he is angry about it. "Before I go Rangers, there is an important question I want to ask you. I must warn you that this question will catch all of you very off guard". Rory said to them.

The gang looks at each other as they have no idea what kind of question is going to be asked. "What is it exactly"? Blake asks Rory.

"Is Tabitha, your blue ranger a homeless teenager"? Rory asks them.

The gang look at Rory as it is a hard blow to them. "What"? Blaise asks Rory as it caught him off guard.

"She has a home with parents. She told me that they were out of town for a couple of weeks. She is probably staying at home alone and taking care of things like an independent individual". James said to Rory as he is having a hard time buying it.

Roxy looks at Rory as she is confused by it. "We never really asked about her homelife Rory. Plus we see her at school all the time". Roxy said to Rory.

"Yeah I doubt that Tabi will come out and saying that she is homeless teenager". Twyla said to Rory.

Eldon is surprised by the question that Rory asked them. "If she is homeless, I don't understand why she would be though". Eldon said to them.

Leon is wondering about it like he should get to the bottom of it. "The only person that should answer the question is Tabi". Leon said to Rory.

Rory nods as he is getting the consensus that they don't know about Tabitha's living situation. "I see then. Brandon will be in the area where Tabitha was attacked at. Xolicernic will probably be coming to Majestic Hills to finish the job. In the meantime, all of you need to keep a close eye on Tabitha". Rory said to them. The gang nods as they plan to do just that. 

Meanwhile, Lexi was doing some work on the computer. She notices a spirit like being close by to her. "Is something wrong Aloora"? Lexi asks the being named Aloora.

Aloora looks at Lexi as she nods to her. "I am sensing two evil beings. One of them is an evil music fairy while the other one is an evil of unspeakable heinous things that has done to the Rangers of the past and present, Alexandra". Aloora said to the young woman named Alexandra.

Lexi looks at Aloora as it is strange. "An evil music fairy, Why is this the first of heading about a music fairy"? Lexi asks Aloora.

Aloora looks at Lexi as she nods to her. "Music fairies are from a hidden dimension called Musicola. It is actually located here on Earth. I do not know why this evil music fairy is with a great evil like him". Aloora said to Lexi.

Lexi nods as she looks at Aloora. "Do you think that the rangers know that they are here"? Lexi asks Aloora.

Aloora shakes her head to Lexi. "No, it is hard to pinpoint their exact location". Aloora said to Lexi.

Lexi nods as she looks at Aloora. "If only everything would become so clear to me". Lexi said to Aloora as she continues her work.

Back at Aurora Cove, Xolicernic was angry as he came to know that one of his branding robot failed to brand a ranger in Majestic hills.

"How this happened?" asked Xolicernic.

"Master It was the Gold Star descendant ranger who came in way and destroy the robot" said a female figurine.

"That ranger. Huh.. he will regret doing it as now I myself will do this and when I myself do this, it is more haunting and painful" he laughed evilly.

It has been two days since Tabitha was attempted to branded but failed and Tabiitha was still feeling weak.

Tabitha is making camp in a new location in the country side of Majestic Hills when the memories of her sneaking out from C3 passed by her mind.

 _Flashback-_

Tabitha woke up discovering that the others took off for a ranger battle. She immediately got up and was about to leave for the battlefield.

"Tabitha.. what are you doing ou of your bed?" asked Prince Alveno.

"My friends, they need my help in the battle" she replied.

"Tabitha, You are resting here for today and as for the other rangers they will handle this problem of today. You have not fully recovered yet plus others specially James didn't wanted you to engage in a battle for some time and instead take some rest. Also they have some questions for you" Prince Alveno said as he clearly wanted her to stay their to recover a bit more. She knew that she had to get out of their fast and didn't want to tell them about her living situation. She sneaked out from C3 right under her teammates noses.  
 _Flashback end-_  
Tabitha sighs as she is looking at the stars and the full moon. "At least none of the others can find me out here". Tabitha said to herself.

"I wouldn't count on that girl". A female voice said to Tabitha.

Tabitha frowns as she notices a female being. "Who are you anyways"? Tabitha asks the female being.

"Like I am going to tell you anything. Plus I wouldn't morph if I were you". The female being said to Tabitha.

Tabitha frowns as this being is extremely bad news. "Why should I"? Tabitha asks the female being.

The female being has an evil grin on her face. "Things will get very punishing for you very quickly". The female being said to Tabitha.

Tabitha frowns as she has no idea she meant by it. "What are you talking about"? Tabitha asks the female being.

Xolicernic walk towards Tabitha. "You are suppose have been branded with my branding scars blue ranger. That gold Star Descendants ranger got in the way when my branding drone found you. Since that drone failed to do it, I am here to do it personally. With you, you are one of those rangers that is worthless and living out on the streets. No one really loves enough to live in a house with loving parents or legal guardians. You are the abandoned unloved child. Plus if Eliastro was here, he wouldn't stand in the way of it because he would join in on torturing you. On top of it, none of your ranger buddies know where you are since your morphor is in my hands and has a static interference already placed on it. That way all the privacy that we need is secured". Xolicernic said to Tabitha.

Tabitha frowns as she is being lifted into the air by the female being's power. The branding scar devices are leeched to her body. "I am warning you. You will not get away with it". Tabitha said to them as she is struggling in the psychic grip.

"Hardly, I have been getting away with things far longer than that". The female being said to Tabitha.

As the devices are activated, Tabitha is feeling a burning sensation as it is effecting her. She is struggling to scream as she trying to move.

"Moving is virtually pointless by now", the female being said to Tabitha as she uses her music fairy powers on her.

Tabitha gets hit as she is getting effected by dark music powers. She is screaming as she is in a lot of pain. She can not do much of anything as she is getting the branding scars.

Xolicernic looks at a device as it is showing progress. "It is almost over ranger. Your branding scar will let everyone know what you truly are". Xolicernic said to Tabitha.

Tabitha is screaming like she is in agony. "By the way, screaming makes the branding a lot faster". The female being said to Tabitha.

Xolicernic looks at a device as it is completely done. He has an evil grin on his face. "Finally all of my targets has been marked with my marks including those that has been healed and the ones that has never been marked at all before". Xolicernic said to Tabitha.

The female being released the psychic grip on Tabitha. Tabitha lands on the ground. Xolicernic drops her morphor next to her as it still has the interference on it. They teleport back to the Evil Castle.

Meanwhile, the rangers returned to the C3 after the battle.

"Had Tabitha woken up yet?" asked James.

"Yeah she had but she is still in the medical room" Prince Alveno informed.

The rangers headed towards the medical room but were shocked to see no one there.

"Where is Tabitha?" asked Leon.

"She was there a little while ago. When she was going to help you guys, I stopped her and asked her to take some rest and that you all want her to rest and have some questions regarding her living conditions?" Alveno told them.

"That means only one thing…" Blaise said as he realized something.

"Holly shit…" Roxy too understand that, "she must have left on her own as she might not be willing to tell us the reasons of why she lives on streets."

"Let's go we have to find her." James said as he was about to leave the C3.

"Wait James. You guys are too overwhelmed with the recent battle and are hurt much severely. I want you guys to rest for today and begin the search tomorrow early morning.

James sighed as he took the left things of Tabitha with him.

That night, James and Leon were not able to sleep as they were constantly thinking of Tabitha and they were getting this kinky feeling that she is in some problem.

"James are you getting the same feeling like me" Leon asked.

"It is the same feeling we get when any one of us is in danger from our birth itself" James replied.

"Sometimes I wonder Why I feel so much close to her." Added James as he was looking at Tabitha's things.

Suddenly her eyes went to a photo frame. He curiously took that photo and turned to see it. In the photo there was a baby, a man and… their mother. James was shocked seeing it.

"Leon, look at this" James passed the photo frame.

Leon was shocked too. "What is mom's pic doing in Tabitha's things?" asked Leon.

"Could it be that she is… our half sister. I mean that girl could be her and that man her father. It do match with what grandma told us." James concluded.

"There is only one way to find this out" Leon said as he seemed determind to take some serious steps, " we will be visiting Lawrence residence tomorrow."

* * *

 _ **Auther's Note: Here we go with the next Chapter. There are more twist and turns coming. Don't forgot to tell me what you think of the story in review. Until next time! Bye.**_

 _ **Next Chapter- Digging in blue past!**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**I would like to thank LovingGinger30, Fool Arcane Kaiju, Ahkalia, NitroTheKidd88, Author196, UgunsGreka, HiroshitheHawk and WinxPossible for allowing me to use their characters. Thanks for support guys and hope the story will be a great success and you all enjoy it.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter :** **Digging in blue past** **!**_

Leon and James Davidson are heading to the Lawrence residence in Aurora Cove. "Are you nervous about what he has to say"? Leon asks James.

James is a bit distant as he hears Leon. "Yeah I guess", James said to Leon. He is not ready to talk about what happened between him and Blaise.

Leon frowns as the car pulls up into the driveway. "What's going on with you bro? You look too sad for your cheerful self". Leon asks James.

James looks at Leon as he sighs to himself. "Remember when Tabi told me that her folks was out of town for a couple of weeks before we headed out to Aurora Cove". James said to Leon.

Leon nods as he looks at James. "Yeah do you don't buy it anymore or something"? Leon asks James.

James nods as he looks at Leon. "Yeah I did buy it before on that mission. Now with the recent ambush on her, I am not buying that anymore. Plus depends on what he has to say, I am starting to suspect that Tabi is living on the streets". James said to Leon.

Leon nods as he is getting concerned about Tabitha. "Come to think of it, we have not seen Tabi since we left for that ranger battle. It is like she sneaked out of C3 for who knows where. Plus I tried to get in touch with Tabitha on her communicator all day, but all I am getting is static. It is like something has interfered with it". Leon said to James.

James frowns as this is not good. "We need to talk to Prince Alveno about it". James said to Leon. Leon nods as they head towards the house. Leon presses the door bell as they are both waiting to see if someone is home.

It is not long that a man opens the door. "Can I help you"? A man asks them. He is wondering what brings them to the residence.

Leon looks at the man as James nods to him. "My name is Leon and this is my brother James. Are you Mr. Lawrence"? Leon asks the man.

Mr. Lawrence nods as he looks at them. "Yes, the both of you are awfully young to be police officers, and the both of you are a bit too old to be dating my daughter, Kiki. Kiki is not here at the moment because she is out with her friends". Mr. Lawrence said to them.

"You are right sir. We are not police officers, and we are not here for Kiki. We want to know if you knew a woman named Martha by any chance". Leon said to Mr. Lawrence.

Mr. Lawrence looks at them as he has not heard of that name in a long time. "Is her last name Wilkerson Davidson by any chance"? Mr. Lawrence asks them.

Leon and James are stunned as they hear it right. "That's correct, how did you know"? James asks Mr. Lawrence.

Mr. Lawrence looks at them as this conversation is meant to be inside of the home instead of outside. "Please come in", Mr. Lawrence said to them.

Leon and James walk into the home as they notice various family pictures of him with his late wife and Kiki. "Did you know Martha well"? James asks Mr. Lawrence as they went to the living room.

The three of them take a seat in the living room. Leon and James went to sit on the couch while the man in the house went to his chair. "That woman was my ex sister in law. Forgive me by asking you two this, what is your relation with her"? Mr. Lawrence asks them.

Leon and James look at each other as they hear him referring her to that woman being an ex sister in law. "We are her sons. James and I are twins". Leon said to Mr. Lawrence.

Mr. Lawrence looks at them as he is in shock. "I never knew about the two of you. You must be from one of her relationships". Mr. Lawrence said to them.

James looks at Mr. Lawrence as he meets someone who does not have Martha on his good grace list. "Yes we are, you do not like our mom do you". James asks Mr. Lawrence.

Mr. Lawrence looks at them as he shakes his head. "No I don't, your mother ruined my relationship with my half brother and abandoned her daughter". Mr. Lawrence said to them. He went to the cabinet to grab a photo that he kept hidden. "This is the only photo that I have of the three of them.

Leon looks at the photo as he recognizes his mom. "That's definitely Martha but what happened between you and our mom, Mr. Lawrence"? Leon asks Mr. Lawrence.

Mr. Lawrence looks at them as he sighs to them. "Please call me Dominic, when Martha came into David's life, my younger half brother, I was on the verge of getting married to Sandra, my late wife. I didn't trust her at all. Word is that she really got around and had all sorts of flings and hook ups. I looked out for David and tried to warn him that she will cheat on him. David continues to date Martha despite my reservations and distrust of her. When they got married, they pretty much announced that they were expecting. They got married at the courthouse on the day my daughter was born. I spent nine months trying to convince David to get a DNA test on Martha's baby. Martha accused me of sabotaging their relationship. As their baby girl came into the world, they named her Tabitha Ziva Wilkerson. David did decide on getting the DNA test done to prove to me that she is his daughter. As it proved that Tabitha is his daughter, my late wife, young Kiki, and I wanted to meet Tabitha. However Martha came up with excuses for why we couldn't meet Tabitha. It is like she didn't want us to meet her. One morning, David called me and told me that Martha has left him and little Tabitha. My wife and I wanted to help David raising Tabi until he got back on his feet. He told me that he will raise her by himself. We didn't spoke to each other for about a year. We only sent letters once a year. All the sudden, a letter never came. As we looked into David Wilkerson, we discovered that he passed away in an accident. We will never notified about his death. We even tried to take in Tabitha because she is my niece. No one found her or anything. I blame Martha for abandoning them. Every now and then I try to find Tabitha in Majestic Hills, but I never found her. I do not know what she looks like now or even alive". Dominic said to them.

Leon and James look at Dominic as they can tell that he is telling the truth. Leon pulls out a picture of Tabitha that he has on his cell phone. "This is the current picture I have of Tabitha. Could she be the niece that you are looking for"? Leon asks Dominic.

Dominic looks at the photo as he is in shock. He has tears building in his eyes. "She looks just like David when he was a teenager. Is she living in a home somewhere in Aurora Cove or Majestic Hills "? Dominic asks them.

James shakes his head to Dominic. "We are starting to suspect that she is actually homeless". James said to Dominic.

Dominic frowns as he does not like this. "Homeless, my long lost niece could be homeless. How in the world could have happened"? Dominic asks them.

Leon looks at Dominic as he shakes his head. "We do not know how, Dominic. Are you going to confront Martha"? Leon asks Dominic.

Dominic nods as he looks at them. "Yes I am. This is the conversation I have been waiting a very long time to have with my ex sister in law. You two are welcome here anytime". Dominic said to them.

James looks at Dominic as he is wondering how the conversation will go down. "You are saying that Tabitha is our half sister all along". James said to Dominic.

Dominic nods as he looks at James and Leon. "Yes she is, and I should have gone after Martha for the custody of Tabitha when David died or even gone further on it. Do you have her current address"? Dominic asks them.

Leon and James look at each other as Dominic is being very serious about this. "We can give you the address". Leon said to Dominic. As Leon writes the address, Dominic has a full mind to head over there sometime this upcoming week.

As the boys left the home, James looks at Leon. "How could Martha abandon our half sister like that? I mean she could have sticked with it and be a responsible parent for once". James said to Leon.

Leon frowns as he does not know. "I do not know James. Plus it is like we gained an uncle today as well. Plus it fully explain how Kiki and Tabitha are truly cousins. We just need to confront mom about it. Plus we need to find Tabitha as soon as possible". Leon said to James. James nod as they head back to Majestic Hill.

Meanwhile, Tabitha is awake as she is ridiculous sore. She packs up her tent as it were and headed to a different spot. She knew if she went back to town, someone from the police or Child Protection Services will find her. Plus with her morphor on the fritz and unable to do much with it, she resorts to her honed in survival skills to hide. She looks at the branding scar that Xolicernic gave her. It is a heart broken that has split down the middle. On the left side of the broken heart, it has the letter A, and on the right side of the broken heart, it has the letter U.

Tabitha notices something in the distance. As she head towards it, she trips over a tree root and she slides down a steep hill. The extra weight that is on her is not helping her as Tabitha is getting hurt even more. She lands on the ground as she find herself lost. She passed out as she collapsed on top of her stuff.

Meanwhile the search team for Tabitha has left the C3. They were searching her all over the town and collecting clues about her.

Blake and Blaise were heading in the remote slum area of the town.

"What is wrong with you Blaise?" asked Blake.

"It's just I am a bit confused" replied Blaise.

"Regarding your relationship with James, It's becoming bit rocky right" Blake quickly pointed that took Blaise aback.

"We are just friends" Blaise quickly said.

"I said nothing Blaise. Why are you taking it that way?" Blake asked then she put her hand on Blaise's shoulder, "The thing is that you are still confused about your sexuality. Keep this in mind Blaise being homosexual is nothing wrong."

"I guess after all that I had been since last two or so weeks I now understand this." Blaise said, "What Cassie had told me and the bond I saw between her and Sora, I think now I am finally ready to accept myself."

It was then that their morpher's communicator went off and they were called back at C3 for another meeting.

At C3, the rangers gathered once again.

"Where has been the search had progressed to?" aske Leon.

"We had searched the nearby slum areas" Eldon replied.

"I had asked people on the street about her but nobody seemed to have paid attention to her" Roxy replied.

"The forest area too have no signs of her" Twyla informed.

"Have you guys checked the slums near the Elite corner of town?" asked James.

"But why that side specifically?" asked Eldon.

"Once when I was going to drop her at her so called home she took me towards that area and then insisted that she will go on alone" James answered as he had some guilty face.

"James and Leon, What else are you two keeping from us?" Blake enquired which took everyone aback.

"What? What you mean?" Leon asked.

"By your looks it's clear you are keeping something" Blake answered.

"I think we should tell them" James said.

"Guys! When our grandmother was on her last breaths she told us that we have a half sister from my mother" Leon told them, "We today find out that that half sister we have is no one other than… Tabitha."

Meanwhile Tabitha is in the countryside. She notices that her ankle is definitely broken. She has little food and water with her. It was then that a memory past her mind.

Flashback

Tabitha is in the slums as she is going to set up her area. However she overhears a police officer talking to a Child Protection Service woman. "You must be a new one trying to find the elusive Tabitha, Brandon. I have been searching for her for a few years now. Her father is dead and her mother abandoned her and out of the picture". The child protection service lady said to a man named Brandon.

Brandon nods as he looks at the woman. "I was hoping I could find and talk to her. I want to get her to a safe place. This is not safe place even for a teenager". Brandon said to the Child Protection Service woman.

The Child Protection Service woman looks at Brandon. "I have heard stories on how she gotten away from us so many times. I want to be the one that brings her into our custody". The Child Protection Service woman said to Brandon.  
Brandon frowns as he looks at the woman. "The way you say it, you want to bring her in like a criminal". Brandon said to the woman.

The woman looks at Brandon as she rolls her eyes. "She has been getting away with not being in a home for years, so in a way she is criminal". The woman said to Brandon.

Tabitha frowns as she is getting scared. She heads out into the country side where she always felt safe when that woman was in the area. Little did she know that the yellow ranger Roxy also overheard it. 'Why is that woman talking about Tabitha like that'? Roxy thought to herself as she continues to fight in the battle.

End Flashback

Tabitha sighs as she is looking at the stars and the full moon. "At least that cop and that lady won't find me out here". Tabitha said to herself. "I got more than I bargained for when I decided to come out here. I wanted to hide from that woman from CPS. However I got ambushed by Xolicernic and his partner. Plus my morphor is not working. On top of it, I slid down here. I do not know if my friends are in a ranger battle or not. Plus they are probably worried sick about me since I didn't show up at school today. Maybe Xolicernic is right. I am abandoned and unloved". Tabitha said to herself as she is alone as she is upset and crying.

At an evil lair which was covered in darkness a flash of light occurred and Lyrics lands on ground and feel a presence.

"Who are you? What is the meaning of this? I shall destroy you where you stand". Lyric said out there.

"My dear, I summoned you here. I recognized your evil music fairy power from the moment you arrived to Majestic Hills with that Xolicernic. I even saw the both of you attacking that blue ranger. It is very clever that you both placed an interference with her morphor. Those teammates of hers does not even know where she is right now". A mysterious voice said to Lyric.

Lyric looks around as she notices a being coming towards her. "Yes well that blue ranger had it coming since someone else interfered with the first plan. You obviously need something from me otherwise you wouldn't have summoned me here". Lyric said to the mysterious being.

The mysterious being looks at Lyric as it notice it in her. "You my dear are one of those types that likes cut it to the chase then. It seems that the Descendant of the Fairy Queen Powers of Ice and Light are within four people located in Aurora Cove. Plus the two that I have wrapped in my manipulation has found the descendant of the Fairy Queen, but she does not have the power that I need". The mysterious being said to Lyric.

Lyric looks at the mysterious being as she nods to it. "I see do you have any ideas on who the four people are in Aurora Cove"? Lyric asks the mysterious being.

"No that's the thing with the fairy powers from the fairy realm, it is very tricky on finding them. That Blanche Sun made everything impossible to track down. Noir Moon was destroyed years ago by that child of Jeanette Willows. The child of Jeanette Willows is the only human to gain access to the fairy realm. Even though years has passed by, Blanche Sun had a child named Jarsidia. She was chosen to join the other wizards. Zophicles wanted her powers and nearly succeeded. He was sealed away long ago. However now Zophicles is back and plus it seems that the Descendant of the Child that defeated Noir Moon is the new human that can go to the fairy realm". The mysterious being said to Lyric.

Lyric looks at the mysterious being. "That's only one of the four people. What about the other three"? Lyric asks the mysterious being.

"I will tell you more about it later. Give this message to Zophicles. He will be very intrigued to learn that I am back". The mysterious being said to Lyric.

Lyric nods as she receives the note. "Very well", Lyric said to the mysterious being. She teleports away. What she didn't realize that the gold and silver rangers overheard the conversation.

Back in Majestic Hills, the gang searching all over town to find Tabitha. James and Blaise are paired up together by Leon to find her. "Ok James, it is obvious that your brother wants us to completely clear the air of this drama crap. Why can't you forget about the kiss and be normal"? Blaise asks James.

James frowns as he glares at Blaise. "Honestly, you hurt me in more ways that one. That kiss was the first time that I ever kissed a guy. You just can't bottle your feelings from people Blaise". James said to Blaise.

Blaise looks at James as he has to admit it to him. "That kiss caught me off guard that I was not prepared for it at all James. I was not ready to deal with my sexuality. You got to understand that got it". Blaise said to James.

James looks at Blaise as he looks down on himself. "Fine, let's just focus on finding Tabitha". James said to Blaise.

As Blaise and James are in the slums, they are in for a huge eye opener. They see various homeless people on the streets. "Man I know that Tabitha is our resident tough girl, but I was not expecting her to live out here". Blaise said to James.

James frowns as he is getting angry for a different reason entirely. "Then what were you expecting then"? James asks Blaise.

Blaise looks at James as he shrugs to him. "I was expecting her to live in a good neighborhood, and her tough ways is from her tomboyish attitude and personality". Blaise said to James.

James frowns as he glares at Blaise. "That is far from the truth Blaise". James said to Blaise.

Blaise looks at James as he said the wrong thing entirely. "What in the world has gotten into you then"? Blaise asks James.

James turns as he glares at Blaise. "How would you feel if your mom completely hid the fact that you and your brother has a half sister that she abandoned with her dad when she was younger, and she never came back for her when her dad died. It left the half sister to live out here in the slums as a homeless teenager". James asks Blaise as he is upset and angry about it.

Blaise is in shock as he looks at James. For once, he is completely speechless like it has made him to shut up about it. "Tabitha is your half sister. How did you and Leon find out"? Blaise asks James.

James sighs as he looks at Blaise. "Leon and I went to talk to Kiki's dad about it. He told us about his late half brother named David and the relationship between him and my mom. Kiki's dad blamed my mom for ruining the relationship between him and David. I am waiting for the moment that her dad confronts my mom about it after all these years". James said to Blaise.

Blaise looks at James as he is stunned by the news. "I have no idea that Tabitha is your half sister man". Blaise said to James.

James nods as they walk into a corner of an alley as the area is mostly empty. "She is Blaise. When I find her, I will hug her so deeply that she should have been loved all along". James said to Blaise. He notices an item with Tabitha's name on it.

Blaise notices something like a trap is set. "James hold up a second". Blaise said to James. He pulls James back as a trap is going off.

James lands on the ground as he watches Blaise in trap as he is in a net trap. The net lifts him into the air. "Blaise", James yells at Blaise. He is stunned that Blaise protected him from the trap.

"What the hell is this thing"? Blaise yells out loud as he is struggling in the net.

"Finally I caught you Tabitha", a woman said to them. She arrives at the scene like she has finally accomplished it.

James glares at the woman as he is dismayed that she did this. "Who are you to catch a human being like that? Plus that is not Tabitha". James said to the woman.

The woman looks at James as she turns as she sees that the net trap got someone else. "I have been after that elusive brat for years especially after her father died. Tell me where she is right now, so I can take her in our custody otherwise, he will be staying up there all night long. By the way, the weather is predicting to be raining all night long". The woman said to James.

Blaise frowns as he is dismayed by it. "How could you not to release me even though you got the wrong person. You must be a psycho b***". Blaise said to the woman.

The woman turns as she looks at Blaise in her net. "That's right, after all it is perfect bait to lure her out". The woman said to Blaise.

James frowns as he remembers how Blaise saved him from being in the trap. "I am not going to leave him here lady. On top of it, I am not going to tell you where Tabitha is either". James said to the woman as he is defending him.

Blaise is stunned as James is defending him even after what he did to him.

The woman frowns as she glares at James. "You dare get in the way of me getting to that brat. This will change your mind". The woman said to James as she punches him in the face

James gets hit as he feels his cheek getting bruised. Blaise is stunned as he witnesses it. "Who ever you are working for, they will be disappointed in an employee like you". James said to the woman.

The woman is stunned as James is not talking. "Disappointed, they will be extra pleased when that brat is caught and brought into the care of Child Protection Services. Child Protection Services has been after that brat for years". The woman said to James as she hits him in the face a few more times.

Blaise is in shock as he watches James getting hit like that. "LEAVE HIM ALONE NOW", Blaise yells at the woman.

Police officers and a supervisor from Child Protection Services arrive at the scene. "Brianna Wallace you are hear by fired". The supervisor said to the woman named Brianna.

Brianna turns as she sees her boss at the scene. "You what, I am trying to bring in Tabitha for years. It is my number one project and goal to CPS". Brianna said to the supervisor.

The supervisor shakes her head to Brianna. "We take children in our care from bad situations. The way you are doing it is wrong and illegal. Plus Detective Young came to me about you and noticed all sorts of traps all over the slums. He gotten search warrants for your house and found more items for traps ready to set up". The supervisor said to Brianna.

Detective Brandon Young appears as he was undercover as a homeless man. "Brianna Wallace, you are under arrest for assault and false imprisonment.". Brandon said to Brianna as he places as he gives her Miranda rights.

Brianna is stunned as she is farted away by other officers. Brandon went towards them as it is not long that paramedics and the fire department arrives at the scene.

Blaise is cut from the net as he ic caught by fire department officers. Blaise went towards James. "Are you ok"? Blaise asks James.

James nods as he looks at Blaise. He is being looked over by paramedics. He has an ice pack to his face. "I will be fine. I can't believe that you saved me from that net". James said to Blaise.

Blaise looks at James as he nods to him. "Yeah you defended me from that psycho woman. Even after all of that drama crap, we both put that aside for a greater purpose". Blaise said to James.

James nods as he looks at Blaise. "Yeah we did". James said to Blaise as something came into his mind.

Blaise frowns as he looks at James. "James what's wrong? You look like something came to you". Blaise said to James.

James looks at Blaise as he nods to him. "That woman, she set up all of these traps for Tabitha to get caught in. She also said that it is suppose to rain tonight. If Tabitha found out that the woman was in the area, she probably took off for hiding somewhere away from the slums". James said to Blaise.

Blaise nods as James makes an excellent point. "Your right, we need to tell the others". Blaise said to James.

James nods as he looks at Blaise. "Yeah we did". James said to Blaise as something came into his mind.

Blaise frowns as he looks at James. "James what's wrong? You look like something came to you". Blaise said to James.

James looks at Blaise as he nods to him. "That woman, she set up all of these traps for Tabitha to get caught in. She also said that it is suppose to rain tonight. If Tabitha found out that the woman was in the area, she probably took off for hiding somewhere away from the slums". James said to Blaise.

Blaise nods as James makes an excellent point. "Your right, we need to tell the others". Blaise said to James.

James nods as he and Blaise leaves the area away from the people. They teleport back to C3.

* * *

 _ **Auther's Note: Here we go with the next Chapter. There are more twist and turns coming. Don't forgot to tell me what you think of the story in review. Until next time! Bye.**_

 _ **Next Chapter- Way to bring blue!**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**I would like to thank LovingGinger30, Fool Arcane Kaiju, Ahkalia, NitroTheKidd88, Author196, UgunsGreka, HiroshitheHawk and WinxPossible for allowing me to use their characters. Thanks for support guys and hope the story will be a great success and you all enjoy it.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter :** **Digging in blue past** **!**_

Back at the C3, the gang is in shock as James has a bruised face. "James what happened to you"? Leon asks James. "What were you thinking Blaise"? Roxy asks Blaise.

Blaise looks at them as he is dismayed by the accusation. "Look guys, James and I were in the slums. I got caught in a trap that was set up by a psycho woman from CPS. James defended me from that woman as she hit him because he refused to tell her where Tabitha is.

The gang is in shock by the news. "You mean Tabi was not in the slums then". Twyla said to them.

James shakes his head to them. "No she wasn't there. If Tabi found out that the woman was in the area, she must have took off for hiding some where else. Plus with her morphor not working, there is no way for her to get in touch with us, and we can't track her down either". James said to them.

The gang frowns as this is not good. "The weather is suppose to be very bad tonight. They are predicting thunderstorms tonight". Eldon said to them.

Blake frowns as this is not good. "I hope that she is ok though? Plus does she have any survival skills though"? Blake asks them.

Blaise looks at Blake as he remembers about the area that he found a shirt that Tabi usually wears. "There is a good chance that she does have some survival skills especially living on the streets. I hope when the weather clears up; we can go on another search for her". Blaise said to them.

Prince Alveno looks at them especially James and Blaise. "I would like to look around in the area that you were in this afternoon". Prince Alveno said to them.

James and Blaise nod to Prince Alveno. "Alright, but we want you to stay close to us". James said to Prince Alveno. Everyone leaves the C3 as they also plan to do just that.

Meanwhile in the countryside of Majestic Hills, Tabitha notice that the clouds are thickening as a thunderstorm is coming in. 'Shelter, I have to find shelter'. Tabitha thought to herself as she is looking around for a safe place from the incoming storm. As she notices an abandoned building up ahead, she sighs as it is the something that she spotted a day before.

Tabitha is limping as she has her things with her. She is determined to get to the building before the rain starts to fall. As she got to the building, it looks like an abandoned temple as no one has been here in a very long time. "Hello is anyone here"? Tabitha said outloud. She is hungry and thirsty as she ran out on food yesterday. As she collapsed to the floor, thunder is rumbling in the sky as it is starting to rain. "At least, I got here in time from the storm". Tabitha said to herself as she lays her head on a make shift pillow and went to sleep.

That night, Jarsidia makes a journey as she senses someone at a house. 'She must be the one, the Descendant of the Fairy Queen'. Jarsidia thought to herself.

"Jarsidia is that you"? Aloora in spirit form said to Jarsidia.

Jarsidia looks around as she spots the spirit. "Aloora, you are with your chosen one". Jarsidia said to Aloora.

Aloora nods as she looks at Jarsidia. "Yes I am what brings you to Majestic Hills"? Aloora asks Jarsidia.

Jarsidia looks at Aloora as she nods to her. "Two of the rangers activated your chosen one's power. Plus it seems that one of them has a different kind of fairy power that I am not familiar with". Jarsidia said to Aloora.

Aloora is stunned by the news. "You must mean the fairy powers from Musicola. I sensed that there is an evil music fairy in Aurora Cove. Although, I am getting deeply concerned about the Mermaid Princess". Aloora said to Jarsidia.

Jarsidia looks at Aloora as it is referring to a ranger on the Defender Beast Rangers. "You must mean a ranger on the team in Majestic Hills". Jarsidia said to Aloora.

Aloora nods as she looks at Jarsidia. "Yes the rangers searched the entire town for her, but there is not any sign of her. I am starting to suspect some sort of dark forces has placed her in a position that she can't morph or communicate with her teammates". Aloora said to Jarsidia.

Jarsidia frowns as it is bad news. "This is definitely not good. They need their ranger back safe and sound. I will try to find her". Jarsidia said to Aloora.

Aloora nods as she looks at Jarsidia. "Good luck daughter of Blanche Sun", Aloora said to Jarsidia. Jarsidia nods as she floats away as she leaves the area.

Jarsidia is flying around Majestic Hills as she looks at the town. The citizens are asleep as she turns to focus on the countryside in the outskirts of town. As she flies around, she is starting to sense something as she is getting a closer look.  
She sees an abandoned temple as she knows it very deeply. "My Mother has told me about this place when I was growing up in the fairy realm". Jarsidia said to herself. She senses someone there in the temple. As she went into the temple, Jarsidia spots an injured teenage girl as she senses a special power within her. "Oh my, it is the Mermaid Princess. How in the world did she get here"? Jarsidia asks herself. She notices the bad condition of the teenage girl as she has strange marks on her body and she has a flush on her face. "This is not good". Jarsidia said to herself. She notices her morphor as she senses that an evil device is on it to keep her from morphing and communicating with her teammates. She uses her powers to remove the evil device from it. She turns towards the sleeping teen as she heals her a little bit. "Don't worry Mermaid Princess, your friends will find you soon enough". Jarsidia said to the teenager as she floats away.

Tabitha barely opens her eyes as she thought she heard someone. "It must be my fever talking". Tabitha said to herself as she drifts off to sleep.

Back at the C3, On the monitors, it is actually a video message call from Prince Alveno. "Greetings Neo Defenders Rangers", Prince Alveno said to them. He notices they have extra company. "Oh you have a special guest there". Prince Alveno said to them.

Rory nods as he looks at Prince Alveno. "Yes this is Natasha Amy. She is a good friend of mine from Musicola". Rory said to Prince Alveno.

Prince Alveno is stunned as he gets to meet Natasha Amy for the first time. "You are must be the one that has overcame great obstacles in your life from being in that cave for so long on Musicola. It is my greatest pleasure to meet your acquaintance". Prince Alveno said to Natasha Amy.

Natasha Amy nods as she looks at Prince Alveno. "The pleasure is all mine Prince Alveno. My Music Fairies informed me that Lyric was in your neck of the mainland with a heinous fiend. They attacked one of your rangers". Natasha Amy said to Prince Alveno.

Prince Alveno sighs as he looks at them. "We know that it was Tabitha that got attacked. However we didn't know who or what it was. Merlin told me that somehow we are getting a signal coming from Tabitha's morphor. What I want to know is that may I get some assistance from one or two of your Rangers"? Prince Alveno asks Rory and Melissa.

"I have no reason why not Prince Alveno. Plus I have the two rangers in mind. I will send them to Majestic Cove right away". Rory said to Prince Alveno.

"Great send them in front of the college to surprise them". Prince Alveno said to Rory as the call ends.

In Majestic Hills, Kiki and Verna are close by to the school. "I am wondering how Prince Alveno got a signal from Tabitha's morphor". Kiki said to Verna.

Verna nods as she looks at Kiki. "That's what I want to know as well. Plus this will be a first for them to see you in your normal self. I bet it will catch them very off guard". Verna said to Kiki.

Kiki has a smirk on her face. "You know what, you are right Verna. Plus my outfits usually catches people very off guard as well as my eccentric personality". Kiki said to Verna.

Verna nods as she notices two people leaving from the school building. Her necklace is glowing in a bright gold and silver colors. "Hey Kiki see those two over there in gold and silver". Verna said to Kiki.

Kiki turns as she notices the two people that Verna has her eyes on. "Yeah what about them"? Kiki asks Verna.

Verna looks at Kiki as she has a unsure expression on her face. "I am not sure, but they might be important to the rangers". Verna said to Kiki.

It is not long that Leon and the others comes out from the school. "Verna, Kiki, this is a surprise, and is that really Kiki"? Leon asks them.

Kiki turns as she has a smile on her face. "Yes it is me. Who else were you expecting? A super high maintenance super model". Kiki said to them.

The Defender Beast gang is stunned as this is unexpected for them. "Umm, is this normal for her Verna"? James asks Verna.

Verna nods as she looks at James. "Actually it is normal for Kiki to be like that". Verna said to them.

The gang is deeply surprised by it as they look at Kiki. "Yeah but it is very blunt kind of like Tabitha". Eldon said to them.

Roxy nods as she looks at Leon as he gets a notification from Prince Alveno. "Leon what's going on"? Roxy asks Leon.

Leon looks at them as he has a happy look on his face. "Prince Alveno got a signal from Tabitha's morphor. Did you two come this way to help us"? Leon asks them.

Verna nods as she looks at Leon. "Yeah", Verna said to them.

The gang is stunned by the news. "Let's bring our friend back home". Blake said to them.

Blaise nods in agreement as he notices Lexi coming out as well. "Can I help you out? I am getting very concerned about Tabitha". Lexi said to them as she has a true concern about her.

Verna's necklace is glowing a bright white color that Lexi sees. She is getting the gut feeling that she can trust her. "Her is truly genuine Leon". Verna said to them.

Leon looks at Lexi as he nods to her. "Come on, according to a map that a friend sent to us, Tabitha is somewhere in the countryside in the outskirts of town". Leon said to them.

The group heads out to the rescue. What Verna and Kiki do not know that their own teammates are about to be in a ranger battle.

In the countryside of Majestic Hills, the gang is looking high and low for Tabitha. Plus they also have Verna and Kiki with them. "According to the map, the signal is coming from that way". Leon said to them.

James nods as he is thinking about Tabitha. "What I want to know is why she never told us that she is homeless herself"? James asks them as he is getting mad about it.

Verna's eyes are bright red as it picks up on James's anger. "She must have a reason for it James". Verna said to James.

James looks at the Neo Defenders Purple Ranger. "Leon and I found out that our mom abandoned her when she was younger. She never came back for her when her dad died. What really bothers me that she said it was better to leave Tabitha with him because he is the better parent for her than she was. Plus she said that she never knew that he passed away some time ago. When I asked her if she ever thought about Tabitha even after she abandoned her at a young age, she told me that she thought about her once a year on her birthday. She should have thought her every single day. Plus when Blaise and I searched the slums for Tabitha, we got an eye opener on what kind of life she was living in. On top of it, a psycho woman from CPS was hunting her down to take into their custody. I nearly fell in to one of her traps". James said to Verna.

Verna looks at James as her eyes are picking up on it. "Your mom is definitely not going to win mommy of the year award". Verna said to James.

Roxy looks around as she is feeling bad for Tabitha. "Tabi must have known that the CPS lady was on the prowl in the slums. She must have took off for hiding until she felt safe to return to the slums". Roxy said to them.

Eldon frowns as he disagrees with his sister. "Safe to return to the slums, Roxy, she should have been safe in one of our homes". Eldon said to Roxy.

Blaise looks at them as he shakes his head. "Tabi has years of experience living in the slums Eldon. She is a lot tougher than any of us has ever anticipated. She survived out there on her own for a long time. We probably won't last one day and full night out there". Blaise said to Eldon.

Blake nods as she can agree with Blaise. "I have to agree with that right there. Although, what I do not get is why she didn't contact us when she was in trouble though? We could have stopped what ever attacked her twice". Blake asks them.

Twyla shakes her head as she does not know. "They probably want full control and privacy for what ever it is that they were doing. That interference kept us in the dark while Tabi was in deep pain". Twyla said to Blake.

Lexi frowns as she turns to Kiki as she notices that the orange cladded teen is sensing something. Plus she is starting to sense it as well. "Umm guys, we should be going this way". Lexi said to them.

The gang looks at each other as they turn to Lexi. "Are you sure about that"? Leon asks Lexi. They want to be fully sure about it.

Kiki nods as she looks at them. "I am with Lexi on it. I am picking up something in that direction, and it is not of the evil variety. Although, we should be careful on where we step". Kiki said to them.

The gang look at each other as they look at Lexi and Kiki. "Lead the way", Leon said to them. Lexi and Kiki takes the lead on it.

As they follow Lexi and Kiki, they get to a steep hill. "Now I get why Kiki told us to be careful about where we step. It is definitely too steep like someone can roll down here and get hurt". James said to them.

Roxy nods as she sees a building up ahead. "Yeah how are we going to get down there without spraining an ankle"? Roxy said to them.

Kiki looks around as she senses that Tabitha was definitely here as she stumbles down this hill and injured her ankle here. "We have to be extremely careful with where we step". Kiki sad to them.

The gang nods as they trek down the steep hill. As Blaise is losing his step, James quickly grabs his hand. "I got you". James said to Blaise.

Blaise looks at James as he nods to him. "Thanks for that", Blaise said to James.

After a good ten minutes, the gang made it down the hill. "That was definitely not easy to get down here safely". Eldon said to them.

Roxy sighs as she looks at Eldon. "We didn't injure ourselves while getting down here Eldon". Roxy said to Eldon.

Kiki looks at Verna as she is kind of reminded of her teammates. "Do they remind you of anyone on our team"? Kiki asks Verna.

Verna looks at Eldon and Roxy as she nods to Kiki. "Yeah they remind me of Ash and Daniel before resolving their differences". Verna said to Kiki.

As the gang sees an abandoned building, Leon looks at his morphor as the signal is coming from the building. "According to the map, the signal is coming from the inside of the building". Leon said to them.

Twyla looks at the building as she notices the structure. "For an abandoned building, it looks like a temple of some kind". Twyla said to them.

The group looks at each other as they head on in. James turns as he sees the pile of stuff. "Tabi is definitely in here guys. She must have found this place to stay out of the storm the other night". James said to them.

Roxy nods as there is not any sign of the blue ranger. "Yeah but where is she though"? Roxy asks them.

Eldon looks at them as he notices a room. He gets a glimpse of Tabitha in there. "Guys she is right over there". Eldon said to them.

The gang look at each other as they run into the room. The room is grand with a special design. On a wall, it has depiction of a young woman receiving her powers from four different people. They have special symbols showing who they are.

"Tabi", Twyla said to Tabitha. She is wondering if she got her attention.

Tabitha is startled as she turns around as she sees them. She is getting into fighting stance. "G-guys", Tabitha said to them as she is on guard of them.

"It is ok. It is us, your friends". Blake said to Tabitha.

"Yeah you are one person is difficult to find". Blaise said to Tabitha.

Tabitha looks at them as she has tears in her eyes. "It is nice to see some friendly faces". Tabitha said to them.

Verna and Kiki went up to Tabitha. They recognize the branding scar on her. Verna turns to Kiki. "There is no doubt in my mind that Xolicernic did that to her". Verna said to Kiki.

Kiki nods to Verna as the design of branding scar is different. "Yeah", Kiki said to Verna.

It is not long that Leon and the others went towards Tabitha. "Tabi, you have no idea how much you worried us". Leon said to Tabitha.

Tabitha looks at the others as she has a frown on her face. She looks like she is about to pass out. "Guys, I am so", Tabitha said to them as she passed out.

James catches Tabitha just in time as he feels her forehead. "Guys, we need to get her to the C3 now. She is burning up". James said to them. The group nods as they teleport back to C3.

Back at C3, Tabitha is in the med bay. Merlin and Prince Alveno see an out cold Tabitha. "She is in bad shape rangers". Merlin said to them.

As Merlin got to work with healing her, he notices that his healing powers does not have much effect on the branding scars. He decided focus on the other injuries.

The gang sits together as Kiki and Verna learned that Daniel and Mel earned their fairy powers. "Thanks for telling us Ash. Yeah we found Tabitha, but she is in rough shape. Kiki and I will head back soon". Verna said to them as the phone call ends.

Leon looks at Verna and Kiki as he walk towards them. "Thanks for helping us out with this today". Leon said to them.

Verna nods as she looks at them. "Your welcome, let us know when Tabitha wakes up". Verna said to them.

Kiki nods as she looks at Tabitha in the med bay. "Yeah I want to hug her so much". Kiki said to them.

Leon nods as he notices James in med bay as he is with Tabitha. "We will call when it happens". Leon said to them.  
Verna and Kiki teleports away back to their headquarters.

Prince Alveno walk towards them. "Tabitha is asleep now Rangers. She will be as good as new in a few days. All of you should head on home". Prince Alveno said to them.

The gang nods as they look at each other. As they are starting to leave, Leon walks in the med bay. He spots James looking after Tabitha as he is right by her side. "James, we should head home. Tabitha will be safe and sound here". Leon said to James.

James shakes his head as he looks at Leon. "I want to be here when Tabi wakes up. You head on home". James said to Leon.

Leon sighs as James is being stubborn about it. "Ok bro, just don't wear yourself out". Leon said to James.

James nods as he looks at Leon. "I won't Leon". James said to Leon. He turns to Tabitha as she is sleeping peacefully in an actual bed. Leon takes off from the C3.

Later on that night, Prince Alveno Wall in the room. To his surprise, he sees James being right by Tabitha's side still. His hand is holding Tabitha's hand, and his head is on the bed as he fell asleep. 'He must deeply cares about her'. Prince Alveno thought to himself as he left them alone.

At the Evil Castle I Aurora Cove, Zophicles has his plans in the works. "Those rangers are becoming thorns in my side". Zophicles said to himself. He knows that the officers failed to destroy the rangers. On top of it, the rangers gained their wizard and or fairy powers.

"I see that you gotten my message, Zophicles". A being said to Zophicles.

Zophicles turns around as he sees the being. "As of matter of fact, I did receive your message. What can I do for you"? Zophicles said to the being.

The being looks at Zophicles as he shows him the depiction of a young woman receiving her powers. "As you know I want the fairy powers that is for the descendant of the fairy queen. However this depiction of the human receives the powers is from four different people. I believe that the four people are actually four Rangers located here in Aurora Cove. I want to team up with you to capture these four rangers and steal the power". The being said to Zophicles.

Zophicles looks at the being as he has an evil smirk on his face. "A team up you say, this is very interesting in deed. When do you want to start the plan"? Zophicles asks the being.

The being looks at Zophicles as he nods to him. "Next week, the humans in Majestic Hills will be in Aurora Cove for some event called Fate Week. That's when we will launch an ambush on them". The being said to Zophicles.

Zophicles looks at the being as he looks at the picture. "You look like you are having a lot of trouble trying to figure the four people who has the power". Zophicles said to the being.

The being nods as he looks at Zophicles. "Yes these symbols are difficult to figure out. It is very challenging to figure them out". The being said to Zophicles.

Zophicles looks at the picture depictions very carefully. It has a young woman in the center holding the powers of ice and light in the center of it. Outside of the young woman, there are four different people passing a power of ice and or light to the young woman. However outside of the four people, there are three fairy beings who chosen them. Two of them are goddess like fairies while one of them is a fairy from a different dimension. "It is very challenging in deed. I will have Dr. Eelmore look at it deeply". Zophicles said to the being.

Dr. Eelmore walks in the room as his name is being called. "Am I being summoned Master Wizard Zophicles"? Dr. Eelmore said to Zophicles.

Zophicles turns as he sees the mad doctor. "As of matter of fact, I need you to decipher these pictures to see who has the special fairy power that he needs to steal from the rangers". Zophicles said to Dr. Eelmore.

Dr. Eelmore looks at the pictures as he has an evil grin on his face. "This will definitely take some time to decipher all of them. When I was a human, I never found out who the freed twins has that ranger gene from. Plus there was the one woman that got away from me from being tested for the ranger gene". Dr. Eelmore said to the being.

The being is deeply intrigued by the information. "The ranger gene you say, what is it exactly"? The being asks Dr. Eelmore.

Dr. Eelmore looks at the being. "The ranger gene is what gets people chosen to become a ranger. When I got the samples of their DNA, I tested to see where the ranger gene came from and who that person is related to that became a ranger as it were. It seems that the fourth person on the depiction has the biggest source of the ranger gene that I could have never seen before". Dr. Eelmore said to the being.

The being looks at the fourth person as he is even intrigued by her even more. "What is so special about the fourth person in this anyways"? The being asks Dr. Eelmore.

Dr. Eelmore gives a look at the being. "There are five different ranger symbols that got passed down to her. She could be very well a special target for all sorts of villains". Dr. Eelmore said to the being.

The being nods as he can see it that way. "Very well, I need to know which ones are the targets so they will be easy capture". The being said to Dr. Eelmore.

Dr. Eelmore looks at the being as he puts the picture on a scanner. "Like I said, it will take some time to get done". Dr. Eelmore said to the being as the scanning gets started.

Back at the C3, it has been a couple of days since the gang including Kiki and Verna joined them in the search party to find Tabitha. They found her in an abandoned building in the countryside of Majestic Hills. Rory is visiting C3 as he has Ryder with him.

Prince Alveno turns as he spots them. "Rory, it is good of you to come. Plus I see that you brought the red ranger from your team as well". Prince Alveno said to Rory.

Rory nods as he looks at Prince Alveno. "Yes I did Prince Alveno. How is Tabitha doing"? Rory said to Prince Alveno.

Ryder nods as he is intrigued by this place. "My name is Ryder Jenkins, Star Descendants Red Ranger. When Rory told me about the picture at the temple, I want to do everything I can to help decipher it". Ryder said to Prince Alveno.

Prince Alveno nods as he looks at the both of them. "Tabitha is in fair but stable condition. She has not woken up yet. James said that it is like she has not gotten a good night sleep in an actual bed in a long time. James and Blaise even showed me where Tabitha has been living in the streets. It breaks my heart to see that she was living in those conditions, and it was a huge eye opener to me. Plus Merlin is having great trouble to reverse the branding scars that Tabitha gotten as well". Prince Alveno said to them.

Rory nods as he looks at Prince Alveno. "I know exactly what she went through when she gotten the branding scars. I also have them as well. Even though it has been about 5 years, it won't go away with healing powers". Rory said to Prince Alveno as he shows him the branding scars that he gotten.

Ryder nods as he looks at Prince Alveno. "I do know what it is like to live on the streets. I found solace and safety in an abandoned treehouse. After my treehouse gotten destroyed by Abbinus, I crashed at the Oasis and then got reunited with my biological mother. I even started living with her and her family. It was then that I truly found a home". Ryder said to Prince Alveno.

Prince Alveno nods as he looks at them. "Tabitha can learn and relate from the two of you. I can not imagine what the two of you have endured in this life time". Prince Alveno said to them. Ryder and Rory nod as they head out together to the abandoned temple.

At the abandoned temple, Prince Alveno, Ryder, and Rory look around as they are admiring the structure. "This temple reminds me of the temple that Tess went to in Warrior Heights". Rory said to Ryder.

Ryder nods as he looks at Rory. "Yeah it does have that grand stature and feel to it". Ryder said to Rory.

Prince Alveno looks at them as he is wondering what they are talking about. "What other temple"? Prince Alveno asks them.

Rory looks at Prince Alveno as he nods to him. "A temple in Warrior Heights, it is a special place to the Spirit Warrior Power Rangers". Rory said to Prince Alveno.

Ryder nods as they got to the room where the picture is. "That's right, your rangers need to learn more about the history of the rangers". Ryder said to Prince Alveno.

Prince Alveno nods as it is something to do. "I will definitely look into it. This is where the rangers found Tabitha". Prince Alveno said to them.

Rory looks around as Ryder is studying the picture immensely. "This picture holds a lot of information. It is very interesting to see". Ryder said to them.

Prince Alveno nods as he looks at Ryder. "Do you think you can figure out who they are especially that third being standing behind the fourth person passing the power of light is"? Prince Alveno asks Ryder.

Ryder nods as he looks at Prince Alveno. "I do believe I can. Plus these symbols on the four people are actually ranger power and team symbols from the past". Ryder said to them.

Prince Alveno looks at Ryder as he is confused about it. "Are you sure about this"? Prince Alveno asks Ryder.

Rory looks at Prince Alveno as he nods to them. "Ryder is sure about this Prince Alveno. Plus that third being standing behind the fourth person on here is Natasha Amy. She is actually the Head Elder of Musicola and a Music Fairy Master". Rory said to Prince Alveno.

Ryder nods as he looks at the picture. "The first person in the picture has the team symbols from Star Legends and the power is plant manipulation. The stars around her is green. The second person has the HipHop symbol from Music Force. The third person has the symbol that represents the Elemental Saint of Fire from the Elemental Saints team. The fourth person has multiple symbols from multiple ranger teams in the past. However the one symbol that is on top of the pentagon is a red Ruby Dragon". Ryder said to Prince Alveno.

Prince Alveno nods as he looks is starting to understand it. "What about the other symbols on them"? Prince Alveno asks Ryder.

Ryder nods as he looks at Prince Alveno. The other symbols are not as big like the other symbols. It must be that it is a hidden power from that particular ancestor. The first one has the symbol from Elemental Fusion. The second one has the onyx griffin from Underdog Squad. The third one has the golden moon and silver star from Unity Force. The fourth one has four different symbols from four different teams including Unity Force". Ryder said to Prince Alveno.

Prince Alveno nods as he is fully understanding it. "Can you explain further about the four symbols"? Prince Alveno asks Ryder.

Ryder nods as he looks at Prince Alveno. "The four symbols are the orange scales, red American Music, the yellow and gold tiger cross, and the blue raptor with a mentor. The orange scales is the symbol of Justice for the Earth from Unity Force. The red American Music is from Music Force Next Generation. The yellow and gold tiger cross is actually from two different teams. The yellow tiger is from Beast Warriors while the gold cross is from Elemental Saints. The original owner with these two powers is the same person. Finally the last symbol is from Jurassic Squad and Jurassic Surge. It is mostly because the mentor from Jurassic Surge married into the family who had the raptor power from Jurassic Squad". Ryder said to them.

Prince Alveno nods as he is trying to process it. "Ok what about the gold moon and the silver star on the third person? How can the moon have a gold color"? Prince Alveno asks Ryder.

Ryder nods as he looks at Prince Alveno. "The Golden Moon and the Silver Star are a part of the Unity Force team from the past. It carries the special qualities of hope and light. It is long been said that those that has them is actually the biggest enemy of darkness and evil. They have the ability to detect malice and evil in an individuals hearts and able to read the emotions and feelings within their hearts as well". Ryder said to Prince Alveno.

Prince Alveno nods as he looks at Ryder. "I am starting to understand it now, Ryder". Prince Alveno said to Ryder.

Rory nods as he notices some writing on the wall like it is engraved into it. "You guys want to see this". Rory said to them.

The two of them went over to Rory as they spot a prophecy on the wall. As they read it, they have that sinking feeling that not only the four are in danger so is the young woman in the center of it.

'Oh Great Blanche Sun and Jarsidia, Goddesses of the Fairy Realm, may you watch over your chosen ones to protect the entrance to the Fairy Realm.  
Oh Great Natasha Amy, Fairy Master of Musicola, may you watch over the Descendants of the Great Five Reds on this Earth.

As the evil failed to grab the power of the Royal Trio  
The evil plan once again to grab the power of the Fairy Queen  
The Ice and Light Powers are split and given to the four chosen ones to protect from the evil ones  
The Ice Powers are within the Descendant of the one that defeated Noir Moon and the one with HipHop Music Power  
The Light Powers are within the one with the hidden Golden Moon of Hope and Silver Star of Light, the biggest enemy of darkness and evil, and it also with

Mar 6As the evil failed to grab the power of the Royal Trio  
The evil plan once again to grab the power of the Fairy Queen  
The Ice and Light Powers are split and given to the four chosen ones to protect from the evil ones  
The Ice Powers are within the Descendant of the one that defeated Noir Moon and the one with HipHop Music Power  
The Light Powers are within the one with the hidden Golden Moon of Hope and Silver Star of Light, the biggest enemy of darkness and evil, and it also with the one with four hidden connections to Justice, American Music, Tiger Cross, and Mentor with the Raptor Spirit.

As the evil strikes and taken the three of the four chosen ones, the Royal Trio rises together to protect the fourth and the Fairy Descendant.

As the evil strikes on the fourth chosen one and the fairy Descendant once more, the Royal Trio rises together to protect them.

As the captive are freed by the Defender of Purple, they rejoins with the fourth chosen one to pass their powers to the Fairy Descendant.

As the evil tries to strike on them once more, the Fairy Descendant and the Defender of Purple rises to send the evil one away'.

Prince Alveno, Rory, and Ryder look at each other as it is a confusing prophecy. Ryder writes it down as he is intrigued by it. "It seems that the fourth chosen one will not be captured again". Prince Alveno said to them.

Rory nods as he looks at them. "You are right about that. Although, it is unclear about the Defender of Purple. It could be Verna from my team or it could be Blake from your team". Rory said to them.

Prince Alveno nods as he looks at them. "It is a huge possibility for sure Rory. We should head back to C3 before the Rangers worry about us". Prince Alveno said to them. Rory and Ryder nod as they teleport back to C3.

Meanwhile, The being left the Evil Castle towards the abandoned area of Majestic hills where another being is waiting for his arrival.  
"I had done the work as you asked me, Skulker" said the first being revealing the other being as Skulker.  
"Thanks for your help" Skulker thanked him, " don't worry I will give you your share once I had control over that power and took over the command of Zuthora Empire."  
"I am helping you with all I can so date not to betray me" threatened the being.  
"Don't worry" assured Skulker, " I will fullfill my promise, ...Arustar."

* * *

 _ **Auther's Note: Here we go with the next Chapter. There are more twist and turns coming. Don't forgot to tell me what you think of the story in review. Until next time! Bye.**_

 _ **Next Chapter- Fairy powers and the Gang of four - Part I!**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**I would like to thank LovingGinger30, Fool Arcane Kaiju, Ahkalia, NitroTheKidd88, Author196, UgunsGreka, HiroshitheHawk and WinxPossible for allowing me to use their characters. Thanks for support guys and hope the story will be a great success and you all enjoy it.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter :**_ _ **Fairy powers and the Gang of four - Part I**_ _ **!**_

Back at C3, James is in the med bay as he is looking after Tabitha. He spent the last couple of days with her and taking care of her. He told the others that he wants to be there when Tabitha wakes up. He sighs as it has been three days since the gang including Verna and Kiki found Tabitha in the strange looking temple.

James sees that color has returned to Tabitha's face. Her fever broke last night. However she has not woke up yet. He can't stop starring at the branding scars on her body. 'That monster did this to her'. James thought to himself.

The gang walks in the med bay room. "How is she James"? Leon asks James.

James looks at Leon as he shakes his head. "She has not woken up yet. She is stable, but it look like she has not gotten a decent amount of sleep on a proper bed in a long time". James said to Leon.

Roxy nods as she notices the branding scar on her arm. "I can not imagine what she went through. In fact, I do not know how she does it with living on the streets". Roxy said to them.

Eldon nods as he looks at them. "Yeah I know she is our resident tough girl, but with her living on the streets she is a lot tougher than than any of us could have thought". Eldon said to them.

Twyla nods as she looks at the scars on her. "I can not imagine the pain and the agony that she went through either". Twyla said to them.

Blaise nods as he looks at them. "Eldon is right guys. She does not put up with crap from no one. It makes me wonder where she got it from". Blaise said to them.

Blake nods as she looks at them. "I know I have been on the team for a short amount of time, but there is so much about you guys that I don't even know about yet". Blake said to them.

The teens nod as they notice that Tabitha is coming around. "Tabitha", Leon said to Tabitha. They are holding their breath as Tabitha's eyes are opening. "Tabi, you are awake". James said to Tabitha.

Tabitha opens her eyes as she tries to sit up. "Yeah so are you. How long was I out for"? Tabitha asks them.

Roxy looks at Tabitha as she nods to her. "About three days, you were in rough shape. Do you want to talk about the scars"? Roxy asks Tabitha.

Tabitha frowns as she sees them like they are clear as day. She is feeling down on herself as tears are forming in her eyes. Plus the other sees it as well. "Not really", Tabitha said to them.

The gang looks at each other as they are confused about it. "What's wrong Tabi"? Twyla asks Tabitha.

Tabitha looks at them as she is starting to cry. "I don't want you guys to see me like this especially with these scars showing. So please leave me be", Tabitha said to them as she is crying.

The gang looks at each other as this is not normal for Tabitha. "But Tabi, we want to help you", Eldon said to Tabitha.

Tabitha gives a look to Eldon. "Help me, I never needed help and I have never asked for help. Just leave me be". Tabitha said to them.

Blaise and Blake look at each other as they don't know what to say to her. Leon looks at Tabitha as James is stunned. "Tabi, you are my and Leon's half sister. We share the same mother. You are family to us". James said to Tabitha.

Tabitha frowns as she glares at James. "We share the same mother, the same mother. She is the one that left my dad and me when I was a little kid. The same mother that never came back for me when my dad died. She never thought about me back then and now. I don't want to see her. You and Leon got to know the absentee mother of the year. I don't want to see either one of you right now". Tabitha yells at them.

The gang looks at each other as Tabitha is deeply upset. Leon sighs as he looks at them. "Come on guys, we better give her some space". Leon said to them.

The gang nods as they left the room. "What I don't get is why she got so upset like that. It is not normal for her". Blake said to them.

Blaise nods in agreement as he looks at them. "That is an understatement for sure. Plus she really yell at you and James. Plus what with your mom anyways"? Blaise asks them.

Leon sighs as he looks at them. "My mom was rarely around when James and I were growing up. She had us young and she was forced to have us raised by our aunt and uncle. We only saw her at holidays when we were kids. However when we were 13, she came back into our lives more. I liked it, but James not so much". Leon said to them.

James nod as he looks at them. "Yeah last night Dominic came over to our grandfather's house and our mom was here as well. He confronted her about Tabitha and why she never came back for her after David died. My grandfather never knew that he has a granddaughter out there. She claimed that she never knew that David passed away. I do not know if she was lying about it. Anyways Dominic is fighting to get custody of her. It is kind of complicated right now". James said to them.

In the main ops room, Prince Alveno and Merlin are discussing the prophecy that got shown to them at the temple. "Rangers did Tabitha woke up on her own"? Prince Alveno asks them.

Leon nods as he looks at them. "Yes however, she got really upset with us. We saw her branding scars, and she didn't want us to see her like she is right now. Plus she even snapped at James and me when we told her that we are her half brothers and we share the same mother". Leon said to them.

Prince Alveno frowns as he did not expect it from her. "I will go talk to her and all of you will be heading to Angel Grove. It does include Tabitha. All of you need to understand about the rangers from the past". Prince Alveno said to them.

The gang looks at each other as they are wondering why. "But why though, what is going on exactly"? James asks Prince Alveno.

Prince Alveno looks at them as he nods to them. "The evil is after the Gang of Four that has the Fairy Powers that is for the white ranger". Prince Alveno said to them.

The gang is stunned by the news. "A white ranger, why is this the first that we heard about it"? Roxy asks Prince Alveno.

Blake nods as she looks at Prince Alveno. "Yeah we have to deal with a gold and silver ranger and now a white ranger. What's next after that a speciality ranger with an unusual color"? Blake asks them.

Prince Alveno shakes his head to them. "The gold, silver, and white rangers are the only three remaining rangers to find". Prince Alveno said to them.

Eldon nods as he looks at Prince Alveno. "Yeah but why head towards Angel Grove though"? Eldon asks Prince Alveno.

Prince Alveno looks at them as he nods to them. "Angel Grove is the location where the Star Descendants Rangers were located". Prince Alveno said to them.

Blaise nods as he is starting to understand. "So who are we expecting though"? Blaise asks Prince Alveno.

Prince Alveno nods as he looks at them. "The red Star Descendant Ranger will be expecting all of you at the museum. I will get Tabitha to come along with you". Prince Alveno said to them.

Leon looks at them as they are not sure how Tabitha's mood will be. "Good luck with that one". Leon said to Prince Alveno. Prince Alveno nods as he went to the med bay.

It took a good ten minutes as Tabitha came out from the med bay. She has a long blue sleeve shirt with pants and tennis shoes. Her hair is down as she gives the gang a look. She stands by Roxy as she does not want to be near her newly found half brothers.

"This will be good for you to get some fresh air". Roxy said to Tabitha.

Tabitha looks at Roxy as she shrugs to her. "I guess so", Tabitha said to Roxy. She is feeling down on herself. The gang teleports away to Angel Grove.

In Angel Grove, the gang arrives as they are in a different city. "So this is Angel Grove. I heard that there was a major battle that took place five years ago". James said to them.

"That's correct, Prince Alveno must have sent you here. Am I right"? A young man in a red cladded outfit.

That's correct, Prince Alveno must have sent you here. Am I right"? A young man in a red cladded outfit.

The gang looks at the young man. "You must be another veteran ranger then". Eldon said to him.

The young man nods as he looks at them. "That's correct, my name is Ryder Jenkins. Rory has told me about you guys. How are you holding up Tabitha"? Ryder asks Tabitha.

Tabitha looks at Ryder as she shrugs to him. "I have been better then again; I am not in the best mood to be around other people right now". Tabitha said to Ryder.

Ryder looks at Tabitha as he nods to her. His eyes changes colors as he senses her inner turmoil. It is dark pink, green, and yellow. "I can completely understand how you feel right now. We will talk about it later and in private". Ryder said to Tabitha.

The gang is stunned as they see it. "How did you change your eye color like that though"? Roxy asks Ryder.

Eldon nods as he looks at Ryder. "Yeah I thought that Verna is the only one who can do that". Eldon asks Ryder.

Ryder looks at Eldon as he shakes his head to him. "Actually it has something to do with my ranger ancestor's family origins. Follow me please", Ryder said to them. The gang look at each other as they follow Ryder into the museum.

In the museum, the gang is the Power Rangers of the Past exhibit. "This exhibit has everything you need to know about the ranger teams in the past and their powers". Ryder said to them.

The gang is in awe as they see the various teams. The first team that catches their eyes is the very first team of power rangers. "Woah, this is the first team that protected Angel Grove". Blake said to them.

Ryder nods as he looks at them. "That's correct, this particular team has some changes through out the team's history from gaining a green ranger to replacing various rangers and finally having a white ranger. Plus two of these rangers from this particular team became rangers more than once". Ryder said to them.

The gang is deeply surprised by it. "Seriously, they became rangers more than once". Blaise said to Ryder as he is having a hard time believing it.

Ryder nods as he looks at Blaise. "That is true and I wouldn't lie to any of you about it". Ryder said to Blaise as his eyes are bright orange as he is telling the truth.

As the gang looks at the various teams, Tabitha is in front of the Elemental Saints team. The others are admiring the other teams. Ryder went up to Tabitha. "Notice someone in particular", Ryder said to Tabitha.

Tabitha looks at Ryder as she nods to him. "Yeah the gold ranger, I feel like I should be connected to her some how. Does that sound crazy"? Tabitha asks Ryder.

Ryder looks at Tabitha as he shakes his head. "Not at all, in fact the gold ranger was once a yellow ranger from a different team". Ryder said to Tabitha.

Tabitha looks at Ryder as this gains her interest. "Really", Tabitha said to Ryder.

Ryder nods as he looks at Tabitha. "Thats correct, tell me what is troubling you deep inside". Ryder said to Tabitha.

Tabitha looks at Ryder as she looks down on herself. "I never knew that Leon and James are my half brothers and that we share the same absentee mother. She never came for me after my dad died. How can I be around her when she has never been there for me when I needed it most when I was a kid. Plus how can I move on from being attacked? The others were starring at the scars that I got. It is like they are starting to see me differently now and they are going to treat me differently because of it". Tabitha said to Ryder.

Ryder looks at Tabitha as he can see that she is upset. "They are not going to treat you any differently from before because of a bunch of scars that got inflicted on you. In fact, you are not the only one who has them. You are starting to come to terms about the attack. Your friends will want to be there for you to get through it. You should not shut them out of it. Plus I had a hard time when it came to my mother as well". Ryder said to Tabitha.

Tabitha looks at Ryder as she is surprised by it. "Really you had a hard time with your mom too". Tabitha said to Ryder.

Ryder nods as he looks at Tabitha. "Yeah my mom abandoned me when I was born. She looked into my eyes and she was beyond horrified that I have the rainbow color eyes. My grandmother was disappointed in her because she disrespected the family origins. I was adopted but by the time I was six years old, I was removed from my adopted parents home because my adopted mother was abusing me. From then, I was placed in different foster homes over the years. By the time I was 15 years old, I decided to leave my last foster home and live on my own. I lived in a treehouse in the woods. By day, I lived in low profile. By night, I patrolled the city. When I was 19 years old, my ranger ancestor found me at long last. She told me to face my destiny to become the red ranger. When I joined the team, it was before they kidnapped my biological mother. However when I learned that Diamanda kidnapped biological mother. I also learned that she got taken over by an evil spirit. What really shaken me to my core is that she told me that she is my biological mother. After that she tortes me. After I was rescued, I was not sure to forgive her. I was given advice from Abby. She told me that it was not my biological mother that said that in her own voice, but it was the evil spirit that took her over that said that to me. I had a lot to think about. When the team was earning our Elemental Saints Star Piece, we had one person to forgive. As I gotten to know her, she was very young and naïve when she had me. She changed from the teenager to a respected woman. She gotten married and had a daughter with him. I chose to forgive her because it was not her fault that an evil spirit took her over. It was out of her control. She did thought about me when I was a little kid. She was actually watching the news when my adopted mother was arrested for child abuse. She thought about what she did to me was wrong when I was born. It was at that moment that she began to change. When she brought me into her home, I met my step dad and my half sister. It was not easier at first, but we built a relationship. It took me a while to call her mom. About a year after I started to live with her and her family, I officially called her mom. It took me a lot of time to build to that moment. It took time, trust, and most importantly love. Plus just because your brothers got to know her more, it does not mean that they have better experiences with her than you. Our situations with our moms are not the same, but I hope that my experience will help you". Ryder said to Tabitha.

Tabitha looks at Ryder as she nods to him. "I will have to think about it". Tabitha said to Ryder. She is starting to understand what he told her.

Ryder nods as he looks at Tabitha. "That's all I ask that you do think about it". Ryder said to Tabitha.

As the gang finishes up at the museum, Ryder hands them books about the rangers in the past. "This book has details about the life of a ranger team. I hope it will give you insight about them. Who knows, it might give you clues as well". Ryder said to them.

The gang looks at Ryder as they have a ranger team book. "Thanks Ryder", Leon said to Ryder. The gang went to a private area as they teleport back to C3.

Meanwhile, Zophicles went to the hidden location just outside of Majestic Hills. He has Dr. Eelmore with him as he found out who the four chosen ones are with the fairy power.

"Ah, you must have news for me. I am Arustar". Arustar said to them.

Dr. Eelmore nods as he looks at them. "Yes the four chosen ones are from the Neo Defenders team. They are the yellow, crimson, navy, and orange rangers". Dr. Eelmore said to Arustar.

Arustar has an intriguing expression on his face. "The orange ranger, that is the same ranger that guarded the power of the Royal Trio.

Arustar has an intriguing expression on his face. "The orange ranger, that is the same ranger that guarded the power of the Royal Trio. This is very interesting". Arustar said to them.

Dr. Eelmore nods as he looks at him. "Yes that orange ranger is definitely a very special ranger. I never thought that she has more than one hidden ranger ancestor. Plus she is also the one that helped the Star Descendants Rangers in their final battle as well". Dr. Eelmore said to Arustar.

Arustar nods as Skulker walks in the room. "I take it that they found out who are the chosen four". Skulker said to Arustar.

Arustar nods as he looks at Skulker. "Yes in fact, one of them is the orange ranger. The same one that Eliastro had in his captivity". Arustar said to Skulker.

Skulker nods as he has an evil smirk on his face. "The orange ranger huh, recapturing her will be my pleasure". Skulker said to them.

Zophicles nods as he looks at them. "Once the Defender Beast Rangers arrives at Aurora Cove, I will send Rampigs and a monster that I have been working on to attack the rangers. That's when you come in with the Gobots and attack them even more. Once the Rangers gets overwhelmed, that is when the capturing will begin". Zophicles said to them.

Arustar nods as he loves the plan. "Excellent, Those Rangers especially the orange one will not escape from this". Arustar said to them. As the plan is finalized, the gold and silver rangers overheard it all.

"We have to warn them". The silver ranger said to the gold ranger. She has a concern look on her face.

The gold ranger nods as he looks at her. "Indeed, it seems that they really want to get them especially the orange ranger". The gold ranger said to the silver ranger as they took off.

Back in Aurora Cove, Verna is at home as she is finishing up homework. During Fate Week, there is not any homework, but she wants it to get it done before the event gets started. As her head is starting to pound, a vision is coming in as none of the others are there to see it.

Vision

A battle is taking place in Aurora Cove. However she sees two monsters that she is not familiar with. One of them is with the Gobots while the other one is with the Rampigs. She sees three of the Neo Defenders Rangers getting captured. However just as the fourth one gets captured, a blur of gold and silver protects the fourth.

"Danger is coming for your teammates, Neo Defender Purple. The Prophecy of the Gang of Four is starting to unfold. They are the ones that holds the fairy powers for the Defender Beast White Ranger". A mysterious female voice said to Verna.

End Vision

Verna frowns as she snaps out from her deep fog. The vision left her a migraine headache as she lays in bed. 'Who are in the Gang of Four that voice was talking about? Plus why do I get the feeling that Kiki is going to be targeted again'. Verna thought to herself as she tries to fall asleep.

* * *

 _ **Auther's Note: Here we go with the next Chapter. There are more twist and turns coming. Don't forgot to tell me what you think of the story in review. Until next time! Bye.**_

 _ **Next Chapter- Fairy powers and the Gang of four - Part II!**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**I would like to thank LovingGinger30, Fool Arcane Kaiju, Ahkalia, NitroTheKidd88, Author196, UgunsGreka, HiroshitheHawk and WinxPossible for allowing me to use their characters. Thanks for support guys and hope the story will be a great success and you all enjoy it.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter :**_ _ **Fairy powers and the Gang of four - Part II**_ _ **!**_

It is getting to the late evening hours in Majestic Hills. Lexi sighs as she is trying to focus for Fate Week that will be getting started on Monday.

"Alexandra, it is time for you to receive your powers". Aloora said to Lexi.

Lexi turns to the ghostly spirit. "My powers, I don't understand. I have already bonded with the rangers including the newly added ones to the team named Corrin and Gabby". Lexi said to Aloora.

Aloora nods as she looks at Lexi. "Yes, you have bonded with each one of them. However you have to receive the powers from four special individuals who has kept the fairy power safe from the evil ones". Aloora said to Lexi.

Lexi has a skeptical expression on her face. "Which four individuals though? Plus why you have not told me this before"? Lexi asks Aloora.

Aloora looks at Lexi as she sensed that she is mad about it. "It was not time to reveal it to you just yet. It is within four individuals who lives in Aurora Cove. They have a connection to the great fairies from the Fairy Realm and the hidden dimension called Musicola". Aloora said to Lexi.

Lexi looks at Aloora as she is getting very confused by it. "Who are the four individuals though? Plus do I need to bond with them like I did with the others"? Lexi asks Aloora.

Aloora nods as she looks at Lexi. "Yes you do, you have to find the descendant of the Star Legends that is the Chosen of the Great Blanche Sun. You have to find the Chosen Ones of the Daughter of Blanche Sun. They are known by a lot of things, but the key thing to look for is the Descendant of Music and the Descendant of the Saint of Fire who is the biggest enemy of darkness and evil. The fourth chosen one is the one that protected the powers of the Royal Trio. This individual is also connected to a Great Red with the Music Fairy Power". Aloora said to Lexi.

Lexi is even more confused as she sighs to herself. "How can you be certain about the fourth individual though"? Lexi asks Aloora.

Aloora looks at Lexi as she nods to her. "The fourth individual is very special to a lot of rangers. It is more than her team". Aloora said to Lexi.

Lexi nods as she is trying to understand it. "More than her team meaning", Lexi said to Aloora.

"She has a special duty to the other teams of active rangers". Aloora said to Lexi.

Lexi nods as she is getting tired. She went to her bed as she closes her eyes. "I am starting to understand that. I just have to see it for myself". Lexi said to Aloora as she went to sleep.

Back at the Evil Castle, Arustar is visiting as he is waiting on Zophicles. "I take it this monster of yours that will be attacking the rangers". Arustar said to Zophicles.

Zophicles looks at Arustar as he nods to him. "Yes come on in Neo Noir Moonsta". Zophicles said to the monster.

The monster known as Neo Noir Moonsta walks in the room. It is a mutant fairy monster as it has has vicious claws. "I am ready to serve you my master". Neo Noir Moonsta said to Zophicles.

A swarm of Rampigs joins Neo Noir Moonsta as they are ready to fight. Zophicles nods as he looks at her. "Your assignment is to attack and destroy the rangers. Plus you are to capture the Chosen Gang of Four. You know who they are I presume". Zophicles said to Neo Noir Moonsta.

On a bus heading towards Aurora Cove, it is the start of Fate Week. Leon sighs as he has a lot on his mind especially with Tabitha and James. Lexi spots the young man as she looks at him. "Is something bothering you"? Lexi asks Leon.

Leon looks at Lexi as he nods to her. "Yeah it is my brother James and my newfound half sister Tabitha". Leon said to Lexi.

Lexi is surprised by the news. "Hold on Tabitha is your half sister", Lexi said to Leon.

Leon nods as he looks at Lexi. "Yeah ever since we found her in the countryside and finding out that she has been living on the streets, it was a huge shock to all of us. It turns out that our mom abandoned Tabitha because she thought she would be better with her dad and left. She never knew that her dad passed some time ago. Plus it turns out that the choices that my mom made is back to get her back. Her uncle is planning to fight our mom over the choices she made. The arguing between James and Tabitha started when we got back from a trip to the museum in Angel Grove". Leon said to Lexi.

FLASHBACK

The gang is back at C3 from the trip to the museum in Angel Grove. Prince Alveno looks at them as he notices the books. "I take it that the museum trip went well". Prince Alveno said to them.

Leon turns as he looks at Prince Alveno. "Yeah I never knew that there were so many ranger teams before us. Plus Ryder explained about them. He even gave us these books as well". Leon said to Prince Alveno.

Prince Alveno nods as he looks at them. "I hope all of you will read them. Perhaps there is a ranger or two that you can relate to. Plus I want all of you to head home and get recharged". Prince Alveno said to them.

The gang nods as they look at each other. As Tabitha grabs her stuff, James went up to her. "Tabi where are you going"? James asks Tabitha.

Tabitha turns around as she looks at James. "Where do you think I am going? I am going back to the place where I belong. I belong in the slums". Tabitha said to James.

James frowns as he shakes his head to her. "Tabi, you are our half sister. Your home is with Leon and me. Besides, I want you to be safe with us. You are not safe in the slums". James said to Tabitha.

Tabitha frowns as she glares at James. "It is where I belong James. I have survived in the slums for 4 almost 5 years now. Do you expect me to forget that I worked very hard to survive in the slums"? Tabitha asked James.

James looks at Tabitha as he shakes his head to her. "No, I just want you in a home and being safe for once in your life. You do belong with Leon and me". James said to Tabitha.

Tabitha frowns as she glares at him. "Being safe for once in my life, I am not a damsel in distress. What makes you think I do actually belong with you and Leon besides me being a half sister. Mother dearest never came back for me like she did for you and Leon. I don't belong with either one of you". Tabitha said to James.

James looks at Tabitha as he shakes his head to her. Leon went to her as he is being supportive to her. "You are more than our half sister. You are our teammate and friend. You belong with us through that way. Plus as our teammate and friend, we would want you to be in a home with us". Leon said to Tabitha.

Tabitha looks at them as the argument is not going to be in her favor. "Fine, don't expect me to talk to mother dearest". Tabitha said to Leon.

END FLASHBACK

Leon sighs as he looks at Lexi. "I want Tabitha to have a new start in life by being out from the slums and being homeless. I also want Tabitha to feel that she does belong with James and me because we are family and being related. It just Tabitha feels that we are trying to get rid of the survival skills that she learned on her own by living in the slums and being homeless. She feels that she does not belong with our family because of our mom never coming back for her". Leon said to Lexi.

Lexi looks at Leon as she deeply thinks about it. "She just needs some time to adjust being in a home with you and James. It is a huge transition for her from being homeless to having a home. She needs to be shown what having a family is about. Plus you and James need to explain to her that you both are not going to take her survival skills and experiences from her. It is about having that new chapter in life". Lexi said to Leon.

Leon nods as he looks at Lexi. "I will keep it in mind and talk to James about it. Leon said to Lexi.

As the bus arrives at Aurora Cove High School, the gang gets off from the bus. As they head towards the football field, they see all sorts of events being set up.

"It won't be long until we see Ash and

"It won't be long until we see Ash and the others". James said to them.

Roxy nods in agreement with James. "I agree plus they will be happy to see that you are ok now". Roxy said to Tabitha.

Tabitha shrugs as she is feeling better. However she couldn't stop thinking about being at her newly half brothers home. "Yeah", Tabitha said to them.

Eldon sighs as he looks at Tabitha. "Look Tabi, if it was Roxy in that situation, I would want her to be in a home with us as well". Eldon said to Tabitha.

Tabitha gives a look to Eldon. "It is more to it than that Eldon". Tabitha said to them.

Twyla looks at Eldon as she shakes her head to him. "Maybe you should drop the subject for now". Twyla said to Eldon.

Blake nods as she looks at Eldon. "Yeah, I know don't want to be on the receiving end of someone who is in a bad mood". Blake said to them.

Blaise nods as he looks at them. "Exactly", Blaise said to them. He turns around as he noticed Corrin and Gabby looking out from the window.

"Do you spot them"? Gabby asks Corrin.

Corrin nods as he looks at Gabby. "Yeah the one in orange is very intriguing". Corrin said to Gabby. As everyone is off the bus, they are heading to the football field.

At the football field, the teens are sitting in the stands as Fate Week is about to begin. Verna looks down as she notices Leon and the others arriving. She notices that her necklace is glowing in a gold and silver color. "Looks like the Defender Beast Rangers has two more to their team". Verna said to them.

The teens are surprised by the news. "Where do you see them Verna"? Ash asks Verna.

Verna has her eyes on them. "A male and a female walking with Leon and the others. The guy is in gold and the girl is in silver". Verna said to them.

Aiden looks at them as he turns to Verna. "I wonder how they joined the team. Plus does it feel weird that we don't have a gold and silver ranger on our team though"? Aiden asks them.

The teens look at Aiden as it is an interesting question. "Well yeah plus Zophicles was the one that had the wizard powers of gold and silver, but he ultimately betrayed the other wizards including Jarsidia. As the result of it, the gold and silver powers were taken away from Zophicles and never to be seen again". Harry said to them.

Will nods as he looks at them. "At the same time, it makes me wonder where it ended up at. Plus we still have that mysterious Sabrina to deal with". Will said to them.

Liz nods as she does not see her. "Speaking of Sabrina, she has not been here at school in the last few days. It is like she must have found out that someone is on to her already". Liz said to them.

Kara nods as she agrees with her. "Yeah I agree with that". Kara said to them. She is wondering when the events will get started.

Mari nods as she turns to Verna. "Is something else bothering you Verna"? Mari asks Verna.

Verna looks at Mari as she nods to her. "Yeah it is this vision that I got the other day. It seems like a battle will happen soon. However it involves their gold and silver". Verna said to them.

The teens are stunned by the news of the vision. "Why didn't you tell us about the vision? We could have saw it with you". Daniel said to Verna.

Verna gives a look to Daniel. "I was at home when I got the vision Daniel. Plus you guys were not there either". Verna said to Daniel.

Mel gives a look to her brother. "Let her talk Daniel". Mel said to Daniel.

Daniel nods as he looks at Verna. "Sorry what did you see"? Daniel asks Verna.

Verna looks at Daniel as the others nod as they are encouraging her. "I saw a battle taking place. Three of us are captured. However as the fourth one is getting targeted to be captured, the fourth is protected by a gold and silver ranger. What bothers me is that a mysterious voice. The voice said that 'danger is coming for your teammates, Neo Defender Purple. The Prophecy of the Gang of Four is starting to unfold. They are the ones that holds the fairy powers for the Defender Beast White Ranger". Verna said to them.

The teens are surprised by it. "Hold on though who is the Defender Beast White Ranger"? Kiki asks them.

Verna shrugs as she thinks about it. "I think I know who it is. You and I met her in the search and rescue mission". Verna said to Kiki.

Kiki looks at Verna as she thinks about it. "Oh when your necklace glowed in a white color during the mission, I get it now. It must have been one of the them that was with us". Kiki said to Verna.

The teens looks at them as they are confused and perplexed. "Umm, who are you talking about exactly"? Ash asks them.

Verna looks at them as she nods to them. "One of the girls that was with us during the mission. Her name is Lexi and she was genuinely concerned about Tabitha. She even helped us find her". Verna said to them.

The teens look at each other as this is more than a coincidence. "What ever this is about, this involves them. Plus it does not involve Wes's team. We need to stay on guard". Ash said to them.

"Right", the teens said to them.

As they got up for their events, Corrin and Gabby spots the teens. "See them brother", Gabby said to Corrin.

Corrin nods as he spots them. "Yes, we better keep a close eye on them especially the four targeted ones". Corrin said to Gabby. Gabby nods as she is with Corrin.

As the various events are going on, Lexi looks at Liz, Mel, and Daniel. She has a strange feeling about them. 'They are must be the ones'. Lexi thought to herself.

"Hey there", Liz said to Lexi as she is inviting her over.

Lexi looks at the yellow cladded teenager. "I am Lexi by the way". Lexi said to them.

The three teens look at Lexi. "Hey I am Liz Lewis. That's Daniel Walker and Mel Oliver". Liz said to Lexi.

Lexi nods as she looks at them. Daniel and Mel nod as they say hello. "Are you two twins? I mean you both look alike". Lexi asks Daniel and Mel.

Daniel nods as he looks at Lexi. "Yeah we were separated at birth and got adopted by different families". Daniel said to Lexi.

Mel nods as she looks at Lexi. "We got reunited with each other. We basically build a special bond. We maybe fraternal twins, but we have that twin bond". Mel said to Lexi.

Lexi nods as she looks at them. "I see, and plus do you have any siblings on the team as well Liz"? Lexi asks Liz.

Liz looks at Lexi as she nods to her. "Yeah, it turns out that Will is my half brother. I never knew about it until a couple of weeks ago. It is a huge eye opener to me. I do accept him, and he does accept me as siblings". Liz said to Lexi.

Lexi nods as she thinks about Tabitha. "Was it hard to process the truth"? Lexi asks Liz.

Liz nods as she looks at Lexi. "Some what, it turns out that my dad's brother is Will's and my biological father. My biological father had a lot of martial affairs behind his wife's back. She made sure that he didn't know about Will and me. I hate her for keeping him from the truth". Liz said to Lexi.

Lexi nods as she thinks about it. "Some people can be devious and vindictive". Lexi said to Liz.

All the sudden, Rampigs and Gobots are shows up as they launch an attack. The students from both schools are in a huge panic as they are running away.

Ash frowns as the others rush to him. "We need to get everyone out of here before starting to fight them". Ash said to them.

Leon nods as he looks at Ash. "Right", Leon said to Ash as his team is doing the same thing.

As it takes both teams a few minutes to get the remaining people to a safe place, they rejoin up on the football field to discover both Neo Noir Moonsta and Skulker arriving at the scene. "This shall be fun". Neo Noir Moonsta said to them. "It won't be long until the fairy powers are ours from the four chosen ones". Skulker said to them.

The teens grab their morphors out as they are ready to fight. "Neo Defenders Execute the Power", Ash's team said out loud

"Defender Beasts Rise to Defend", Leon's team said out loud. They morph into ranger form.

As the battle is getting started, Corrin and Gabby are reasonably close by as they are watching the battle. "Should we get involved in the fight"? Gabby asks Corrin.

Corrin turns to Gabby as he shakes his head to her. "Not yet, we are not actually at good terms with them just yet". Corrin said to Gabby.

Gabby sighs as she sees that Neo Noir Moonsta is really getting to them. Plus Skulker is making strong counter attacks on them as well. "Yeah but they are getting overwhelmed with it. Plus Lexi is hidden as well". Gabby said to Corrin.

Corrin sighs as he grabs his morphor out. "If things gets dire, that's when we get in there". Corrin said to Gabby.

Gabby nods as she grabs her silver morphor. "Right", Gabby said to Corrin.

Neo Noir Moonsta and Skulker has an evil smirks on their faces. "Now it is time to take our prizes". Neo Noir Moonsta said to them.

Skulker nods as he has four capture whips ready. "That's right, nothing will be in our way to get them". Skulker said to them.

The rangers frown as this is getting bad. Most of them are really exhausted. "They are really up to something bad Ash. We need to regroup". Will said to Ash.

Ash frowns as this battle is turning towards their favor. "Ok what ever they are planning, it is not very good for us. Guys let's grab our teammates and get out of here". Ash said to them.

As word reaches to Leon and the others, Leon nods as it is good and reasonable thing to do. "Right Ash", Leon said to them.

Skulker frowns as he glares at them. "We are not leaving with our prizes". Skulker said to them.

As he throws the capture whips, three of them reaches and grabs Liz, Daniel, and Mel. As it latches around their waist, the three of them feel a strange sensation as they demorph and passed out.

"Liz", Aiden and Roxy said in unison.

"Mel", Kara, Mari, and Blake said in unison.

"Daniel", Ash, Kiki, and Blaise said in unison.

The rangers spot the fourth capture whip heading towards Kiki. "Kiki look out", Tabitha yells at Kiki.

Kiki turns as she spots the whip heading towards her. All the sudden, a blur of gold and silver rangers gets Kiki out of the way. The gold ranger fires a strange beam at the capture whip as it gets destroyed.

Neo Noir Moonsta frowns as she grabs Liz, Daniel, and Mel. "We will be back power rangers". Neo Noir Moonsta said to them as she and Skulker gets away with three of their teammates.

Kiki is shaken to her core as it is Daniel that gets kidnapped. "Daniel", Kiki said to herself as she has tears in her eyes.

The rangers are stunned as the gold and silver rangers protected Kiki. "Ok who are you guys anyways"? Ash asks them.

The gold and silver rangers look at them. Leon frowns as they showed up and protected Kiki from being captured. "That's Corrin and Gabby, they are not exactly our friends just yet". Leon said to them.

Lexi appears from hiding as she looks at them. "What exactly is going on thought"? Lexi asks them.

The rangers look at each other as they look at Lexi. Aloora, Prince Alveno, and Rory appears to them. "I will explain everything at the Cave". Aloora said to them. The Rangers nod as they teleport to the Cave as Lexi is with them as well.

Meanwhile at a hidden location, Neo Noir Moonsta and Skulker returns with an out cold Liz, Daniel, and Mel. Zophicles and Arustar frowns as they only got three out of four of the targeted rangers. "What happened out there? You were suppose to capture four of them including the orange ranger". Arustar said to them.

Skulker looks at Arustar as it shakes his head. "That gold ranger got in the way and destroyed it. They must have overheard our talk and found out about our plans". Skulker said to them.

Arustar frowns as Zophicles shakes his head to them. "The process of removing the fairy power requires all four of them. No matter, we will get that orange ranger one way or another". Zophicles said to them as a new plan is in the works.

* * *

 _ **Auther's Note: Here we go with the next Chapter. There are more twist and turns coming. Don't forgot to tell me what you think of the story in review. Until next time! Bye.**_

 _ **Next Chapter- Fairy powers and the Gang of four - Part II!**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**I would like to thank LovingGinger30, Fool Arcane Kaiju, Ahkalia, NitroTheKidd88, Author196, UgunsGreka, HiroshitheHawk and WinxPossible for allowing me to use their characters. Thanks for support guys and hope the story will be a great success and you all enjoy it.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter :**_ _ **Fairy powers and the Gang of four - Part III**_ _ **!**_

Back at the hidden location, Liz, Daniel, and Mel are waking up as they find themselves in a cell. Their heads are pounding like they were drugged with something. They are chained up as they are in a place that is not very welcoming. "Guys, any ideas on where we are"? Daniel asks them.

Liz shakes her head as Mel is getting scared. "No, the last thing I remember was being caught in that whip. I passed out after that". Liz said to Daniel.

Mel nods as she looks at Daniel. "Yeah but why did they capture us though"? Mel asks them.

"Perhaps I can tell you that rangers", Arustar said to them as he walk towards them.

Daniel frowns as he glares at Arustar. Plus Zophicles walk towards them. "So you two are behind this hair brained scheme". Daniel said to them.

Zophicles frowns as he glares at Daniel. He presses a button on a remote. A strange psychic wave hits Daniel. Daniel feels a sensation as he screams. "I take it that you regret on saying that". Zophicles said to Daniel.

As the psychic wave stops, Daniel lands on the ground as he is in some pain. "You see the three of you have the fairy power that I desire. However the monsters were suppose to capture four of you, and that fourth one being the orange ranger is the only ranger that did not get captured with you". Arustar said to them.

Daniel opens his eyes as Kiki is being mentioned. "You will stay away from her". Daniel said to them.

Arustar looks at the crimson ranger. "Crimson maybe a different shade of red, but you are just as stubborn and defiant just like any other red ranger". Arustar said to them.

Zophicles frowns as the ranger is able to say anything. "Once the orange ranger is here; that is when the show will begin". Zophicles said to them. He presses the button again.

Daniel frowns as the wave is a bit stronger than before. He feels the stronger psychic wave on him. He screams as he is being effected by it.

As Zophicles and Arustar left the room, Daniel lands on the floor really hard. "Daniel", Liz and Mel said to Daniel.

Daniel has his eyes closed as he is in a lot of pain. "Ash, please keep Kiki safe for me". Daniel said to them as he passed out.

Mel frowns as she looks at Liz. "Liz what are we going to do"? Mel asks Liz. She is getting scared and worried.

Liz shrugs as she does not know exactly. "I do not know Mel. We got to stay calm in this situation. The others will find us and get us out. All I do know that what ever they plan to do to us is anything but good". Liz said to Mel.

Mel nods as she thinks about Kiki. "Is this what Kiki went through as well and that feeling as well"? Mel asks Liz.

Liz nods as she looks at Mel. "Yeah it is that exact feeling". Liz said to Mel as they watch over Daniel.

Back at the Cave, the teens are together as the Neo Defenders Rangers are recovering from the attack. "What is exactly going on? Plus why did you two only protect Kiki from being captured and not the others that gotten caught? Are you two that selective on who to protect"? Ash asks the gold and silver rangers as he is angry.

The Defender Beast Rangers look down as they give at Corrin and Gabby. "You might as well explain yourselves Corrin and Gabby". Leon said to Corrin and Gabby.

Corrin looks at them like he does not want to tell them. "They deserve to know the truth Corrin". Gabby said to Corrin.

Corrin sighs as he looks at them. "Fine, Gabby and I were assigned to find the Descendant of the Fairy Queen. However what we didn't know that the power is in the four rangers from your team. On top of it, Gabby and I were being manipulated by Arustar. We overheard them talking about capturing the four. Plus Zophicles and his evil doctor were there as well. They basically teamed up with Arustar and Skulker. It is something that we should have warned you about. However with our involvement with them, we were not sure if you guys would believe us". Corrin said to them.

The Neo Defenders teens are stunned by it. Verna's eyes are bright orange as they are telling the truth. "He is telling the truth guys". Verna said to them.

Corrin and Gabby are stunned by the unique eye color that Verna has. "How did your eyes change color like that"? Gabby asks Verna.

Verna looks at Gabby as she nods to her. "It is something that I was born with and passed down in my biological family. It is kind of hard to explain though". Verna said to them.

The Neo Defenders Rangers look at them as they are some what convinced about them. "You two look awfully close. Are you two brother and sister"? Aiden asks them.

The Defender Beast Rangers laugh and giggle at the question. Corrin sighs as their origins has been explained to them, but not to the other team. "No we are not brother and sister. You have no idea how many times we got asked that question". Corrin said to them in annoyed tone.

Kiki looks at them as she has a question. "So it is like one of those frequent asked questions that always annoy you no matter where you go in life". Kiki said to them.

Corrin and Gabby sees Kiki walking towards them as she just walked out from the med bay. "Umm yeah where did you came from"? Gabby said to Kiki.

Kiki shrugs as she looks at them. "From the med bay, I always make an entrance that catches people kind of off guard moment". Kiki said to them.

The Defender Beast Rangers are surprises to see her up and about. "That's Kiki for you", Will said to them.

Harry nods as he looks at them. "That's right, she has that effect on people as well". Harry said to them.

Kara nods as she is getting frustrated about this. "Ok, with my partner in crime, Daniel and Mel being missing, is there some other explanation about this"? Kara asks them.

Aloora, Prince Alveno, Rory, and Ryder went up to them. "Yes there is Neo Defender Pink. All of you must know about my Descendant, Alexandra 'Lexi' Matthews. I am the Fairy queen of the fairy realm. I was very close to the Fairy Goddess named Blanche Sun and her daughter Jarsidia. When Blanche Sun passed on in the Fairy Realm, it was the same day that her vessel on Earth named Sylvie Frair Liadon passed away as well. It is Sylvie's legacy of being the vessel of Blanche Sun that passed down to her Descendant. In this case, it is the yellow ranger named Elizabeth Lewis. Jarsidia was living here on Earth when her mother passed on. However when Zophicles attacked her to get her powers, Jarsidia fought back bravely. She nearly lost her life in that battle. The wizards did save her. If Jarsidia's life was lost on that day, her powers would have never gotten reached to her chosen ones, Daniel and young Melissa. However Jarsidia and myself are not the only fairies here on Earth. The third fairy is actually a master Music Fairy from a hidden dimension on Earth named Natasha Amy. She kept the power of the Music Fairy safe. Those that are chosen to become Music Fairies is from their great courage and wisdom that is deep inside of them. Musicola is always well protected and only a select few knows about the location of the hidden dimension. The evil enemies of this Earth and other planets never found that place. Those that earned the power of the music fairy and passed the music fairy test will always have the power with them no matter what. This power got passed down from generation to generation. It is within you Kiki. Elizabeth, Daniel, young Melissa, and Kiki are chosen to carry young Lexi's powers because of their connections to a particular fairy". Aloora said to them.

Verna nods as her eyes are bright orange and rainbow as the fairy is telling them the truth. "That would explain that picture depicting four people passing a power to the girl in the center of it". Verna said to them.

Lexi looks at them as the picture is being shown on the monitors. She recognized the girl in the center of it is her. "That girl is me". Lexi said to them as it dawns on her t

Lexi looks at them as the picture is being shown on the monitors. She recognized the girl in the center of it is her. "That girl is me". Lexi said to them as it dawns on her that she had to bond with others including the four people.

Prince Alveno nods as he looks at them. "I suggest that all of you put aside the differences and train". Prince Alveno said to them. The teens nod as they went to the training hall.

In the training hall, the teens are sparring against a member from the Defender Beast Rangers. Kiki sighs as she is mediating. Lexi went up to her as she joins her. "May I join you. You are the only one that I haven't got to talk to yet". Lexi said to Kiki.

Kiki opens one of her eyes as her special friend does not sense any kind of malice evil within Lexi. "Sure it is not very often that other people reach out to me first. Often times, I am the last one that gets reached. Most people get caught off guard by my outlandish and eccentric outfits and personality". Kiki said to Lexi.

Lexi sits down next to her. "Why do you mediate though? I mean aren't you suppose to be sparring with the others"? Lexi asks Kiki.

Kiki shrugs as she looks at Lexi. "Yes but the others has a sparring partner. I am the one that gets switched out with training. It is just one of those things that happens with an odd number team. At the same time, I mediate to strengthen my mind, my heart, and spirit. Having physical strength is good, but having the mental, emotional strength, and spiritual strength are just as important as well". Kiki said to Lexi.

Lexi nods as she looks at Kiki. "That does make a lot of sense to me Kiki. You definitely see things differently than most people". Lexi said to Kiki.

Kiki looks at Lexi as she has a light smile on her face. "You definitely nailed that right on the head, Lexi. There are a select few people that see it clearly and tell me that. One of those people is missing". Kiki said to Lexi.

Lexi looks at Kiki as she thinks about it. "You must mean Daniel right". Lexi said to Kiki.

Kiki nods as she looks at Lexi. "That's correct, I know he, Liz, and Mel are in a bad place right now. It is like how I was in a bad place for a while". Kiki said to Lexi. She has a solemn expression on her face as she thinks back to her darker times in her life especially when she was tortured twice in a short period of time.

Lexi looks at Kiki as she is supporting her. "We will get them back Kiki". Lexi said to Kiki.

As Kiki nods to Lexi, Verna is getting another vision as she went to her knees. "Verna", the teens said to Verna.

Kiki frowns as she rushes over to Verna. She has her hands on her head as it is a bad vision. Verna grabs her teammates hands. "Guys hold hands now, and that includes your team and Lexi". Verna said to them. Leon and the others shrug as they join in with holding hands. As they hold hands, they are seeing the vision that Verna is getting.

Vision

At a rock quarry, Neo Noir Moonsta and Skulker are ready as Liz, Daniel, and Mel are trapped in a strange machine similar to the one Kiki was in. The machine is building up power to use on them. "Those rangers are about to fall into our trap". Neo Noir Moonsta said to them. "Agreed, plus the Rampigs and Gobots are in place as well". Skulker said to them. Arustar and Zophicles are waiting in the wings for the battle to begin.

End Vision

Verna opens her eyes as she does not get a headache from it. "Is there a rock quarry around"? Verna asks Rory and Melissa.

Rory and Melissa look at each other as they went to the computer. "As of matter of fact, there is a rock quarry just out side of Aurora Cove. It looks like it is abandoned for quite sometime now". Melissa said to them.

Rory looks at the monitors as there is a lock on Liz's, Daniel's, and Mel's morphors close by to that location. "According to this, their morphors are emitting a signal from that location. Plus there is evil signatures coming from a different part of the rock quarry. I am getting a bad feeling that they are setting a trap for all of you". Rory said to them.

Lexi frowns as she has a thought. "What if we turn the trap on them"? Lexi asks them.

Everyone looks at Lexi as it is a brilliant idea. "What do you have in mind Lexi"? Leon asks Lexi.

Lexi has a smirk on her face as she looks at them. "Listen closely everyone", Lexi said to them as she has an idea. The teens huddles up together as Lexi tells them the plan.

Back at the hidden location at the rock quarry, Zophicles and Arustar are setting the machine in place as Liz, Daniel, and Mel are inside of it. Neo Noir Moonsta and Skulker are watching it. "It will not be long until the Rangers falls for our trap". Zophicles said to them. "That's right, that's when we will destroy them all and gain the fairy powers". Arustar said to them as they laugh evilly.

* * *

 _ **Auther's Note: Here we go with the next Chapter. There are more twist and turns coming. Don't forgot to tell me what you think of the story in review. Until next time! Bye.**_

 _ **Next Chapter- Fairy powers and the Gang of four - Part IV!**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**I would like to thank LovingGinger30, Fool Arcane Kaiju, Ahkalia, NitroTheKidd88, Author196, UgunsGreka, HiroshitheHawk and WinxPossible for allowing me to use their characters. Thanks for support guys and hope the story will be a great success and you all enjoy it.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter :**_ _ **Fairy powers and the Gang of four - Part III**_ _ **!**_

At one part of the abandoned rock quarry, the teens notice Rampigs and Gobots surrounding a box that has the morphors belong to Liz, Daniel, and Mel. "I suspected this as much. They are hoping for us to expect that our friends are there". Ash said to them.

Leon nods as he looks at the box. "Plus there morphors are there. We need to lure them away so we can grab the morphors and bounce to the other location". Leon said to them.

Aiden looks at them as they are putting the plan in motion. "Right, it is time to distract them". Aiden said to them.  
The teens nod as they get to work.

As they throw various rocks to at Rampigs and Gobots, it gets their attention that someone is close by. As it lures the idiotic foot soldiers away, Tabitha jumps in as she grabs the morphors. She quickly runs back to the others. "Got them", Tabitha said to them.

The teens nod as they look at the morphors. "Let's get the others out of their hell hole". James said to them. They teleport to the other location. The foot soldiers return to find the morphors gone.

At the other location, Neo Noir Moonsta and Skulker are powering up the machine. "Those rangers should be finding themselves fighting the Rampigs and Gobots". Neo Noir Moonsta said to Skulker.

Skulker nods as it is waiting for the rangers to be screaming in pain. "Yes plus our masters are waiting for the show to start". Skulker said to Neo Noir Moonsta.

In the machine, Liz, Daniel, and Mel are stuck as they are restrained together. They notice strange beams firing a dark, yellow, crimson, and navy beams at them. As they are feeling a sensation throughout their bodies, Liz, Daniel, and Mel are beginning to be in pain.

Daniel frowns as he sees Liz and Mel cringing and wincing from the beams. He is also cringing from the beams. 'Ash, Kiki, I need you guys. I do not know how much longer that the girls and I can take it before we scream our heads off'. Daniel thought to himself as he is in pain along with Liz and Mel.

Outside of the machine, Skulker and Neo Noir Moonsta are waiting for the machine to weaken them to take the power. All the sudden, they get hit by some star power. "What is this"? Neo Noir Moonsta asks them. "I don't know". Skulker said to them.

"Looking for us", Rory and Melissa said in unison as they are in ranger form as the teens from both ranger teams are standing by them.

"That's impossible, you should have been where we placed those morphors". Skulker said to them.

"By the way, if you want to set a trap, you might want to do it where it is less obvious". Verna said to them. The teens are holding their morphors out.

"Neo Defenders Execute the Power", Ash and his team said in unison.

"Defender Beast Rise to Defend", Leon and the others said in unison.

Neo Noir Moonsta frowns as they don't have the foot soldiers to send out on them here. "You will regret not falling into our trap". Neo Noir Moonsta said to them.

"That's right", Skulker said to them.

As the two of them charges in, Neo Noir Moonsta is going on Leon's team while Skulker is going at Ash's team along. Melissa is in group one with Leon's team while Rory is in group two Ash's group.

In group 1, Neo Noir Moonsta is charging in with her dark fairy powers on them. "There powers will be better served than the Descendant of the Fairy Queen". Neo Noir Moonsta said to them as she fires her fairy powers.

The active rangers barely dodge it. Melissa turns the dial on her Star Sword to Elemental Saints Mode. She changes into Star Descendants Elemental Saints mode. "Better served my foot, Star Sword Pink Saint Star". Melissa said as she draws the pink. She fires it at Neo Noir Moonsta.

Neo Noir Moonsta gets hit as it pushes her back some. "Woah is that what your secondary mode looks like"? Roxy asks Melissa.

Melissa shakes her head to Roxy. "Actually it is one of five of these forms that my team had". Melissa said to them.

The Defender Beast Rangers nod as there is more to the veteran Star Descendants than meets the eye. They turn as they see Rory also in a different form as he fires a crystal Star with musical notes in the center of it. It is aimed at Skulker. Skulker gets sent back some.

"Did you say one of five forms wow". Eldon said to Melissa.

Melissa nods as she slashes at Neo Noir Moonsta. "That's right", Melissa said to them.

As the fight is continuing on, Neo Noir Moonsta and Skulker sees the fourth chosen one as she is protecting Lexi. Plus the Corrin and Gabby are with the others as they are fighting the monsters.

"That orange and white rangers will be first go fall to our power". Neo Noir Moonsta and Skulker said out loud as they combined their powers.

As dark beams are fired, it is combining into one massive attack. Leon, James, and Tabitha sees this as they rush over to them. "THEY SHALL NOT FALL INTO YOUR HANDS". Leon, James, and Tabitha said in unison as their aura protects them.

The rangers are stunned by this as Kiki and Lexi are protected. "Woah that is awesome". Harry said to them.

"Yeah plus if it made contact, they would have been in huge trouble". Will said to them.

The rangers frowns as they are getting fired up. "They are not the only ones with a special power". Kara said to them.

"That's right, you are in for it now". Mari said to them.

Ash and the others are transforming into their Wizard forms as they are ready to fight back. "Ok that is different". Blaise said to them. "I have to agree". Blake said to them.

As the fight is taking a different turn, both ranger teams are fighting Neo Noir Moonsta and Skulker with more cohesion between the teams. Verna uses this opportunity to rush over to the machine as she shuts it off.

In the machine, Daniel, Liz, and Mel see that the machine is turned off. Their manacles are released as they see a purple ranger releasing them. "It is ok guys. I come with bearing morphors". Verna said to them.

Liz, Daniel, and Mel are surprised to see Verna. "Thanks Verna", they said to Verna. As they got out of the machcine, they run towards the others.

Neo Noir Moonsta turns as she notices that the captive rangers are freed. "WHAT, OUR CAPTIVE RANGERS ARE FREED". Neo Noir Moonsta yells at them.

Skulker frowns as it sees it as well. "YOU SHALL REGRET THAT PURPLE RANGER". Skulker said to them.

The rangers are happy as Liz, Daniel, and Mel are with Kiki and Lexi. "Way to go Verna", Ash said to them.

"Yeah she must have took advantage of the distraction to get to her teammates and got them out of there". Leon said to them.

Corrin realizes that it is time. "Guys we need to give Lexi and the four rangers cover for them to do what needs to be done". Corrin said to them.

"That's right, you got to trust us on this". Gabby said to them.

Ash and Leon look at each other as it is something that needs to happen. "Let's do what he says guys". Leon said to them.

"That's right and judging by those two, they are really agitated at them". Ash said to them.

As the rangers see their point, they are covering for Lexi, Liz, Daniel, Mel, and Kiki as they are fighting back against the two monsters.

Lexi looks at them as this needs to happen. "Ok gather around me and put your hand on my Beast Fairy stone and close your eyes". Lexi said to them.

Liz, Daniel, Mel, and Kiki nod asthey put their hand on the white stone. "From our connections to the fairies from the Realm and dimension, may the power of ice and light pass to the fairy Descendant. May the white beast stone be blessed by its power by the Gang of Four". Liz said to them.

Liz, Daniel, Mel, and Kiki closes their eyes. "From our connections to the fairies from the Realm and dimension, may the power of ice and light pass to the fairy Descendant. May the white beast stone be blessed by its power by the Gang of Four". Liz, Daniel, Mel, and Kiki said in unison.

The four powers swirls around Lexi and the white beast stone as she finally has her powers. She has a white device similar to the morphor that Leon and the others has and was glowing with eye-blinding light and The two fiends were send flying to the ground by some unseen force. "Defender beast, rise to defend" words automatically skipped Lexi's mouth.  
Morphing sequence-  
Projected in her mind, Lexi was standing on a mountain covered in snow, that was itself surrounded by some ice covered mountains and bright sunlight above her head.  
Suddenly a melodious note started to play in the background and Lexi started to levitate. Two orbs formed from the ice and two from the sunlight and fused togather and took the form of two fairies that flew towards Lexi

As they approached, they began surrounding her and shimmering snowballs were being emitted by the fairies that were covering Lexi , then swimming in opposite directions. When the snow broke away, Lexi's suit was formed.

The suit was gray- though a long sleeveless White robe covered her upper body, and beneath it was a breastplate. White gloves adorned her hands, as well as white armbands along with white boots- all with a golden trim. A golden belt lied on her waist, and within it lied the Beast Stone of the Fairy. The symbol of a Fairy with bow and arrow lied proud on her breastplate.

At last, the two fairies joined up and dashed towards her head, forming her helmet, themed after the very creatures along with a little detail of crown formed on her head.

"Fairy Defender- White Ranger!"  
Morphing sequence end-  
As the glow faded and everyone opened their eyes, Lexi is glowing in a white aura. Everyone was amazed by the morph specially because even in the normal form Lexi's suit was some different from the rest of the team.  
"Wow that is amazing" Roxy said in amazement.  
"Yeah it is truely wonderful" said Mari.  
"Even though the suit is of defender beast team but it is a bit different" added Will.  
"Yeah much of an addition of Breastplate and armbands." Blake said.

As much as the rangers of both the teams were pleased to see a new ranger being added in the defender beast team and in ranger community, Neo Noir Moonsta and Skulker were that much angry. They frowns as they saw Lexi in her ranger form. "NO THAT POWER IS FOR OUR MASTERS." they said in unison, "You will pay for what you did". They fire a very powerful combined beams at them, it hits most of the rangers as they land on the ground.

Verna frowns as she notices that Kiki, Mel, Daniel, and Liz are really weak. "You tried to steal what's belong to them. Your kind of evil shall not win ever". Verna said to them as a fever pitch is reached.

The rangers are stunned as they are not expecting this. "Umm any ideas what's going on with Verna"? James asks them. "No clue", Tabitha said to them.

Verna is glowing in a purple color as a purple aura is covering her entire body. It is hard and difficult to tell what kind of transformation she has as she is in her pose.

Neo Noir Moonsta and Skulker Fire their beams at Verna and Lexi. Lexi and Verna cuts the power beams in half like it is nothing. They return fire at them. A white and purple energy beams is released as it is combined into one special beam.

Neo Noir Moonsta and Skulker gets hit directly as they land on the ground. As the two gets up, Zophicles and Arustar shows up at the scene. "This is not over rangers. Not by a long shot". Arustar said to them.

"That's right, i shall be back". Zophicles said to them as they respectively have their monster and teleport away.

The rangers went up to Verna and Lexi as they battle is over. Verna instantly demorph and passed out. Harry catches her in time before landing to the ground. "Ok that's really awesome that they sent them packing". Mari said to them.

Leon nods his teammates are supporting Liz, Mel, Daniel, and Kiki as they are really weak and exhausted. "I agree, and plus we should head back to the Cave". Leon said to them. The rangers nod as they teleport back to the Cave.

Back at the Cave, the rangers are in the med bay as they are getting rest. "I don't know about you guys but we really should party because they got their teammates back and we gained a new teammate". Roxy said to them.

Leon shrugs as he looks at them. "Maybe when they are coming around guys". Leon said to them. The group nods as they plan to do just that.

Back at the Evil Castle, Lyric sees how Zophicles is on a warpath. He is arguing with Arustar about the failed plan. "I am surrounded by idiots. Those rangers distracted an army of out foot soldiers, and they got our prisoners out. Plus the plan is a big failure". Zophicles said to Arustar.

Arustar frowns as he knew that he is in for it. "Those rangers will pay for ruining our plan". Arustar said to Zophicles.

Zophicles frowns as he looks at Arustar . "I want you to leave this place and never to return". Zophicles said to Arustar.

Arustar is stunned as Zophicles is kicking him out. "Of course Zophicles, purple ranger on that team is just as a treat just like the orange ranger". Arustar said to Zophicles as he and Skulker leaves the Evil Castle.

As Zophicles leaves the room, he is wondering what Arustar meant. Lyric overhears the entire conversation. She went to Xolicernic's lab. "Master Wizard Xolicernic, it seems that Zophicles's plan with Arustar completely failed.

Xolicernic looks at Lyric as he nods to her. "I suspected that the plan would end up as a failure. Did you catch anything important"? Xolicernic asks Lyric.

Lyric nods as she looks at Xolicernic. "Yes that Arustar said that the purple ranger is just as a threat just like the orange ranger". Lyric said to Xolicernic.

Xolicernic looks at Lyric as hehas an evil grin on his face. "How interesting of him to say that. I will have to look at the battle footage to see why Arustar said that". Xolicernic said to Lyric as his plans are being put together.

* * *

 _ **Auther's Note: Here we go with the next Chapter. There are more twist and turns coming. Don't forgot to tell me what you think of the story in review. Until next time! Bye.**_

 _ **Next Chapter-**_ The Aftermath from the Fairy powers and the Gang of Four!


	36. Chapter 36

_**I would like to thank LovingGinger30, Fool Arcane Kaiju, Ahkalia, NitroTheKidd88, Author196, UgunsGreka, HiroshitheHawk and WinxPossible for allowing me to use their characters. Thanks for support guys and hope the story will be a great success and you all enjoy it.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter :**_ The Aftermath from the Fairy powers and the Gang of Four _ **!**_

At the Cave, a party is going on as both teams are happy and relieved that Liz, Daniel, and Mel are out of that machine. "So Verna what was that transformation that you did in that battle? It looked like it was still incomplete"? Blake asks Verna.

Verna looks at Blake as she shrugs to her. "It is a special form that I have to work on. I guess that things got intense that I went into that form". Verna said to Blake.

Blake nods as she looks at Verna. Blaise looks at them as he nods to them. "Yeah but those wizard forms looks cool as well. Do you guys think that it is incomplete as well"? Blaise asks them.

The Neo Defender teens looks at Blaise as it is question. "Well, after we transform into it for the first time, we passed out. Plus we did feel weak after that fight. Maybe it is incomplete, but we don't know why that is". Ash said to them.

Leon nods as he can say that. "That is true, plus if I have to guess is that you guys are getting closer to your final showdown against Zophicles". Leon said to them.

Ash and the others are stunned as it is something that they have not given much thought about. "I do not know about that Leon. Although it is something to consider. I think we still have a lot of work ahead of us before even considering the final battle". Aiden said to them.

Will nods as he agrees with Aiden. "I am with Aiden on this one. We still have Xolicernic to deal with before even thinking about the final battle. Plus there is that mystery about Sabrina to figure out and who her true self is first". Will said to them.

James looks at them as that name Xolicernic is making his blood boil. "We hate that guy as much as you guys do. He is the one that harmed Tabi". James said to them. Tabitha shivers as that name is mentioned.

Harry looks at them as he shakes his head. "That fiend has done a lot more than you guys know about. He has harmed so many teams over the years that he is one of those super villains that just keeps on coming back". Harry said to them.

Tabitha looks at them as she wants to help to destroy him once and for all. "Maybe you guys will find the answers to destroy that heinous fiend". Tabitha said to them.

Kara nods as she notices Liz, Daniel, Mel, and Kiki returning to the room. "I got the feeling that it will be a multiple team event to get rid of that guy forever". Kara said to them.

Roxy nods as she thinks about it. "I have to agree with Kara guys. Xolicernic did harm our team. It makes me wonder how many teams will be involved though". Roxy said to them.

Eldon nods as he looks at them. "Yeah I guess we do have a lot more to learn about that guy than we realize". Eldon said to them.

Liz nods as she looks at them. "I thought this is a party not a ranger meeting and discussing a bitter topic". Liz said to them.

Blaise nods as the music is playing. "Yeah we should get back to it". Blaise said to them.

As the teens are getting back to the party, Ash and Leon went towards Corrin and Gabby. "I have to thank you guys for the idea you made in the battle. If it's wasn't for you guys, that battle would have turned out differently". Leon said to them.

Ash nods in agreement with Leon. "Leon is right. Plus we have not gotten a gold and silver rangers to our team yet, but you guys shown that having a gold and silver ranger is a great thing to have". Ash said to Corrin and Gabby.

Corrin nods as he looks at Ash and Leon. "Your welcome", Corrin said to Ash and Leon.

Gabby nods as she notices Lexi in the mix of things. "Yeah maybe now we can join you guys since Lexi has her powers". Gabby to Leon.

Leon nods as he looks at them. "Yeah you guys will have to get to know the others". Leon said to them.

Ash nods as he sees that Leon is getting more confident with his leadership. "It is all about teamwork otherwise you guys will be toast". Ash said to them.

Corrin nods as he has a lot to do with the others. 'Maybe this team work thing just make work after all'. Corrin thought to himself as the party continues.

Meanwhile, at Zordon's Hill Cemetery, the ranger ghosts are coming out from their resting places. "Have you always wondered who your ranger descendant is"? A red ranger ghost asks a group of them.

A black ranger ghost looks at the female red ranger ghost. "Yeah although it would be nice to see the descendants of the original Underdog Triad Leaders coming together to defeat a heinous villain like I did with Daphne and Zoe". A male black ranger said to them.

A gold and silver ranger ghosts nod as they look at them. "My sister and I have the same feelings as well". The gold ranger ghost said to them.

The silver ranger ghost nods as she looks at them. "It seems that they are almost there with discovering who they really are". The silver ranger ghost said to them.

"I have to agree with them guys. Plus they need to know how to destroy Xolicernic once and for all. The ghost of Christopher Askew is still around. I can not imagine being barred from entering the spirit realm for so long". A blue ranger ghost said to them.

The green ranger ghost nods as he looks at them. "He has an important job to do guys". The green ranger ghost said to them.

Another ranger ghost nods as they joined by a few more ranger ghosts. "They are all correct guys. The Heroes of Legends team and the Defender Beast Rangers needs to know about it. It is time that Xolicernic is put down forever". A ranger ghost said to them. The small group of ranger ghosts nod to each other they take off for Aurora Cove.

Meanwhile, in the fairy realm, a young fairy is working on a test as she is flying through the obstacle course. She fires her powers as it eliminates the targets. This fairy has a gold and silver outfit as she is flying gracefully. As she finishes up the test, the young fairy lands on her feet. She has wavy raspberry pink hair with crystal pink eyes. She appears to be a teenager.

"Well done Yoliedia, you are making great progress with your powers. You pass the test". An instructor said to the young fairy named Yoliedia.

Yoliedia nods as she looks at her instructor. "Thank you so much, it took me a lot of practice on that obstacle course". Yoliedia said to the instructor.

The Headmistress of the school flies over to them. "Yoliedia, you need to come to my office right away". The headmistress said to Yoliedia.

Yoliedia is confused as she is the one never to get into trouble. She went with the Headmistress as other students are laughing at her. The instructor glares at them. "Next person that laughs about this is getting a weeks worth of detentions". The instructor said to the class as they shut up about it.

In the Headmistress's Office, Yoliedia is very nervous about it. She has never been called to the office like this before. The Headmistress looks at Yoliedia. "You are not in trouble my dear. You are going to the human realm very soon". The Headmistress said to Yoliedia.

Yoliedia is confused by the news. "Me, I don't understand. Is there others more qualified for it than me? I am considered lucky to even have fairy powers at all. Plus I am considered really really lucky that you even accept me into the school". Yoliedia asks the Headmistress.

Headmistress nods as she is aware of her past and bad upbringing by her so called parents. The abuse that the young student is more than anyone should ever go through. "Your fairy powers are truly yours Yoliedia. You do truly belong here. It is the special power to remove evil power that is needed in the human realm". The Headmistress said to Yoliedia.

Yoliedia is perplexed about it as she looks at the Headmistress. "Why is that needed in the human realm though"? Yoliedia asks the headmistress.

The Headmistress sighs as she looks at Yoliedia. "The special power that you have was a power that was once take

The Headmistress sighs as she looks at Yoliedia. "The special power that you have was a power that was once taken away from the evil being that betrayed the Wizards and Fairies from this realm. Since it has been reborn and chosen you, we had no choice but rescue you when you were only 7 years old. Since then, you have grown into a confident young fairy just like your true biological mother and father would wanted you to be". The Headmistress said to Yoliedia.

Yoliedia looks at the Headmistress as she realizes the truth. "My parents are not my real parents are they". Yoliedia said to the Headmistress.

The Headmistress nods as she looks at Yoliedia. "No they are not your real parents. Your real parents are in the human realm. Your biological father is a wizard, but your mother is a fairy but she is in spirit form. Take this with you, it will show you who your chosen ones are. Plus it also contains a prophecy about an important battle that will determine the fate of the human realm and our realm as well. You already passed the rest of your classes here. . The Headmistress said to Yoliedia.

Yoliedia is stunned by the news as her suitcase is in the room. "I understand what you are telling me. I never thought I would ever get to leave the school let alone leave the realm". Yoliedia said to the Headmistress.

As they say their final goodbyes, Yoliedia walks through a portal with her things. She finds herself in Aurora Cove. She notices a house as she has a positive feeling about one person in the house. 'She must be one of those he chosen ones. Plus I wonder who the other two are'. Yoliedia thought to herself as she reads the prophecy.

'As powers that once in the traitor's hands are gone forever

The gold and silver powers are reborn once more and chosen in the child of Jarsidia and Cyrus.

As the traitor comes back to haunt the human realm once more

His powers has touched by other evil beings to rise with him to conquer the Human realm.

As the time comes near to destroy the evil ones

The power to remove the evil power forever lies with the family tree of the Chosen One of Remius.

Ravaged by circumstances from both sides, they are lost as they never discovered the truth

As the truth of their relations is revealed, the gold and silver powers also blesses them as well.

The gold power is within the Archer Hero who is also a special guardian

The silver power is within the mermaid who is a special member of the Royal Trio

As the two chosen ones unite with the Chosen One of Remius

Their family tree line will soon be healed and brought back together once more.

As the time comes to fight the evil ones with the traitor's powers, the two chosen ones will be called upon to remove the evil power from them  
Starting with the evil one that has escaped from being dead.

As the final battle approaches, the ultimate seal of the main evil one lies with the Star Descendants and the Neo Defenders together.

Yoliedia sighs as it is a prophecy that needs to be shared. 'I might as well find the Chosen One of Remius first then'. Yolidea thought to herself as she has no doubt in her mind that the Chosen One of Remius is in there.

* * *

 _ **Auther's Note: Here we go with the next Chapter. There are more twist and turns coming. Don't forgot to tell me what you think of the story in review. Until next time! Bye.**_

 _ **Next Chapter- TBA**_!


	37. Chapter 37

_**I would like to thank LovingGinger30, Fool Arcane Kaiju, Ahkalia, NitroTheKidd88, Author196, UgunsGreka, HiroshitheHawk and WinxPossible for allowing me to use their characters. Thanks for support guys and hope the story will be a great success and you all enjoy it.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter :** **Complexities getting complex!**_

The rangers had just returned after the massive incident of their journey as rangers from Aurora Cove, the City of Neo defender rangers, as the Annual Fate Week of Aurora Cove high came to end on the very day they rescued the three Neo defender rangers and Lexi got her powers and with it the rangers got the Gold, Silver and White ranger on their team.

It was night when their bus reached the city of Majestic Hills and it was decided that they all will meet at the C3 the next morning as there will be a holiday next day.

At the C3, the same night, Prince Alveno was all awake and was looking at the night sky as if he was in deep thoughts.

"What is it that worries you, Prince?" a voice is heard by Prince Alveno as he turned to see Martin standing there right behind him.

"It's nothing Martin. Just couldnot get a sleep tonight" Prince Alveno sighed.

"Prince Alveno, You remember when we were kids, before my family left to come here to this planet earth because of my father's appointment to take care of the matters of earth, we were best of friends or rather say I and my brother were only but the closest friend you had." Martin said to him while approaching the window Prince was standing by and looked at the sky as Prince Alveno looked at him, "whenever my brother used to ask you about why you look at the stars you used to said that they help you to calm down and seek the path you are looking for. I know you more than anyone here and more than most of the people and what I know more is about your habits. Your habit of looking for the solutions in the sky when you are too much trapped with things or feel down. So now tell me what is that you are trapped in?"

"Martin!" Prince Alveno realizing that he should share his worries with Martin, replied, "What worry me are this team and my role as the mentor and more importantly the threat of Zuthora and the devils that has risen recently."

"Say it clearly Prince, I didn't get what you want to say?" replied Martin as he is a bit confused.

"Martin! There is too much going on with the team right now" Prince Alveno walked towards the main computer screen that displayed some fight scene of the rangers with different monsters, "…and all this is not good."

"You see everyone do had improved a lot not just as a ranger but also as individual too and they now understand each other better but still there are so much about each of them that they are hiding or have been hidden from them too and I wonder how could I be of help to them."

"Prince, they had developed so much in this short time and still are developing" Martin tried to convince Prince Alveno, "afterall they had just started their journey, they are way far from their destiny and you know it."

"Martin, you are not seeing what I am seeing," Prince Alveno replied, "they do have evolved a lot from the past, yet they had formed more complex of path of their journey. Look at the team. Eldon is still more conscious about her sister and thinks of her mostly that may be a danger for others. Looking at Roxy, Blake and Twyla, it may seem as if life is too smooth for them but they are too in closet and hence I have no idea of how bad can this will affect the team if remained the same. Blaise is a good aid to the team but his recent clashes with James and his furious nature will have adverse effect on others. Tabitha's recent realization of her mother and the hate that she is developing for James and Leon because of her anger towards her mother is also not good. Leon is also not using his full potential and seems to be struck with too much he is dealing with. Addition of Lexi, Corrin and Gabby is rather good as they are good fighters but still they are new and with Corrin and Gabby working with Arustar in past will make it a bit harder for others to trust them. Talking about next the royal trio's existence is still unexplained and what add to the problem is that the chaotic spirits are taking over way earlier than expected and the rangers are still not potential enough to deal with them."

"I understand your worries but have faith on them Prince" Martin tried to confine him; "They will overcome every hurdle."

"Martin, I also have a confession." Prince Alveno turned towards his acquaintance, "I don't know why but James, Leon and Tabitha looks familiar to me from the very starting. As if they are … they are… somehow connected to me. Also the boys reminds me of Marco. Not only this but Corrin too looks familiar. I wonder how he and Gabby get the gold and silver beast stones. I mean they were lost in the final battle and cursed to have evil counterparts."

"Prince, I too have this feeling that the boys reminds me of my late brother Marco." replied Martin, "as for your other question, we will have our answers tomorrow."

Meanwhile, at the Zuthora Headquarter, Skulker and Arustar returned.

"Welcome, you two" said a familiar voice as they turned to see Eliastro standing behind them and just then Sam and Silvia grabbed Arustar and Trakken and Naiaden grabbed Skulker.

"What is this?" Arustar shouted.

"A welcome arranged for you two on directions of King Zuthora." Replied Sam and Silvia in their signature completing each other's sentence way.

"Leave me otherwise…" cried Skulker.

"Calm down you dead Skelton" said Trakken.

"Your fate is waiting for you to be announced once you are presented before Master Zuthora" Naiaden smilled a bit as they were taking the two towards the main ops.

In the main ops, Zuthora was sitting as he was seemed to be red in anger.

"How dare two to betray me?" He shouted as soon as the two convicts were brought in the room, "You, without my permission first went into the past and brought that ranger mentor to future and then team up with that Monster Wizard and all this without my permission. You will pay for me."

"Master! Please forgave me" Arustar lay down in Zuthora's feet. "I will not do that again at any cost. Please don't harm them."

"They will pay for your deeds Arustar that too to teach you a lesson" Zuthora kicked Arustar to side, "As for you Skulker, you will be in prison until I don't order you to bring back and will face my wrath there."

The two were taken to the prison cells and the left were only Eliastro and Zuthora left.

"Eliastro start preparing that machine we will need it soon" ordered Zuthora, "Also send plan monsters to deal with those rangers."

Next day, Corrin and Gabby were heading towards the C3.

"Finally we are the part of the team " smiled Gabby.

"Hmm"

"What is it? Corrin , Aren't you happy about it?" Gabby had a questioning look, "Afterall the motive was to meet prince."

"It's nothing Gabby" Corrin tried to drop the issue and entered the C3, "we are here lets go."

As the two entered the C3, they saw other rangers and mentor already there.

After greeting each other, they took their seats at the centre table.

"Before we start with the practice, I wanted to ask you two that how you got your beast stones?" Prince Alveno questioned Corrin and Gabby.

"Actually it was…"

"It was Arustar…" Gabby was interrupted by Corrin that took her off-guard and an expression of confusion formed on her face as Corrin continued, "It was he who gave us the stones. I was a tribal and Gabby used to live in Briarwood. One day he brought me to the town and give me the two stones and asked me to find the holder of other stone. He misloaded information in my mind that he is at side of good. Then I find Gabby and we ended up being the rangers. It was after he asked us to move to Majestic Hills."

"You are tribal…" Blake had a questionable look on her face.

"Yeah but why the confusion" Corrin replied.

"Oh it's actually because you didn't look like as if you were brought up in a tribe" Roxy answered.

"By your etiquettes you seems to be brought up in a high class family" Twyla added.

"Thanks"

After the practise Gabby and Corrin were returning to their resident.

"Corrin! What the heck you want?" shouted Gabby as if the volcano of anger erupted out. "Why you lied to them?"

"Gabby! Drop it." Corrin replied, "I didn't want to talk about it."

"Corrin we had already done a lot damage to their trusts. We can't afford to damage it more" Gabby replied.

"It will be nothing like that." Corrin sighed.

"Corrin! Give me a reasonable justification of your actions and a good reason why I should not go and tell them about your lie" Gabby threatened him.

"I know you can't stand lies Gabby but trust me on this." Corrin requested, "I will myself tell them the truth. You know how much I am dying to talk to Prince Alveno. If I am holding back that then there is a reason."

"If you say so but count me out of it this time" Gabby said as she left Corrin standing alone.

Little do they know that Blake was following them and had overheard their conversation.

"I knew it. Those months do have helped me. I knew it that Corrin is keeping something from us. I ow have to dig it deeper." She said to herself as she left.

Meanwhile, Leon was working on his computer ad it looked as if he is searching for someone.

James entered the room and dropped his body into his bed, "Don't say that you had again started searching for him."

"James, don't know why but I had this feeling he is alive somewhere" Leon replied.

"We know nothing about him, Leon. Then how will you look for him?" James questioned.

"I don't know James. All I know is that He is out there and I will find him." Leon seemed too determined.

"Okay then, Count me in too" James replied, "but for now you should head to your grandpa's house. He want you to spend today night at their place."

"James! He is grandpa to all three of us" Leon sighed, "I don't get it why you hate mom and him so much"

"Yeah! Yeah! Okay! okay!" James kind of ignored.

"James!" Leon eyed James with a more serious tone.

"Look brother!" James stood up, "we had conversed over this topic many a times and I don't want to have the same arguments again. Now excuse me I have to go and check on Tabitha."

"James…" Leon frowned as James left the room shutting the door beside him.

At Zahavyin resident, Twyla was at the door steps as she presses the doorbell. The door opened and a woman in her late thirties emerged from the door with a too sweet smile on her face.

"Oh look who is here. Twyla Princess." said the woman sarcastically, "You are way early Princess. I had asked you to return by 6:30 and you are at 6:45. Not good."

"Mo.. mom I had a work to do that took a bit longer. I.. I.. pro.. Promise This will not happen again"

"Oh don't worry Dear, I will make sure you do the same" said the woman as her expression changed to a bit angry.

At night, At Dunt resident, Eldon and Roxy were sleeping while their parents were sitting outside.

"Jim, I think the time is coming" said the woman in her mid-fifties.

"Tina, they are just kids. I know Eldon and Roxy are destined to do this but…" said the Jim but was interrupted by Tina.

"Jim, me and my brother were told about this when we were of same age. It is a family tradition rather say responsibility given to my family" Tina replied.

"I don't care" shouted Jim.

"Jim this is their destiny. You will not be able to keep them away from it. The fate will show them the way" Tina tried to convince her husband.

"If it so then let fate do the work" Jim replied and left inside the home.

Meanwhile James was on his bed when a message popped up on the screen.

"Open the window please!"

James checked the number. It was from… it was from Blaise. James rushed to the window and opened it and saw Blaise climbing to the window by the help of a ladder.

"What the hell…" were the words that escaped his mouth before Blaise came up and kissed on his lips.

"Look I am sorry James for what I did earlier. I was a stupid back then. I was afraid of being a homosexual. But now I realize I love you. I love you soo much and I realized that all this is nothing wrong." Blaise said as he again kissed James on his lips but James pushed him back.

"Blaise Hawking ! I am not a toy." James replied listening to which Blaise was shocked, "First you punched me, then you tried soo much to make me forget about what happened between us and now when I am about to over it, you suddenly realize you love me… Get out from here right now."

"James that was my fault and I am accepting it. Isn't it enough." Blaise replied controlling the anger building inside him.

"No it isn't." James kind of shouted, "I am not a toy you s*** head, I have emotions, a trust that you had broken. Broken to the core. Now get the hell out of here."

"I don't get it why you want to make that much big issue out of it. And if you are not understanding then F*** you! I am leaving" Blaise shouted back and left from the way he came.

Blaise climbed down the ladder and before leaving looked at the window. Unseen to them there were tears in both of their eyes and unknown to them, Tabitha had watched and heard everything.

At the same time Lexi was lying on her bed fully awake. It looked as if the sleep had left her eyes.

"Looks like you are way too happy after joining the team." said Aloora as her spirit formed out of air.

"Yeah! I always had wondered about them being in a problem and in hurry when I met them now I realize that they were the rangers." Lexi answered.

"Lexi, You had gained your powers as a ranger but remember you still have a long journey ahead and there are three power sources and four people that you will need to defeat that monster of evil Zuthora. Find them. They are hidden around you." Aloora guided her.

"But how will I do that?" questioned Lexi.

"Look into the old prophecies and history of Gordola. Your answers lie hidden in them. But remember, this search is yours to do only." Aloora told and warned her before dissolving into thin air.

At the Zuthora Base, Zuthora entered the secret and forbidden prison where Skulker was kept.

"You might had gone against me but your powers will be mine to serve only" Zuthora laughed evilly as he injected an indigo stone in Skulker's chest.

The screen went black with Skulkers cries in background.

* * *

 _ **Auther's Note: Here we go with the next Chapter. There are more twist and turns coming so stay tuned. Don't forgot to tell me what you think of the story in review. Until next time! Bye.**_

 _ **Next Chapter- Orange in acceptance!**_


	38. Chapter 38

_**I would like to thank LovingGinger30, Fool Arcane Kaiju, Ahkalia, NitroTheKidd88, Author196, UgunsGreka, HiroshitheHawk and WinxPossible for allowing me to use their characters. Thanks for support guys and hope the story will be a great success and you all enjoy it.**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter_** _: **Orange in Acceptance!**_

In a place unknown a boy of about 16 was running in a house as if he was running from someone. Running behind him were some people dressed in mental asylum uniform.

"Mom, Dad… I am not mentally ill." cried the boy, "I don't need to be there..."

The boy was crying as the people of mental asylum were dragging him into the Van and he was crying for help.

The scene changed to the mental asylum where the same boy was tied to a table with some machine and equipment around. A doctor and a nurse were near him as they were ready to give that boy the shock therapy.

"Mom, dad this is not right." said a women who revealed to be Blaise's mom but a little younger, "He is not mentally ill but only… homosexual."

"You don't have to tell us this. You already has been a disgrace to our family by being a single mother, we can't afford another disgrace to our family" said an older man.

"Mom… Dad…. No.. Please!" the boy was crying in pain as he was given shock treatment.

The scene changed as the same boy was again in trauma and had a gun in his hand. People of mental asylum and his mom dad along with Blaise's mother and brother were there trying to take that gun away from him.

"I am not mentally ill. I am just gay" cried the boy, "I am not a disgrace this is what I am, this is what I am. You can't change me. You can't. Love is love be it among a male and a female or between two males or two females and I love a male. You can't change me. If you did this, than I will be dead. I will… die."

The boy shoot himself in the head with the gone and died instantly.

"Uncle Ricky…"

Blaise awakened from the sleep as he was sweating and gasping.

Next Day, Blaise was heading towards the college.

"What had you done to make him that mad?" said a voice.

Blaise turned around to see Tabitha standing behind him with a serious look.

"What are you talking about?" Blaise asked confused.

"Listen one thing boy; Even though he is big brother to me and we are not best at terms yet if you will hurt him, I will make you pay for that." Tabitha threatened Blaise as she walks away.

Meanwhile at the Zuthora ship Trakken was practising alone when Eliastro entered the room.

"What you want from me Eliastro?" Trakken asked still focused on his training.

"Looks like recent defeats against that orange ranger had opened your mind that you need practice to improve yourself and gain more power?" Eliastro taunted, "Instead I think weakening him to the core will be the best way to defeat him and finish him for once and all."

"Don't talk in riddles. Tell me straight what you want from me or me to do?" Trakken said.

"You wanna avenge yourself against that orange ranger than the best way would be to hurt the green ranger. Trust me hurting him will result in break down of orange ranger." Eliastro told him and left the room.

"Hurt the green ranger? Huh!" Trakken murmured, "Now I got it."

'Good now go and provoke the spirit of Chaos that lay inside him. I may be helping you Trakken but for my benefit.' Eliastro thought as he glanced at Trakken from behind the doors.

In the remote area of the forest Arustar and Corrin were meeting each other.

"Gold ranger, you know you will need me in this, but for now it is not right for us to meet like this." Arustar said to Corrin.

"See I am not seeing anything coming from this." Corrin replied, "Even you had no information for me now."

"With the recent acts of mine I am under strict watch of Eliastro. Our meeting was way hard to make to for me." Arustar replied.

"So what's the next step?" Corrin asked, suddenly some blasts were shot nearby the two.

"If you didn't leave the moment the next attack will not be around you but at you, Arustar." said a familiar voice.

"Just stop this Gabby. You were out of it so don't interfere in my matters" Corrin replied to Gabby who was in his silver ranger suit standing behind the two.

"Corrin, when your matter intertwines with the enemy of a team you are with, it becomes my concern." Gabby shout back, " and this is the last warning Corrin, if you do something like that once more, I swear that I will tell them the full truth myself."

With this said Gabby turned in anger and walked away leaving the two alone again.

"She may be a problem" Arustar warned.

"No she will not. Just go now and next time comes up with some relevant information" Corrin directed him and left.

James had taken a day off from the college. To utilise the time he had decided to go to market so as to get some stuff for the house. James was busy with his list when a lady tapped on his back. James turned to see a woman with several knowing features standing there with a smile.

"You are Leon or James… James I guess" James was taken aback as the woman seemed to know him fairly well even though he had no idea who that lady is.

"Yes Mam! But I didn't remember anything about meeting you before or knowing you?" James questioned.

"You may not know me but I know many things about you especially when Blaise talks mostly about you only." The lady answered, "Hi there! I am Dakota Hawking, Blaise's mother."

"Oh hello mam. It was nice to meet you" James greeted.

"Blaise talks a lot about you this is the only reason why I was able to recognise you." Dakota told James, "It looks like you are a very close friend to him."

"Yeah it seems so" James sighed.

"What happened?" Dakota asked, "Do you have a fight with him recently."

"Short off."

"Now this explains why he had been like this lately" Dakota concluded, "James, I don't know what the problem is but mark my words he is not bad at heart. If he is befriending with you he will do everything to make you stay safe."

"I know he is a hothead but I don't know why I get this feeling that your presence around cool down that a bit. Anyways, James, don't take me wrong but what he has become now, it's all because of his past experiences. The thing is that he is not open about it. He had seen his beloved uncle being tortured and committing suicide before his eyes, he has been abducted and tortured himself and had no good friends. This had lead him to what he is now, the unstable element with handle with care tag." Dakota paused for a little while, "James, he had been aloof and had never experienced what love and friendship is. I just request you to not give up on him in any situation."

"I… I will take care of this Mam" James answered as he was a bit shocked to know this more about Blaise. He seemed to be lost in thoughts as the two parted.

James was heading towards his apartment after his shopping and his short meeting with Blaise's mother. All that he was thinking in his mind was about Blaise. Just then he heard a Voice.

"Green Ranger!"

James turned to see who is behind him, who knows his ranger identity but before he could do or see anything some kind of powder came in path inhaling which caused him to instantly pass out.

Back at the C3, around the same time, all of the teens except James were doing practice, who had earlier asked Prince Alveno to join a little late today.

Eldon and Roxy were against each other this time. Roxy was clearly leading the battle but a frown came on her face as she stopped in the middle and left. Lexi who was paired with Tabitha saw this and got this feeling that she should follow them. She asked Tabitha to take a break and followed the two out.

"What happened Roxy? Why you came out like this?" Eldon asked as he followed her out.

"Nothing just don't you practice with me further?" Roxy replied in rather harsh tone.

"Roxy, what you want from me? Why my acts always makes you frown?" Eldon asked angrily.

"Here is the thing; you don't have to do anything. Just leave me and my matters to myself" Roxy shoot back the same anger with a glare and left leaving Eldon frowning and confused.

"Eldon I think you should let her do what she wants and rather help her in improve" Lexi came from behind.

"But I am her older sibling. I had already allowed her to fight and stand on for her but I don't get it what she want?" Eldon confronted.

"Eldon, it may be that what you are thinking as a big liberty it is just not that big for her. I too am older Sibling. I do understand your situation but because of the same we have to free our younger siblings to fly in the sky they want in order to achieve their dreams and goals. We should rather help them to improve. What you were doing was the same but in a wrong way. You were just making him believe that you are letting her do anything but inside you still did not do this." Lexi bring out the reason of Roxy's act leaving Eldon to think on that.

Inside, Blake and Gabby had just ended their training against each other and were taking a short break.

"So Gabby, Arustar was the one that bring the two of you togather" Blake asked out of nowhere.

"Ye…a..h but why you question about it now?" Gabby was taken aback by this.

"Oh nothing I just wanted to know you two more and as you know, knowing about a person's origin is the best way to understand him." Blake wrapped up his real intentions, "So it was Arustar who gave you the stone."

"No, actually Corrin gave me the stone" Gabby replied.

"Huh! Isn't it weird that even though he is from a tribe he act and behave as if he is a higher royal warrior or Guard." Blake inquired covering up in a joke.

"The genes effect" Gabby giggled a bit before realising what she said and then tried to cover up, "I mean his father was the personal bodyguard of the Tribe Leader."

"Oh ok" Blake replied just before a message popped up on the main ops main computer.

Everyone rushed over to the main ops. The message was from Trakken.

"Hello ranger! I have a surprise for you" Trakken's projection broadcasted the message and moved to the side from the screen revealing James trapped in a cage in unconscious state.

"James" Blaise and Leon cried out loud.

"I am waiting for you but get this your green ranger don't have much time left" Trakken's projection said as a time bomb was shown around James.

"Where are the co-ordinates the message is being telecasted from?" Leon asked.

"It's in the woods between the hills" Martin answered.

"Guys lets go we have to save him" Leon called and everyone took a step back to morph, "Defender beasts, rise to defend"

At the co-ordinates given by Martin the ranger arrived morphed and saw James in the same cage with the time bomb showing a quarter to an hour time left before the bomb explode. Protecting the cave were Trakken, Eliastro and Arustar.

"You cowards release James right now otherwise you will be dead right here" Blaise shouted.

"You are again being the loud mouth, Orange ranger" Trakken let out a small laugh.

"Think you have forgot the last defeat Trakken" Tabitha backfired, "Oh wait correction not last defeat but all defeats you had faced till now."

"Huh… Attack" Eliastro ordered and from nowhere a group of gobots attacked.

"Ok here is the plan. Tabitha, Roxy and Lexi handle Eliastro, Eldon and I will handle Arustar, Corrin and Blaise took care of Trakken and Blake" Leon directed, "Gabby and Twyla the gobots are yours keep in mind you three had to defeat the army quick and free James."

The weapons clashed between the rest of the groups before Blaise and Corrin clashed with Trakken. The others were evenly matching with the villains they are grouped with. Blaise and Corrin before attacking saw a jacket kind made of some kind of strange metal that Trakken was wearing.

The two also clashed the weapons but Trakken was not much into fight.

"What happened? You had already accepted your defeat?" Corrin said as the two had attacked him by their weapons but he has stopped their weapons using his sword.

"Oh you think so. What if I said that I will stop defending myself but you will still not attack me?" Trakken laughed a bit as the two rangers were shocked, "No, I am not joking. You wanna see then here we go."

Trakken withdraw his sword and the two weapons slashed through him.

"Aahh.." a voice cried out. Everyone turned to see James crying out in pain.

"Huh, Now you see Rangers, You can't reach your green ranger until you defeat me but if you don't the bomb will explode along with him. Also if you attack me the double amount of pain your green ranger will receive." Trakken told them, "In any way the green ranger will die."

"What? Oh no" Blaise whispered as he was stunned to hear that.

"Ok if it is like this then here I come" said Corrin and rushed for attacking Trakken. He slashed him two or three times but when the fourth time he was about to attack Blaise stopped his attack with his nagamaki.

"What the hell are you doing?" Blaise shouted.

"Listen Blaise, this is a war and it is not always possible that we all will come back alive from it. Beside we have no other way to handle the situation." Corrin tried to convince Blaise of what he is doing is right.

"No! there has to be a way. I can't afford to lose him. Not in this condition" Blaise said back as the two were attacked by Trakken.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys but your friend has very less time" Trakken interrupted.

Leon and Eldon were dealing with Arustar but were listening to what was going on. Soon the power of the two sides collided and they were sent back. The same thing happened to the second group while Blake, Gabby and Twyla were done with the gobot army.

The rangers and the villains regrouped. Blaise heard a voice in his mind. "Accept your feelings for him. Accept yourself. That is the key to save him." The voice said.

"Oh come on rangers the time left for your green ranger's end is only fifteen minutes." Arustar laughed as the two groups attacked each other again but this time togather.

The rangers were continuously attacking Eliastro and Arustar but not touching Trakken while the time was ending for the blast to occur.

"No offence guys but I don't think we will be able to save him" Corrin said.

"Corrin we can't give up on him" Twyla said.

"Guys don't worry about me just finish them" James cried from the cage

"See I am just saying to win this his sacrifice is needed and he himself is willing to do so to save the world. Save your earth. Believe me you will not be able to handle it." Corrin said as he had a sad expression inside his helmet.

"Shut up, Just shut the fuck up." Blaise shouted as anger started to build up inside him. A blackish orange aura has started to emit from his body. He rushed at a high speed than normal, tackling the villain group, right towards the cage.

"Guys right now stop the three to approach James and Blaise" Leon ordered as he saw the opportunity and hope.

"I will not give up on you" Blaise cried looking at James as inside his helmet he has tears and the black orange aura had formed a faint armor like earlier but a little darker this time, "You listen me, I will not give up on you. It's not only because you are a ranger or a team mate or a good person it is all because… Because… I… Love… You…. You hear I love you. I know I had not behaved well earlier about the kiss, about us but.. it was all because I didn't want to accept the fact that I love a man. But now I no longer had this guilt. I am rather proud that I love a person who is this strong and helpful and caring and good, I am proud that I love you. I had accepted myself and my love for you."

Blaise was streaming with energy. He break the cage and destroyed the blast as it was about to blast by just clutching in his fist. As soon as the cage break and the bomb get damaged, the blast occurred because of the jacket that Trakken had worn.

Blaise after that turned towards the Zuthora officers and the rangers and started to attack them. He was attacking all in pure rage as if he has lost control of his. Finding a chance the three officers teleported back but Blaise was still attacking the rangers.

"Blaise stop the fight is over" Twyla said.

"He had lost his control " Leon told them.

"We have to bring him back" Roxy suggested.

"But how? He is easily overpowering us?" said Eldon.

Meanwhile Blaise had powered up his nagamaki and was about to attack the ranger but James came in between.

"Stop Blaise it's me" said James before he collapsed.

Blasé had his nagamaki powered up as he slashed but the attack goes to a side from the rangers. Blaise covered in the dark orange aura and that form came towards James and touched his forehead. His aura disappeared and her demorphed passing out instantly.

"Let's take them back to C3" Leon suggested as they were catching their breath after this much high voltage action and thrill.

While they were returning Tabitha's eyes caught sight of a strange yellow golden animal looking at her.

'This animal, again. What it wants from me?' she thought as she followed the rest of her team mates.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: . Here we go with the next chapter. Blaise had finally accepted himself, Blake's inquiry had also started. But what is the mystery of that animal? what about Corrin and Arustar? and all other mysteries are yet up. So don't forgot to review of what you think of the story and the guesses for the mysteries. Until next Time Bye!**_

 _ **Next Chapter** : The past of orange and the boon and bane of blue!_


	39. Chapter 39

_**I would like to thank LovingGinger30, Fool Arcane Kaiju, Ahkalia, NitroTheKidd88, Author196, UgunsGreka, HiroshitheHawk and WinxPossible for allowing me to use their characters. Thanks for support guys and hope the story will be a great success and you all enjoy it.**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter_** _: **The haunting past**_ _ **and the boon of blue**_ ** _!_**

The rangers returned from the battle they had with Trakken, Arustar and Eliastro, releasing James from their prison and Blaise accepting himself and his love for James.

James and Blaise were still out cold and Leon was sitting alongside the two. He seemed concerned and angry at the same time.

"Leon, calm down" Twyla said to him as she put a hand on his shoulder, "both of them will recover soon."

Twyla was assuring Leon and trying to balance him emotionally as she knew how much Leon care for James. Leon put his hand on Twyla's hand, which she had on his shoulder, supporting his head with Twyla's arm as he has tears down his cheeks.

"I have failed them, Twyla. I had failed you all." Leon said in a crying voice, "I have not been a good leader, a good brother and even a good… son"

"You have not failed in any aspect Leon." Twyla tried to convince him, "Leon! not able to prevent something that is out of blues is not a failure. Beside it has not been possible without your leadership that we had been able to save James and defeat the Zuthora Army. If you have not been with us we had never had won a single battle. Heck, if you were not there we have not been a whole team. Remember you were the one who bring back Tabitha."

"You had done everything a big brother can do for his younger siblings, Leon. You have not failed anyone. Not even your dad because you are doing everything you can to find them even when you have no clue of where to start."

"Twyla…" Leon said as both of them has tears in eyes.

The two had their eyes locked with each other even with the layers of tears. The love that was building was deeper than the sea and these depths were bringing the two closer and closer until their faces are just inches apart. Deeply lost in each other's eyes, with no awareness about the world around.

"Aww, how cute." James said as he stood up from his unconsciousness teasing the two, "Ops! Wrong time to wake" again lay down on the bed pretending to sleep. Twyla and Leon were blushing red, same the color of Leon's suit and Twyla came out of the med-room. "Shit my loudmouth; I ruined the adorable romantic moment, didn't I?" James teased his older Twin.

"Jammmes" Leon said as he threw two, three pillow at James of which James dodged one; the brothers were giggling loud.

"Aah! What's happening?" Blaise said as he woke up from his unconsciousness.

"Hey! Wild-Cub, How are you feeling now?" James asked Blaise as he jumped out of his bed when he heard his voice and was near his bed, one hand of his was playing with Blaise's hair.

"I am fine Kiddo, Just a little pain in head" Blaise replied.

"Awww sooo cuutee" It's Leon this time teasing his younger twin.

"Leon" James threw a pillow at him while the two were laughing and Blaise was confused.

"You two woke up" Roxy said as the rest of the team entered the room.

"Thank god. I was so worried about you two" Lexi showed her concern.

"What amazed me was the power Blaise stepped into." Eldon said to them.

"Yeah! That was very powerful. I mean defeating those three generals alone" Blake added.

"But it's not good for him I think" Corrin said.

"What do you mean?" asked Roxy.

"The power-up form of Blaise seems unjust in nature. He, though became very much powerful in that mode but loses his control over himself too" Gabby answered.

"And that could be a big disadvantage for us" Corrin added.

"What are you thinking Tabitha?" Lexi asked Tabitha as she seemed to be lost somewhere for a long time.

"Guys, that thing. I saw it again after the fight" Tabitha answered.

"You mean that animal who appeared on that battle" Roxy asked.

 _Flashback-_

A tough battle is taking place at the park. This battle is lead by a monster as it is mutant gorilla monster. "Geez whats with this overgrown monkey"? Blake asks them.

"No clue but this thing is a lot tougher than it looks". Twyla said to them.

The monster is physically strong as it has a lot of muscular strength. As it fires a punch to Blaise and Eldon, the two male rangers are sent flying to the ground.

The monster turns as it spots Tabitha with Lexi and Roxy. It is charging in at them as it is ready to hit at them.

"Tabi, Lexi, Roxy look out", James said to them.

The girls hear James's warning as they ready to block what ever it about to hit them. All the sudden, the animal figure jumps in out of no where as it claws at the mutant gorilla.

The rangers are stunned by the strange presence. "Where in the world did that thing come from"? Corrin asks them.

"I have no idea". Gabby said to them.

The mutant gorilla gets damaged as it took off. The animal figure looks at them. 'I am an ally to the power rangers. I do not want to harm any of you especially you, Blue Ranger'. The animal figure telepathically said to them as it mysterious took off.

"Any ideas on what that animal was and why it didn't attack us"? Roxy asks them.

"I do not know Roxy. We need to speak to Prince Alveno about it". Leon said to them.

Tabitha is the most puzzled by the whole thing. She heard the animal figure message in her head. She hears her teammates saying right as she is deep thought. 'What is that creature and why it is interested in me anyways'? Tabitha thought to herself as the team teleports back to the C3.

 _Flashback end-_

"Yeah! It was the same one." Tabi answered, "It is very odd though, I mean the color of the animal and it being protecting me"

"I had observed it." Blake said, "It looks like a cat or tiger like animal with yellow and gold color."

"Ok Rangers! You guys go and take some rest" Prince Alveno said to them and everyone started to leave.

Back at the Zuthora base, Eliastro was planning something because of his recent finding.

"What are you doing Eliastro?" asked Zuthora as he was not very much pleased with him.

"Master, I had two news for you." Eliastro said to Zuthora, "The one is about Arustar. It looks like the time to get rid of him and to bring out the evil is about to come. Second one is about that blue ranger. I had find out about that wired animal. It seems like that animal is kind of protecting that blue ranger. To confirm it I will be launching an attack right now."

"Do what you feel like. Just take care that you destroy those rangers and everything that can be a hindrance in our motives." Zuthora ordered.

Just than Sam and Silvia entered the room. Silvia was looking evilly happy as if she is about to achieve something big.

"Silvia, what is it that is making you so much happy?" Zuthora asked.

"Master I have a perfect plan to eliminate that silver ranger." Silvia answered Zuthora.

"Are you sure that the melody of your plan will be able to destroy the balance of silver ranger's rhythm" asked Naiaden.

"Yeah! Afterall the basic reason that will help to destroy her lye in her morals and Ethics." Silvia replied with a grin.

"I had already granted Eliastro the permission to attack. You will be next in the line. So wait for your turn. Now Dismissed" Zuthora ordered.

James and Blaise were heading towards Blaise's house. The two had hand in hand with no tension and awareness about the surroundings.

Suddenly a car came on the wrong side of the road and stopped Just an inch before the two. Blaise get angered by this reckless and wrong behaviour of the car Driver.

"You madman! Don't you have eyes and road manners" Blaise shouted at the car driver. The front door of the car opened and a man in mid-thirties and looks like a split image of Blaise came out of it.

As soon as the man came out of the car, deep unknown fear and pain that had been sleeping for long, awakened in Blaise's heart.

"Oh! It's you?" the man said, "I had been looking for you and your brother for quite some time and here you are"

A deep hatred and anger also emerged from Blaise's heart when he heard this. He rushed to the man, grabbed his collar and pinned him to the wall nearby. "Who the hell are you and how do you know me and my family?" Blaise asked.

"Blaise leave him" James said, "lets go for now."

"Looks like you got it what I taught you years ago." The man laughed, "the lesson that it is muscular power and winning at last that will decide your place in the world."

"Youu.."

Blaise was about to punch that man but James stopped him.

"Blaise leave him and lets go" James dragged him away from that man, "and you mister, what you said is totally wrong. It is not the muscular power and winning at least that decide your place in the world but how much you care about others and how good you are for others that makes your place in the world."

The two were leaving the scene when the man shouted from behind, "You wanted to know who I am? Looks like you forgot me after that trauma. Ask Your mom who Johnson Hayes is boy and believe me when I say our meeting is not over yet."

Blaise was losing his control but James stopped him from doing anything reckless and the two continued to be get going.

Meanwhile Leon and Twyla were coming from the park as they were on the road that separates their ways.

"Hmm, Twyla, I am sorry for what James said today" Leon said with a blush.

"I was not at all offended. Instead I…" Twyla said as she herself was blushing.

"Instead I… what Twyla?" Leon asked.

"Instead I liked it" Twyla said and moved away from Leon but Leon caught her had and pulled her towards him in the cage of his arms and they have their eyes locked as if hypnotizing each other .

"Twyla, this is what I always wanted to tell you. From the very starting we met. I.. I Love you. Will you be my girlfriend." Leon asked.

"Yes I will."

The two were blushing hard and a shine was in their eyes as the two kissed in the moon light. They broke their kiss as they separated their ways looking at each other wishing they could be there for ever and the time stop then and there. What they were not aware of was the presence of a human shadow nearby.

"This can't be happening. Twyla, you can't do this to me." The shadow said to himself, "That boy and you both will pay for this."

At the C3, Lexi was going through some of the old text books when something caught her eyes.

"Here they talked about Royal Trio. But this looks like it is all in riddle." Lexi said to herself.

"It is the prophecy that talks about the Royal trio that has been chosen to be your protectors" Aloora said to her as she formed from thin air.

"Oh! When will you stop haunting me like this" Lexi said.

"The prophecy says ,

Eons in future when Zuthora will rise again, a defence will rise on a different planet,

Fairy descendent will come to that planet and so will be the royal trio,

They will be togather but away from their homeworld and all without knowledge,

The royal trio will born from the trio that had the same fate like their,

And born from the lost member of the trio prior to them,

Fate will bring all of them togather and the trio will acknowledge their relation,

When the truth of their true origin will be out,

The power that they possess will then come out in its full glory,"

"Wow this is an easy looking yet way complicated prophecy and that not only involves the royal trio but also me and our origin" Lexi commented.

Lexi took the book to Prince Alveno and Martin. The rest of the team was sparring with each other.

" Prince Alveno! See I was going through different books in the library about Zuthora and your home planet. I found this." Lexi showed them the prophecy.

Seeing this the rest of the rangers join them.

"What are you talking about?" Eldon asked as he was curious about that.

"It's a prophecy about Royal trio" Lexi showed them all.

"Guys the last time we have a prophecy like this it was about You getting your powers Lexi" said Roxy.

"Rangers the prophecy, I don't think it will be true" Prince Alveno said to them.

"Come to think of it, the very first prophecy about royal trio proved to be right and their powers awakened within Leon, James and Tabitha." Blake said.

"Yeah then again the prophecy about Guardian of Royal trio was fulfilled when Kiki emerged to perform his role as the Guardian" Gabby said.

"Gordolan Prophecy's are the prophecies created by fairies and the Guardian beasts. They can't be wrong. What is written by them will surely happen" Corrin said with a pride in his words.

"How do you came to know about this?" Blake asked Corrin as if she suspected something.

"I.. I.. read it" Corrin replied to cover.

"Stop this rangers ! haven't you heard what I said?" Prince Alveno shouted, "I said this can't be ture that's it."

"What are you hiding from us?" Tabitha asked Prince.

"I..I.. am not hiding anything" Prince replied.

"Enough prince Alveno, " Leon said as he was fed off, "You are keeping things from us and I know this from a long time. If you don't know let me tell you something. Secrets always ruins relationships."

A sadness appeared on Twyla's face as she heard this from his newly formed Boyfriend.

"Prince Alveno! We all are family here. If you have something share with us this will lighten your heart" James tried to confront Prince Alveno.

"The time has come Prince. Tell them the truth. They deserve to know" Martin said as he put a hand on Prince Alveno's shoulder.

"Rangers, the truth of Royal trio is that, as I had already told you about the boon my ancestor received; the boon was not all what they receive. The boon said that every person born to them will have three kids if they decided to marry and procreate. The kids will be two boys with the power of Phoenix and Garuda and a girl with the power of Mermaid but in every generation but there will be only one trio that will receive the power of Royal trio. The trio with the power of Royal trio will be the one who will be the ruler of Gordola. In my generation, it was me, my brother and my sister were the one that were to receive those powers."

"So where are your siblings?" Eldon asked as Prince Alveno paused.

"Our trio was never completed" Prince Alveno told them.

"What?" Roxy, Twyla and Gabby said togather.

"But how is this possible?" Corrin asked most confused and non-believer of all about what Prince said.

"Guys relax." Leon said to them, "Let him talk. Tell us what happened Prince ?"

"My mother was killed here on earth when she was pregnant with my sister while me and my brother were in Gordola that killed my unborn sister too thus making our trio incomplete" Prince Alveno told them as he was crying.

Just then the alarm informed them about an attack going on.

"Prince Alveno! We are sorry for you and don't worry everything will be fine. We will be back soon." James said.

"Ok Guy's let's go" Leon said. 'I know you are keeping from us some more stuff's too.' Leon thought as they left for the battle.

As the rangers approached the co-ordinates. There was some Gobots and Eliastro waiting for them.

"Welcome rangers!" Eliastro greeted, "I was waiting for you. Especially you blue ranger"

As soon as Tabitha heard him she lost it. " You want me then you will get me" Tabitha said as she rushed to battle him.

As soon as Tabitha distanced from the team a cage formed around the rest of the rangers.

"Here we go with my experiment" Eliastro murmured.

Tabitha stopped in the middle as she looked back at her teammates and saw them getting shocked as they were trying to break free of the cage. "Guys I am coming to help you" Tabitha said to them as she turned back to her teammates to help them but the gobots attacked at her.

"It's only between us blue ranger. Let the others away from this." Eliastro said.

"Tabitha don't worry of us go and save yourself." James said to her.

"Look out Tabitha" Leon said as he saw Eliastro attacking Tabitha from the side she was unaware of.

"You will not be able to handle us weakling" Eliastro taunted.

"I will show you Eliastro" Tabitha replied as she used her had to throw some water balls at him.

Tabitha rushed into the group of gobots with her trident glowing blue looking as if made of water.

Tabitha slashed two three gobots and send some water balls at others. She ran towards others and used the trident as a pole and kicked two on chest. Just then she heard crys.

"James, Leon"

Suddenly she got hit by a massive electric blast. She landed on the ground demorphed.

"Tabitha" cried the rest of the team as Blaise and Twyla were supporting James and Leon.

"Guys do something quickly we have to save her" James said as he was struggling to stand up from the attack of Eliastro on him and Leon.

"We can't break free like this. We have to focus our powers on one point" Leon suggested.

Tabitha was trying to get up but got locked with some kind of psychotic power by Eliastro.

"Your end is here Blue Ranger" said Eliastro as he had Tabitha locked with his power in his grip on the other side he was preparing a massive electric attack. As soon as he fired an attack on Tabitha the same animal came out of nowhere and attacked Eliastro.

Eliastro was trying to fight back but was nothing before that animal. Meanwhile the rest of the team merged their power and breakthrough the cage.

Seeing the situation turning against him, Eliastro teleported back to Zuthora base.

The rangers arrive at C3 as they just finished a battle against Eliastro and his army of Gobots. "Rangers did that creature show up again"? Prince Alveno asks them.

"Yeah it was really unhappy when Eliastro was trying to harm Tabi again. It really protected her in a huge way". Leon said to them.

James nods as he looks at Prince Alveno. "I am starting to suspect that it is some sort of wild cat like a tiger or a lion maybe". James said to Prince Alveno.

Prince Alveno looks at them as he thinks about it. "I will have to contact Rory about this. Maybe he has some insight on what creature it is and why it is adamantly about protecting you Tabitha". Prince Alveno said to them.

The teens nod as they are supporting her. "This just does not make any sense to me. I can fight well on my own. I just don't know why it is showing up like this to protect me". Tabitha said to them as she walks away from them.

Roxy sighs as she looks at them. "What are we going to do guys? I am hoping that she would bounce back by now". Roxy said to them.

"We need to give her some time and space, Roxy. She was the one that got tortured by Xolicernic and his evil partner of his". Eldon said to them.

"I have to agree with Eldon. She has been through a lot lately especially transitioning into a house with her newly half-brothers". Blake said to them.

"Yeah she has not quite accepted all of it". Blaise said to them.

Lexi nods in agreement as she looks at them. "I have to agree with Blaise". Lexi said to them.

Twyla nods as she looks at them. "Yeah accepting all of this will take time". Twyla said to them.

Corrin sighs as he looks at them. "What if she does not bounce back? She could get into serious trouble for us". Corrin said to them.

Gabby gives Corrin a look as she shakes her head. "She is still processing things Corrin. You can't rush on it". Gabby said to them.

Leon nods as he looks at Corrin and Gabby. "Gabby and Twyla are right Corrin. Tabi needs time to process it and heal from it. When she is ready to accept things, we will be ready with open arms". Leon said to them.

Prince Alveno nods as he looks at them. "Leon is correct Rangers. All of you should head home and get some rest". Prince Alveno said to them. The Rangers nod as they left C3 for the evening.

As the teens leave C3, A young fairy by the name of Yoleidia looks down as she notices Tabitha with James and Leon. She notices the silver power pendant glowing as it identifies the girl in blue. 'She is the one to receive the silver power. I have to reach out to her'. Yoleidia thought to herself as she follows them.

Claradona, the evil from Aurora Cove, spots the fairy as she has an evil grin. She grabs her communicator out to contact Zophicles. "Master Wizard Zophicles, it seems that the fairy is following the Blue Defender Beast Ranger. The silver power is choosing her". Claradona said to Zophicles.

"The Blue Defender Beast Ranger you say, this is very interesting. Come back to the Evil Castle, I will have a monster in mind for her". Zophicles said to Claradona.

"Yes Master Wizard Zophicles", Claradona said to Zophicles as she looks at them. 'You are mine Blue Ranger'. Claradona thought to herself as she teleports back to the Evil Castle.

* * *

 _ **Auther's Note: Here we go with the next Chapter. So what do you think about the story. Who is the man James and Blaise met? Who was the Shadow figure? What is Corrin hiding? and most importantly the secrets Prince Alveno is still keeping? Also the existance of Royal trio? Please Review of what you thin of the story, the guesses of these mystries and any tips or areas where I should work. Until next time! Bye.**_

 _ **Next Chapter- TBA!**_


	40. Chapter 40

_**I would like to thank LovingGinger30, Fool Arcane Kaiju, Ahkalia, NitroTheKidd88, Author196, UgunsGreka, HiroshitheHawk and WinxPossible for allowing me to use their characters. Thanks for support guys and hope the story will be a great success and you all enjoy it.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter- New silver in an old blue Part - 1!**_

At the Zuthora headquarters, Eliastro is looking at the monitors as he is thinking about his newest scheme. He notices an evil signature on the map just outside of the Jame's Apartment. "Master", Eliastro said to Zuthora.

Zuthora walk towards Eliastro as he is curious about it. "What is it Eliastro"? Zuthora asks Eliastro.

" There is an evil signature just outside of the residence of the red, green, and blue ranger. The identity of evil signature could be anyone". Eliastro said to Zuthora.

Zuthora nods as he looks on the monitors. "Go check it out, if these being is one of us, bring him or her back here so I can punish them for going out against my permission. If this being is not apart of us, find out why he or she is there. If they refuse to tell you due to their orders, let them be. Do not engage in a battle with them". Zuthora said to Eliastro.

Eliastro nods as he gets the orders. "Yes Master", Eliastro said to Zuthora as he heads out.

It is late evening as the citizens of Majestic Hills are either asleep or about to go to sleep. Claradona is watching the residence very closely as she knows she is at the right location of the blue ranger. 'To think, that fairy selected the most tomboyish girl in Majestic Hills. On top of it, she is a ranger as well. If only my orders included to capture her'. Claradona thought to herself.

"So what's a lady like yourself doing here anyways"? Eliastro asks Claradona.

Claradona turns as she spots Eliastro. "I am only here to spy on the blue ranger. I am here under orders of Zophicles to do this". Claradona said to Eliastro.

Eliastro looks at Claradona as he nods to her. "I see but don't you have your own team of rangers to destroy in a different town. What is the purpose for this when I am the only one with the obsession with this blue ranger"? Eliastro asks Claradona.

Claradona frowns as she glares at Eliastro. "I am not in liberty to say Eliastro. If I were you, don't test me because I can and will bring you to my Master for your inferences into my assignment". Claradona said to Eliastro.

Eliastro looks at Claradona as he backs off. "Fine, I will show myself out". Eliastro said to Claradona as he leaves the area.

Claradona turns as she uses her powers to look inside of the home. Tabitha is in the room tossing and turning in herself. 'Your sleep will not be peaceful at all Blue ranger'. Claradona thought to herself.

At the Davidson residence, Tabitha is tossing and turning in her sleep. It is like a nightmare is plaguing her dreams. Tabitha's eyes are cringing and wincing as the nightmare is playing out in her mind.

Dream Sequence

Tabitha is in Majestic Hills as the entire town is a ghost town. She looks around to find anyone including her teammates and her newly half brothers. "Guys hello, are you guys here"? Tabitha yells out there.

All the sudden, various words are spoken to her. "That's the abandoned and unloved child". A voice said to Tabitha.

Tabitha hears the voice as she is wondering who it is. "Who is there show yourself"? Tabitha asks out there. She is looking where the voice is coming from.

"That's the abandoned and he unloved child". The voice said to Tabitha again as a female appears to her.

Tabitha looks at the female as she looks vaguely familiar to her. The woman is in her 30's wearing a simple outfit. She is running towards the woman.

As Tabitha is getting closer and closer to the woman, the woman turns out to be Xolicernic as he has the drone with him. "You are the abandoned and unloved child". Xolicernic said to Tabitha.

Tabitha is stunned as she is face to face with the evil being. She tries to back away from him. "Get away from me", Tabitha said to Xolicernic as she is getting very uneasy and afraid of him.

Xolicernic has an evil and very psychotic expression on his face. "Why should I when I am not done giving you your branding scars". Xolicernic said to Tabitha.

As the drone has its mechanical arms out with the branding scar device going towards Tabitha, Tabitha is running away from it. "HELP ME ANYONE PLEASE", Tabitha yells out loud.

"There is no one here to protect you". Xolicernic said to Tabitha. "You are one of my branded ones". Xolicernic continues to say to her.

Just as the mechanical arms is about to grab her and hit her once again, Tabitha hears some animals roaring like they have arrived at the scene.

Tabitha is trying to look for them. She spots a yellow and gold tiger and a yellow and gold saintly figure. The two are leading the charge as it has a blue mermaid, a red tiger, and a red Phoenix with them. The tiger and the Phoenix has very uniquely rainbow color eyes.

As Tabitha is stunned to see them fighting back, the scenery of the dream begins to change to a more comfortable setting. 'What in the world is going on here'? Tabitha thought to herself.

"Everything will become clear soon Tabitha". A male voice said to her.

Tabitha is stunned as she knows that voice. She turns as she sees of someone who she has not seen in a very long time. The person is a man as he has a heavenly outfit on. The man is almost a splitting image of Tabitha. "Dad is that you? I don't understand why are you here. Plus what are they doing here? Why did the scenery of the nightmare is changing"? Tabitha asks her dad as she is scared and confused about it.

Her dad named David looks at Tabitha as he feels awful about the dream. "They are here to help you like I am honey. Watch them". David said to Tabitha.

Tabitha is confused as she does what her dad says. She sees the mostly gold and yellow saintly spirit protecting her with the shield. The mermaid, red Phoenix, the red tiger, and the mostly yellow and gold tiger are fighting the drone and Xolicernic. "Ok they are fighting that creep and that drone, and that lady has that shield to protect me. I don't exactly understand why they are here for an unloved and abandoned girl like me". Tabitha said to David.

David frowns as he looks at Tabitha. "Those branding scars does not fit to who you truly are honey. You got to see that you are truly loved by those around you. That does include your half brothers, Leon and James". David said to Tabitha.

Tabitha is stunned as she looks at David. "You knew about James and Leon. Why didn't you ever tell me Dad? Why is everyone so keen about keeping that piece of information from me"? Tabitha asks David as she is deeply upset and angry.

David sighs as he expected this from Tabitha. "When I found out about them, you were too young to understand. I was planning to tell you when you were old enough to understand". David said to Tabitha.

Tabitha looks at David as she wants to know more. As the scene changes to more of a heavenly scene, Xolicernic and the drone has vanished. "How young was I when you found out"? Tabitha asks David.

David looks at Tabitha as the battle is over. "You were about 18 months old. I took you to the grocery store. I met a man and a woman. From the moment that they saw you, they made a comment on how you have your mother's eyes. When they asked me who is your mother, I told them that her name is Martha. When they heard that name, they were shocked by the fact that Martha had another child. The woman is Martha's sister while the man is her brother in law. I told them that Martha is my wife and I showed them a picture of the three of us on vacation. There is no doubt that Martha is the same woman that they know. That's when they lowered a bomb shell on me. They told me that she has two boys before you that they are raising. They asked me if I knew about them. I was in complete shock because I didn't know about them. They showed me pictures of her twin boys named Leon and James. I was blown away by it because I thought I knew everything about Martha. She failed to tell me about them. They were shocked by the fact that Martha didn't tell them about being married to me and got pregnant with you. When I asked about Martha's twin boys, they told me that Martha was forced her to let them raise them because she was a teen mom and unwed. Martha didn't tell me much about her family. They did got to hold you for the first time. I had a full mind to confront Martha about them. When I did confront your mother, she told me that her sons were raised by her aunt and uncle. She also told me the true reason why your Uncle Dominic and Aunt Sandra and their little girl has not met you because she didn't want them to take you from her like she was forced to hand your brothers to other aunt and uncle. I was furious with your mother for her selfish reasons. Your mother and I soon divorced not long after that. I had no idea that you were not found by them or her after I have passed on. It pains me that you were forced to survive on the streets". David said to Tabitha.

Tabitha looks at David as she has tears coming down her face. She is comforted by the saintly figure as the red tiger and Phoenix. "Your father is telling you the truth Tabitha. When he found out, you were very too young to fully understand. You probably do not remember the encounter with your aunt and uncle that your brothers deeply know and care about". The red tiger and the red Phoenix said to Tabitha in unison. They have a female voice as well.

Tabitha looks at them as she is starting to understand it. "I do see why I was too young to understand back then. But when were you going to tell me"? Tabitha asks David.

David nods as he looks at Tabitha. "I was planning to tell you when you turned 18 years old. If I told you at the beginning of your teenage years, it would have gotten you even more confused than you need to be during the most difficult time in your life. However that accident took my life and it took me from you as well. I am very sorry that I didn't get the truth about them to you. I am sorry on how you found out about them". David said to Tabitha.

Tabitha looks at her dad as she nods to him. "Apology accepted dad, I have missed you so much dad". Tabitha said to David.

David nods as he looks at Tabitha. "I will always be there for you in your heart and dreams. Plus I do believe that they want to talk to you as well". David said to Tabitha as he, the red Phoenix and red tiger vanishes from the dream.

Tabitha looks at them as the mermaid is right by her side. "Who are you? Wait, is that tiger the one that has shown up to the battles lately"? Tabitha asks them.

The mostly gold and yellow saintly figure nods as she went towards Tabitha. "It is young Tabitha. I am Saint Adelaide. I am the saint that guided the Elemental Saint Gold Ranger. The tiger is the very tiger that chosen her to become the yellow Beast Warrior ranger as well". The saintly figure named Adelaide said to Tabitha.

Tabitha looks at them as she thinks about the trip to the museum in Angel Grove. "Hold on, is the gold ranger and the yellow ranger the same person"? Tabitha asks them.

"Indeed she is Tabitha. She is someone very important to you". Saint Adelaide said to Tabitha.

Tabitha is stunned as she looks at them. She thinks about the Neo Defenders and the Star Descendants Rangers. "Is she my ancestor or something"? Tabitha asks them.

Saint Adelaide nods to her as another heavenly figure arrives in the dream. "She is your main ranger ancestor Tabitha". Saint Adelaide said to Tabitha.

"Greetings Tabitha, I am Terra Sloane Noble. I am your ranger ancestor". The heavenly spirit named Terra said to Tabitha.

Tabitha is stunned as she looks at Terra for the first time. "Your my ranger ancestor, I don't understand why you are my ancestor though. I mean it is an honor to meet you, but I need some explanation about this". Tabitha said to Terra.

Terra nods as she looks at Tabitha. "I come from your father's mother's side of the family. That includes your uncle Dominic as well. Family trees and relations within them can be complex and complicated". Terra said to Tabitha.

Tabitha looks at Terra as she nods to her. "Uncle Dominic as in Kiki's dad then, I guess that make sense". Tabitha said to Terra.

Terra nods as she looks at Tabitha. "Yes, I am one of her four hidden ranger ancestors. However I am here to help you". Terra said to Tabitha.

Tabitha looks at Terra as she is confused by it. "What do you mean by helping me though. I never needed help. I can handle things myself". Tabitha said to Terra.

Terra looks at Tabitha as she grins to her. "You remind me a lot of someone very deeply. This person was very bold, fearless, very sassy, and kicked butt through and through". Terra said to Tabitha.

Tabitha looks at Terra as she is wondering about it. "Oh really who", Tabitha said to Terra.

"Why me of course, I can see a lot of myself in you Tabitha. Plus I never thought that my personal and inner demons would be coming back with a vengeance. It is like a season of weather that got skipped". Terra said to Tabitha.

Tabitha looks at Terra as she has a skeptical look on her face. "What do you mean by my personal and inner demons would be coming back"? Tabitha asks Terra.

Terra nods as she notices the scars on Tabitha. "When I was the yellow Beast Warrior ranger, the team's power is fully understanding that love conquers all. Most of my teammates had boyfriends and girlfriends who were also rangers on the team except me. I was told by a creepy monster by the name of Ruko that I was unloved. That rat tried to get into my head that I was truly unloved. You see in my family, I was raised by my father and I had five older brothers as well. They had their own lives and people who loved them except me. When that panda named Ci-Ci came to attack and fought me, she said that I was the unloved little brat". Terra said to Tabitha.

Tabitha looks at Terra as she is starting to understand. "What did you do though"? Tabitha asks Terra.

Terra nods as she looks at Tabitha. "I got reminded by my teammates that I am truly loved by them, and I had to accept that I am truly loved by them. It is how I gained my tiger powers as it were and defeated Ci-Ci". Terra said to Tabitha.

Tabitha nods as she is starting to understand. "You had to accept that you are truly loved then. Was that a part of your personal demons? Plus what about your mom though"? Tabitha asks Terra.

Terra nods as she looks at Tabitha. "Yes, my personal demons was about being unloved and abandoned by those who I thought that truly loved me. Between my yellow ranger days and my gold ranger days, I had a couple of boyfriends. One of them was Tristian and the other guy was Charlie. Neither one of the guys were the right guy for me. Tristian turned out to be a strange being called a Gardios and he didn't really love me. He tried to destroy me. Charlie on the other hand cheated me in high school. When I parted ways

Terra nods as she notices the scars on Tabitha. "When I was the yellow Beast Warrior ranger, the team's power is fully understanding that love conquers all. Most of my teammates had boyfriends and girlfriends who were also rangers on the team except me. I was told by a creepy monster by the name of Ruko that I was unloved. That rat tried to get into my head that I was truly unloved. You see in my family, I was raised by my father and I had five older brothers as well. They had their own lives and people who loved them except me. When that panda named Ci-Ci came to attack and fought me, she said that I was the unloved little brat". Terra said to Tabitha.

Tabitha looks at Terra as she is starting to understand. "What did you do though"? Tabitha asks Terra.

Terra nods as she looks at Tabitha. "I got reminded by my teammates that I am truly loved by them, and I had to accept that I am truly loved by them. It is how I gained my tiger powers as it were and defeated Ci-Ci". Terra said to Tabitha.

Tabitha nods as she is starting to understand. "You had to accept that you are truly loved then. Was that a part of your personal demons? Plus what about your mom though"? Tabitha asks Terra.

Terra nods as she looks at Tabitha. "Yes, my personal demons was about being unloved and abandoned by those who I thought that truly loved me. Between my yellow ranger days and my gold ranger days, I had a couple of boyfriends. One of them was Tristian and the other guy was Charlie. Neither one of the guys were the right guy for me. Tristian turned out to be a strange being called a Gardios and he didn't really love me. He tried to destroy me. Charlie on the other hand cheated me in high school. When I parted ways with him, I didn't want to speak to him again. Charlie's life went downhill from there. He became a psychotic person and kidnapped me for his desires to rebuild on what we had. My mother had a special item that she wanted to get looked at. She got involved in a car accident. However the Gardios took her to the other dimension and lead my family to believe that she died in that car accident when I was very little. When I got truly reunited with her, we talked and I forgave her. She was under duress". Terra said to Tabitha.

Tabitha looks at Terra as she is fully understanding it. "I am starting to understand more about you. I don't know if I can fully forgive my half brothers or my mother dearest right now". Tabitha said to Terra.

Terra nods as she looks at them. "Let me show you something", Terra said to Tabitha. A window in the dream as it shows James and Leon watching over her.

"James what are you doing in Tabitha's room? You should be asleep". Leon said to James.

James turns as he sees Leon. "I heard Tabi tossing and turning in her sleep. She looked like she was having a nightmare. However she looks more at peace like someone took those bad dreams away". James said to Leon.

Leon nods as he sees Tabitha sleeping peacefully. "I cannot imagine the nightmare that was plaguing her. Sometimes I want to take her place when that fiend attacked and tortured her. She does not deserve it". Leon said to James.

Tabitha nods as she thinks about it. "You see Tabitha, they care and love you enough to stay by your side through the nightmare". Terra said to Tabitha.

Tabitha nods as she shrugs to Terra. "I suppose that's true. It just how could they tell me that I am there long lost half sister when I had no idea that they were actually related to me. Plus they knew the mother dearest a lot longer than me". Tabitha said to Terra.

Terra nods as she can see how angry she is. "Tabitha, how they told you is about the true relation was wrong. They could have took it in a different way. However they do have the same issues and problems with the mother as well. Once you have chosen someone to forgive and accept that you are truly loved, you will be one step closer". Terra said to Tabitha as the mermaid, the mostly yellow and gold tiger, and the mostly gold and yellow saintly figure vanished as the dream is about to end.

"Wait one step closer to what"? Tabitha asks them as she is wondering about it more.

End Dream

Tabitha wakes up as she has a cold sweat on her forehead. She notices James and Leon watching over her. "What are you two doing in here anyways"? Tabitha asks them.

James looks at Tabitha as he nods to her. "I heard you tossing and turning in your sleep. You were having a nightmare". James said to Tabitha.

Leon nods as he looks at Tabitha. "Yeah do you want to talk about it with us"? Leon asks Tabitha.

Tabitha looks at them as she shakes her head. "I don't want to talk about it when it is the two of you that spring up the fact that we are related so suddenly". Tabitha said to them as she left the room to get some water.

James sighs as Leon looks at him. "What are we going to do Leon"? James asks Leon.

Leon shrugs as he looks at James. "I do not know James. We need to get some advice about this". Leon said to James.

James nods as he looks at Leon. "Yeah but who to go to about this"? James asks Leon.

Leon shrugs as he thinks about it. "Maybe Rory and Melissa, we should head towards Aurora Cove tomorrow and get some advice". Leon said to James as the two to plan to do just that.

Back at C3, Prince Alveno and Martin are continuing to work. "I wish there is a way to bring the team back together". Prince Alveno said to himself.

Martin looks at Prince Alveno as he is confused by it. "They have not broken up or disbanded the team Prince". Martin said to Prince Alveno.

Prince Alveno shakes his head to Martin. "I meant on the friendship and trust. Even though James and Blaise has cleared the air and apologized, Tabitha is upset and angry with Leon and James due to the fact that they are related and kept that they share the same mother. Plus the others are caught in the crossfire of the drama. On top of it, Corrin and Gabby on the team and I doubt that everyone is fully trusts them yet". Prince Alveno said to Martin.

"I can see that you are deeply troubled by this, mentor". A ghostly figure said to Prince Alveno.

Prince Alveno and Martin are stunned as they see a saintly figure appearing to them. "Who are you exactly"? Martin asks the figure.

The figure nods to them as he has his Elemental Saints Warriors clothes and symbol with him. "I am Jesse. I was the Elemental Saint Warrior of Life". The figure named Jesse said to them.

Prince Alveno looks at Jesse as he is intrigued by him. "An Elemental Saint Warrior of Life, what kind of power is it exactly"? Prince Alveno asks Jesse.

Jesse nods as he looks at Prince Alveno. "I had many duties long ago. One of them was sealing evil beings into a special book. However I am here to help you. Your team needs to reestablish trust and friendship. Plus the forgiveness that some of your rangers needs to be done in order to achieve full cohesiveness among the team members". Jesse said to Prince Alveno and Martin.

Prince Alveno looks at Jesse as he thinks about it. "Sealing evil beings into a book, do you mean that the Book of Jesse contains evil beings that were sealed into it". Prince Alveno said to Jesse.

Jesse nods as he looks at Prince Alveno. "That's correct, I was cursed with immortality spell long ago by the name of Judariot. The only way for the curse to be broken was to heal a ranger that was gravely injured by that evil being. Thus the Elemental Saint Core of Miracles was born and chosen a young woman named Nicole to become the Elemental Saint Cyan Ranger. She picked up my duty to seal evil beings. Even after she passed on, the Book of Jesse has been passed down in her family to the current Guardian named Walter". Jesse said to Prince Alveno and Martin.

Martin nods as he is starting to understand. "I am starting to understand what you are about and a bit of your history. However why are you telling us all of this"? Martin asks Jesse.

Jesse nods as he looks at Martin. "Your Blue Ranger, her ancestor was a two time ranger veteran and ranger mentor. Her ancestor's name is Terra Sloane Noble". Jesse said to them.

Prince Alveno and Martin are stunned by this as they look at Jesse. "Are you sure about this"? Prince Alveno asks Jesse.

Jesse nods as he shows them the family tree. "I am sure the ranger ancestry never lies". Jesse said to them.

As they look at the family tree, Prince Alveno and Martin are stunned to see the truth. Plus a young fairy arrives as she feels a bit uncomfortable being close by to the residence. "Excuse me, are you the mentor of the Defender Beast Rangers"? The fairy said to them.

Prince Alveno and Martin are stunned to see the young fairy at C3. Plus the spirit of Aloora also arrives at the headquarters. "Yes I am. I am Prince Alveno". Prince Alveno said to the young fairy.

"I am Yoleidia. Please forgive me, the Silver Neo Defender Power is meant for your blue ranger. She is in great danger. I sensed an evil officer just outside of a residence". Yoleidia said to them.

Prince Alveno frowns as he went to the monitors. He does a lock on the morphors belonging to Tabitha. On the monitors, there is an evil signature at that location. "This is bad". Prince Alveno said to himself as he realizes that they could attack at any moment.

Back at the residence, Claradona is still watching the blue ranger. "Claradona return to the Evil Castle. They have caught your signature at your current location". Zophicles said to Claradona.

"Yes Master Wizard Zophicles", Claradona said to Zophicles as she teleport out to the Evil Castle.

Back at the C3, the evil signature suddenly vanished like it got away. "This is very strange. The evil signature is gone. They must have known that we caught them". Martin said to Prince Alveno.

Prince Alveno nods as something is bothering him. "At the same time, the evil signature didn't launch an attack at that location. Who ever it was must have spotted you that the silver power chosen Tabitha". Prince Alveno said to Yoleidia.

Martin nods as he looks at Prince Alveno. "Your instincts are right about this. What kind of powers does the Silver Neo Defender contain exactly"? Martin asks Yoleidia.

Yoleidia looks at them as she should have been more careful. "The silver and gold  
Neo Defender Powers is the ability to remove and destroy evil power from evil beings. Long ago, Zophicles used to have the gold and silver powers. However when he betrayed the other wizards and tried to take the crimson and navy Neo Defenders fairy powers from my birth mother, his gold and silver powers were taken away from him. Now that the gold and silver powers has been reborn, it is my duty to find the two chosen ones to receive them. The chosen two are in the family tree of the chosen one of Remius, the Neo Defender Orange Ranger". Yoleidia said to them.

As Prince Alveno and Martin are stunned by the new revelation, Yoleidia shows them a silver and gold pendants. It has the symbol of Neo Defenders on them as well.

Meanwhile back at the residence, Tabitha sighs as she is drinking some water. Leon went towards Tabitha. "Tabi, you should get some sleep. It is the middle of the night". Leon said to Tabitha.

Tabitha shrugs as they hear a knock at the front door to the residence. "Yeah fine but who is at the door at hour"? Tabitha asks Leon.

Leon frowns as it is very strange as well. I will answer it". Leon said to Tabitha. He went towards the front door. As he answers the door, it reveals there is no one there.

Tabitha walks out into the hallway to look. Plus Leon also looks to find the person. "So someone decided to pull a dumb prank in the middle of the night". Tabitha said to Leon.

Leon nods as he looks at Tabitha. "Yeah, come on, let's head back inside and back to bed". Leon said to Tabitha.

Tabitha nods as she looks at Leon. "Alright", Tabitha said to Leon. All the sudden, she feels something like a bee sting on her hand. "Does your building have a bug problem"? Tabitha asks Leon.

Leon looks at Tabitha as he sees something stung her on the back of her neck. "I don't think so they usually are on track with those things. I will look at it". Leon said to Tabitha as they went back inside as they have no idea that a something sinister is very close by.

Back in the apartment, Leon is looking very closely to find it. "I don't see anything that could have stung you sis. I know you did get stung, but there is not much to do about it tonight". Leon said to Tabitha.

Tabitha nods as she turns to Leon. She is starting to feel strange as she shrugs to him. "Alright fine good night", Tabitha said Leon as she walk towards her room.

Leon frowns as something is going on. James walk towards Leon. "What's going on with Tabi? I heard some knocking on the door". James asks Leon.

Leon shrugs as he looks at James. "I am not sure James. Something is very off about the whole thing. Make sure Tabitha is in her room and trying to drift off to sleep. I will go see Prince Alveno". Leon said to James. He teleports out to C3.

James nods as he is getting the sinking feeling that something is very wrong. He rushes towards the makeshift bedroom. "Tabitha, are you trying to drift off to sleep"? James asks Tabitha. As he does not get an answer, James turns on the bedroom light. He discovers that the air mattress is empty plus Tabitha's morphor and cell phone is left behind. James grabs his morphor to contact Prince Alveno.

"Prince Alveno, we got a problem". James said to Prince Alveno.

"What kind of problem"? Prince Alveno asks James.

"It is Tabitha. She some how disappeared". James said to Prince Alveno.

"Come to C3 immediately", Prince Alveno said to James.

James nods as he is getting worried about Tabitha. "Right", James said to Prince Alveno as he uses his morphor to teleport to the C3.

Meanwhile, Tabitha finds herself in Aurora Cove as the thorn has already gained control of her. Her eyes are darken like she has been hypnotized. Cirukom looks at Tabitha. "Good my pet, soon you will become a monster and destroy the rangers". Cirukom said to Tabitha.

"Yes Master", Tabitha said to Cirukom as the thorn is effecting her as she is transforming into a monster. She roads into the night as they took off in the night.

At C3, Leon is explaining to Prince Alveno about what happened. "James and I went to Tabitha's room. She was having a nightmare that was plaguing her dreams. From her closed eyes, we could tell that she was cringing and wincing like the dream that she was having was a horrible. However all the sudden, she looked so peaceful and calm. It is like the nightmare was subsiding and she was sleeping peacefully once more. It is like someone saved her in her dreams. When Tabitha woke up, she said one more step to what. It is like someone was telling her something very important. James and I wanted her to talk about the dream. All we got was the fact that we spring the news about us being related. She left her room to get some water. As she was drinking some water, I tried to encourage her to go back to bed. That's when very strangely, someone knocked on the front door to the apartment. Tabitha and I thought it was weird and very unusual. As I checked it out, Tabitha came as well. It turns out no one was there. As Tabitha and I went back into the apartment, Tabitha got stung on the back of her neck. I checked it out, but I couldn't find anything on the back of her neck to conclude a bee sting. That's things got really weird with Tabitha like she is getting angry very quickly back to her room. James went towards me about the door knocking. I told James to check on Tabitha while I came to you". Leon said to Prince Alveno.

Prince Alveno is stunned as this is very troubling news. "It is very possible that there was a monster close by to your residence that is heavily disguised". Prince Alveno said to Leon.

"Prince Alveno come in", James said to him from his morphor.

Prince Alveno frowns as he can tell from James's voice that something is seriously wrong. "What's wrong James"? Prince Alveno asks James.

"It's Tabitha, she has disappeared. I went to her room to check to see if she was trying to drift off to sleep. When I asked her if she was sleeping, I didn't get an answer. When I turned on the bedroom light on, she was not in her bed. She didn't take her morphor or cell phone with her. I am checking the rest of the apartment. I don't know how this could have happened". James said to Prince Alveno as he is getting panicky.

Prince Alveno frowns as this is not good at all. "Come to C3 immediately", Prince Alveno said to James.

It is not very long that James arrive to C3 as he is very panicky as he is pacing around the room. "I did want Leon asked me to. Now Tabitha has vanished from the apartment". James said to them.

Leon frowns as he gives James a look. He punches James in the face. "James get a hold of yourself. This is not your fault. It is very possible that this the work of a monster". Leon said to James.

James looks at Leon in the eye as he nods to him. "Yeah but Tabitha went through something horrible and now she is going through a brand new hell. She vanished underneath our noses once and this has happened again". James said to Leon.

Leon looks at James as he shakes his head to him. "James listen to me; we are going to get to the bottom of this. What ever it is that causing this, we will stop it and get Tabi back". Leon said to James as he is trying to calm him down.

James sighs to Leon as he looks at him. "You right Leon. It could be Eliastro or that mega creep Xolicernic". James said to Leon.

"I don't think that those two have anything to do with it". Martin said to them. He is on the computer as he is pulling something up on the monitors.

"Did you find something"? Prince Alveno asks Martin.

Martin nods as he pulls it up on the monitors. "I sure did. This is just before you stepped out from the apartment". Martin said to them as he shows them the footage.

The footage shows a strange being is at the door knocking on the door. A few seconds goes by as it goes to the stair well as it transforms back into its monster form. The monster waits for Leon and Tabitha to come out. As it fires a strange abject into Tabitha, the monster vanishes from the scene. "That monster is a hybrid of three monsters. I am working on what is the parts to make this hybrid monster". Martin said to them.

Leon frowns as it is the hybrid monster. "We have not fought against a hybrid monster. Plus it could be it is a monster made and sent by Neo Defender main villain". Leon said to them.

Prince Alveno nods as he is getting that sinking feeling as well. "I will contact Rory and Melissa about this right away. I need the two of you to head to Aurora Cove. They will need your help to get Tabitha back". Prince Alveno said to them.

"Right what about the others"? James asks them.

"The others will be notified in the morning". Prince Alveno said to James.

Leon nods as he looks at Prince Alveno. "Right let's go James", Leon said to James as they head out to Aurora Cove.

At the Cave, Melissa is barely awake as she hears the communication call on the computer. She went to the computer to answer it. "Melissa who is calling the cave at this hour"? Rory asks Melissa as he comes out from another bed room.

"I do not know Rory. This better be for an emergency". Melissa said to Rory as she is annoyed by it.

"Neo Defenders Rangers HQ", Melissa said as she sees Prince Alveno on the screen.

"Melissa, there is a huge problem in Majestic Hills. Tabitha had vanished from Leon's and James's apartment". Prince Alveno said to Melissa.

This catches Melissa's attention as this is bad. The news wakes her up. "What what happened exactly? Was there an ambush"? Melissa asks Prince Alveno.  
Rory walks in the room as he gets on the computer to find her as well.

"It seems that a hybrid monster fired a strange object into the back of Tabitha's neck. She vanished while she was in the apartment. According to our footage, the monster was outside of the apartment in a stair well. This monster was deeply disguised to avoid detection. However we managed to get a picture of what this monster truly looks like. We are suspecting that this monster was sent by your evil leader". Prince Alveno said to them.

Melissa and Rory look at the monster on the monitor. "This is something that Xolicernic could cook up with Prince Alveno. Lately he has been sending various monsters to cities where was rangers in the past. Plus so far, these monsters has been mutant forms of a rangers particular Zord on their respective team. However, this monster does have parts of different villains from the past. You guys could find out which monsters it has the parts in the monsters and villain section of the ranger team books. Plus we also have the books here as well". Rory said to Prince Alveno.

"I will get right on it. Perhaps between the two teams, we could find out what we could be dealing with. Plus I am sending Leon and James to you to help find Tabitha". Prince Alveno said to Rory and Melissa.

Rory nods as Melissa notices that Leon and James arrive at the Cave. "They just got here Prince Alveno". Melissa said to them.

"Good, I hope we are not too late to save Tabitha". Prince Alveno said to them as the phone call ends.

Rory sighs as he turns to Leon and James. "I know you guys probably told Prince Alveno what happened. However, we need to know what happened as well". Rory said to them. Leon sighs as he and James explains to them on what happened. Leon and James crashed at the Cave as both brothers are deeply worried about Tabitha.

* * *

 _ **Auther's Note: Here we go with the next Chapter. Until next time! Bye.**_

 _ **Next Chapter-**_ _New silver in an old blue Part - 2!_


	41. Chapter 41

_**I would like to thank LovingGinger30, Fool Arcane Kaiju, Ahkalia, NitroTheKidd88, Author196, UgunsGreka, HiroshitheHawk and WinxPossible for allowing me to use their characters. Thanks for support guys and hope the story will be a great success and you all enjoy it.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter - New silver in an old blue Part - 2!**_

The next morning, Leon and James walk in the main ops room to find Ash and the others arriving at the Cave as it is an early Saturday morning. "What is this about Tabitha disappearing again"? Ash asks them as Kiki is upset while Verna is angry about it.

Leon looks at them as he nods to them. "Tabi mysteriously vanished late last night. We suspect that it was a monster sent by your main villain". Leon said to them.

That's why we need to do research on the monsters and villains that are in the ranger team books". James said to them.

Rory and Melissa nods as they are carrying books towards them. "According to our scan, it has parts of a rat, panda, and a wild cat in this particular hybrid monster". Rory said to them.

"Plus your team just arrived to C3. Prince Alveno is explaining the situation to them as we speak". Melissa said to them.

The teens nod as they grab the books. "Let's get to work guys. The sooner we find out on what this thing is, the sooner we find them". Ash said to them.

"Right", the teens said to them.

As they are getting into the research, Verna frowns as she closes the book on Elemental Fusion. "Well Elemental Fusion is out of the equation. Nothing about a rat, a panda or a wild cat were monsters that haunted the Elemental Fusion Rangers". Verna said to them.

Aiden nods as he just finished with Jurassic Squad ranger team books. "Same here, most of the monsters were either dinosaur like or reptile based monsters". Aiden said to them as he closes the book and stood up as he does not like sitting still for very long.

Will is looking through the Elemental Saints book as he got something. "Here is something about a wild cat". Will said to them.

The teens turn to Will as it is the first lead into it. "Really tell us more", James said to Will as he is getting anxious about it.

The teens notice that James is getting anxious about it. "Let Will talk about it first James". Harry said to James.

"Yeah I get that you are ridiculously worried about Tabitha, but this is not how to go about it". Mari said to James.

James sighs as he looks at them. "I am sorry guys. Please go on Will". James said to them.

"According to this, this wild cat is actually a demon monster that attacked the Elemental Saints Rangers. This demon monster has a special ability to control others through its spore or thorn that it fires from the monster. The thorn or spore turns the victim into a monster and controlled by the wild cat demon monster". Will said to them.

"That's one ugly monster and special ability". Liz said to them as she shivers by the thought of it.

"How to reverse the control? Plus what does it get it off on"? Leon asks Will.

"The thorn or the spore has to be removed by the rangers. The thorn or the spore feeds off the victims negative emotions and feelings about things that recently happened to the victim. The deeper the negative feelings and emotions, the deeper of the control that the monster has on the victim. In order to reverse the effects, the spore or thorn has to be removed from the victim and destroy it". Will said to them.

James frown as he realizes on what it is. "Oh man, ever since Tabi found out on how we are related to her and knowing our mom, she got really mad and angry at us". James said to them.

Liz looks at them as she thinks about it. "She is still trying to coming to terms with it, James. She is probably trying to process things as well". Liz said to James.

Kara nods as she agrees with Liz. "Yeah I came to terms with Ash being my twin brother. Plus we both found out that our own biological parents are still alive". Kara said to them.

As the research is continuing, most of the books has been eliminated. "Guys, I got a major hit in the Beast Warrior book". Daniel said to them.

"How major of a hit"? Harry asks Daniel. He closed the book on Star Legends.

"Can you say two birds hit with one stone of a major hit. The rat and the panda are actually Ruko and Ci-Ci. According to the book, these two were deeply loyal to their master named Dr. Zingerot. Ruko got into the blue ranger while it tried to get into the head of the yellow ranger. Ci-Ci follow up with Ruko and tried to get into the yellow ranger as well. It is the blue and yellow Rangers that ended them respectively". Daniel said to them.

As the rangers look at the pictures of Ruko and Ci-Ci respectively, they cringe at the sight of them. "I can not imagine what they went through and dealt with a them getting into their heads with a darkness". Mel said to them.

Harry and Aiden frowns as these two villains that fought against their main and hidden ranger ancestors. "Daniel, did you see anything in that book on Love Conquers All"? Aiden asks Daniel.

The teens look at each other as they turn to Aiden. "What does that have to do with these two monsters"? Leon asks Aiden.

Aiden looks at Leon as he goes in to explain. "Love conquers all is the secondary power and form that the Beast Warrior rangers earn. This occurs when they see a love one like a boyfriend, girlfriend, or a family member getting hurt. However the rare exception to this the ranger accepting that the individual ranger is truly loved by others on the team". Aiden said to them.

Daniel looks at the book again as he turns to the section on the secondary form. "Here it is everything about love conquers all. The only ranger that made the exception happened is a ranger named Terra Sloane Noble. She was the yellow ranger". Daniel said to them.

James thinks about it for a minute as he remembers about the strange creature that has been showing up in Majestic Hills. "Daniel what was her power as the yellow ranger"? James asks Daniel.

Kiki looks at James as she is getting the feeling that something is up. "What's going on James"? Kiki asks James.

"Lately a creature has been showing up in our battles protecting Tabi. After the battle was over, the creature took off like it knows her for some reason. We know that it is brightly colored in mostly yellow and gold and it has claws". James said to Kiki.

Daniel turns to the page on Terra. "According to this, her zord was a tiger". Daniel said to them.

Leon looks at Daniel as he turns to Will. "Was Terra a gold ranger by any chance"? Leon asks Will.

The teens look at each other as Will quickly turns to the page on Terra. "Yes she was, in fact she was also the ranger mentor to the Elemental Saint Rangers". Will said to them.

It hits Kiki as she figures it out. "Holy Saints Alive", Kiki said to them as she got a realization.

Everyone is stunned by her eccentric personality and behavior. "Woah Kiki where is the fire at"? Ash asks Kiki.

Leon and James are stunned as Kiki is getting the family tree papers. "Umm, whats going on with her"? Leon asks them.

"I have no idea", James said to them.

Kiki places the family tree papers on the table. "This is my family tree and as extensive as it looks I have four hidden ranger ancestors. The symbol of the tiger cross points towards Terra Sloane Noble. My father Dominic and David were half brothers who shared the same mother. That mother is the great grand child of Anya Liberty Noble whose mother is Terra Sloane Noble". Kiki said to them.

"You are correct Kiki", the ghost of Terra Sloane Noble said to them as she arrives at the Cave. She has the tiger with her and a saintly figure with her.

The teens are stunned to see a ranger ghost at the Cave. Leon and James are deeply surprised by the arrival of the ranger ghost. "You are Tabi's ancestor, but you are really short". James said to Terra. Leon is completely speechless as he looks at James. "Umm James, I would cool it if I were you". Leon said to James.

Terra nods as she looks at them. "Yes even when I am a ranger ghost, I still have that entrance that shocks people. I may ended up at 5'2". I kicked the butts of idiots that pointed about and made fun my height. This is not about me. This is getting Tabitha back from that hybrid monster. Plus I recognize those parts of Ruko, Ci-Ci, and that Wild Cat Demon Monster as well. It is one thing to make an idiotic decision, but it is another thing to bring back monsters that has caused pain trouble for the teams that I was involved in". The ghost of Terra said to them.

The teens look at the ghost as she is referring to Leon and James. "What do you mean by an idiotic decision"? James asks Terra.

Terra gives them a look as she is not pleased with them. "How about you two telling Tabitha about how you two are related to her. Telling her the way you two was far from the perfect and idyllic timing. Plus I am not the only one that agrees with me". Terra said to them as she is angry with them.

The teens look at each other as they are wondering who else Terra is talking about. "Not the only one meaning", Leon said to them.

Another ghost appears to them as this ghost is a male. "She means by me. I am the Ghost of David Wilkerson". David said to them as he arrives at the Cave.

The teens are stunned to see the ghost of David. "You must be Tabitha's father". Leon said to David.

"That's correct, I have always wondered about what Martha's sons looked like. When I found out about the two of you, I was in shock that she kept something huge from me. It was like I truly never knew her. Her selfish reasons cost a lot of things including my marriage to her". David said to

James is stunned as he looks at the ghost. "Wait you knew about us? Plus why do you say selfish reasons"? James asks the ghost.

The ghost of David nods as he looks at them. "I meet a nice couple at the grocery store. Tabitha was with me and she was 18 months old. As we got to talking, Martha was brought up. It was revealed that Martha is the woman's sister. They told me about the two of you. I was in shock because I never knew about them. That's when they told me that they are raising them because she was unwed teenager. They were shocked by the fact that she never told me about you two. When I confronted Martha about it, she wanted to prove to her family that she is in a stable marriage to raise her children. She also told me the reason why Dominic and his wife Sandra has not meet Tabitha because she didn't want any relatives taking her children to raise like how her sister and her husband got the two of you to raise. I told her that her reasons was very selfish. She failed to tell me anything about her family like it is one big secret from me. We divorced not long after that. When we divorced, I became the mother and father to Tabitha. I deeply love Tabitha so much and put everything in to her. I planned to tell Tabitha about the two of you when she turns 18 years old. I was planning to sit her down about it. However the car accident that took my life stopped me from telling her the truth. I am deeply disappointed in you two for not sitting her down properly with the revelation that you are her brothers". The ghost of David said to James and Leon.

Leon and James look at them as they realize that the ghosts are right. "We only blurted in front of her and the others. It was not in a deeply private spot. We definitely messed that up". Leon said to them.

James nods as he realizes the mistake. "We need to apologize to her deeply". James said to them.

Terra nods as she looks at them. "Yes the both of you do. Plus it is my demons of being unloved is in her as well. Each one of you need to tell her what love really is". Terra said to them. The ghost vanishes from them as they left them with clues to help Tabitha.

All the sudden, the alarm is going off as it shows Cirukom and another monster attacking at a park. The monster is a dark blue and dark silver mutant mermaid.

"Guys I got a bad feeling that second monster is actually Tabitha". James said to them. The teens are in shock as they look at the monster on the screen.

At the park in Aurora Cove, Cirukom and the controlled monster (Tabitha) are making a huge havoc on the people as they have Rampigs with them. "Go my unloved pet and create havoc and fear into the humans". Cirukom said to the other monster.

The other monster nods as she is starting to attack in the area. The people are running away in fear and panic.

"STOP RIGHT THERE", Ash and Leon said in unison. The teens are standing together as they are ready to fight.

James frowns as he looks at the other monster. He knows it in his heart that it is Tabitha. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER"? James asks Cirukom as he is very angry.

Cirukom looks at James as he laughs at him. "Your little friend is so heartbroken about so many things in her life. Let's not forget that she is deeply angry at the two of you. My special thorn is in her and now she is under my control. Go my unloved pet destroy them". Cirukom said to the monster.

The monster nods as she glares at them especially at Leon and James. "Yes Master", the monster said to Cirukom. To Leon and James, it is not Tabitha's voice like the evil control has taken her over.

Leon notices that James is very angry and ready to jump the gun. "James hold on, we have to be smart about this. That monster is definitely Tabi. We have to get through to her without hurting her too much". Leon said to James.

Ash nods in agreement with Leon. "Leon is right James. Plus Rory is contacting Prince Alveno about the battle. It won't be long until the rest of your teammates will be here". Ash said to James.

James sighs as he looks at them. "Alright", James said to them. The teens grab their morphors out.

"Neo Defenders Execute the Power", Ash and his team said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

"Defender Beast, Rise to Defend", Leon and James said in unison as they morph into ranger form.

"Go my unloved pet and Rampigs, destroy them all". Cirukom said to them as the fight is getting started.

Back at C3, the rest of the Defender Beast teens are wondering about Tabitha. "How in the hell did a monster get to Tabitha without tripping the alarm"? Blaise asks them as he is angry about it.

Blake shrugs as she looks at Blaise. "I do not know Blaise. You really got to cool it". Blake said to Blaise.

Prince Alveno walks into the room as he gotten news from Rory. "Rangers, the monster named Cirukom that has caused this is spotted in Aurora Cove. Tabitha has turned into a monster and under its control. The battle is getting started at the park in Aurora Cove". Prince Alveno said to them.

The teens look at Prince Alveno as the battle is getting started. "Let's get our friend back guys". Roxy said to them. The teens nod as they plan to head out

"Please wait", a fairy said to them as she has something with her.

The teens are surprised by he young fairy. "Who are you anyways"? Eldon asks the fairy.

"I am Yoleidia. The Silver Neo Defenders Power chosen Tabitha to use its powers. Your friend needs to be freed from the monster". The fairy named Yoleidia said to them.

The teens are stunned by the news as they had no idea that Tabitha is chosen. "Hold on though, would it be Gabby to receive the silver powers since she is our silver ranger"? Corrin asks Yoleidia.

Yoleidia shakes her head to Corrin. "That is not the case gold ranger. You see Tabitha is one of two chosen ones to receive the gold and silver Neo Defenders Powers respectively. It is their destinies to receive these powers. You must never disrupt a destiny that belongs to someone else". Yoleidia said to them.

Prince Alveno nods as he looks at them. "Yoleidia is correct Rangers". Prince Alveno said to them as an alarm is going off.

The rangers frown as they hear the alarm. "They must either taken full advantage of Leo, James, and Tabitha not being here or it is a huge coincidence for them to send a monster out just as when we are about to leave". Eldon said to them.

Prince Alveno shrugs as he looks at Roxy. "Roxy, it will be you to lead the team in this battle since Leon and James are not here". Prince Alveno said to them.

The teens frowns as they realize that they can't help Tabitha. "This really sucks. We can't even help Leon and James get Tabitha back since they decided to send another monster here". Blaise said to them as he is annoyed by it.

Eldon shakes his head as he looks at Blaise. "We have to make the best of it Blaise". Eldon said to Blaise.

Twyla nods as she agrees with Eldon. "Plus the other mission is deeply rooted for Leon and James". Twyla said to them.

Lexi nods as she thinks about it. "Besides they will find a way to get Tabitha back". Lexi said to them.

Roxy nods as she looks at them. "Let's go guys", Roxy said to them as they head towards their battle.

Back at the park in Aurora Cove, Cirukom and the monster (Tabitha) are making things harder for the rangers. "So where are your teammates Leon? I thought we will be getting back up from them". Verna asks them as she is getting annoyed by the Rampigs and the monsters.

Leon sighs as he just heard back from Prince Alveno. "Bad news, my teammates got called to a battle in Majestic Hills". Leon said to them.

"Ugly timing", Mari said to them as she is dodging Rampigs.

"It is rotten timing". James said to them. He is dodging some Rampigs as he returns fire at them.

Cirukom has an evil grin on his face. "Go my unloved pet, rip them to shreds". Cirukom said to the monster.

"Yes Master", the monster said to Cirukom.

The rangers frown as the monster is charging at them really fast. "Guys heads up, she is coming in very fast". Ash said to them.

"Right", the Rangers replies back to Ash.

The monster has its eyes on Mari first as it claws at her. Mari frowns as she tries to dodge it. "Please Tabitha, you got to fight it". Mari said to the monster.

The monster frowns as it missed hitting the white ranger. "Fight it haha, I am in control". The monster said to Mari as it kicks at her.

Mari lands on the ground as she tries to get back up. The monster fires a sticky web at her to keep in place. "Guys I can't move". Mari said to them.

The rangers frown as they realize that the monster is in full control. "I know that you guys don't want to hurt her, but she is in control of someone else". Aiden said to them.

"Aiden is right. We need to distract her while some of us fight Cirukom". Ash said to them.

The Rangers nod as they come up with a plan. "Your right about that Ash". Leon said to Ash.

Cirukom frowns as he sees the rangers coming up with a new plan. "So you decide to come and fight me now. You will regret on making that". Cirukom said to the rangers.

Cirukom fires his powers at the rangers. He is being trigger happy with them like it is at a rapid fire. The rangers frowns as they are dodging them.

"Geez this is guy really does not want to let up". Verna said to them.

"Yeah one false move and we could be in serious trouble". Liz said to them.

Kara nods as she looks at them. "I say we take this up a notch". Kara said to them.

Ash nods as he looks at his teammates. "Kara is right guys. Neo Defenders, Wizard and of Fairy Mode". Ash said to them.

"Neo Defenders Wizard Mode", Ash, Aiden, Harry, Will, Liz, Kara, Verna, and Kiki said in unison.

"Neo Defenders Fairy Mode", Daniel and Mel said in unison.

The rangers went into their Wizard or Fairy Mode as they are taking the battle to the next level.

Cirukom looks at them as he has an evil grin on his face. "You just made things a lot easier for me". Cirukom said to them.

Ash frowns as this is not good. "Why do you say that"? Ash asks Cirukom. Something in the hybrid's tone suggests something bad.

Cirukom looks at the rangers as he has his most power in his hands. "Because I can do this". Cirukom said to them. He throws power orbs at the rangers.

The rangers frown as the power orbs are coming at them. It hits a few of the rangers as they are sent to the ground. "Geez this creep won't quit". Kara said to them.

"I know but I hope that Leon and James can get through to Tabitha though". Will said to them.

Leon and James are fighting the monster as they are in a tough spot of their own. "Please Tabitha, we want to help you". Leon said to Tabitha.

"Yeah you got to fight it". James said to Tabitha.

The monster glares at them like she is deeply angry at them. "FIGHT IT, HAHAH, YOU ARE THE ONES THAT MADE YOUR PRECIOUS TABITHA SO ANGRY AND HEART BROKEN". The monster said to them. It fires beams at Leon and James.

Leon and James takes cover as they need to do something. "Leon, I hope you got some sort of idea to get through to her". James said to Leon.

Leon sighs as this is something he is not expecting to do. "I am thinking of something James. Ugh, I really need to find an inspiration to get through to her". Leon said to James.

Mel feels it in her heart as she looks at James and Leon. The ranger ghost of Oliver Shelby and Saint Francis appears to her. 'Mel, you need to explain to them that Tabitha needs to hear their deep apology for not properly explaining to her about being a family'. The ghost of Oliver Shelby said to Mel. Mel nods as she knows what to do. "Ok", Mel said to her ranger ancestor.

Aiden is also sensing something like the cheetah is there with him. Plus the ghost of Roxy Dennis Calvin Burrows is with him as well. 'Aiden, it is up to you to help them to get Tabitha about the acceptance of love. There is no doubt in my mind that she has never seen what love is truly like'. The ghost of Roxy Dennis Calvin Burrows said to Aiden.

Aiden nods as he has an idea. "Mel and Kiki come with me. We are going to help Leon and James". Aiden said to Mel and Kiki. Mel and Kiki nods as they follow Aiden.

"Ok", Kiki said to Aiden.

"Right", Mel said to Aiden.

Ash turns as he notices that Aiden has an idea. "I completely trust you on getting this done". Ash said to Aiden.

Aiden nods as Mel and Kiki went with him. "Thanks Ash", Aiden said to Ash.

Leon and James frowns as the brothers notices Aiden, Mel, and Kiki arriving to help them. "We really need to get through to Tabitha, but we are not sure how to do it". Leon said to them. "Yeah plus that thing really wants to take us out". James said to them.

Aiden nods as he looks at them. "You two got to get Tabitha to accept the love that you have for her". Aiden said to them.

Mel nods as she looks at them. "Plus you two got to get Tabitha to forgive the both of you for what two did that got her so angry and upset". Mel said to them.

Leon and James are stunned as they are confused by it. "Wait you want us to do what"? James asks them as this is not exactly the time to do it.

"Yeah I don't think that thing wants to hear anything we have to say". Leon said to them.

Kiki gives them a look as she slaps them in the face. "Listen here you two, Aiden and Mel's instructions are clear as the sun. Aiden's ranger ancestor power is about love conquering all. Mel's team power is about forgiveness to those that has hurt them the most. I am positive that Tabitha is somewhere in that monster trying to get out of its control. Are you two going to stand their dodging the monster's attack or are you got to fight that thing to get Tabitha back like a competent Ranger". Kiki said to them as she is knocking some sense into the two of them.

Leon and James are stunned as they look at Kiki. "I can understand why you and Tabi are related". James said to Kiki.

Leon nods as he looks at them. "Same here, plus I am starting to understand what needs to be done. You guys distract her while James, Kiki, and I will talk to her". Leon said to them.

"Right", Aiden and Mel said to Leon.

Aiden and Mel are distracting the monster as Leon, James, and Kiki are looking at the monster. "Tabitha listen to us please. We are here to help you to fight the evil control. My dad spent time trying to find you. He is your uncle. I do not agree on how your mom kept you from my family. My dad does care and love about you deeply enough to try to find you even when there were roadblocks. Please listen to us especially to Leon and James". Kiki said to the monster.

Mind Scape

Tabitha is struggling to get up as she is in a weird space. She hears Kiki's voice calling to her. As Kiki talks about her uncle, Tabitha never realized that her uncle tried his best to find her even though they have never truly met before.

"It is time for you to fight back against the evil control". A mysterious voice said to Tabitha.

Tabitha is stunned as she hears the voice. "What who said that"? Tabitha asks the mysterious voice.

Yoleidia appears as she has her morphor in her hands. Plus she also has the silver Neo Defender Power with it. "I did Tabitha. I am Yoleidia. I have chosen you to have the Silver Neo Defender Power". Yoleidia said to Tabitha.

Tabitha is deeply surprised by the revelation. "Me, I don't understand why I am chosen for this. Plus I can't even fight back against the control". Tabitha said to Yoleidia.

"Yes you can Tabitha. I have faith in you". The ghost of Terra Sloane Noble said to Tabitha.

Tabitha turns as she spots her ranger ancestor. "Terra", Tabitha said to Terra.

The ghost of Terra Sloane Noble has a window to see what's going on in the battle. Tabitha frowns as the monster is pummeling Kiki's team, and her teammates are trying to stop the monster. "You have to listen to what they have to say. The acceptance of their love and accepting their apology are keys to you to fight back". The ghost of Terra Sloane Noble said to Tabitha as she vanishes.

Tabitha is a bit confused about what Terra said to her. "Ok, I might as well listen to them". Tabitha said to herself.

Tabitha looks at the window as James went first. "Tabitha, please I know you are somewhere deep down in that monster. You are probably hurt, scared, and wondering how to escape from it. I love that you are a fighter. I love that you don't take crap from no one. Leon and I truly love and care about you. I know this is a huge adjustment from living on the streets to living at our house. We will get through the adjustments together. Plus you are not unloved because you are loved by so many people on the team and that includes Leon, me, Blaise, Twyla, Eldon, Roxy, Blake, Gabby, and Corrin. It does include Prince Alveno and Martin. Please let our love get through to you". James said to Tabitha.

Tabitha has tears in her eyes as she is deeply touched for the tomboyish young woman. "Tabi, James and I owe you an apology. We didn't fully explain to you that you are half sister. The way that we present it was wrong. We should have sit you down and fully explain it to you. The way that you found out wasn't the proper way to do it. You have every right to be mad at us for it. We want you to fight back and find it in your heart to forgive us please". Leon said to Tabitha.

Tabitha looks out of the window as she notices that the battle is getting bad to worse. She thinks about what Leon and James said to her. "They do truly love me. They are fighting that monster that has its hold over me. They have truly apologized to me for their actions. It is time for me to fight back. I may not have a strong sense of what love is, but I am willing to learn and accept what it is. I do forgive them and accept their apology. GET THIS THING OUT". Tabitha yells out loud as she is referring to the thorn on her neck.

Yoleidia looks at Tabitha as she nods to her. "Your acceptance of love and forgiveness towards your brothers are the keys to your power and strength". Yoleidia said to Tabitha as she hands her a special power.

Tabitha looks at the power as she is ready to fight back. "Thank you Yoleidia", Tabitha said to Yoleidia.

End Mind scape

Back in the battle, the battle is starting to look towards Cirukom's favor. "JUST GIVE UP RANGERS, my unloved pet will forever belongs to me". Cirukom said to the rangers.

Leon frowns as he glares at Cirukom. "We will not give up on Tabitha". Leon said to Cirukom.

James nods as he is just as angry like Leon is. "That's right, Tabitha is truly loved. There is nothing that will tell her otherwise". James said to Cirukom.

The monster turns as the thorn is showing on the back of her neck. "Guys help me get this stupid thorn out", the monster said to them as it is Tabitha's voice.

The rangers are stunned as they hear Tabitha's voice. "Did you guys hear that"? Mari asks them.

"I heard it with my two ears". Liz said to them.

The rangers realize that Tabitha is fighting it. "What ever you guys said to Tabitha is really working". Verna said to them.

Cirukom frowns as he notices that the thorn is showing. Plus the girl is fighting back. "NO MY PET SHOULD BE UNDER MY CONTROL". Cirukom yells at them. He fires his power orbs at the monster.

Ash frowns as he realizes that the battle needs to be finished. "Guys we need to give them cover now". Ash said to them.

The Neo Defenders Rangers nod as they plan to cover the monster that took over Tabitha. Kiki jumps on the monster. She grabs the thorn. "Tabitha is my cousin and family". Kiki yells out loud. Leon and James nod as they also jump in to grab the thorn. "We love and truly care about Tabitha like a true sister". Leon and James said out loud.

"I accept your apology and I know that you love me", the monster yells out loud as it is said with Tabitha's voice.

As Kiki, Leon, and James pulls the thorn out, the evil power that was controlling Tabitha is leaving her. Cirukom frowns as the rangers are turning the tables on him. "NO MY THORN", Cirukom yells at them.

"Your thorn will become ancient history". Ash said to them.

"Guys go for it", Aiden said to them.

"You got it", Kiki, Leon, and James said in unison as their powers and aura are covering them. They throw the thorn into the air.

"Neo Defender Wizard Power Fire", Kiki yells out loud.

"Phoenix Defender Beast Power", Leon yells out loud.

"Garuda Defender Beast Power", James yells out loud.

The three powers combined into one. They aim it at the thorn. The powers hit the thorn as it is destroyed. The monster that is controlling Tabitha is gone as she transforms back to her human form. Tabitha is in her pajamas as she has her morphor by her. "Hey you creep it is payback time, and I brought a new friend". Tabitha said to Cirukom as she is glowing in a silver color.

Cirukom frowns as his plans are going to fail. "WHAT", Cirukom said to Tabitha.

"Defender Beast, Execute the Silver Power", Tabitha yells out loud. She is morphing into a special ranger form.

Morphing Sequence

Tabitha has her normal Defender Beast Ranger suit. She has silver Neo Defender armor with silver trimming on her ranger suit. She has blue and silver fairy wings. It appears that the mermaid is evolving to become a fairy mermaid. Her helmet is blue and silver with the fairy mermaid symbol as the visor. Her trident is upgraded like it is a trident sword and shield. "Neo Defender Power of the Silver Fairy", Tabitha yells out loud in unison as she is in her new pose.

Leon and James are stunned as they have never seen anything like that before. "That is one awesome form". James said to Leon.

Leon nods as he looks at James. "Yeah this takes things to a whole other level". Leon said to them.

Ash looks at the newly morphed ranger. "It takes being a dual ranger to another level". Ash said to them.

Cirukom frowns as he is getting angry at the rangers. "You are supposed to be my unloved pet. You will be punished for that". Cirukom said to Tabitha. He throws a huge power orb at her.

As the power orb is coming at Tabitha, Tabitha uses her shield to block the orb. The rangers are in awe as the shield protected her in a big way. "Awesome, that shield is really strong". Harry said to them.

"I have to agree with you Harry". Will said to them.

Tabitha is glowing in a blue and silver aura power as she glares at Cirukom. "Your kind of evil and evil power will never be used to harm others". Tabitha said to Cirukom as she has her trident sword out.  
The rangers are stunned as they are not expecting this especially Leon and James.

"Power of the Neo Defender Silver Fairy", Tabitha yells out loud as she has her sword out. She makes a circle around Cirukom as her silver power is effecting it in a huge way.

Cirukom frowns as the silver power is effecting it. It is breaking him down into the three monsters that was used to create Cirukom.

"Awesome her power changed Cirukom back into three monsters that was used to create Cirukom". Liz said to them.

"Yeah it would explain on how it was created and now it will be history". Kara said to them.

As Tabitha slashes at the three monsters, Cirukom is destroyed into a million pieces as it disintegrates into ash. "That creep has bit the dust". Tabitha said to them as the battle is over.

"I am glad that's over". Mari said to them.

"I have to agree with you on that Mari". Verna said to Mari.

Tabitha demorphs as she is tired and exhausted as she looks at them. "Guys, why am I in my pajamas"? Tabitha asks them as she is clearly running on fumes". Tabitha asks them.

The rangers are surprised as they look at Tabitha. "What's the last thing you remember anyways"? Daniel asks Tabitha.

Tabitha looks at them as she nods to them. "The last thing I remember was in the hallway of the apartment building. Leon and I were checking something out. I got hit by something like it stung me. After that, I don't remember much of anything". Tabitha said to them as she falls asleep.

Leon and James act quickly as they catch Tabitha. "It must have been that thorn that stung her". Mel said to them.

Kiki nods as the brothers catch Tabitha in time. "Yeah she was confused to find herself in pajamas". Kiki said to them.

Leon nods as he looks at them. "We should head back to your headquarters". Leon said to them. Ash nods as the team teleport back to the Cave.

Back at the Cave, Tabitha is in the med bay as the blue Wizard Powers from Ozford is healing her. Rory looks at the wizard. "How is she"? Rory asks Ozford.

Ozford looks at Rory as he nods to him. "She will be fine Rory. She just needs some rest. You should let her mentor know that she is safe and sound with us". Ozford said to Rory.

Rory nods as Leon and James walk in the room. "Melissa is contacting him now". Rory said to Ozford.

Ozford nods as he leaves the room. Leon looks at Rory as James is confused by it. "I just don't understand how Tabitha went so far underneath the cracks". James said to them.

Leon looks at James as he has the same question. "I know what you mean James". Leon said to them.

Rory looks at them as he nods to them. "You guys do need to work on your relationship with Tabitha. Plus when she comes too, don't overwhelm her with things". Rory said to them.

Leon and James nod as they plan to just that. Rory leaves the room as Leon and James sit with Tabitha.

In the main ops room, Melissa is on the computer as she is contacting Prince Alveno. "Greetings Melissa, how is Tabitha"? Prince Alveno asks Melissa.

"She is safe and sound at the Cave. Kiki, Leon, and James really got through to Tabitha and pulled out the thorn that was embedded in the back of her neck". Melissa said to Prince Alveno.

Prince Alveno sighs in relief as the Defender Beast Rangers just returned to the C3 after their victory. "That's good, I will send the rangers to the Cave to be reunited with her". Prince Alveno said to Melissa.

Melissa nods as she looks at Prince Alveno. "Alright, plus I am sending you the footage on what really happened in the battle". Melissa said to Prince Alveno as she sends the footage to him.

Prince Alveno notices the footage just arriving to his computer. "I just got it Melissa and I am instructing the others to head to the cave. They should be their very soon". Prince Alveno said to Melissa.

Melissa nods as she notices a group of teens arriving at the Cave. "They just arrived at the Cave, Prince Alveno". Melissa said to Prince Alveno.

Prince Alveno nods as he looks at Melissa. "Good let's talk again soon". Prince Alveno said to Melissa as the phone call ends.

The teens spot Lexi and the others. "We are sorry about not being able to help you guys get Tabitha back". Lexi said to them.

Ash shakes his head to them. "It is alright. A ranger emergency can come up at any time. The timing of them can always ruin things". Ash said to Lexi.

Leon nods as he looks at his team. "Was the problem in Majestic Hills very troublesome"? Leon asks Lexi.

"Yeah although Eliastro did show up but quickly left when he noticed that Tabitha was not there at the battle". Lexi said to them.

Leon sighs as he looks at them. "Well at least he didn't cause too much trouble". Leon said to them.

Eldon looks at Leon as they are concerned about Tabitha. "How is Tabitha"? Eldon asks Leon.

Leon nods as he looks at them. "She is asleep guys in the med bay. She will be fine". Leon said to them.

The Defender Beast teens sigh in relief. "Is it possible for us to see her"? Twyla asks Leon.

Leon nods as he looks at Twyla. "Yeah", Leon said to them. He gets his teammates to follow him to Tabitha.

In the med bay, James sighs as he spots the others coming in the room. Tabitha is still asleep as they spot her in bed. "Hey guys", James said to them.

"Geez that monster really picked her didn't it". Blaise said to them.

"I am wondering what happened in the battle". Blake said to them.

James looks at them as he nods to them. "A lot has happened in the battle Blake. Plus she really morphed into a special ranger form. It is something to be seen to believe". James said to them.

Lexi nods as she looks at them. "I am going to take your word for it". Lexi said to James.

Gabby nods as she looks at them. "Yeah I would like to see it in action". Gabby said to them.

Corrin nods as he as he sees Tabitha is coming around. "Yeah umm guys, she is waking up". Corrin said to them.

Tabitha opens her eyes as she spots her teammates. "Hey guys", Tabitha said to them.

James smiles as he looks at Tabitha. "I am glad that you are awake Tabitha". James said to them.

Tabitha nods as she looks at them. "Yeah I am glad that creep is gone. How much fussing I am in for from you guys especially from my newly discovered and starting to accept half brothers". Tabitha said to them.

Leon looks at Tabitha as he gives her a look. "Well, hopefully not too much fussing. We were deceived that a monster was in the area that didn't set the alarm off". Leon said to them.

Yoleidia appears to them as she has a happy look on her face. "The silver power is with its chosen one. It is time for me to find the gold power chosen one". Yoleidia said to them.

The Neo Defenders teens nod as they are wondering who it will go to. "Good luck", Kiki said to Yoleidia.

Yoleidia looks at them as she turns to Tabitha. "Tabitha, when the gold power is given to its chosen one, you and the chosen one will work together to use the power to its full potiental for when the situation calls for it". Yoleidia said to Tabitha.

As Tabitha nods Yoleidia vanishes from the Cave, the others are perplexed by it. "I am wondering what kind of situation calls for it". Lexi said to them.

Eldon nods as he looks at them. "I guess we will have to find out eventually". Eldon said to them. The teens are happy to get Tabitha back and partying at the Cave.

Ash looks at them as he turns to Tabitha. You know Tabitha your team may consider getting you a leash". Ash said to Tabitha.

Corrin has a perplex expression look on his face. "Why a leash Ash? She is not a puppy". Corrin said to Ash.

Ash looks at Corrin as he shrugs to him. "It is an old ranger saying for when a ranger is constantly being targeted to be kidnapped or when the ranger disappears mysteriously". Ash said to Corrin.

Gabby nods as she looks at Corrin. "That does make sense though". Gabby said to them.

Lexi nods as she looks at them. "Yeah although that other ranger form that we have heard about sounds really cool". Lexi said to Tabitha.

Eldon nods as he looks at them. "I will have to agree. It is like you got truly connected to your ranger ancestor.

Twyla nods as she thinks about something. "Yeah it makes me wonder if we got ranger ancestors as well". Twyla asks them as it is a fair question.

Roxy nods as she looks at them. "It is something to consider though". Roxy said to them.

Blaise nods as he thinks about it. "Yeah although it is something to to find out though. Then again, Tabitha might be the only one from our team that has a ranger ancestor". Blaise said to them.

Leon nods as he looks at them. His expression shows that he wants to change the subject to something serious. "Yeah, can you guys give James and I some time to talk to Tabitha alone". Leon said to them.

The two set of teens nod as they notice that Leon is being serious and needs the time.

Aiden nods as he looks at his teammates and the Defender Beast teens. "Sure, come on guys", Aiden said to them as the teens start to leave the room.

James nods as he looks at Kiki. "Actually can you also stay Kiki? After all you are family to Tabitha as well. Plus this involves you as well". James said to Kiki.

Kiki nods as she looks at James. "Of course, guys, I will be back". Kiki said to her teammates. The teens leave the room.

Tabitha looks at James, Leon, and Kiki as something tells her that it is a serious conversation. "What do you want to know exactly"? Tabitha asks them as she is wondering what it is about.

James looks at Tabi as he has that older brother look on his face. "We were worried about you Tabi. Plus you should come to us about what was bothering you and including the nightmares". James said to Tabitha.

Leon nods in agreement with James. "Yeah sis, plus we should have sit you down to explain to you about being related. Telling you the way we did was wrong". Leon said to Tabitha.

Kiki nods as she has a compassionate expression on her face. "Exactly, we want to know how you were so hidden for so long. My dad tried to find you even after Uncle David died. It was like you didn't want to be found or you simply fell through the deep cracks in the family and youth services". Kiki said to Tabitha.

Tabitha nods as she looks at them. "Well, my dad and I lived in the roughest part in town. The neighborhood was a seedy place. After the divorce, my dad took two- three jobs to make ends meet and put food on the table. We basically didn't have much. When ever my dad got extra money, he put it into me for a special fun day where it was to an amusement park or a special birthday present. We basically built an independent life style despite in the rough neighborhood. When the holidays came around, we really didn't have much for a fancy feast. We basically did the charity things and that was my Christmas present". Tabitha said to them as she reveals a bit about her past.

Leon looks at Tabitha as he realizes that Tabitha and her dad was one step down from living in poverty and being homeless. "You really didn't have much to go on basically". Leon said to Tabitha.

James sighs as he does feel bad for Tabitha. "Did you have any neighbors that looked after you when school got out for the day"? James asks Tabitha.

Tabitha shakes her head to James. "In the neighborhood that I grew up in no, most of the neighbors that we had were not very kind or trustworthy. The only person that came by was the landlord to the house. He only came by to pick up rent and nothing more". Tabitha said to James.

Kiki nods as she feels bad for her cousin. "So hardly anyone else comes to your home for visitors". Kiki said to Tabitha.

Tabitha nods as she looks at them. "Pretty much except when my dad died". Tabitha said to them.

Leon looks at Tabitha as this is the first time that she talked about her dad in deeper detail. "What happened when your dad died"? Leon asks Tabitha.

Tabitha sighs as she looks at them. "It was a Friday afternoon. I just home from school. I got my homework done and waiting for my dad to get home. As it got close to 7:00 pm, a coworker of my dad's came over. He told me that there was an accident just outside of the his work place. He brought me to the hospital. That's when the doctors told me my dad died on impact. The driver of the other car was drunk and distracted. He was arrested for it. My dad's conworkers felt bad for me and pretty much arranged the funeral. The funeral was basically me and my dad co workers. Mother dearest never showed up to it. After the funeral, I went back to that apartment. I basically knew that I couldn't stay there. Plus rent was due very soon. I basically packed up my stuff and took the remaining cash that my dad placed in a safe place. My dad never got a checking account at a bank or trust banks for that matter. I left the apartment for good and start living on the streets". Tabitha said to them.

James is stunned as he looks at Tabitha. "So CPS never took you in foster care after your dad died". James said to Tabitha.

Tabitha shakes her head to James."No, at the apartment complex that my dad and I lived in often get police presence. About a month before my dad died, police and CPS was called to the apartment building. My dad and I witnessed a kid from a neighboring apartment being removed from the mother's custody and care. The mother was being arrested for drug charges. The girl was upset and didn't want to be separated from her mom and pretty much clinged to her. It was a heart breaking scene and I asked my dad when we can move from this neighborhood. My dad told me that it might be another year. When I saw it go down, I made the decision not to get myself with them". Tabitha said to them.

Kiki looks down on herself as she turns to Tabitha. "No one should ever see things like that". Kiki said to them.

Leon nods as he looks at Tabitha. "Yeah it sounds like you fell through the cracks so deeply that you made it impossible to get caught by CPS". Leon said to Tabitha.

James nods as he thinks about the crazy woman that set up those traps in the slum area. "Yeah it would explain why that Brianna went so far just to catch you.

Tabitha nods as she does remember her. "She was the one that removed that kid from her mother before my dad died. She looked so familiar to me so much". Tabitha said to them.

Kiki knows about that woman from the news article. "She didn't let up to find you". Kiki said to Tabitha.

Tabitha looks at Kiki as she nods to her. "No, when I started living on the streets, it was hard at first. I met a man named Kevin. He showed me the ropes about living on the streets. He taught me hold to fight and fencing. He looked out for me. When she was on the prowl in the area, he made sure I got to a different area. He was like a father figure for me. He made sure that she was off of my trail. He passed away about a year ago". Tabitha said to them.

Leon is surprised as he learns where she learned how to fight. "Woah, you basically learned a lot from him". Leon said to Tabitha.

Tabitha nods as she looks at them. "Yeah pretty much", Tabitha said to them.

James looks at Tabitha as he realizes that she had someone to look out for her. "You must miss him don't you". James said to Tabitha.

Tabitha nods as she looks at them. "Yeah I am starting to know what love truly is. Plus I am starting to accept you two as my brothers. There is so much that I truly don't know about like mother dearest. Did she really didn't know about my dad died? If she did, then why she never came back to get me? It would confirm about her completely abandoning me and the reasons why she didn't want any of my other extended relatives to meet me or even to raise me. Plus if she did know about my dad died, then where was she when the funeral took place. Plus does grandfather want anything to do with me or what"? Tabitha asks them.

Kiki nods as she looks at Tabitha. "I am sure you get your questions answered eventually". Kiki said to Tabitha. Leon and James nods as they look at Tabitha.

As the three of them share a happy family hug, things are starting to look up for Tabitha. She has a smile on her face as she is starting to understand what having actual family members is truly like.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: . Here we go with the next chapter. Until next Time Bye!**_

 _ **Next Chapter** : A touch from the golden past!_


	42. Chapter 42

_**I would like to thank LovingGinger30, Fool Arcane Kaiju, Ahkalia, NitroTheKidd88, Author196, UgunsGreka, HiroshitheHawk and WinxPossible for allowing me to use their characters. Thanks for support guys and hope the story will be a great success and you all enjoy it.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter - The questions that remained unanswered!**_

The red and gold rangers were back to back while fighting against the gobots and a rhino-bull hybrid humanoid monster. There were some civilians running here and there while the monster was causing earthquakes with powerful strikes of its' leg and was throwing big boulders here and there.

"Ok Corrin!" Red rangers said as he used his katana to slice two gobots into half, "We first have to take the citizens out of here."

"Its' not important here I guess" Corrin said in a low tone and rushed towards the main monster.

"CORRIN" the red ranger shouted but then sighed in disappointment and ran to help the citizens.

The other side, a group off gobots had surrounded the gold ranger restricting him from approaching the monster.

"You will regret this" gold ranger said.

The gold ranger kicked two and slashed four using his twin blades to clear a pathway back and jumped back so as to face the full group together. Then he glowed a little then in a rush he ran into the gobots; slashing through them multiple time like a ninja and at last a gold Yali formed and destroyed the whole group of gobots. When it ended the gobot group get destroyed with a blast.

"Oh! Now you wish you had not messed with me." Gold ranger remarked sarcastically while heading towards the main monster.

The gold ranger pushed a button on his weapon and the blades turned into a handle and the chain extended with weight at the end to form a weight chain.

Meanwhile, Red ranger had his katana and occasionally shoots fireball at the gobots to make a pathway for the civilians to run to safety. After the last civilian had left for safety the red ranger looked around and saw the gold ranger fighting with the monster.

The gold ranger swung his weight- chain at the monster which the monster dodged several times and catch at the end, punching him in stomach and then trying to choke his neck with the chain. Some fireballs then hit the monster loosening his grip on gold ranger. Gold ranger taking the opportunity draws his twin blade and double slashed the monster sending him back while red ranger jumped over of gold ranger with burning katana, slashing the monster to destroy it.

Suddenly everything changed to graphical look and then disappear revealing the C3 practice room while the red and gold ranger demorphed.

"Corrin, I know you are way better in fighting but we are here to protect people and it's our priority" Leon kinda scolded the gold ranger.

"Leon there is no point in this. We are in a war and the best way to win is to defeat our enemy. In a war you can't save everyone and war needs sacrifices." Corrin protested.

"Corrin, we are here to save people and our planet and not in a war" Leon replied.

"Leon! You have no idea who we are up against. You have no idea what he can do. What he can snatch from you and then there will be nothing to protect" Corrin shouted in anger.

"Corrin " Leon shouted back, "If we be like you are doing then there will be left nothing to save."

Corrin had that angry and non-understand look on his face, "Yeah!-Yeah!, I think I need some fresh air"

"Corrin"

Corrin left even though Leon tried to stop him. What was left in the room was Leon with a disappointing look on his face.

"So, how did the new holographic traini.. ..." Lexi said as she saw Corrin coming out of the room as she entered the practice room while Corrin left without even greeting, " Woah! Guess things heated up between you two."

"It's nothing." Leon covered for this, "he just was not feeling good and needed some fresh air."

"So how are you and James now?" Lexi asked, "I mean meeting with evil turned good ghost haunting."

Flashback-

The rangers return from a tough battle. "Man Eliastro really didn't see that one coming with your newly silver power Tabi". Eldon said to Tabi.

Lexi nods as she looks at Tabi. "Yeah I have a new power buddy in a way". Lexi said to Tabi.

Roxy looks at Leon and James as they are deeply bothered by something. "Hey what's wrong? You look like something is bothering the two of you". Roxy said to Leon and James.

Leon looks at them as James nod to him. "We might as well tell them Leon". James said to them.

"Ok what's going on with you two"? Blake asks them.

Leon nods as he takes a deep breath. "It is like someone or some ghost is trying to communicate with James and me. It kept saying listen to my message Love Ones of the Branded Scarred Blue". Leon said to them.

James nods as he looks at them. "Yeah it is like that thing knows something that we don't". James said to them.

The gang looks at each other as they notice the lights are flickering in a strange way. Plus they notice the words 'Love Ones of the Branded Scarred Blue Ranger' on the wall.

Prince Alveno and Martin walk in as they are seeing this. "What's going on rangers"? Prince Alveno said to them.

"We got a strange visitor". Leon said to them.

"I am more than a strange visitor Power Rangers". The ghost said to them as he appears to them.

Martin looks at the ghost as Prince Alveno gives it a look. "Leave this place at once". Prince Alveno said to the ghost.

The ghost looks at Prince Alveno as he shakes his head to them. "My message on how to defeat Xolicernic must be told to them mentor". The ghost said to Prince Alveno.

The gang is stunned as they hear it. "Hold on there is a way to defeat that creep once and for all"? Gabby asks the ghost.

The ghost nods as he looks at them. "Yes, I am the Ghost of Christopher Askew. It is my evil form that has caused so much pain, chaos, and trouble for the rangers in the past and present. For a very long time, I have been earthbound to capture the remaining Xolicernic spirit. You see when an evil being split himself, it is impossible to deal him away into the Book of Jesse. Plus when each evil split is destroyed, the evil spirit of the split form remains. This spirit can find a new host to take over. I have spent the last 155 years trying to capture the evil spirits of Xolicernic". The ghost of Christopher Askew said to them.

The gang is stunned as they look at the ghost. "That is a long time to go to capture the evil spirits of Xolicernic". Twyla said to the ghost.

The Ghost of Christopher Askew nods as he looks at them. "In order to defeat the third split of Xolicernic, the ones that were branded has to accept on how they got branded. The loved ones of the branded has to fight along side them against Xolicernic. Once the Angel of the Balance of Vaules hear their acceptance on how it happened, her healing light will permanently heal them and the branding scar will disappear forever. The final battle against the final form of Xolicernic will be coming soon rangers. The secret on how the branding scar hurts you when a new person gets one lies with the Diablo Virus". The ghost of Christopher Askew said to them as he vanishes from C3.

The gang is confused by it as they look at Leon, James, and Tabitha. "Umm any ideas on what he meant by the virus"? Blaise asks them. "No clue, I am more confused about this angel. There is not an angel beast stone". Corrin said to them.

Tabitha frowns as she is getting frustrated about it. "Accepting about how I got tortured by that creep is going to be an extremely tall order. I need to do some research about this". Tabitha said to them as she leaves the C3.

The teens frown as they are getting concerned about her. "Is she going to be ok"? Eldon asks them.

Leon looks at them as he shrugs to them. "I hope she will be ok. Remember, she got attacked twice by that creep. Plus the first time he attempted to give her the branding scar, Brandon was there to knock that drone out of there. The second time, Tabitha wasn't as lucky as he brought that partner of his. We don't even know who he or she is". Leon said to them.

Lexi looks at them as she remembers about something. "I think I know what the partner is". Lexi said to them.

The gang looks at Lexi as they are surprised by it. "Are you sure about this"? James asks Lexi.

Lexi nods as she looks at James. "I am sure about this. Aloora told me that it is a Music Fairy, but she does not know why it is with an evil being like Xolicernic". Lexi said to them.

The gang look at each other as they realize that Lexi is on to something. "I think we all need to do more research about this". Eldon said to them.

Prince Alveno nods as he plans to contact Rory and Melissa. "Eldon is right Rangers. All of you should head home". Prince Alveno said to them. As the teens leave C3, Prince Alveno is stumped by it.

Martin looks at Prince Alveno. "Prince, do you know how many teams that Xolicernic has effected"? Martin asks Prince Alveno.

Prince Alveno looks at Martin as he shakes his head. "No, that's why I am going to contact Rory about this. He may have some insight about this Music Fairy as well". Prince Alveno said to Martin as he plans to do just that.

Flashback end-

"Oh! We didn't get another visit by Christopher's Ghost after that." Leon replied.

"Leon, I was wondering about Arustar and Skulker" Lexi talked her concern, "I mean, they are not out for too long now. Could there be something big going on that would be a great threat for us."

"I don't know Lexi but I do feel thinks being too big than they appear to be." Leon answered.

Meanwhile the rest of the rangers and Prince Alveno were near riverside in forest enjoying the day off. It was Leon's call that he wanted to check the new holographic practice area and Corrin joined him while Lexi left after sometime that she wants to read some old text from Gordola as asked by Aloora.

"So you got the opportunity to visit the Great Library, base of Lore keepers" Blake said as the girls except Twyla were sitting by the rocks near the bank of the river.

"Yeah and then a hybrid monster attacked us" Tabitha told them as she remembered her solo adventure with the Neo Defender rangers .

"Roxy! Is there something on your mind?" Gabby questioned as she noticed Roxy to be oddly quite.

"I was wondering about the prophecy of royal trio that we got our hand on that day" Roxy replied.

Tabitha's attention was caught by this as she has something related to this going on in her mind too, but before anyone could talk on the topic Eldon and James picked up Roxy and Tabitha respectively and dropped them into water.

"We are on holiday sis. Lets enjoy it" Eldon commented as he and James laughed.

"James!" Tabitha said with a mischievous smile as she rushed towards James and James too run away from her laughing.

"Dude make sure she would not catch you otherwise you are gone" Eldon said but just then he was pulled from behind into the water.

"You should care about yourself first" Roxy commented with a pitty look on her face as all of them laughed.

"Hey! Anyone had seen Blaise, Roxy and Prince Alveno?" Gabby asked.

"Oh they are at the waterfall nearby" Eldon said as he with Roxy came out of the water.

"I was wondering why he took them there. I mean he looked serious about something" Roxy added.

At the waterfall, around the same time, Prince Alveno, Blaise and Twyla were doing some meditation, sitting under the waterfall. Just then Blaise stepped out frustrated.

"I see no point in doing this. It is just a waste of time" Blaise said, "Instead I should be with Leon and Corrin testing the newest training facilities."

"Blaise! I am your mentor so just have faith in me. What I am doing here is for your and team's benefit" Prince Alveno replied, " so get back where you left."

"But why are we doing this Prince Alveno?" Twyla asked, "What's the point in this?"

"This is to strengthen your mind so that you could be able to harness the full power within yourself" Prince Alveno replied. 'I am sorry that I lied to you but the truth is this is all for getting away from the chaos powers of yours' Prince Alveno thought to himself.

At the Zuthora base, the evil gang was there discussing their moves and planning the next attack.

"So the process for their transformation is about to over" Trakken said.

"Yes and as this will be over the rangers will be facing the 'THE PHANTOM TRIO'" Eliastro commented with a grin.

"I am more interested in going up against that gold ranger and beating him to death so that I can survive" Sam said as he was a little tensed.

"Same goes for the silver one from my side" Silvia said.

"Killing that gold ranger will do fine for me. I just hate that light that arose seeing him..." Naiaden said, "I though think black ranger was the perfect vessel though.."

"I think I need your strength Silvia and Sam so it will be gold and silver rangers who will die first" Zuthora replied.

"And what's the big plan you two have to get rid of the two?" Eliastro asked Sam and Silvia.

"We have guests to help us in this." Sam said with a grin as he looked towards Silvia who in return nodded.

"I seek your presence Hunter and Hypnotect" Silvia replied.

Entering the room were two metallic humanoid creatures one of whom was like a mixture of shark, eagle and lion with metallic coverings. His legs were of lions with metallic guards, chest and fins of shark and face was like an eagle with same shaped visor. Other was more robotic than the first one and had hypnotic circles on his whole body.

"What are these two capable of?" Zuthora asked.

"That will be soon known to all of us as well as the rangers." Sam replied.

"Hypnotect it's time that you start with your work" Silvia ordered as Hypnotect left.

Lexi was still indulge with the testaments from Gordola when his hands get on a prophecy.

"what is this prophecy about?" Lexi thought to herself, "'The Decisive prophecy', Now what's this...

When the new defence will rise on a distant planet

And royal trio will come together

The chaos will break on the team

And everything will be disbalanced

A point of time will come

That will decide the future timeline

Royal trio will face a fate where

One will betray, one will breakdown and one will die

It's then upto three wizard / fairies defender

To put everything on right

But if they fail, the world will die."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ **Firstly sorry for not updating for so long. Actually my laptop had got major issues that took time to resolve. When I got my laptop back it was time for the college to start and as you all know how much the starting days took of your time. Also there were some personal issues going on because of which I was not able to focus on writing. Now this being said let's come to the story. The chapter was changed by name than it originally was thought to be so as to be more fruitful. This was supposed to be a Corrin i.e. Gold ranger centric chapter but then I realise that it would be better to dedicate an arc for gold and silver rangers rather than two individual chapters and again the prophecy raises questions too. For now this is all I have. Until next time. Bye!**

 **Next Chapter -** Gold Vs. Silver Part- 1!


	43. Chapter 43

_**I would like to thank LovingGinger30, Fool Arcane Kaiju, Ahkalia, NitroTheKidd88, Author196, UgunsGreka, HiroshitheHawk and WinxPossible for allowing me to use their characters. Thanks for support guys and hope the story will be a great success and you all enjoy it.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter -** **Gold Vs. Silver Part- 1!** **  
**_

At the Zuthora base, the evil army was planning their next move. Sam and Silvia had send Hipnotect to an unknown mission for now.

"Now what is the next phase of your plan?" asked Eliastro to Sam and Silvia.

"It's time for Hunter to come into play" Silvia answered.

"What is your plan with this one?" asked Naiden.

"He will be the one to give rangers difficult time specially the one in gold" Sam answered.

"And what make you think that he will be able to take down that team of the rangers?" Zuthora asked.

"The fact that half of the team will be struggling on it's own..." Sam replied.

"...And that the desired target will be struggling all alone with his deepest failure and fear" added Silvia as she and Sam had a grin on their faces.

At the Majestic High, Twyla was alone in the corridors, walking towards her next class when a boy grabbed her arm and pushed her into a corner.

"Hello Twy! How are you?" asked the boy. He had curly black hairs, black eyes American looks and built body which he had dressed with a white shirt with some designs in red over a blue jeans.

"Taylor? W.. what a.. are yo..u here?" Twyla asked in shock and horror.

"It's been two days since we went on a date. I wanted to tell you there but I kept it as a secret so that I can surprise you. I have transferred myself to Majestic High. Just for you dear." Taylor answered as he touched her body from over the cloths pressing sometimes.

"ah" Twyla cried a bit in pain.

"Oh is that that wound that I have to give you last time?" asked Taylor but it was clearly visible from his eyes that he is fully aware of the answer, "Good! That will remind you to stay away from him."

Then Taylor kissed Twyla on lips and left.

Meanwhile, Gabby was sitting in the park. She seemed to be stressed and confused. 'What she told me, is it right?' She thought, 'are they doing things for Justice?'

Flashback-

Gabby was alone moving towards her apartment when a group of gobots attacked her. She morphed instantly and used her chain spear to hit one and the used it tohit others too. She then jumped over another one and slashed him with a longer knife that the chain spear had at the end but she was soon overpowerd by the group of gobots.

"Put her down" a voice said who revealed to be Silvia, "I wanna have words with her". The gobots followed the order.

"What do you wanna chit-chat about?" Gabby questioned.

"About you" Silvia snapped, "You think yourself to be person who is always on side of justice. But here you are yourself being the source of injust."

"Oh! You think killing and destroying innocent people and planets is good and just. I highly doubt that." Gabby replied back in anger.

"Who is killing people or destroying planets?" Silvia questioned, "We are here to rule the planet and bring it to it's most advance form. We only need our vengeance from Gordolians."

"This is not how can you cover up your wrong doings" snapped Gabby.

"Really! How much do you know the truth about this war?" Silvia asked.

"I know enough."

"NO you don't."

"Yes I do."

"You only know their side of the story" Silvia shouted, "It was they who started all this not we."

"As if I will believe you" Gabby answered.

"Here see this" Silvia pushed a button and their surroundings changed to what looks like Gordola many years ago. There was a battle going on between monsters and Gordolians accompanied by defender beasts. Inside a castle, not far, an old man was sitting on the thrown while another man who was younger and looked like Zuthora was standing before him.

"Zuthora send that army of monsters back."

"Father they are here to find a place to live only" Zuthora answered, "you should allow them to stay here. It's you who is hurting them. It's your army."

"You see Zuthora was the elder son of the two son that King Kairo of Gordola have. He was the heir to the kingdom. He wanted everyone to live together in peace but his father and his brother along with his two nephew and a niece didn't like the idea and started killing the monsters that you called who were there ready to live peacefully. They have to put a defence though. But they were defeated and along with King Zuthora were sealed. Now tell me who had done injust to whom. It's not you for real" Silvia said to Gabby as scenes of monsters being destroyed and attacked was shown to her until the surroundings went back to normal.

"I will leave you to think on this." Silvia said as she leaves with the gobots.

Flashback end-

"I don't know what I should do" Gabby said to herself.

From behind the bushes Silvia and Hypnotect were looking at her and have a grin on their faces.

"Well done Hypnotect. You infected her at the real time." Silvia praised Hypnotect.

Leon was working on a laptop watching over and over again same video.

"Leon what are you trying to do by looking at that video again and again?" asked Tabitha as she entered the room.

"This is the last and only clue I have to find my father." Leon answered.

Tabitha sneaks in to see what the video is about. She saw in all dark two figures were fighting with swords then a third figure came and attacked one of the prior two figures. Then the two took him somewhere.

"What's all this?" Tabitha asked.

"That's what I am trying to figure out. It is clear that one of that figure is dad but who are the other two and where they took him." Leon answered, "Anyways where is James?"

"He and Blaise had gone for a date" Tabitha replied, "if date includes going for mountain climbing than attending a boxing match and than going to the adventure park. I mean where the romantic part is?"

"I would be more shocked if they had gone for a normal date considering Blaise's interests." Leon let out a small laugh, "beside I know James would be enjoying his time with him."

"So what are you planning for your next date with Twyla and I wish you have planned something normal." Tabitha teased him.

"I have not thought about that yet" Leon answered with a blush.

"You must be kidding me" Tabitha said in amusing shock, "Leon you are planning for a date with Twyla right now. Am I clear?"

"Yeah you are" Leon answered with blush.

Meanwhile Blake and Corrin were sparring. Blake kicked Corrin which he blocked with his kick then their punches met for several time before Corrin swipe kicked but Blake jumped to avoid and lay a roundhorse kick which Corrin stopped with his hand. They again exchanged some punches then kicked each other in chests sending both to ground. They remained lying there for minutes catching up the breaths. They again stood up and continued to spar. Exchanging more punches suddenly a nearby stool levitated and hit Corrin.

"What was that" Corrin asked confused.

"Power that the stone gave me." Blake replied lowering her hand.

"That could be very helpful in battle. Why havenot you told us before?" Corrin asked.

"I can't control this that's why." Blake replied.

"Don't worry I will help you controlling it." Corrin replied.

"What's your and Gabby's power by the way?" Blake asked.

"Due to the curse on stones we didn't have powers yet." Corrin replied.

"Corrin are you sure you are telling us everything true." Blake asked.

"Wh..at do you mean?" Corrin asked thinking why she asked this out of blues.

"I mean whenever I see you I get a feeling that you are hiding something from us. Something that you should not" Gabby said.

"Oh it's nothing" Corrin said in an awkward way, "I think I should be going for now"

Corrin left after that but Blake was looking directly at him. 'You definitely are keeping something.'

James and Blaise had Just come out of the Adventure park and both seemed happy. It's quite unnatural for Blaise to be this happy and calm but the recent few months has changed a lot in him. They were walking side by side and hands in hands, talking to each other , well it was James who was actually talking, Blaise was only looking at him like crazy and with peace. Long after James realized that he is the only one talking and Blaise is only observing him.

"What?"

"Nothing " Blaise replied.

"Then why are you being so calm and quite?" James asked.

"Just thinking" Blaise replied.

"Thinking what?"

"Thinking what all we have been through and how we are now. Thinking how have you changed me" Blaise replied.

"Oh shutup. It is nothing my doing" James replied, "and now we should hurry. Leon and Tabitha will be worried otherwise."

Unknown to them, they were under the watch of two people. A car's window drop as it is revealed to be the same old man James and Blaise had met before.

"Don't worry boy. You will soon be taught your lesson" the man said as he closed the window and drove away.

Another" the man said as he closed the window and drove away.

Behind the bushes by the road was another figure who was observing the two.

"I just wonder how that green one is the connecting link of the team. He is so weak but he is the key for me to destroy that orange one." The figure revealed to be Drakken said.

Blake was returning home when someone blocked her path.

"Leave my way if you want to be in one piece" Blake threatened.

"OH! Hello Blake. Remember me?" the boy now revealed to be Taylor asked her.

"What are you doing here?" Blake asked in shock.

"Surprise I will be attending school with you." Taylor revealed.

"Whatever, stay away from me" Blake threatened him again as she try to move on.

Taylor, however , stopped her way again.

"You will be hanging out with me and my troop if you didn't want that secret of your's to be revealed to everyone and be alone thereafter."

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked.

"You know exactly what I am talking about" Taylor said as he leaves, "remember you will be by my side tomorrow."

Back at the Zuthora base , all of the commanders and Zuthora were again in the meeting room.

"So what's now?" aked Zuthora.

"Now we will attack them" Sam said with a grin.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ **Here we go with the next chapter. The next chapter will include action and fight scenes. Hope you enjoyed. Until next time. Bye!**

 **Next Chapter -** Gold Vs. Silver Part- II!


	44. Chapter 44

At the C3, an alarm rang to indicate the arrival of threat and the rangers gathered to respond to it leaving the practice they were on.

Prince Alveno looked into the main monitor, "Rangers it's Silvia with an army of gobots and an another monster. You have to be careful of them."

Rangers nodded in response. Leon called out, "Ready rangers"

"Ready"

"Defender beasts, rise to defend."

At the scene of battle ground, a park where there were people enjoying their days, Silvia along with Hunter and gobots were creating havoc in the area. People were crying and were running here and there to find a safe place.

"Gobots! destroy this place to nothing " Silvia ordered.

"Stop right there" a voice interrupted. The Zuthora forces turned to to see that the rangers have arrived.

"Oh hello rangers! Welcome to the beach party. Let's have some fun" Silvia taunted with a grin.

"Everyone, do whatever but Silvia is mine" Gabby announced running right into the fight and slammed her chain spear right at Silvia. However , Silvia stopped it with a shield.

"Gabby.. guys I am going to help her" Corrin ran to help Gabby.

"Looks like Blaise's virus is at loose" commented James as they move onto the battle field leaving Blaise in a bit confusion.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean" Blaise asked a bit confused following the rest a few seconds later.

The battle started as Tabitha who looked more fearced and angry, charged with her trident slashing two gobots at a time. She then kicked one in chest and in chain kicked another one on face. On landing on the ground she did a swipe kick knocking some of gobots to ground. She then summoned five waterballs around her and send them in various directions, jumping right then charging her trident and shooting multiple small water jets at the same time, landing gracefully just after an explosion happened destroying gobots.

Eldon was surrounded by many gobots, each ready to shoot leasers at him. "I would call it a bad plan to shoot me with them" Eldon smirked under his helmet as the gobots shoot at him. Suddenly time seemed to slow down and Eldon was able to see the path of the leasers and thus quite smoothly was able to dodge each and every shoot. He then ran into the crowd of gobots with his tonfa charged and in flash of multiple crimson lights he jumped out of the middle of the crowd landing before the group just before it exploded.

Next in line was Twyla as she was frustrated a lot that was visible by her fighting style. She had her shield with sword mode open and was facing a group of gobots as they ran to attack her. A dark chaotic aura started form around her as she rushed and pushed back some of the gobots with the shield making them fall to ground immediately moving back in a half circle, slashing three of the gobots in process and then again swing in forward direction but was stopped by some gobots. "No I can't keep this anymore" Twyla said as inside the helmet her eyes chaged to a glowing black and the aura became a bit darker. She pushed them back a little and then jumped slashing multiple times in air, each time sending a wave of dark slash at the group. As Twyla landed gracefully, a loud blast happend behind her that make her to come back to her senses as her eyes became normal. "What was that!" she exclaimed.

Leon was using his blazing katana to battle the group of gobots. He slashed his katana multiple times each time destroying more than two gobots but then suddenly he was kicked from behind and a blast made his katana fall. "Ah... what do you think, making katana fall from my hand will make me weak. Nah See this now..." He bring forth his hands which were burning and many fire balls emerging around him each time shooting fireball at the gobots. The speed kept on increasing now moving in every direction levitating him and covering him, making it look like a giant fireball. Every gobot was in awe when the ball fell on the ground and an explotion destroyed them all. From the fire flames coming out was Leon unharmed.

Roxy was next as she has her bo-staff with electricity flowing in it. She used her bo-staff to smash some of the gobots, electrocuting each on contact. "This is quite good now lets try this out" Roxy said with a smile on her face underneath the helmet. She threw the bo-staff high in the air meanwhile she was engulfed in electricity as she started kicking and punching the gobots. The bo-staff landed in the middle of the gobots while Roxy jumped collecting the electricity in her hand and landing upside down sending the electricity in to the staff that flowed from it coming out of the ground at every gobot destroying them in a blast.

Blake was fighting with her sword. She was however quite at distance from the rest. She slashed one of the gobot and then the other. She ducked to dodge one stopped for a second and then slashed the three gobots. The gobots then move away from her in order to be out of range and ready their shooters to shoot. "So you think by this you will escape my wrath... Na it's not going to happen." She pushed a button on the hilt of the sword. The sword's blade detached making them three blades with hilt turning to chain. "Now face my fury..." Blake said. She used the chain blades reach to destroy the gobots. She then used her psychic powers to destroyed the rest in an explosion.

Blaise was a bit cooler during fighting. He has been acting quite cool about things and was not Blaise-aggressive since the coming out and though James has pointed it out in group but that was all in fun talk. Blaise has his nagamaki as he was using the sharp-edge only to destroy the gobots and not the blunt part as he usually do. He glowed orange and then smashed his nagamaki into the ground making the rest of the gobots to fly in the air and then slashing the gobots in mid air creating a blast.

James was surrounded by group of gobots as he has his used one of his wip to catch one of the gobot's arm sending him flying on other gobots swing to the knee down position with knee, used other whip to grap another gobot's leg and making other gobots fall too. The gobots started to fire leasers at him. "Let me show you something new" James said as wind forces swirl around him making a protective shield as every leaser bounced back hitting the other gobots. He then levitated and glowed green as the wind force moved away engulfing the gobots and destroying them in the blast as he gracefully landed on the ground. "Game over" James chuckled.

Lexi was next as she seemed concerned under her helmet specially for Corrin. She kicked one of the gobots in the chest and did a backflip and elbowed two gobots in the stomach. She then slide dodging the attack from the gobots and then punching them. She jumped over to the top of peak right beside them. The gobot started to blast her with the leasers but she used her snow powers to create a shield that stopped all of the attacks. She then drew out her bow and arrow pulling the string back as many arrows of light formed out of nowhere. She then aimed and lose the string sending the arrows at the gobots destroying them all in an explosion.

On the other side Corrin ran to help Gabby when a little explosion sent him back flying to the ground. Emerging from the explosion was none other than Hunter. Corrin's expression inside the helmet turned into that of terror. 'Y... y...You" Corrin barely was able to say these words. "Oh! Hello... Prisnor" Hunter greeted with a sinister grin.

Back at the Zuthora ship, Zuthora was watching all of this from all this fight. "Huh.. Sam's plan is working. They are moving towards that trap. Eliastro You should learn a thing or two from him" Zuthora said.

"Yes master I am learning and doing somethings only because of him" Eliastro said as he had an evil grin as he left.

"Huh.. I am out of here. Seeing from here is no fun. I wanted to sink them to death in my melody." Nadian.

As Nadian came out of the throne room she saw Trekken and Eliastro leaning on the opposite walls. She stopped. "So when is this plan of your's going to start."

"As soon as Sam and Silvia's plan ends. Their plan may seem to end as per their way but it is actually according to my will" Eliastro said.

Around the corner, however was someone listning to them. He was none other than Arustsar who was in very bad shape. "I think the time has came." He said to himself as he left the ship without anyone's knowledge.

Meanwhile back at the battlefield Corrin was still in the shock to see Hunter.

"But how are you even alive" Corrin asked, "you were destroyed in that blast."

"Oh believe me that's not true." Hunter chuckled, "and I am here once again to destroyed the comrades you have made." Corrin has his mouth open under his helmet as a memory past his mind.

 _Flashback-_

Corrin was bit younger, chained and was in tattered clothes looking like as if he has been kept in prison for days. He was running in the woods all day along with his fellow members who were in similer condition and some were even more worse.

"You will never escape from my hunt prisoners" Hunter's voice was echoing in the woods. Corrin and his fellows again started to run but soon each one of them were being trapped in a trap of a kind or another. However a few managed to escape including Corrin. They were running continuously. At last Corrin fell on the ground and unable to move even his body because of the fatigue when he saw Hunter and some gobots capturing the other escapees. Hunter looked at Corrin and killed each one of them in front of him. Corrin was crying but was not able to move his body. Hunter then came closer to Corrin and was attacked him when a golden aura stopped him and send him back with a massive blast.

Corrin then saw a cave from which a silver light was coming as he gained a little strength and went inside the cave. The cave however disappeared right after he entered.

 _Flashback end-_

Corrin stood up frightened a bit yet angry at the same time. "I will kill you" He shouted as he was doing multiple attacks at Hunter of which Hunter was dodging them all. Strange was that hunter was not attacking.

Silvia and Gabby were fighting in an aggressive manner. Behind the helmet the eyes of Gabby were turning indigo.

"Don't you see the reason Silver ranger. Judge yourself. Look at the gold ranger itself. He is the walking statue of lies and he has made you too be a part of his lies. Don't you understand what we are doing is good for the planet only. Open your eyes. He is your enemy, the gold ranger. You are the truth amd he is the lie. He is your true enemy" Silvia said as she had a grin underneath.

Meanwhile Corrin was battling Hunter. "I will destroy you once and for all" Corrin said as he again used his dual blade to attack him. Hunter again dodged, "Oh then what about your teammates."

Corrin turned around as he saw his teammates coming to help them when suddenly everyone except Lexi were trapped inside cages.

"No.." Corrin cried.

"That's not all" Hunter said with a laugh, "There is more... the end of the fairy princess."

Suddenly Sam arrived and blasted the unaware Lexi and then in a blur attacked her multiple times. Lexi fall on the ground unconscious and bleeding from many cuts over her body.

"Lexi" all cried.

"Finally my plan worked. This will mark the end of the biggest threat of Fairy princess." Sam laughed an evil laugh.

"Say goodbye to your friend Prisoner" Hunter said as Sam was ready to kill Lexi as he has his blaster pointed in her direction and shoot.

Suddenly Corrin ran as fast as he could and he came in between the shoot and Lexi. A blast occurred and as the smoke cleared Corrin was standing there and was glowing in gold aura as he has outlines of armour formed over his suit. He had a gold transparent shield protecting him and Lexi.

"You will pay for this for what you have done to Lexi. You will pay for what you have done to my... true love" Corrin said as he ran towards Sam and started to attack him. Sam was trying to avoid his attacks but was unable to do so. His double edge blade was glowing at the edges and was dealing a huge amount of damage. "You are just a dopple power and I the real one and the real one is far superior." As he said these words his mouth piece of helmet opened and a sonic boom was created from his voice sending Sam flying but before he cound touch the ground Corrin slashed her multiple times destroying him.

"Now It's your turn" Corrin said to Hunter and ran to attack him. Hunter was still in shock of this as this was not the part of their plan and Sam was now gone. But as Corrin was about to attack the Hunter, Gabby intercepted and stopped it with her chain spear. She was covered in an indigo aura.

Everyone was shocked from this and Silvia had a smile on her face. Blake however was trying hard to use her psychic powers to lift the cage.

"It is you who is going to die." Gabby said as she pushed Corrin back and started to attack him. "You are a lying machine, a traitor and killer. You are the reason I had to chose the wrong path. I kept the lies you have told everyone from coming out but now that all is over. You and your entire race of Gordolan needs to be destroyed. I can't believe I believed you and kept from everyone that you are working with Arustar all this time. Hell that's fair however. They all deserve to die."

Corrin and Gabby were engaged in the fierce battle that seems to be unstoppable and unendable. With each passing time their attacks were creating explosions.

"Gabby snap out of it. You know the reasons behind it. They are controlling you just come out of it." Corrin tried to bring her back to senses. The both was now glowing with intense light of gold and indigo and when collided a massive blast occurred and the two were send bach unmorphed and unconscious.

Silvia and Hunter came near Gabby. "The results are not exact as we expected but for now lets retreat." Silvia said as the three teleported.

At the Zuthora's headquarters, Zuthora was frustrated as his footage machine malfunctioned during the battle. "Gobots fix them now" He shouted in anger.

Hunter entered the Cabin. "Your Majesty We have the Silver ranger and Gold and White rangers are sevearly injured." Hunter told.

"Well done" Zuthora praised.

"But my lord Sam and Silvia both died in the fight." Hunter said with a sad expression.

 _Flashback-_

Silvia, Hunter and unconscious Gabby teleported to the headquarters they were greeted by Nadian, Trekken and Eliastro.

"So The silver ranger finally is turned onto our side" Nadian said.

"Yes" Silvia replied with sad expressions.

"But It's bad that Sam is not alive anymore" Trekken said.

"and it's worse that Silvia died too" Eliastro added.

"What?" Silvia said when suddenly from behind someone attacked her and a sword came out of her stomach. She fell to the ground dead as the attacker revealed to be Hunter as everyone has a grin on face.

 _Flashback End-_

Back at the C3, Corrin and Lexi were in med bay. "They will be Ok. We should focus on how to bring Gabby back." Prince Alveno said.

"Oh.. you mean you all. I am out of here" Blake said as she left her morpher and walked out.

Twyla and Tabitha followed the trail as they left too as others were confused of what is happening.

 _The screen turned black as the prophecy was shown on it as a voice read out the prophecy :-_

 _When the new defence will rise on a distant planet_

 _And royal trio will come together_

 _The chaos will break on the team_

 _And everything will be disbalanced_

 _A point of time will come_

 _That will decide the future timeline_

 _Royal trio will face a fate where_

 _One will betray, one will breakdown and one will die_

 _It's then upto three wizard / fairies defender_

 _To put everything on right_

 _But if they fail, the world will die._

 _ **After 6 months –**_

Someone knocked on the door of Harry's Apartment. Harry opened the door. At the door a boy of about 11 years was standing. He had Indian looks with a touch of American with green eyes that seemed to be due to contact lenses and raven black hairs styled in spike cut with stripes of purple, green and orange colour. He was quite build for his age and fair. He was wearing a sleeveless green jacket and sleeveless white shirt over a purple jeans and orange shoes. He had a necklace with an orange sunstone and a bracelet with an emerald stone. He has a tattoo of Griffin on his right bicep.

"It's so nice to see where you lived when you were teenager" The boy said as he seemed over enegetic and happy go lucky kinda guy.

"Do I know you?" Harry answered.

"Oh... where are my manners." The boy said as he touched his feet, "Greetings G-pa. I am your grandson Dev Woods." The boy revealed to be Dev answered and Harry was shocked as Verna and other came out of the living room of which Verna was the first.

"Who is he Baby?" Verna asked.

"Greetings G-ma" Dev said as Verna's eyes turned bright orange. Everyone saw this and were confused and shocked of what is happening.

 **Author's Note : Here is the next Chapter. There is many twist and turns are waiting to be revealed. The last scene is inspired from the series "Once Upon A Time." Dev Wood is created by me and will be a character in my future story. Who do you think of Royal trio will die and who will be the traitor?. What do you think of the story and what are your guesses and reviews tell me in the are really inspiring. The next arc will take time to upload but the uploads after that will be a chapter a day until this new arc ends. I will be following a new writing style that would be similer to that of the above mentioned series. Untill next time Bye!**


End file.
